100 Theme Challenge: Shink Style
by AnnoyingSword217
Summary: All kinds of one-shots based on one list and two guys. (Shink)
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to venture into the 100 Theme Challenge. Just more time I can waste! Yay! I found a second list and plan on doing a 1 Sentence Challenge as well. So the little bit at the bottom has purpose! I will match the numbers up on my two list. Should be fun!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

1\. Introduction

* * *

Sheik waited in the silent temple for the hero to appear. He had been doing the same thing for a month now. Each day the young man would travel to the sacred place and every time he was disappointed.

Zelda had said today was the day for sure, but Sheik was doubtful. If yesterday or the day before hadn't been when the hero was to wake, why would this time be any different.

The Sheikah rose to leave. Just as Sheik made his way to the pedestal a light shown down, seemingly from nowhere. His body sprang into action, moving away from the light, to watch from the shadows where he belongs.

A figure landed lightly in the place Sheik had just been. Broad shoulders and strong back facing Sheik. He was in awe of the confidence way this man held himself. How his golden blond hair shined in the sunlight, even from under that silly hat. Defined muscles showing through white tights and under a green tunic.

The outfit would have been ridiculous on anyone else, but the great Hero of Time looked nothing less of a god.

Slowly the hero turned from the fairy floating above his head. He clenched and relaxed his hands, probably getting used to the size of his new body. As the man made his way down the stairs Sheik stepped into the light, once again standing by the pedestal.

He hadn't expected the hero to turn, simultaneously pulling the Master Sword from its sheath, and swung at him.

Thankfully Sheik's instincts kicked in. He jumped back as the blade cut through the air at the same place his neck was mere moments before. With the grace of a cat, the Sheikah landed far enough away that the hero could not attack him.

So much for a friendly introduction.

* * *

1\. Birth

Sheik could do most of anything, but when Malon showed Link and Sheik a cow giving birth, the trained assassin fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**I get bored and things get wrote. My only hope is that people enjoy my nonsense.**

**So... Enjoy!**

* * *

10\. Opportunities

* * *

There had been several opportunities to tell Sheik of his love.

When he refused to go back and relive his seven lost years.

When he fell from one of the rebuild platforms and broken his arm.

When Sheik jumped from the Gerudo Valley bridge and Link's heart broke.

When Zelda had a party held for Sheik to find him a girlfriend.

When a storm raged and Link found a terrified boy in an armoire.

But none came to mind as Link got down on one knee.

This was the perfect opportunity.

* * *

10\. Without

When Sheik burst through the wreckage desperately crushing his mouth to a breathless Link, both praying to the heavens that they wouldn't have to spend a future without the other, many tears were shed.

* * *

Requester: Myself (Just to get the creative juices flowing.)

Prompt: Impa getting involved in love.

* * *

Impa had never seen two people so in love.

Or so completely oblivious to that love.

Her nephew had eyes to see the truth, but he ignored all the signs Hero was sending him. Hero was just a lost cause. Perhaps they needed a little help. But who was she, a hardened Sheikah bodyguard with no love experience, to get involved.

"Impa, what plays at your mind?" Of course the princess would notice if something was wrong with the woman that raised her.

"My nephew and the young hero are fools." Impa turned to the window once more, watching. Hero handed her nephew a flower from the garden and both blushed, yet neither seemed to realize their affections were returned.

"It is painful to not speed up their young romance, but it is innocent and pure. I'm sure they will figure it out." The princess got up and walked from the room, words reaching the Sheikah's ears in a whispered tone as Impa turned to follow. "Though, when push comes to shove..."

In the end, all it took was a simple slip of her foot.

Her nephew was tripped, went to fall, and was caught by the hylian boy. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Impa tugged down the young Sheikah's cowl and stated, "This is the part where you kiss your rescuer, dear nephew."

It was slow coming, but the two shared a sweet kiss, blushing all the while.

Impa chuckled as she walked away, having done her part.

* * *

**I have decided to take request for one-shots and put them in my chapters. If you have one, leave a review or pm me. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's me again! Yay! So glad you have returned. See you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

43\. Nature's Fury

* * *

As I stood looking at my finished room, I cursed.

It was nice, I would give it that. Dark wood floors littered with various rugs in all shapes and sizes; grey stone walls covered in vibrant tapestries; dressers and tables that matched the wood floor set here and there; a low bed, covered in a navy blue blanket over black sheets and pillows with a small white plush headboard, that could fit six or seven of me.

It was all perfect really, except a wall of glass. That princess would pay.

I had told Zelda I wished not for windows. It didn't matter to me if my new room never saw the sun. Candles had always worked in the past. But I guess they were not good enough now.

* * *

"Zelda!" I stormed into the unfinished ballroom, workers turning my way only to avert their eyes when they saw me.

"Yes, Sheiky." Her voice rang from a high level and I rushed up the wooden platform it came from. I spotted the princess directing men to and fro.

"You had no right." My words coming out as a low hiss.

"No right to what?" She was playing innocent, dang her.

"You put windows in my room when I asked you not to." My foot tapped impatiently.

"I saw no reason not to." Had Zelda forgot my fear.

"Zelda." Her head snapped around to look at me, focusing on hearing me whisper. "Your soul was in my body, Zel. You may not have been in control, but you saw all I did and knew of my every emotion. I asked for there to be no windows for a reason. Surely you remember." Her eyes widened. Zelda must have forgotten the reason for my strange request.

"Oh, Goddess. I am so sorry. Would you like me to take the windows out?" I sighed.

"As much as I wish to change it, Hyrule is low on supplies. I will deal with the problem, should it arise."

"If it helps, Link's room is right next to yours, for when he gets back, and my own is just down the hall. You are welcome to rush to either should your anxiety get the better of you." I hugged her.

"Thank you."

* * *

My knees were drawn up to my chest. I could see the clouds approaching. Dark and foreboding. Ominous and scary. A distraction would calm me.

Soon every dagger, dirk, and needle I owned were lain before me beside my chain whip, waiting to be polished. A rag was dipped in oil and I started.

First came the six dirks, two for each boot and two spares. The thunder sounded lightly and my breath caught.

Next would be the needles. Twelve in all, six went in the wrappins of my arms, three for the left and three for the right. Two went on my right hip, while the other four were extra. Lightning filled the sky, more thunder cracking as a terrified cry tore from my throat.

I moved onto the daggers, the total of these being three. One went along side the needles on my hip, the other two placed on my left hip. Rain poured from the sky. It mixed with the thunder's roar and heightened the lightning's flashes. I willed myself to ignore it, but my breathing was fast and the panic attack was settling in.

Last would be the whip. It rolled up and joined my harp under the back of my Sheikah tabard. I carefully polished each link, ignoring the storm raging outside as best as I could. Once I had the chain part done, I moved on to clean the blade. Exceptionally loud thunder, that felt like it shook the room, brought me to tears. I freaked and the sharp whip cut my hand.

I hissed in pain and scooted from the array of weapons. I made my way to the massive armoire and climbed inside. It shielded me from looking out the window and lessened the thunder. It didn't help the shaking I felt to my very core.

A knock sounded from my door, but I refused to check it.

"Sheik? Are you in there?" Link. He was back. I won't let him see me like this though.

Afraid.

I whimpered as another round of thunder drove me further into the wardrobe. I must have missed Link coming in completely, because once the storm settled I heard him moving about. Staying still and quiet was difficult with my labored breathing.

I recoiled as the doors opened and Link was looking at me.

"What are you doing in there?" Any other time I would have laughed at his confused expression.

Now that the armoire was open I could see the lightning brightening the sky. I yelped and latched onto Link, but shoved him away to slam the doors shut before the thunder filled my ears again.

Once again the wardrobe was opened, but instead of taking me out, Link came in.

"Wah- what are you do- doing?" I was swiftly pulled into a strong chest, muscled arms wrapping around my shaking form.

"Shh. You need not be afraid. I will be here." He ran his fingers through my shoulder length hair, soothing me. Untill the storm unleashed its loudest sounds yet. My body seized up and I grasp Link's tunic so much I thought it would break. My bloody hand staining it.

When I thought he would push me away or leave, he didn't. Instead I was pulled closer, his breath hitting my face. It warmed me and dared me to steal his warmth. I leaned up slightly and...

Another crash. Another frightened whimper. Another soothing embrace.

"Don't leave me."

"Never."

* * *

43\. Calm

A sense of calm enveloped him as the guide's whole world, his hero, became lifeless.

* * *

**I am pleased with this. I happen to have a fear of storms. Always wanted to see a Sheik with it! **

**Review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have reviewers for this! Gasps! I apologize. I... umm... Haven't checked on my own stories since the last time I updated one... *rubs neck nervously* **

**And you guys gave me ideas! Oh, wow! I will totally get to work on those. **

**Icy Sapphire15: You really want me to write the story behind Calm... Frankly there wasn't one. But now there shall be! You're wish is my command!**

**LOZ Fan: (I guess your a guest, which is cool.) I have started a few modern fics (I have like seven stories that aren't published because; One: they are long and need to be divided into chapters and two: I am nervous to publish...) But the idea of Sheik hitting Link with a car made me giggle. Totally going on my list of things to do!**

**Guest: (Obviously you are a guest. *giggle snort giggle* Ahem... Sorry. It is late and I am tired.) I will get to work on the one-shot about Link breaking his arm right away. **

**A homeless Link... I like it! Zelda could invite him to stay with them and Sheik could be all indifferent about it. Until! Link could clean up real nice and Sheik can see how handsome he is. Link could be all helpful and willing to do stuff to repay Sheik and Zelda for allowing him to stay with them. (I love making Sheik and Zelda twins/siblings. Maybe I will do that.) And Sheik will see how great he is! Yay! You have sparked an idea!**

* * *

17\. Vengeance

* * *

Sheik flopped down on the ground. Red blood painting the black stone and brown dirt. He had been cut clean through right before Link's eyes. Having jumped from the shadows, taking a blow that would have been Link's death.

But no.

It had to be Sheik's. Never the hero. The guide willing to sacrifice himself for all of Hyrule. And who was Link to stop him. The Sheikah had a twisted sense of duty. Not anymore. The blood flowing between his lips told of that. He was to far gone. Body broken beyond repair. Not even a fairy could save him now.

Link didn't even get to come to terms with the fact that Sheik had lied. He was never Zelda. But the hero couldn't ever hate his guide. The princess probably ordered him to do it. She was the problem. Sheik would be alive if Zelda had never got involved in things out of her control.

He could hear Zelda screaming for him to move. She had no right. If Link wished to die here, he would. Zelda was yelling at him. Telling Link that Sheik wasn't important and to get on with the fight. His rage took control.

The Hero of Time was out for blood. Vengeance. Ganon would pay. Then Hyrule. How dare they disgrace such a graceful creature. Scorn him, when all he did was for them. Why would Link save such a worthless country? Because Sheik gave his life for it.

Link would save them today, but tomorrow was a new day. Never would they have their beloved hero.

* * *

17\. Acceptance

He had to move on, go about life, and find acceptance in the fact that he was gone.

* * *

**Ha! My two things make sense together! So I could stop it here... But! I wanted to torture Sheik and Link a little. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Requester: My reviewer, whom I only know as Guest!

Prompt: Link is captured and tortured. Sheik rescues him.

* * *

"Goddesses! Hero!" Sheik swings the heavy metal door open. It creaks on its hinges and he knows that ever monster in the temple has heard it, each one beginning to head this way.

Link is a mess. Hands tied to the giant 'X' made of wood, Wrist rubbed raw, blood running from them down to puddle in the floor. Clothes in tatters. Chest sliced open and skin peeled back to reveal muscle. Link's head is down, hopefully because he is unconscious. The pain from the injuries would be excruciating.

As Sheik cuts the ties and Link falls into his arms like a ragdoll, the stoic Sheikah sees something that makes his blood boil.

Whip marks.

Huge, deep lines crisscross the hero's back. No monster that he knew of was smart enough to use a whip. Unless Link was unlucky enough to run across an angry poe. Each had a weapon of choice, mostly lanterns, but the taller, thinner ones that roam the halls of the Shadow Temple, sworn to protect the secrets of the Sheikah, had a variety.

They wouldn't attack a Sheikah or someone travelling with one, though Link never saw Sheik as he stayed in the shadows, only watching out for him. But Sheik had left the room Link was in for a moment and when he got back Link was gone. Sheik had been frantic to find him. Searching everywhere, until he heard screaming.

Never had the Sheikah ran as fast as he had then.

Link groaned and Sheik snapped out of his thoughts. He needed to get the hero somewhere that he could care for him. He swept Link up into his arms and pulled a deku nut from the pouch on his leg. Focusing on the image of clear waters and a familiar tree, Sheik threw the nut down.

Navi, whom had been hiding in Link's hat that Sheik had no idea how it stayed on the hero's head, flew out. "I tried to warn him. It came out of no where. I'm so sorry."

"He will be fine, Fairy." Navi didn't comment on Sheik's way of addressing her. She knew he was set in his ways.

The Sheikah laid Link down in the soft, slightly overgrown grass under the dead tree. A moan of discomfort and pain leaving him.

"Fairy, can you fill one of Hero's bottles with water." Sheik rummaged in Link's pack and produced a bottle. Navi simply took it and headed for the lake.

Sheik ripped what was left of Link's shirts from his body. The white undershirt stained red and the green tunic colored black. Bottles full of blue potion, gotten from the Old Hag because she was the only person Sheik could trust to keep quiet, placed to the side for later use.

"I got the water, Sheik." Navi set the water down and Sheik quickly handed her another.

"I'll need more if I am to clean all his wounds." The fairy did as she was told.

Sheik started with wetting a rag and wiping the blood from Link's chest. He poured water straight into one of the cuts, causing Link to hiss. Sheik soothed Link by humming Zelda's Lullaby and cleaned the first wound. Navi refilled bottle after bottle while Sheik worked. Soon every cut on his front was clear of debris. Blue potion was applied to the wounds and they sealed up nicely. Pink curves left behind.

Next, Sheik worked on the hero's wrist. Frayed pieces of the rope were glistening with blood as Sheik, pulled them out. Water run over the wounds and potion after that. Thick scars covered both wrist, but there was nothing Sheik could do.

Link's body was sat up and pulled close to Sheik. His head resting on Sheik's shoulder as he cleaned the hero's back and applied potion. Sheik felt better about the situation now. Willing to move Link into a bedroll. He got the magic one from his wrappings. It rolled up small to save space. The hero snuggled into the warmth given to him. Sheik allowed a soft smile to grace his face.

Link would need a bath to get rid of whatever grunge covered him that Sheik hadn't cleaned off. But he could do that when he woke.

The warrior left a note, a bag of food, and his last potion. He would watch Link from the roof of the scientist's house.

* * *

Link woke feeling, surprisingly, better. He was warm and somewhat clean. The experience with that weird poe the furthest thing from his mind as he spotted a piece of paper next to a bag and bottle.

_Hero, _

_I have tended to your wounds and provided you with what you need to regain your health. _

_Sheik_

It was short and so very_ Sheik._ Link laughed, knowing his guide would see it. He always followed Link, he had caught glimpses of the Sheikah, but never acted as if he did.

Link downed the potion and dug in the bag. An apple, a small loaf of bread, and some honey. Sheik had packed Link's favorite thing into his pack in case he had the chance to give it to him. It brought a smile to the hylian's face to think that Sheik remembered Link complaining about the price on honey.

He finished off the food and burrowed down in the bedroll. It smelled like Sheik. Exotic spices and bitter tea. A scent that he couldn't get enough of.

"Thanks, Sheik." Link knew that no matter where Sheik was watching him from, he would hear the whispered words.

Little did he know that in the distance a 'You're welcome, Link.' could barely be heard.

* * *

**So was it what you wanted, Guest? Maybe more! I liked it. Getting captured by humans just seemed too mainstream. So I tweaked it. The poe was one from Twilight Princess. Those big ones in the Arbiter's Grounds. I freakin' hate that part! But the rest of the temple is great! I felt as though the story would be good without romance being very prevalent. And it turned out good. I really enjoyed writing this! **

**Review. Tell me how I am doing, please! I need motivation to write more! I crave it. xD**

**Love and huggles, **

** ~Annoying**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back! I don't really have much to say. Besides the fact that I have great followers! **

* * *

13\. Running Away

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." I was dumbfounded. A party. For me. And anyone that wished to get into a Sheikah's pants. Holy hell!

"Nope. Your clothes are laid out already. Go get dressed."

"But Zelda-"

"No buts. Go. Now." I whined and begrudgingly headed to my room.

Zelda's idea of appropriate attire was twisted. A shirt... No, it wasn't a shirt! A tight, white dress with a baggy neckline and laced up back that covered the tops of my thighs and, thankfully, my whole arse. Dark purple tights with lace sides, revealing quite a bit of skin. White flats. Silver studs and bangles. No cowl. No turban. No tabard. No secrecy.

The outfit set out for me just screamed 'take me to a bed and don't let me leave til morning'!

I had to wear it. No buts. Curse that girl.

I made my way to the ballroom. I had to greet everyone. My hand would be tired. As people arrived, I spaced out. Nobody would know I wasn't listening. Practice makes perfect. I shook hands and smiled, but I wasn't there.

A calloused hand took mine and I was pulled into an embrace.

"Come back to the living, friend!" Oh goddess! Help me! "It's rude to space out on people, Sheik."

"I apologize, Hero." I look up and gaze into those crystal blue eyes. "It was not my intention to host such a party and it is not appreciated."

"Zelda just wants you to be happy" He smiles down at me.

"Forcing me to choose someone to let into my pants, is not going to make me happy." I scowl.

"L-Let-" I stop him with a glare.

"We can speak later of that matter. I have 'guest' to welcome." Hero nods and heads down the stairs. I go back to automatic. Greeting and smiling til both my face and hand hurt.

It seems like forever when the last of my suitors come in. And I must say, I had no idea I was so popular. More people shown up to this then they did to Link's. The princess had a thing for setting us up.

"Finally done." I jump. Certainly not expecting Hero to be next to me. I turn and he is seriously right there! Inches from my face.

"It would appear so." I clear my throat and try to move away inconspicuously.

"Do I get the first dance?" I sputter.

"Wait! Did you come here as a suitor? And not just an onlooker." He grins and my stomach does flips.

"Sure did. Couldn't pass up the chance to spend countless hours showing people what they want and can't have."

"But this party is to- Are you talking about me?!" Link's arm loops around my waist and I twitch away.

"These 'suitors' all came to woo a beautiful Sheikah. You, my friend." My face feels as hot as the sun. I keep trying to will the blush away but it comes back stronger. "Why not have a little fun."

"By keeping me from them?"

"Pretty much." Link's arm tightens and he starts half dragging, half walking me down the stairs. "I must say, your outfit caught me off guard."

I glance over at Hero and the blush on his face, puts my own to shame, I'm sure. "Zelda picked it."

Link mumbles something that suspiciously sounds like 'trying to temp me', then turns back to me, a massive grin upon his face. "Let's dance!"

I can't even think before he pulls me to the center of the ballroom. Hero's hands settle on my hips and he pulls me close enough to feel his chest move with each breath.

"Hands go on shoulders, Sheik." I roll my eyes. but comply.

"Knee will go to crotch if Hero isn't careful."

"Ouch! Oh, you wound me!" He winks at me before falling forward.

"Link! Bloody hell!" We go down and I can feel Link's smirk. His hands come up to my back, preventing injury when we hit the floor. "What in Din's name were you thinking?!"

"That I wanted to be on top of you." I can feel my blush returning as Link laughs. We lay there as he chuckles. The other people pointing and frowning. Disappointed that I was with Link.

I shuffle about. Then look down. Sure enough, Hero has managed to make us fall to where he is between my legs. .

"Ready to get up, Hero." He bust up laughing again.

"Oh, I'm up if you know what I mean."

"Hero! Get off me!"

"Tut tut, my name is Link. I heard it from you."

"Hero."

"Say it with me."

"I would rather eat a poe."

"L."

"Become the Gerudo boy toy."

"I."

"Swallow a fairy."

"N."

"Marry a cuckoo."

"K."

"Go screw yourself."

"Now Sheik, that isn't anyway to talk to your hero." He frowns at me, but his eyes sparkle with laughter.

"When did you become my hero?"

"Since I sat up and you stayed under me." I looked to my legs. No Link between them. Now he sat beside my hip. "We've learned something here."

I'm currently avoiding eye contact with Hero. Ashamed at not realizing that he moved. "Yeah?"

"Yes, my sweet Sheiky." My head wips around like a viper. Eyes wide. "You are very passive."

I flush.

"So cute." I feel hands under my arms, picking me up. "Let's leave."

"Wha- I can't! That would be like running away." A childish, crooked smile is on Link's face.

"Sure we can. Zelda had this held so you could find someone." Hero's face was bright red. "You didn't need to find anybody. I've always been right here."

I look up at Hero through my hair. "Really?"

Link holds his hand out for me. "Yeah."

I take his hand and let Link lead me from the ballroom. As we go, I see Zelda waving. I can't help but smile. I didn't mind her help after all.

* * *

Confused

He was confused when the one he loved turned into another.

* * *

**So, I am working on those ideas you guys gave me. None are ready to be posted. Sadly. One is turning into a monster of a project and if I keep going at the rate I am, the others will too! Urgh! **

**Love and reverse writer's block, **

** ~Annoying :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally got around to posting this! I have been struggling with where to cut it off and have decided that, if asked, I will write the date. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

16\. Excuses

* * *

"Sheik! Oh, goddess! You hit someone!" My hands are frozen on the wheel. I hadn't even seen the boy before he was rolling down the front of my new car.

"I-I..."

"Get out and help him!" I rushed from the car and my best friend, Zelda. She had been teaching me to drive and I was floating on a pride cloud. Until I hit that boy.

"Oh, bloody hell!" I cursed as I dropped down next to the crumpled up boy. My hands shakingly touching his face. Moving so much that instead of comforting him, I was smacking him awake.

"Urgh... Wah-" He stirred awake and I jumped. I hadn't killed him. Blue eyes took in my face. "I must have died."

"Died? No. Why would you think that?!" He must have been in so much pain then, to have thought that he was dead.

"Cause there is a gorgeous angel hovering over me." I flushed, though it wasn't the time or place to do so. "Would you be so kind as to kiss away my injuries, Angel."

My mind couldn't process anything in the next moments as the bleeding man, because surely he was older than me, brought a hand to my face. Slowly he pushed himself up unto his other elbow and inched his face towards mine. Soft, slightly damp lips pressed into mine.

I jumped at the suddenness of it all. But his arm had wrapped up around my neck, fingers playing in my hair, and he kept me in place. Those velvety lips parted and warm breath danced around in the space between us. I gasped as a wet tongue ran along the seam of my mouth, but didn't protest when it slipped inside.

How had I gotten into such a situation?! Kissing a man I had just hit with my car. And wanting more! Goddesses, I wouldn't have put up a fight if he demanded anything from me in return for the pain I had caused! I'd lay my body and soul to this man if that is what he wished.

"Much better." Those were the last words he said before promptly passing out.

* * *

I sat in the waiting room. Sure that the mystery man would sue. A nurse exited his room and made her way over to me.

"Sheik Shadiah. Mr. Courest would like to see you." I nodded and entered the hospital room.

"Ah! She actually let you in. That is great." I was quick to cover my eyes at his state of dress. Or, well, undress. He sat up in the bed, shirtless. I heard a chuckle before he said "I see. Is this better?"

My eyes met with a white shirt. "Yes."

"I didn't know you were so shy, Sheik. After how you let me kiss you so easily." My body jerked away at my name.

"If you want to sue me, you might as well say so. But I don't have much, being an orphan." Shudders ran through my small frame.

"What?! Who said anything about that?!" He seemed taken aback by my bluntness.

"I ran you over. You have every right to." Big, fat tears plopped down on the white tile floor.

"Look... You're crying! Gah! I am not going to sue you. Please calm down." Arms wrapped around me as I shook. I didn't even question how he was well enough to stand. I was too busy nuzzling into him. "Shh. You're okay. Relax"

Surprisingly, I did. "What do you want then?" No way was he going to walk away without taking something from me. No one is like that. Except Zelda. She gave me her car when she bought a new one. But this man was a perfect stranger. He would want something.

"Why do I have to want anything?"

"I hit you with a car!" Calloused hands cupped my face and a pair of lips covered my mouth.

"How about you spend time with me." I pulled away from him. Surely he couldn't mean...

"I am not some whore!" The man's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Where did that come from?!" So he didn't want my body.

"I just thought that..."

"That I was going to force you to have sex with me in exchange for hitting me." I nodded numbly. "It hurts my feelings to know that you would think that."

"I don't even know you!" I spun around and headed for the door.

"Sheik, wait!" My wrist were grabbed and my back pressed to the door. A soft click told me that he had locked it.

"How the hell are you moving around! I ran you over, basta-" The rest of my word muffled as his lips crashed down on mine.

I refused to allow him to do to me what he had earlier. I was not opening my mouth. That moist tongue seeking entrance. But when he found that I wouldn't, his mouth moved to my jaw.

"I won't- Mhmm -give in. You can just go find another slut." He nibbled along my ear, pulling a moan from me. Those plush, pleasure inducing lips worked their way down my face to my neck. Where he licked me! "Bloody hell! Don't do that!"

"I'll do as I please, Angel." Before I could come up with a suitable comeback. He sucked on my neck, right where he had licked me. Goddess! There was that sensation again. The one that made me want to strip down and let him do unspeakable things to my body.

"Pervert..."

"So. How does Friday sound? Dinner and a movie?" I was putty in his hands and couldn't come up with any excuses.

"Sounds great. But I would rather ice cream and a visit to the lake." Fingers massaged at the small of my back.

"What a childish date."

"I'm sixteen."

"What?!" He jumped backwards, hands flying from my body to rest at his sides.

"Surprise." I giggled and stepped towards him. Only for mystery man to take a step back. We continued like this til I had him pinned to the bed. "Friday then?"

"Yeah. Friday." I was quick to write my number on his wrist and scurry from the room. What had I gotten myself into.

* * *

16\. Horror

He couldn't see those beautiful blue eyes anymore and the horror of that revelation drove Sheik into madness.

* * *

**So... How did I do LoZ Fan? I took your suggestion and tweaked it. Instead of a few days, Link doesn't stay in the hospital long. He has good reflexes. I figure, he sees the car, jumps, and avoids most of the damage. ****(Zelda is much older than Sheik. Btw. Hence why she teaches him to drive. The reason they are friends is because Impa protects Zelda.) I didn't want Sheik to admit to love. He isn't really the type to do that right away, but I couldn't help but add in little things that hinted that he was totally okay with Link kissing him. Okay... Perhaps 'little things' was a bit off. (Ex. I'd lay my body and soul to this man if that is what he wished. AND! There was that sensation again. The one that made me want to strip down and let him do unspeakable things to my body. )**

**As for the last names. A lot of people do Shadow/Shadows for Sheik, so I decided to try something different. I took shadow and sheikah, blended them and came up with Shadiah. I liked it so much that I did something similar for Link. Courage and forest. Courest! Hehe!**

**Love and frozen treats,**

**~Annoying :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**What! A short update! I am so sorry! It just *poof* and needed writing. I apologize for the shortness. But it seemed right. Plus I am working on something special! Tell you at the bottom of the page!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

5\. Unbreakable

It was pretty common knowledge that the legendary Hero of Time had an unbreakable spirit. But that didn't mean he had an unbreakable body. So when Link jumped from one rebuild tower to the another, on a dare no less, and missed, breaking his arm. I, the ever stoic Sheikah that I am, cracked up.

"What a blasted idiot!"

"This isn't funny, Sheik." Link scowled at me from the infirmary bed, but without his height, it didn't have the intimation factor. He just looked like an angry child.

"Not my fault you have a God complex!" My stomach hurt from all the laughing. I was doubled over, red-faced.

"It's your fault that I jumped anyways." Oh great. Now he was pouting.

"I didn't think you would take the dare." I straightened up. Wiping tears from my eyes and meeting Hero's glare with a mischievous smirk.

"Why would I pass up a chance to kiss you! It was not fair that you used those dreadfully lush lips against me!" He huffed and crossed his arms, turning away from me.

I uncovered my 'dreadfully lush' lips and leaned down to whisper in Link's ear. My mouth brushing against it as I spoke. "I think you deserve a little something for accepting the dare. Any ideas?"

"Kiss me, you tease."

* * *

5\. Triumph

It was a miracle when Sheik returned Link's embrace, but a triumph when Sheik was the one to instigate it.

* * *

**So I am working on a request for this story... Though it is turning into a pain in my arse! The dang thing will have to be paired with a short challenge piece because of its length. Over 3,000 words and counting! Something to look forward to in the following updates. I just don't know when it will be done. It kinda writes itself.**

**I want to clear something up. Opportunities had a few events in it and I am writing them, as you see here. I have an order. **

**1\. When he refused to go back and relive his seven lost years. (Not writen, but it is obvious why it is the first.)**

**2\. When a storm raged and Link found a terrified boy in an armoire. (A little after the castle started being rebuilt.)**

**3\. When Zelda had a party held for Sheik to find him a girlfriend. (When the ballroom was finished.)**

**4\. When he fell from one of the rebuild platforms and broken his arm. (Not a particular rebuild tower at this point, but Sheik and Link are kinda in a relationship. So it is after they run off from the party.)**

**5\. When Sheik jumped from the Gerudo Valley bridge and Link's heart broke. (Not currently written, but I feel as though it will be best here. If that changes, I will inform you guys.)**

**While things did happen between these, obviously, these are the only ones thus far that are openly paired up. I currently have no idea about the rest! xD**

**Tell me how I am doing! I eat up those reviews! They make me write! (If I have time... I baby-sit my niece and nephew a lot lately. Hence why you guys aren't getting updates on everything at the same time. I don't have time for it like I want!)**

**Love and jumping,**

**~Annoying :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I think I took this word however I wanted! It worked in the end! Weirdly! Prepare for a chapter that makes no freakin' sense! Welcome to my insanity, friends! **

**(I just wanna thank all my peeps that review! I have a life lately. *Gasp* What?! Me with a life! Freaking miracle! Anyways... **

**My Guest whom I only know as guest - I don't think there are others, but if there are... Thanks to you as well!**

**Imagination that **

**LOZ Fan**

**Jeremiah-San **

**Icy Sapphire15 **

**Thanks for the time you take to read AND review! This might just become a normal thing for me. Since a few of my readers can't be messaged.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

29\. Dark

* * *

"What?" I jumped up, staring dumbfounded between the brothers.

"Oh. You didn't know." That teasing tone shifting to absolute smugness. "My wonderful baby brother goes to your house and pretends to love you. But his interest has always been her. Using you like that. What a hateful man."

"That isn't true." Zelda's voice the only thing I could rely on then. Her arms a familiar comfort.

"Whatever. Link wants in Sheik's pants. But only for a test drive. He has never loved him." I got up then, brushing Zelda off. Not wanting to be here.

"Sheik, wait!" I push Link away when he tries to put his arms around me.

"Can we just forget this? Please?" My voice a whisper. Link reached out again, but I moved on instinct. Rushing from Midna's living room, through the kitchen, and into the woods behind her house.

* * *

"Why did you do that!" Link was furious. Dark just shrugged. "What could you possibly gain from this!"

"Sheik." A small, innocent smile found its way upon Dark's lips.

"Sh- But why...?" Link was confused. What did his brother gain from Sheik? He wouldn't give in to Dark's sexual urges, would he?

"You love him." Link turned on Zelda, but she was looking at Dark.

The taller boy just shrugged. Hiding his face behind his bangs. If they could have seen his face, they surely would notice the blush.

"What does it matter?" Zelda gasped. Dark sounded so defeated. But if he had listened to the conversation between her and Link, then he knew.

"Dark." He turned to Zelda.

"Stop with your pity. I don't want that." He cast his eyes on Link before turning and following Sheik.

* * *

"Sheik!" Dark. Maybe if I ignored him, he will go away. And Impa will cluck like a chicken. Not likely. Urgh.

"What?" I turn quick as a snake and glared at him.

"I'm sorry." Remorse has taken over his face. "It wasn't my place to tell you about Link. I was just so fed up with him."

"Why would you care?" He flinches at that.

"Do you really wanna know?" Dark gives me no time to answer as he surges forward. I'm swept into strong arms and a gentle kiss is placed on my forehead. I can feel Dark shaking. "I kinda lo..."

"Could you speak louder. I can't hear you." He raises my chin and two different reds clash.

"I love you." I can hear a gasp, but it didn't come from either of us. The thought leaves my mind as Dark moves in and places his lips upon my own.

My mind shuts down and feeling takes over. His mouth moves across mine and opens, Dark's scent like that of the winter forest as it flows onto me. Instinct pushes me to do the same. A hesitant tongue runs along my bottom lip and a moan leaves me as it slides inside. My hands run up Dark's back into his hair, where my fingers twist and pull. He groans and I chuckle into our kiss.

Dark always seemed way too forward, but right now he is nothing but nerves. His tongue barely grazing the back of my lips. So I brush mine against his and coax him to explore. He licks at my teeth and I giggle. The taste of his piercing so addictive. I noticed his hands haven't left my face. Begrudgingly mine leave his hair and pull Dark's from my face down to rest at my waist.

He pulls out of the kiss and I try to follow. "Sheik?" His breath warms my face and I smile.

"Mmm. Yes?" I nuzzle into his chest, happy that he didn't have a shirt.

"Pay attention." I giggle again and turn my face up to regard him. "You need to decide something."

"And what would that be?" I'm practically purring at this point.

"Who do you want?" I think about this for a few seconds. But it seems so insignificant. Instead I decide to tongue the dip in Dark's throat. "Shei-ik! F-Focus!"

"I am. You asked who I wanted and I gave you an answer." I suck lightly on his pulse point and Dark groans.

"Nmm. M-Me?" I rub my nose along his jaw. "Are you s-sure?"

"Yeah." I yelp as someone pulls me backwards, away from the warmth I was so enjoying. "Hey! What's the bi-"

A different pair of lips silence me. These are rougher, chapped. Not as gentle and extremely firm. Like the person is is confident in what they are doing. It's nothing like Dark's tender, nervous kiss.

The mouth moves away and I shove the person, but end up stumbling backwards. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Link." I gasp and look up. Sure enough, there are blue eyes staring down at me.

"What the hell?!" I find that I am furious. "Why do you think you have the right to mess with me like you do?! I cross my arms and wait. Link shuffles his feet.

"I don't mess with you. You are misunderstanding." I turn from him, unable to hold in my grief, and punched a tree. My knuckles busting and bleeding on impact. "Sheik!"

"Why?! Couldn't you see how much I loved you?!" I was in full blown hysterics. Sobbing and clutching my injured hand.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but-" I whipped around and glared at Link.

"So you think it's okay now. You got found out and apologized for years of practically lying to my face." My voice died down to a whisper. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

It stung. Link knows that I was told of his affection towards Zelda and he still lies to my face.. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?!" I backed away from him and into that smell I had come to adore. Dark. His arms wrapped around me, giving me comfort.

"Why lie? You could have just told me." I could feel Dark tighten his hold.

"I..."

"Link is shallow and didn't want to lose you unless he got Zelda." Dark's hands moved caressingly along my hips.

"Am not!" Link was red-faced now.

"Then why did you continue to date Sheik, even after you confessed to Zelda?"

"I didn't." I gulp and draw further into Dark.

"You didn't? Link, you're obviously still dating Sheik and I know for a fact that you told Zelda you loved her! Stop lying!" Link's fist are tembling at his sides.

"I never confess to Zelda! I don't love Zelda! I was telling her that I loved Sheik!" His breathing came out in short pants.

"But why did... I thought Dark heard you tell Zelda... Really?" I watched as Link ducks his head down and- "Are you crying?"

"Shut up." He sniffles and turns from me, stomping into the woods.

"Go after him, Sheik." I flip in Dark's embrace. His entire person is depressed.

"But I said I wanted you. I picked you."

"And yet, you love him." I avert my eyes. Dark's hand takes my chin. "Go on. If he hurts you, you know I will always be here."

Dark presses a light kiss to my forehead and pulls from our embrace. I watch as he goes.

When his figure finally disappears, I face the direction Link went and sprint. Trees pass me and snap at my sweater, but I push on. "Link! Link!"

Arms reach from behind a tree and I am not quick enough to stop them. Calloused hands press against my chest, pinning me to the tree. A mouth is on mine, but this kiss is so different. I can feel love and devotion istead of confidence. Warm hands caressing my sides. Shaking with fear of rejection. And then Link pulls away.

"I love you." I gasp. That hadn't been my voice. It was...

"Link. I-"

"No. I'm sorry. I should have told you a long time ago. I knew you wouldn't reject me. But such a commitment is hard. Sheik?" Link's eyes capture mine.

"Link?" And he kneels.

"We have been going around and around for years. You were my high school sweetheart. I know I have never told you that I love you. But I wanted it to be special. I'll be graduating college as will you and I don't want you to forget me if our goals tear us apart. I don't want to lose you. So, marry me?" I stumble backwards, leaning against the tree.

"Yes." It is so quiet, I'm sure Link didn't hear. In fact, I know he didn't hear because his face is falling. So I try again. Much louder. "Yes."

"Really?" Link jumps up.

"Yes! Oh, by the three! Yes!" I lunge forward, wrapping my arms around Link's neck and kissing him til we are both breathing heavy.

"Til death do us part." My hand trembles as Link slips the silver ring on. A simple, white diamond braided into the metal.

"Far longer."

* * *

I giggle. Here I am. Sitting on the couch in Link's house. The very one that I will move into with him. So I guess it is our home. Memories of the day he proposed running through my head. I can't believe it was so many months ago.

"Mmm. What's so funny?" Link leans over the back of the couch.

"Just thinking." I turn back and kiss him. Link's eyes widen and then he smiles.

"About what?"

"That day in the woods." I spin the ring on my finger.

"Oh." I flip around and leap over the barrier between us. Jumping into Link's arms. He catches me with an 'oof' and stumbles back a bit. I can see the blush on his ears. "I never would have gotten the courage to propose, if not for that mess. But it was well worth the trouble."

"I'm happy for Dark."

"Yeah. Never would have thought that him and Malon would become a thing. Hope it last."

"Hmm." I stretch up and nibble on Link's ear. "Let's focus on now."

Then Link drops me. I land on my knees in front of him. Face level with crotch. "Holy Din! I didn't mean that!" Link is flushed, leaning on a wall. I giggle as his blush spreads up his ears and down his neck.

"It's okay." It still surprises me how cowardly Link acts towards anything sexual. "Why did you drop me?"

"Unpacking." He turns to me, face like a beet. "You weren't helping."

His childishness causes a laughing fit. "Gods! I can't breath!"

I straighten up and walk past him. Over to our pile of boxes. But as I pass, I can't help but grab his arse. "Sheik!"

"What?!" I feign innocence.

"You just-" He sees the playful look in my eyes and suddenly I have a very seductive fiancé coming towards me.

"We should unpack." I try to hurry to the pile, but those strong arms trap me. And I can feel something very unchildlike poking into my thigh. Maybe he isn't so cowardly.

"Y-Yeah." He stops and moves over to grab a box. It is a little disappointing. But I love him.

"Let me help you with that." So our life together begins. All because of Dark.

* * *

29\. Exhaustion

As exhaustion took Sheik, Link ran to catch him.

* * *

**I sure had fun! Told you it made no sense! I warned you guys! Did you enjoy that nonsense? Review? **

**Sorry for not putting up my 3,000+ word one... But it isn't done yet. I really need to cut it off and post it... It is more around 4,500. I should really stop. xD This one is more towards 2,000. That is close, right? Right?! Close enough! Bah! **

**Love and trees,**

**~Annoying :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I regret to inform, but I jacked up my wrist and might not update for a while. Sorry. Onto the chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

21\. Never Again

* * *

"No, Sheik." Link was being too stubborn.

"Please, Linky dear." I jutted out my bottom lip.

"Not gonna happen." Added in the large eyes.

"I thought you loved me." And tilted my head just so.

"Urgh! Really?" His arms were crossed now.

"Mmm. Pretty please." I watched as Link walked from the room.

5... 4... 3... 2...

"Get back here. You perverted, egotistical cradle robber." Link came rushing in the room. Panic in his every move. The door was quickly closed, but it wouldn't hold Impa for long.

"Why do I have to ask her for your hand in marriage?! That makes no bloody sense!" I chuckled and made my way over to him. My fingers working into his hair.

"She is my only living relative. It is the way of my people." Link huffed and I stretched up to kiss his neck.

"Open this door, Hero! I swear if you do anything to my nephew, you will pay!" Suddenly the door breaks from the hinges and the only place for us to go is the floor. Link lands between my legs. Both of us heaving from the shear panic of a door falling on us. I'm sure it looks provocative.

"I knew it." Impa is standing over us, a hand holding the door up. "You can NOT take my nephew's innocence until after you wed."

I grin. Understanding my aunt's words before Link. "Thank you for your blessing, Aunt."

"Yes. Sure. Whatever." She mumbles, places the door against the wall, and leaves.

"Never again." Link sighs. Standing up and pulling me to my feet. "Impa is terrifying!"

"I'm not worth a little fright?" I whine and turn from Link.

"You are worth so much more." I giggle as he kisses the back of my neck.

* * *

21\. Pride

Sheik's pride got him into many situation and he had to admit waking to Link's face was worth losing a drinking match.

* * *

**Just want to say that Pride and something that Sheik says in this, are not planned. I just realized it as I was posting.**

**And now what you have all been waiting for.**

* * *

"Hero!"

I scream out as the light strikes Link in the chest, sending him flying through the air to crash into the wall. I am off running, arms outstretched to catch the hero, should I make it in time. And I hope I do.

With a 'oof' and a grunt, I now holds Link in his arms. The golden beam is now coming from Hero's chest and blinding me. It turns a soft green and fades away. Leaving behind a burn on Link's chest and a singed tunic.

The room goes cold and I worry as Hero's heart beats rapidly, but feel nothing from the hero's mouth or nose. Hero isn't breathing. I start to panic. Ready to revive Link. Suddenly Link yells and clutches his throat, drawing in a ragged lungful of air.

Hero's eyes open and dart around til they rest on me. Link seems to be trying to say something, but gives up. The hero becomes dead weight as he slips into unconsciousness. Link's breathing evens out and I let out a sigh.

"Please be alright." I place a kiss to Link's forehead and draw a deku nut from the folds of bandages at my waist. I throw it down and warp to the gates of Hyrule Castle. My magic is drained and body weak from the fight. But I send a single thought to the princess in the castle. 'Help.'

* * *

When I wake, it is to the castle infirmary. My chest feels heavy and mouth dry.

"By the three! Sheik, you're awake!" I turn to find Zelda a horrid mess. Her hair is wild and untamed, as if she hadn't brushed it for weeks. Her eyes are red ringed and bloodshot.

Even though my throat is raw, I try to speak. "A-are you okay?" My voice cracks and a coughing fit comes over me.

"Don't be asking me that! You exhausted all your magic, Sheik! It took every spell I had to keep you alive! How could you be so stupid?!" I chuckled, dry and humorless.

"Is Hero alright?" Zelda's eyes widen.

"What's wrong with Link?" My eyebrows draw together.

"He was injured. A massive burn to his chest." She shakes her head.

"Link suffered no injuries, Sheik. You are the one that has been in bed, comatose for a week." I am shocked to hear this. I was sure Hero was... But perhaps my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Where is he?" I go to sit up, but a hand pushes me down. It's larger and definitely not Zelda's.

"I am here, Sheik." Link steps around the curtain, his hand outstretched and holding me down. "Don't move. You need to go back to sleep. You did well, friend."

"The creature got away. I could not hold it. I failed." I tilt my head down to hide my face behind my hair.

"No. It is gone. Banished. You succeeded. Do not be hard upon yourself because of what transpired." Hero's fingers brush through my hair and under my chin. He lifts my face and gazes at me. "I am well. You are recovering. You did good, Sheik."

I blush and turn away. "Thank you, Hero. But I don't deserve it. You were injured because of my weakness."

"I see no gashes, burns, or bruises." I look to Link and find he is practically glowing. But that could be my tired mind at work. Yet, like he said, Link has no injuries.

"The wound on your chest." Without thinking, I reach out and place my fingertips to his chest. Right where the burns were supposed to be at.

"What wound?" Link pulls up his tunic and, sure enough, there is nothing. Just beautifully smooth skin. My hand settles back on him, this time with nothing between us.

"How?" I trace the defined lines of his muscles as I slip into deep thought. The light never struck him. But I saw it happen. His weak form tossed so viscously by that thing. Yet, not a single scar. He truly must be the goddesses' chosen.

"Sh-Sheik..." The green glow... Was that Farore herself healing him? But the burn was there after. Unless...

"Gah!" I startle out of my thoughts. My hands massaging Link's stomach. He didn't pull away. Just sat and let me.

"Sorry!" I lay back against the pillows. Link is watching me closely. "Forgive me. I was not in my own mind."

"O...kay. Are you alright?" I twist the edge of the blanket nervously.

"Just tired." I rub at my eyes. The statement making me realize how much I want to sleep.

"I'll be here when you wake." My eyes are betraying me as they close. Something rough presses to my cheek and I lean into it. Warm breath hits my forehead followed by softness. It calms me and I finally relax.

* * *

My eyes flutter open. The first thing I register is pressure on my chest. It isn't uncomfortable and provides heat. I enjoy the feeling. My eyes scan the room and land on Link. He happens to be on me.

I know I should wake him. It would send the wrong message if I don't. But it is the last thing on my mind as Link shifts down, wraps his arms around my hips and nuzzles into my stomach. I squeak from excitement. Then clamp my mouth shut, hoping Link is still asleep. He tightens his hold and snores softly. I relax.

My shirt has risen from Link's movement and his hair is touching my skin. It tickles and I can't help the giggle that bubbles up my throat.

"Mmm... Sheik?" Link lifts his head and his sleep filled eyes find mine. "Go back to sleep."

Link, once again, snuggles into my stomach. Though this time it is into bare flesh and he lets out a content sigh. His hot breath warming the exposed skin. I start to feel tired again from the soothing sensation. My eyelids droop and a yawn pushes itself out. I sense sleep taking me until I am jerk upward.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" My eyes, which I shut tightly against the pain, fly open. Link has his hands in his hair. A very vibrant blush all the way up his ears. Then a prominent frown on his lips. "Please forgive me for doing something so... so..."

"Hero. Calm down." I grit my teeth as I sit up. "The only thing you need to apologize for is moving so quickly."

"Then I am so very sorry for doing such." Hero runs his hand through his hair and I can't help but watch him do it. Then continue to as he rubs his neck. "I should not have. Well..."

"Cuddled up to me?"

"Yes! It was completely inappropriate! How are you so okay with it?!" I blush. Knowing this would happen if I didn't wake him.

"You were warm and it felt..." I pause to look up at Link. His expression unreadable. "It felt good."

I lower my head and brace myself for the worst. "So you are okay with... cuddling with me." All I can do is nod. Ashamed by my actions.

Neither of us move for a while. Then Link gets up from the bed and I can physically feel my heart break. I try to stop a broken gasp from being heard. But it fails and a sob shakes my body. I should have know that Link didn't think of me in that way. How could I be so naive?

I curled in on myself. Pulling my knees up and resting my chin on them. Tears are soaking the arms of the white long-sleeved shirt that Zelda probably put me in, along with the grey pants. But I could care less about who hears me. The one person that I had come to love far more than any other, had just rejected me. It may have not been said but, as they say, actions speak louder than words.

"Sheik?" I ducked my head down and hid behind my hair. I couldn't let Link see me so upset. Why had he come back anyways?

"Sheik! Are you okay?!" His hands grab my shoulders and he makes me show my face. I try to hide from him by turning my head, but Link just moves to look at me.

"Stop it! I'm fine." My statement loses its credibility when I sniffle and feel more wetness on my cheeks.

"No, you're not. I only left to get a bigger blanket." My face brightens and I swear the heat is boiling away the tears. "Are you upset that I left?"

"N-No. I just thought..." I don't know where I am going with this. Anything I say will embarrass me.

"You thought I didn't want to cuddle." My body jerks away from him.

"Why would I be upset over that?!" I fidget under his warm gaze. "You just moved me and it hurt is all."

"Sure. So you don't want to snuggle with me." I cast my eyes down and chew on my bottom lip. "Guess I will just go then."

"Wait!" My hand has reached out and snatched his bicep. I take a moment to feel how nice it is. I suspect that my dreamy eyed look is what had Link chuckling as he talked.

"I'm listening." I turn my head down and away from him. Feeling like such an idiot for doing all that I have done.

"I-I..."

"Yes?"

"I wanna cuddle." I turn back to him and without lifting my head, I look up at Hero. "Please."

A yelp comes from me and a deep throated laugh from Link as he picks me up from the bed. Hero settles in the relatively large, plush pillow with me in his lap. He lays a familiar quilt over us. White wolfos fur on the underside and different green fabrics on the top.

"You got your blanket."

"Best one in the whole castle." I can feel his every word on my ear. "You said so yourself."

The blush that memory brings up is fierce and refuses to go away. Who was I to know that Link would be the one to find me on the castle steps. Drunk. Never enter a drinking contest with a Gerudo. You will lose no matter what. I can only imagine the things I said to him.

"It smells like you." I flush. Did I really say that out loud?

"Do I smell good?" I can feel Link's nose running through my hair. Perhaps it would be okay to be honest. "You certainly do."

"Not as nice as you. Honeysuckle and rain."

"I doubt anything could be better than your scent. Cinnamon and desert wine." Link trails down to my neck. Then I can feel something warm and wet touching my skin.

"Did you just lick me?!" I turn completely in his lap and find that Link wears the cockiest smirk I have ever seen.

"I thought that since you smell so good, that you would taste even better." My hands find their way to my hips. I tilt my head to the side. Raising an eyebrow at him.

"And? Did I meet your expectations?" I gasp as Link's fingers interlock at the small of my back and he flips us around. Slowly he pulls me forward, that cocky smirk turning into a mischievous grin.

"Might need another lick. Just to be sure." We are now chest to chest.

"Don't you dare." I try to pull from his arms, but only manage to sink into the pillows.

"And why not?" Why did the goddesses find it suitable for their hero to have such a flirtatious side. Wait? Is Link flirting with me? Is that even possible?!

"What if someone comes in?" Lame excuse. I know.

"Then I guess I will be licking you when they do, if they do." Hero's hands moved down to rest at my hips. I tried to escape, but he was there. Hovering over me with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Can you imagine what else someone would think we were doing?! Think rationally for goddesses' sakes!"

"I have never thought so clearly." I was confused as that look intensified. My mind scrambling for the word to match.

"What would they think?!"

"Whatever. I only care about what you think." I looked for anything in his eyes that would help me determine if he actually thought that. I couldn't pick up on his emotions. It was like Hero was hiding from me.

"W-Why?"

"Why do you care so much."

"Cause we wouldn't be having- Doing... any... of.. that." I flush. Mad at my mouth for not allowing me to pick my words carefully.

"Rolling in the hay." I sputter.

"T-That is-" Link interrupts me with a lick to my forehead.

"Just begging to be done." My face feels like it could fall off from the heat of my blush.

"Will you just-" His tongue runs up my jawline.

"Pound you into next week." My hands cover my face.

"Ju... lea... op... his." Stronger hands grab mine and reveal my redness.

"How can I hear your appreciative sounds if you muffle them." I give up and go limp. "Sheik!"

I don't respond. Let him worry for my well being for a moment. Link is being a complete arse! He probably doesn't know of my affection, but what if he did.

"Bloody hell. He must have passed out. Zelda said it could happen. Lost my chance." Lost his chance at what? Me? "I'm so sorry, Sheik. I hadn't ment to scare you. I just..."

"Ugh. Sweet dreams." My body shifts as Link exits the bed. The warmth leaves and I grow cold. But not without notice that Link left his quilt. I smile and pull it up further.

Despite not being awake long, my eyes fall shut and a yawn tears from my throat.

* * *

_The darkness is infinite and silent. Only my footsteps can be heard. I am not sure how long I have been walking. Everything looks the same._

_Black._

_A cry erupts to the left of me and I turn, sprinting to the voice that sounds so familiar. My legs are heavy, arms tired, but I must push on._

_It was like stepping inside from the dark night. Light burst out, turning the landscape grey. I can see bushes, grass, people. But it is slow. Is this Hyrule field? In the distance I can see Lon Lon Ranch, but my feet won't move in that direction. Suddenly, all the people turn to the horizon. A green glow floats over and turns into a human._

Be not afraid of the one you love, my dear child. For he is to do my bidding.

_Link. The figure floating above the grey scale world is Link. His feet touch the ground and the Master Blade is in his hand within seconds. It cuts through the nearest person and the man's head goes flying, a terrified look upon his face. Link makes his way through the crowd. Another man is cut down. _

_I want to hide from it all. The man I love is becoming a monster. My whole world is dulled as my hero, as Link, becomes a lifeless killer. But I find that my limbs won't move. I am stuck watching. Women, men. Hylians, gorons, zoras. The pattern seems erratic. Yet, Link never slays a child. Not the innocent. It brings forth the question of what these people did. _

_The old man from Kakariko is sliced down his back. But Anju is spared. Link ignores the man that is usually in the windmill, but stabs his sword through the shop owner's neck. What does it mean?!_

_A blue tear falls from the sky in front of me and a red blaze arises from the earth. They collide and shoot toward me in a purple haze. I can do nothing as the colorful display enters my body. And suddenly I can move. My legs unable to carry me to Link before he slits a woman's throat. And then my arms wrap around Link, pining his own. And when I think that he will struggle, he does not. _

_I am sobbing into him and Link slowly drops his sword, taking me into an embrace. A soft pink hue envelops us until it all fades to black._

* * *

My body shakes and I can feel the panic attack. I'm hyperventilating.

"Zelda, hurry!" I tense when someone pulls me into them. But I try to calm as Link's scent surrounds me.

"C-C-Can't..."

"Shhh. You're okay, Sheik. Relax. Shh. I'm here. Shhh." He gently rocks us back and forth. But it only makes the world spin worse. My cheeks feel fuzzy and my head is light, but my body is heavy and my stomach continues to flip.

Warm hands cup my face and a weird sensation takes a hold of me. Zelda's magic. "You are fine. Nothing can hurt you."

"Can't breath." I clutch at my aching chest. "Gonna vomit."

"No you aren't." Link's strong, sure voice is pleasant and I feel myself cooling down. He turns me towards him and, for the next ten minutes, Link rubs my back. "Better."

"Y-Yes. Thank you." I look down at my twiddling thumbs. "Sorry."

"Don't." I cringe at Link's tone. He is angry with me. That's why it surprises me so much when he pulls me into a kiss. Innocent and loving. Just a simple press of our lips. "Goddesses, Sheik. You scared me."

"Wah-"

"I came in and saw you convulsing on the bed. My heart stopped, I swear." I gasp when warm, wet tears land on my cheeks. Link's fumbling hands leave my back and cup my face. "Never have I known such fear. I'm a coward."

"Love is hard." Zelda's voice is caring and heartfelt. "But it is a joy that the Three blessed us with."

"L-Love?"

"Yep! Link was frantic and kept saying 'I love you, Sheik'. It was adorable!" Zelda clapped her hands. "I can't wait for the wedding!"

"Z-Zel! That- I..." Link was beet red.

"You already kissed me." I tilted my head down and looked up at Link through my lashes. "I wouldn't mind a relationship."

"Yes." The size of Link's eyes at my comment was comical. "We can do that. I'd like that a lot."

I chuckle to myself. "Then it's decided! We marry at dawn!"

"What!" I burst into uncontrollable laughter as Link falls backwards off the bed.

"It shall be a grand affair. All white for my two virgin friends."

"Like you have any room to talk, Zelda." The princess holds a hand to her chest, faking a heart attack.

"Oh, it hurts. I'm offended." We giggle together.

"So we... aren't getting married yet?" I lean over and pinch Link's cheek.

"Only if you want to. Just be prepared for a crazy few nights. The honeymoon shall be splendid!" I crack up as Link opens and closes his mouth like a fish.

"I... You... Sex."

"From the way you acted earlier, I would suspect that is what you wanted. 'Rolling in the hay' right?" Zelda gives me an 'explain look' and I allow the memories to flow onto her through our, ever present, mind link. I can't control myself as she turns red and laughs like a maniac.

"Did I miss something?" I pat Hero on the head.

"Nothing, Dearie."

"Sheik." I freeze at Zelda's suddenly serious tone.

"Y-Yes..."

"Tell me of your dream." I gasp. How had she known?

"Later." I tap into our connection to talk to her. _In private, Zelda._

Her brow draws down. _Why?_

_It was about Link._ She nods, satisfied.

"Why not talk about it now?" Link is sitting there, on the bed, watching our exchange. Probably confused. I chuckle at that thought.

"I do not wish to speak of it now. The panic attack you witnessed was because of my dream. Please do not make me." I give Link my best puppy dog eyes. His face softened and he pulled me into his lap.

"As you wish." Link nuzzles into my neck. Then proceeds to flick his tongue out.

"Link!"

"What? I like how you taste." I huff and pull out of his embrace, flushing a deep red.

"Relationships have to be taken slow. You can not just do as you please. I would like for you to show me love before lust." I am standing from the bed a ways, but my head feels light and I start to fall forwards.

Link is there, holding me up. "Easy, Sheik. You're still weak."

"Thank you." Link wraps an arm around my waist and walks me back to the bed.

"I have some business to attend to. I expect you to rest while I am gone."

"If that is what you wish." He kisses me on my forehead and turns to Zelda.

"Please keep him in the bed."

Zelda snorts. "As if I will let him out."

"Good." Link makes his way to the door. "See you later."

When he is gone, Zelda turns on me. "Tell me."

"Okay, okay." I hold up my hands in defense.

"It was dark at first. Or maybe there was nothing. Yet I was walking. I heard Link scream. It was the same one as when the strange light hit him in the chest while we battled that demon. I started in that direction and everything brightened. Suddenly I was standing in a grey Hyrule Field. Right in front of Castle Town. Lon Lon Ranch was off in the distance. And everyone was there. Except Link.'

'A green light came over from the direction of the Kokiri Forest. It was Link. He landed and had his sword. Oh, Zelda! It was awful! He started to cut people down. But not everyone. Never a child though. Anju was spared, yet the shop owner was killed. Even the old man from Kakariko fell to Link's blade. The pattern was erratic!"

I could feel the tears steaming down my face.

"I was trying to make sense of it. What had they done? Then a voice was clear in my head. It told me 'Be not afraid of the one you love, my dear child. For he is to do my bidding'. But I was! Link was killing people! Then a red blaze came from the earth and a blue tear from the sky. They collided and turned purple, then flew into me! I was purple, Zelda! Purple!'

'And suddenly I could move. I rushed to Link. Afraid that he would kill me. But as I wrapped my arms around him, he stilled. The Master Sword dropped from his hand and he embraced me. The last thing I saw before everything blackened, was a soft pink hue around us."

I tried to stop the sobs from tearing through my body. Ragged breathes in and out. Then Zelda spoke.

"I see. This is curious news. I can presume the green glow as Farore herself acting through our dear hero. Then Din and Nayru coming together to stop her from within your own body. But what would cause the giver of life to become so enraged. Enough to kill her creations." She looked deep in thoughts for a time before nodding.

"We will bring in a few of the people, that were killed by Link, in for questioning. I will not allow Link to be used. Even if it is by one of the Three."

"Thank you, Zelda." She leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Rest. I will get to the bottom of this. Of that, I swear." Zelda straightened and left the room. And I fell into the comfort of sleep.

* * *

I woke slowly. Stretching and feeling better than ever.

"Sheik. Oh good. You're awake." Zelda came rushing in. Her hair stuck up and dress wrinkled. She was a mess. "I have news."

I yawned and my stomach rumbled. "Can it wait til after I eat?" I blushed.

"Of course! My apologies. You haven't eaten in quite some time. A week and, what, two days now." Zelda came over to the bed, a change of clothes in her hands. "I brought you different clothes. Take a bath and meet me in my study for breakfast."

"Thanks." I took the offered clothes and was surprised that I was in my own room. "Um... Zelda. How did I get here?"

"Link carried you."

I couldn't stop the shy smile. "I see." Zelda chuckled before leaving me.

The hot spring water pumped into the tub and I turned the faucet off as it filled. The pure bliss of hot water on me was amazing. I scrubbed at the dirt and grime I had not the time nor strength to clean off myself in the past few weeks. The water turned a sandy color and I decided that a couple more times in the wonderfully warm water of a tub would finally get me clean.

I dressed in the simple black breeches and navy blue shirt Zelda had given me. The pants were form fitting and it bought on a longing for my suit. I slipped on a pair of black boots and was pulling my hair up, when Link walked in.

"So tired." He ran straight into me, pushing my pink tinged body to the bed. I tried to get out from under him, but Hero was so heavy. And snoring.

"Are you kidding me?!" I shuffled about. But, try as I might, Link wouldn't budge. "Link?"

Nothing. I ran my hands up his sides. Drew circles in his back. Pinched his face. Still nothing. So I got an idea. I leaned up as far as I could and bit down on Link's ear.

"Oww!" Link jumped up, rubbing at his ear. "Sheik! What the hell?!"

I would have been intimated, if not for the tired state he was in and the fact that his words came out as a whine. "I have somewhere to be and you decided to use me as a pillow."

"But I want snuggles." I fixed my shirt and patted down my messy hair.

"Afterwards." Link reached up and ran his fingers through my damp hair. There was a pleading look in his eyes. "I promise."

"Fine." He pouted, but I tried to keep my mind on saving him as I left. I wouldn't allow my hero to become a monster.

The walk to Zelda's room made me realize how badly I screwed my body over. I was out of breath and sweating through my clothes. I entered her main living area and knocked on the right most door. Her study.

The door swung open and Zelda ushered me in. "Eat up. We need to talk."

I took in the massive meal. It was on a table the servants brought in. I know this because I spend quite a bit of time in here. The desk, that usually takes up the majority of the room, is pushed aside to make space. Zelda's chair has been moved to the makeshift dining room, if you could call it that, and another chair has been brought in for me.

I chuckle at how unprepared Zelda is. Then a shiver goes down my spine. She is never so chaotic. Something must have happened.

"We can talk as we eat." I pile my plate full, but I only pick at it. I know my body will become sick if I eat a lot after a week of not eating at all.

"I brought in the shop owner. He refused to speak to me at first. But I told him that the Hero of Time was set on killing a group of people in the name of Farore. The things he told me are not good, Sheik. Do you know of the Black Market in Kakariko?"

"Yes." The Black Market was a place to get the things you couldn't get legally. While no one is against it, because of its help to the economy of Hyrule, no one sees it as the right thing. But Zelda doesn't have the will to dispose of it. It helps Hyrule. And who is she to turn down that income. We just leave it be.

"There is a terrible trade going on it. Children." A chill fills the air.

"Are we talking about what I think we are?"

"I'm afraid so. There are so many of them. Warming the beds of men and women alike. Even Zora and Goron children. But that is not the worst. I know why Farore is so angry." Zelda looks up from her shaking hands and I know exactly what she is about to say. "They captured a Kokiri."

"I'll kill them! Do you have a list of the_ customers_?" Zelda shakes her head. "I don't care anymore. Let Link kill all of those sick freaks!"

"Sheik, calm down! You know as well as I do that letting that happen is wrong. Even if those children have to live with that." I'm trembling.

"That immortal child has to live with that!" Tears blocked my vision and I got up from my chair. "I'm going to talk to Link."

"Sheik."

"No, Zelda! This is wrong! I know you don't want to bring down that system because of the money it brings in, but I could care less if Hyrule falls as long as those children get out." I stumbled from the room.

My legs couldn't carry me to Link any faster. I was out of breath when I got there.

"Sheik?!" I cling to him. The man that can set this all right.

I'm sure Link had no idea what to do as I sobbed into his chest. "I love you."

"Sheik, what's wrong?" Link took hold of my wrists and pulled me further to him. "Shh. Was it the dream?"

I shook my head. "Th-They have to-o stop... A Ko-Kokiri."

"I know. It's okay. I got him out. Don't worry." I lifted my head and held Link's gaze.

"You know about Farore's plan?" He nodded. "How?"

"She came to me the other night in a dream. I've been giving her control in order to destroy those people. That's what I had to do last night." I snuggled into him. "She was the one that sent the creature. It, as funny as it sounds, linked me to her. Don't ask how because I am not quite sure."

"I don't care if she is using you. As long as no innocent are hurt and you give her the right. But that creature incident scared me out. I'd rather not talk of it." Link lifted my chin and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"I'm glad. I thought you would disapprove." I leaned forward and kissed Link. Returning the comforting gesture.

"Not now. This is justice."

* * *

Time went by and Link left me at night, which made him very loving during the day. He allowed Farore to carry out her will through him. Soon the Black Market collapsed and I thought we could spend some time together. So did Link.

"I'm happy that's all over."

"Yeah." Link's fingers worked through my hair. It was such a calming sensation. "Sleep."

I couldn't argue when Link's voice took on a soothing tone. It felt like sunshine touching me all over and I slipped into a dreamless slumber. Not even worrying about it not being Link, but Farore talking to me.

* * *

"Sheik! Help!"

I jumped from the bed at Zelda's plee. I threw on one of Link's shirt. It drowned me, but that was the point. I sprinted through the halls. My destination being Zelda's chambers. I turned the corner and saw Zelda struggling to keep Link's blade at bay. My body moved of its own accord and Zelda fell to the floor.

"Nooo!" Zelda's hand reached out to me.

I looked over to her and tried to speak past the blood bubbling from my lips. She sank down and curled into a ball, sobbing my name. That's when I looked down.

The Master Sword protruded from my stomach. Blood was seeping down the blade and drenching Link's hand. The hall filled with plopping noises as my life hit the stone floor. And, despite the touch of death, I smiled.

Glad to have saved the princess. Glad to keep Link from becoming a criminal. Glad to be dying.

I was happy.

As the blade was pulled from me.

I was happy.

While Link clung to me.

I was happy.

When Farore's voice rang clear of her regret.

I was happy.

* * *

A sense of calm enveloped him as the hero's whole world, his guide, became lifeless.

* * *

**Hehehe. Remember Calm. That's what this is.**

** Yeah... I felt like this would be a great ending. It is switched from the original. I put Calm in there. Just worded it differently. Do you recall 'My whole world is dulled as my hero, as Link, becomes a lifeless killer.' I snuck that crap in. Mwhahaha! I really hope you all liked it. **

**Perhaps I will write a second part. (Anyone catch on to the dream stuff, hmm?) I've never let a character die. Should I continue this? Did I do well? Review.**

**Love and green, **

**~Annoying :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've had this for a while now and decided to post it since my wrist is still to bad to write much of anything. But it is better! Good thing I found a word for it. xD **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

77\. Memories

* * *

"Don- mhmm... -uch me. No. Don't. Stop!" His tongue going down my thigh is driving heat to my groin, but I don't want that to happen.

"You should watch what you say." I curse.

Get off me, you freak!"

"Make me." Those lustful eyes watch me as the blond man laps at my naval. A deep-throated moan passing my lips when his tongue runs up my chest. Soon I can no longer avoid eye contact as he is right there. Lips press to my pulse point, sucking ever so slightly. I will surely have a mark, but find I don't care. I claw at the man's toned back. Pleasure building up in me and I feel like I will burst.

How can someone I am sure I have never met, make me feel so good?

Soft bites, verging on nibbling, are placed along my jawline. I am openly expressing my appreciation through very loud, passion driven moans of pleasure. He rocks his groin into mine and I let out a hushed gasp. I wait for him to start again, but when I find he doesn't I do.

A groan. "Not good enough." My legs are wrapped around him and I start a slow grind. I can feel the man's obvious need pressing against me. Another, barely held in groan.

"Still not enough, Hero." I punctuate my statement with a hard thrust. The dam he had on his beatiful sounds breaks. Several moans followed by many soft 'ah's.

Where had that come from? Hero? Why had I called him that?

"I love you." The strange man buries his face in the hair above my ear. Butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Say it again." I stop everything and just look at him. He lifts his head and regards me. A prominent blush spreads on his face.

"I love you." I lean up and capture his lips. A light, innocent kiss.

"Again."

"I love you." It feels so good to hear him say that.

"Again." I play with the hair at the nape of his neck, turning his head to the side. I lick up that gorgeous hylian ear and nibble on the end. He gasp and it serves as just the right distraction for me. My smooth harpist hands run down his chest. The man's muscles contracting wherever I touch. The ties of his pants are undone quickly and my hands dive in.

"Good goddesses! I love you."

"How much?" I bite on his earlobe. "How badly do you want me?"

He can't get a word in as I wrap my hand around his 'sword', if you will. I apply slight pressure and he melts, falling on top of me. Dead weight.

It knocks the air out of me and is enough for him to gain control. My hands are removed and captured in one of his own above my head.

"Please remember." His blue eyes capture my gaze and I cannot look away.

"I'll try." I feel like I have known this man all my life. I trust him enough that when he came into my room at the inn late at night, I did not question him. When he pushed me to the bed and stripped me, I could barely put up a fight.

Before I knew it, the mystery man had taken me. It was amazing and so very familiar.

"I love you, Sheik." He lightly kissed my forehead.

"I love you." And as I fell asleep from total bliss, his name passed my lips. "Link."

* * *

I watch him as he sleeps. The man I love that has forgotten me. Sheik.

His memories of me are hidden away, Zelda made it so. He was never to love me and I was not to adore him. Our secret love affair found out and destroyed. Yet I can see the times we have spent together in his eyes. Just below the surface. All he needs is a push.

I can be that last pebble that burst the dam.

It has already begun. He allowed me to enter his room. A stranger to his clouded mind. All his defenses coming down when I trapped him, pressing that glorious body to the bed. Surprising him when I could find the seams of that sinfully tight outfit. Once again capturing that guarded heart and sending him to cloud nine. His lips speaking my name as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Leaving me to watch him sleep.

* * *

I jumped up. It must have been a dream. I didn't get bedded by a gorgeous man. With hair the color of the sun's rays. And a smile of freshly fallen snow. Or able to exploit all my weaknesses and know just where to touch me. That hadn't happened. I am cra-

A loud snore rang out from beside me. Effectively cutting off my train of thought. Strong arms wrapped around me and calloused hands caressed my sides as my mystery lover pulled me back into the bed.

"Go back to sleep, Sheik." I stiffened. Same man as before. Definitely not a dream.

"W-Who are you?" I felt the body behind me shift. The arms moved away and I was turned to lay on my back. The man's hands rested on either side of my head.

"Would you believe me if I said I was your lover?" It surprised me at first. I had never had a lover. And I was sure I would remember someone like him. Then it hit me. I had said his name.

Link.

And called him Hero. This was Link, the Hero of Time. The man I was forbidden from seeing. A request from Zelda herself. Because she was... jealous?

"Link." His face softened and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Sheik." My mouth twitched up into a gentle smile. Link's face grew serious. "Do you remember?"

Later, when I would look back on that moment, I would realize it was that simple question that forced the veil from my mind and my memories to return.

_Waiting for a hero. Stunned as he emerged from the light. Curious as to if he would succeed. Waiting in a lush forest. Playing beautiful music together. Watching as he sobbed once the deku sprout spoke to him. Sweating in a volcano. Scared that a bridge would collapse. Teaching him another song. Jumping back as he reached out. Freezing in a cold cavern of ice. Embarrassed by the words I wrote. In awe of how our music seemed to warm me. Startled as he wrapped a blanket around me before leaving first. Relieved when he emerged from a water prison. Being surprised when he called me a friend. _

_Flushing at the first spark of affection. Allowing to be scolded by a princess that wanted him. Shocked as he protected me from a shadow beast. Terrified as he entered a tomb. Happy when he walked out into the sun. Worrying as he bested a tribe of women. Ever watching as he crossed a wasteland. Saying goodbye without words. Hurting because the one I love won't know of me. Angry as the princess revealed herself as me. Jumping from the shadows when the crystal formed. Hugged by him and drinking in his presence. _

_Fighting through the hordes. Standing beside the one I adore. Confronting the dark lord. Slaying him for a second time. Turning to the hero. Only to have a cowl pulled down and lips captured. Blushing as he touched every part of me. Jumping away from him at the princess's command. Promising to stay away from him. Shamed when his hopeful eyes turned cold._

_Meeting in the market place. Pulling him behind a booth. Regrets replaced with hope. Hiding in the dark. Awaiting him. Gasping when calloused hands pulled me into him. Stripping away clothing in a rush. Feeling his body in a way like never before. Confessing to love. Laughing that it took such events to speak these words. Keeping it all a secret. Pained when she found out. _

_Crying out for my hero. Cringing as the liquid burned my throat. Clawing at the bonds to escape. Tearing my hair out as the magic set in. Loving him all the while. Forgetting everything we ever had. Waking up alone._

I gasped as the memories came forth. "Link!" I covered my face with my hands and cried.

"Shh. You're okay." Link stroked my hair. It calmed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed my hero.

"I remember." His breath hitched and Link pulled me closer. I just kept repeating myself. "I remember. I remember."

"Like I would ever let you forget me." I laughed.

"Take me away from here. Away from her." Link's lips turned up in a soft smile.

"Gladly."

* * *

77\. Hyper

Link had learned the hard way that a hyper Sheik was an easily turned on Sheik.

* * *

**Hehehe. I can only imagine a suger crazed Sheikah now. That needs writing. I think a modern one-shot is due. Review for my amusement! xD **

**Love and sweaty naked Sheiky, (Because that is a great image to be put in your head!)**

**~Annoying :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So my wrists is much better and I have been writing like a madman... er woman. Anyways! I am back to writing and quite happy about it. Like all my nonsense, this story is weird. But I like weird! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

2\. Complicated

* * *

"ZELDA!"

I sprint through the castle halls. Not caring about my state of undress. I pushed open the princess's bedroom doors and stormed inside.

"How dare you!" Zelda held up a hand in my direction. She stacked up a few books and placed them at the corner of her desk. Then looked up at me. Innocently.

"Good morning, Sheik." Zelda picked up a teacup and sipped.

"Why the hell did you do this?! What gives you the goddess given right!" I was seething with rage until I heard a barely held in chuckle from across the room. I turned and saw Link sitting on Zelda's lounger. His hand was placed to his smirking mouth.

"You were in on this! Bloody hell! Screw both of you. No! In fact, go screw each other! You jerks!" I huffed and turned from them, facing the door. I was planning on leaving, but Link face planted the floor.

"Sheik, dear. Perhaps coming in here dressed like that was inappropriate." I looked down. Then realized what happened and why Link was being a complete idiot.

I ran through the halls, past many guards, wearing only undershorts and the unbuttoned, white button-down that I had worn last night. Then turned quickly enough, in front of Link, for my shirt to fly open. All while I had a female body.

"Mother of the great sky." I cursed and walked over to Hero. "You pervert!"

Hero sat up, a blush spreading over all his features. I could see that he was trying, and failing, to avert his eyes. Link got a viscous smack to his cheek.

"I-"

"Shut up!"

"We did not think you would be so upset." I spun on Zelda faster than a desert cobra.

"Why would I be upset about this?! It was just good fun! Hehe!" I chuckled manically and a bit insanely after my sarcasm. "Turning me into a woman is just today's joke. Well, bravo! You won!"

I could feel the pricks of tears, but I wouldn't cry. No. The first few fell. Not here.

Link stood and made to pull me into an embrace.

"No!" I gathered up my magic and warped. But without the deku nut to control the blast, I teleported out into the middle of Hyrule Field. I hunched over and sobbed. Big fat tears plopping onto the grass. I don't know how long I was there before a timid but steady voice spoke.

"Umm... Ya'll okay?" I groaned and rolled to the side. "Oh! Oh my!"

"Malon?" The farm girl stared at me wide-eyed for a few seconds. And then something looked to have clicked in her mind.

"Well I'll be. Those rascals really went through with it! Blasted morons, the both of them!" She leaned down and scooped me into her arms. "Now don't ya worry, Sheik. Malon'll take good care of ya til ya'll want to face those buggers."

I sighed. Happy to have Malon to care for me. She was a true friend through the past seven years and, even if she doesn't remember, seven years in the other timeline as well.

I snuggled into her as we made our way to the ranch.

"Was gonna warn ya, but they only done told me yesterday. Didn't have the time ta. Sorry." I slipped down from Malon's arms.

"It is quite alright." I walked up the hill into the ranch. Malon followed hurried to catch up.

"Might I interest ya in a bath." I rolled my shoulders and sighed.

"Thanks."

* * *

I sunk down lower in the steaming water. This was bliss. The door creaked and Malon poked her head in.

"Want me ta wash ya hair n' back?" I nodded. She made her way over to the tub and grabbed a rag. "Ya know, Sheik, ya have the best dang body I've ever seen on a girl. Ya should be proud."

She poured soap from a purple bottle on the rag and the scent of lavender filled the room. I shivered slightly when the cool soap touched my heated skin, but then relaxed as Malon worked all the grime away.

"I have noticed the change in my body. Though I don't know what is beautiful on a woman, I would suspect this is it." I grabbed the sweet smelling soap and cleaned my arms and worked at the lower area. But I refused to look. I just kept telling myself that this was not my body.

"Always wondered if ya fancied men. Guess that answers that." She snorted and I rolled my eyes. "Dunk."

I did as told and rinsed the soap from my hair. Then I got curious. "Malon?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Do you like woman?" She blushed a deep red and hurried from the room. I was sure I had hit the nail on the head. Malon walked back in with a white, fluffy towel. She sighed and the receding blush returned.

"If ya must know, yeah. I like the fairer sex." I chuckled and rose from the tub. "But I know ya don't. So don't worry 'bout me crushin' on ya."

She wrapped the towel around me and started for the door.

"Sheik?" I met her gaze. "You should tell Link."

My mouth dropped open.

I heard Malon giggling as she opened the door. "Dinner will be done soon. I picked an outfit for you. Just some pants and a flannel. Don't want ya to feel weird in a dress." And then she winked.

I did have a female body and Link enjoyed the peek. So he must be straight. But what if it was just the fact that it was me. I could tell him. Yet I hate him for even doing this to me. What if he did this to be with me? I had a chance, right? My resolve was set. I'd tell Link. Now I just needed a plan.

* * *

"I'll get it." I rushed over to the door. Whoever was there had knocked again as I made my way over. I opened the door and gasped. "Link?!"

I backed up and tried to close the door, but he stuck his boot in the way. No, no, no! Why was he here?!

"Sheik?" I turned and fled up the stairs, down the narrow hallway, and into the room Malon had given to me. I made quick work of the lock and went around the back of the bed. I sat down and curled up against the bed. Hoping that he wouldn't see me even if he somehow got in. My ears twitched as a quiet click was heard.

"Sheik?" I whimpered. I thought I was ready for this. Ready to tell him that I love him. But I was wrong. "Hey."

I jumped as Link's calloused hand came in contact with my shoulder. "Get away!" It came out harsh, that I knew. Link walked around the bed and crouched in front of me with a pained look.

"I've missed you. Please come home." I tried to scoot further back into the bed. He was too close. Way too close. I tried to ignore the silent 'come back to me' in his words. His breath was brushing against me. I tried to stop his scent from overtaking me. I tried. But then I was done trying.

My body jumped forward and I crushed my lips to his. It tingled to finally be touching the man I have loved for years. His arms circled around me and his thumbs brushed at my hips. My eyes had slid shut of their own accord. I moaned when his hands gently lifted my shirt and ventured inside. And then I gasped as they moved over a flat chest. I broke the kiss and looked down at myself.

"Surprise." I stared up dumbfounded at Link. "It was Zelda's idea."

"What?"

"She wanted you to confess. Or me to, I guess. Zelda was going to tell you how to fix your body, by kissing me, and wait until you did. But it was also motivation for me to want you back. As much as I enjoyed your female self, I much rather have my Sheik." He leaned down and kissed my neck.

"Isn't that rather complicated?" Link rolled his eyes.

"You know Zelda. When she learns a new spell, the girl uses it on us." He got this mischievous glint in his eye. "Which reminds me. How do you feel about a spell that turns someone's clothing into water."

"Depends on who you plan on using it on." I knew where this was going. But I also wondered who Zelda had used it on and why Link would know it.

"You." I stood up and made my way to the window.

"Catch me and try." And with that, I jumped. But not without hearing Link's reply and blushing all the while.

"Come on, Sheik! Let me make you wet!"

* * *

2\. Enthusiasm

Link couldn't help the laugh that slipped out at Sheik's faked enthuiasm at having to ride a horse.

* * *

**I have been hard at work on a request from way earlier. The homeless Link. I was awake one night, what else is new, and an amazing idea came to me for it! My first idea is still there. Sheik not liking Link at first, because I think it is funny and I get a lot of enjoyment from writing them bickering. But something else is slipping in. No spoilers for you. **

**I guess the only thing left to say is review and receive more. (I have another chapter of this written already.) **

**Love and cheesy cheese Christmas music,**

**~Annoying :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay for the holidays! You guys get two updates today as a gift from me. I just want to say that they started as one story and developed into two. I don't know why it happened that way, but I except it. **

**(I just want to warn you guys that I have nothing against gays. Obviously. But some of the context in this needed to be there. I would never call someone it though. So don't kill me for it)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

73\. Patience

* * *

My mind was completely focused. Not on the school work I should have been doing. No. The thing that captivated me was the new student who had just walked into the library. I had no idea what his name was. But he took control of my train of thought. Those long, slender legs. A trim waist that flared into wide hips.

Okay. I will admit. I was watching his arse the whole time. But gods! I didn't think a man could make me feel this way. I thought the female gender was more my thing. But this boy changed all that. I haven't even seen his face! What am I thinking?!

"Hey, Zel."

"Hnn. Yes, Link?" Zelda lifted her head from her homework and saw my dreamy stare. And made quick work of finding the mystery boy. "Bad idea. That's Sheik. He is really closed off. Doesn't talk to anybody. You would be wasting your time."

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?!"

"He is extremely attractive. And you have been staring for a whole fifteen minutes." She shrugged and fixed her spectacles.

"You- I'm gonna go over there." I jumped up. Determined to talk to him. But Zelda's arm shot out, stopping me.

"That is not a challenge you will succeed in." She sighed. "If he wanted friends, or something more, then Sheik would already have it. He is the talk of the school. He isn't going to change that for you."

"I can try." I slipped around her arm and headed over to Sheik.

He was reaching up to grab a book from the fantasy section. His back stretched and the white sweater he wore bunched up. The bit of skin peeking out was like creamy milk. It took quite a bit of self restraint to not touch it. I walked over and grabbed the book I thought he was after.

"Is this what you want?" He tensed. Looking down. I was disappointed that I hadn't yet seen his face.

"Yes. Thank you..." I smiled as he tucked a strand of white-blond hair. It was such an openly nervous gesture.

"Link. My name is Link." Sheik took the book from me and pretty much sprinted away. It was quite the reaction.

I couldn't help but follow. He hurried to the check-out desk and handed over his library card. He seemed to be in a massive rush to get out of here. I picked up his books and started for the door.

"I can carry these for you." He tried to take them from me, but I simply walked faster.

"No. Please give them back." My ears practically sung as he spoke. Sheik's voice wispy like the wind and flowing as a babbling brook. It was a nice sound.

"I'd rather not." I held the door for him. "Which way are you headed?"

"None of your business." He had stopped and crossed his arms. Large, slanted ruby eyes stared up at me. Paired with an arched eyebrow. Cupid bow lips were turned down, but it was noticeable that some was natural. A straight nose curved up lightly at the end. He was gorgeous. An angel among men.

Sheik's white-blond hair was choppy and framed his doll-like face. It fell just below his chin and stuck up at odd angles. But the overall look was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

"I am being a gentleman." I bowed and accidentally dropped a book.

"You are being a nuisance. Go away." He snatched it up and made to get the other.

"And you are beautiful. So come closer." I have no idea where that came from. Well, no. I know exactly where that came from. I just didn't expect it to come out.

"Leave me alone, you... you..."

"Handsome devil of a man." I chuckled when he, yet again, grabbed for the book.

"Go off yourself. You dumb prick!" I was so surprised that Sheik was able to take the book.

"E-Excuse me!" I sped up and grabbed his upper arm. Turning the lithe boy around with ease.

"Never had someone hate you. Huh, pretty boy." We both gasped at that. For different reasons, I'm sure.

"No. But a beauty like you could never hold hatred in his heart." I blushed and twiddled my thumbs when he gave me a death glare.

"And a dumb jock like you could?" He huffed and turned from me, rushing down the hall and around a corner.

"Wow." Goddesses help me, I was falling in love.

* * *

To hell with that boy! To hell with this school! To hell with Impa for sending me here!

I hated this. People. Interaction. I was never good at it. Only because... I wish Impa wasn't leaving me. I hate being here. Stupid boarding school and its stupid, rich students. I don't need any of this. I do just fine on my own. I'm a bloody genius for a reason!

Everyone moved out of my way as I hurried to my dorm room.

It was big. I'd give it that. Two full size beds in the back. A full kitchen and breakfast bar that separated the kitchen and living room. A white sofa. Large flat screen on the wall. Dark wood coffee table. The only issue was the mess. Which I ignored for the time being.

I was thankful that my stuff was brought up for me. Impa tends to over-pack. What did I really need at a school that could and would provide everything, but the clothing I wear. And I had plenty of that.

Curse this dumb place for not having a bunch of rooms. Dang the whole system for sticking me with a stranger. But who wouldn't be a stranger here. At a place that I knew no one. Stupid, stupid, stupid. The whole room was a mess. What idiot leaves his underwear out when he has a roommate. Or maybe it was last minute and he doesn't know. Oh, well. I really need to fix this problem.

Dishes thrown into the dishwasher. The beds fixed, because mine was full of the other guy's stuff and his was just messy. All the clothes folded and put away. I need to invest in a curtain. If my roommate is anything like that guy, then I am royally screwed. A couple hours had passed before I sat back and looked at the clean room. There was a bathroom on the left that I had cleaned and a closet on the right that didn't have a single hanger when I started cleaning. Now it was full.

I was wiping down the bar when the door opened. "Woah. I haven't seen my room this clean since... I moved in. Ha!"

I cringed. What did life have against me? Please let it not be him. Please, please, please.

I turned and cursed every god and goddess I didn't believe in. "Bloody hell."

He turned to me. His eyes going wide.

* * *

I dropped my bag as I walked into my dorm room. It was spotless. Practically sparkling. And the cute boy standing there like a deer caught in the headlights was the cherry on the top of my sweet, sweet cake.

"It is so nice to come home to my adorable wife." He looked about ready to burst a blood vessel in his forehead. But I really couldn't help myself. "Don't I get a welcome home kiss?"

"Don't disturb me while I go and end my pathetic existence." I was shocked. Even more so when he walked over and opened the window. His right leg was out by the time my mind woke back up.

"Wait!" I rushed over and pulled him from the ledge. "Don't do that! What the hell were you thinking?!"

He struggled and fell to the ground, a surprised look upon his face. Then it turned to rage. His voice was low and venomous. "I will not be brought down by your spoiled mouth. I have my dignity. Do NOT call me a woman or I swear I will cut off the little thing between your legs."

He stood and brushed himself off. "Have I made myself clear, Link?"

I was intimidated until he said my name. Those lush lips moving to speak and sounding sweet as honey. I wonder if they tasted that way. I leaned down and my hand moved to the back of his neck. No time like the present. I was inches away and surprised he hadn't moved. And then he chuckled.

"Ha! They stuck me with a queer. A full blown cock-sucking gay man! This is rich." Sheik had moved away from me and was clutching his gut. He took a second to calm himself and wipe tears from his eyes. "So sorry to float your submarine, but I don't favor any gender. Romance is a distraction and love is a lie. Good luck with your life."

Then he walked away. Just like that. And I physically felt my heart break. I had fallen hard.

* * *

I hadn't had any problems out of Link since I told him off. I had gotten a curtain and my schedule didn't match up with his. He was a normal student and I was more of an unpaid employee. I worked in the library often.

I scoffed at my last memory of him. Idiotic of him to think I would let him kiss me. Stupid ideals for stupid people. I didn't need any of it. I was above them. I was better. I was stronger. I didn't need love to live. I just needed to take care of myself and keep moving. Then why was I crying?

"Sheik?" I froze, hands gripping the steaming cup so hard that my knuckles were white. A hand was at the small of my back, thumb rubbing up and down my spine. How did he get so close?!

"Get away from me!" I dropped the mug of tea and Link lunged forward as the hot liquid splashed up on my legs that were not covered by my shorts. "Let go!"

I struggled as he picked me up and hurried to the bathroom. Link practically dropped me in the garden tub and turned the cold water on high. I hissed at water running along my burnt skin. But it cooled the heated flesh and I sighed. It felt nice.

"Are you okay?" I averted my eyes and scowled at the running water. "Sheik. Answ-"

"I'm fine!" I shook my head and huffed at the tears that I couldn't hold in. "Leave me alone! I don't need you... I don't."

I gasped when he pulled me into a gentle embrace. I fisted his shirt and sobbed. It hurt. It all hurt. The pain from the present and scars from the past. But I didn't need this. Please let me go. Please allow me peace. I can't do it anymore. I just can't. So I cried into his chest and wished away my pain. And then I heard him humming. It was a simple song. Five notes over and over. I could feel it calm me. Almost like I was being cleansed by the ocean's waves.

"Better?" I blinked up at Link. He rubbed the snot from my nose with the edge of his shirt.

"Y-Yeah. But this doesn't mean I like you." His eyes, that had been brightly shining, lost their wondrous glow.

"I know." He kissed my cheek and rose from the tub. "You know where to find me if you need anything."

A shiver ran up my spine and I was sure it wasn't from the chill of the water. My heart skipped a beat and I cursed. I couldn't start to care.

* * *

I sat on the bed and pressed a frozen bag of peas to my leg. I had protected Sheik from most of the tea, but at a cost.

"Link?" I hurried to hide the bag before pushing down my pants leg. My eyes roamed over a soaked and shivering boy. Sheik's eyes were red-rimmed. He had cried more since I left the bathroom. Of that I was sure. "About that offer."

"Need something?" He ducked his head down and my heart lurched. Goddesses he was so cute.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" He twiddled his thumbs and then tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "I don't have any big shirts and I want one."

I chuckled at his adorable blush. "Go grab one from the closet then." He nodded and scurried off like a frightened mouse. Where had the brave, bad-mouthed guy gone?

My leg started to throb, so I pulled the peas back out. It was bliss to press them against the burn. I closed my eyes and just let the cold do its magic. Until I heard a gasp.

"You need to treat that." My breath caught in my throat when my eyes landed on Sheik. He was in my favorite shirt. I could tell because it was tattered at the edges and faded from the dark green it used to be. It fell to halfway down his thighs. Skin tight white leggings showing off every curve in his legs. Sheik really was a beauty.

"Nah. It doesn't hurt." He walked forward and stared at me straight on. Sheik seemed to be leaning closer. Was he going to kiss me?! Maybe being a hero was a good thing. His hands landed on my knees and I could only watch as his face disappeared beside me. Lips brushed against my ear and my body tingled with excitement. Perhaps Zelda was wrong about him. And then he ruined it.

"I doubt that." I groaned when Sheik's fingernails dug into the flesh of my calves.

"Of course it will hurt if you do it that way!" Red eyes came back to met mine. A sight pout upon those kissable lips. Sheik bit at his bottom lip.

"Let me fix what I caused." Arms slid around my neck and he moved closer. "Please."

I took in his exotic scent. Like the pies that my neighbor makes for the holidays. I could only nod. He smiled and it was like Sheik was trying to light the world. And then that superior look was back.

"You should think with your head. Oh wait. You are." He chuckled and left me to realize what he meant. I blushed. Why did he do this to my body?

"Why did you pick that shirt?"

* * *

I dropped the first aid kit and rushed to pick up the supplies. The sooner I cared for his burn, the sooner I could sleep. Yeah. That's why I was doing this. Guilt.

"It seemed like the most comfortable." I shrugged and appeared calm. But on the inside I was a mess. I had chosen the shirt with the strongest smell. His smell. Was that too terribly bad? Maybe. But I wouldn't tell him.

"Why is that?" I sighed, breathing in his scent. I'm sure it looked like I was annoyed.

"It is logical that the shirt with the most wear and tear would be your favorite. That would therefor, by your standards, make it the most comfortable. I trusted that logic and chose this shirt." I rolled my eyes and feigned annoyance. He looked hurt.

"I thought maybe you were beginning to like me." And then he pouted. I really couldn't help myself. I walked over and threw the kit down on the bed. He jumped a little, but I barely noticed. He smelled so good. Why was I feeling like this? Was I going to throw up?

"Nope. I don't like you." My fingers ran down Link's jawline and met at his chin. I lifted his face up and held his gaze. "But that doesn't really matter."

Wha-"

I kissed him. It was a hard press of lips. Almost angry. Link shivered and I giggled into the kiss. My fingers moved to play with the hair at the nape of his neck and a warm sensation spread through my body at his groan. I was surprised when Link's tongue swiped at the seam of my lips. He was really getting into this and, now that I thought about it, so was I. A gasp escaped me when his fingers massaged into the small of my back. It offered him entrance to my mouth and our moans blended together. This was amazing. I can see why people like this.

I pulled away and breathed heavily. But Link didn't seem to be satisfied. Teeth met with the skin of my neck. He flipped us and grabbed my wrists in one hand, pining me to the bed. He chuckled and I felt his other hand run down my thigh. That warm feeling was back and I couldn't help but arch my back from the tingling.

"So you don't like me." Link nuzzled into my hair then bit the tip of my ear.

"I... hate you for... doing this to... me. Ahh!" I moaned as Link's hot tongue ran up my neck and then he blew on it. It cooled the skin, but intensified the burning in my body. "Please stop! I can't-" My eyes widened as he sucked on my pulse point.

"You started it." Link's licks brushed over mine and I couldn't help but lick my lips at the taste.

"Just wanted to know how you taste since you smell so good." I blushed and turned away. I can't believe I just said that.

"And? Am I up to your standards?" I nodded and felt his chuckle.

"Can I get up now?" He shifted over me and I thought he would get up. But Link just flopped down on me.

"Why did you kiss me?' I rolled my eyes.

"I told you. I wanted to know how good you taste." He sighed and moved one of my wrist over to his other hand. Holding my arms on either side my head.

"You can't just kiss someone without feeling anything." I scoffed. Time to prove him wrong. With lies.

"You can indeed. While you think I was kissing you because I have some kind of feelings, I was not. I kissed you because I enjoy your scent and wanted more. I was lustful, I suppose. That is also the reason I continued to let you touch me. It is human nature to want pleasure and you, my dear boy, were the current source of pleasure for me. You don't need love to have sex. You don't even have to like each other." I shrugged. Sure he would see the reason in my answer. Even if I didn't now.

"I see." Link moved off of me and headed for the bathroom door. "I need a shower. I can take care of the burn. I don't need you to."

* * *

I pulled at my hair. Why was I so stupid?! Sheik would never love me. He just enjoyed the sensations I gave him. The hot water ran down my back and I hissed at the pain it brought to my burned skin. I didn't even try to stop the tears. It didn't matter. The only person in the dorm room was Sheik. I couldn't care less if he heard me. My tears turned to sobs and I sat down. I just let the water hit me.

Was it possible to make him fall in love with me?

That got me thinking. Perhaps if I stayed away he would come to like me. Maybe even love me. He already confirmed that he lusted for me. I smiled at the memory of his blush when he admitted to liking how I smell. And the touch of his hands in my hair almost drove me wild. I shivered in delight as the kiss played over and over in my head. But then the rejection caused tears to form again.

It was like a viscous cycle.

My skin was red and my eyes blood-shot by the time I flopped down into the bed. Sheik was snoring lightly behind the curtain. It made me realize how long I was in the shower. The cool sheets were lovely on my heated body. But I made sure to apply a burn cream before drifting off.

* * *

My mind was taken over by Link. His smile. The way his eyes crinkle when he laughs. His scent. I had worn his shirt all week. But only when I knew he wouldn't be around. I couldn't give him hope. I couldn't love him and he needed to know that. Then why did it hurt so bad to see him avert his eyes. How could I stop the blush from rising when I caught him staring. When did I realize that he had left an impression on me that was too deep to remove.

I stirred my tea and chuckled. This had started it all. No. It was before that. In the hallway. The moment he called me beautiful. It had left me stuttering. And then when he had leaned down to kiss me. I had froze then. My mouth had kept me from receiving it. I just kept hurting him. But I had been hurt. Yet I had a feeling I could trust Link. Could I tell him?

I jumped when the door opened and Link stumbled in. He flopped down on the couch and sighed. I hurried to close the door then sat on the arm of the couch by his feet.

"Long day." Link moved his arm and just stared at me. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He sat up with a worn look.

"I have been so awful to you and it wasn't my place to be. I was taking out past anger on you. And for that I apologize." I flinched when he moved, waiting to be hit.

"Are you okay?" Link's blue eyes sparkled with tears. He was concerned for me.

"I was beat growing up." I looked anywhere but him. "My mother didn't make it through childbirth. He always blamed me. Until last year when my father finally took his own life. It didn't help that I was different."

My hands were shaking and I fought the tears. "Maybe if I had been the athlete he always wanted. May-Maybe if I hadn't t-told him I thought the neighbor boy was cute. Maybe i-if I wasn't a mur-murderer. He may have sto-opped." I sob into my hands. I gasped when I was pulled into a gentle embrace and clutched Link's shirt like my life depended on it.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Sheik." He lifted my chin and I could see the tears steaming down his face. "But know that I won't ever hurt you. I love you."

My breath caught and it had nothing to do with my past. And everything to do with my future. "Please forgive me for being so rude to you."

"I did come on pretty strong." He laughed and I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"I lied about everything. I've never been good with feelings. I didn't mean to insult you about your sexuality when I am obviously the same. The comments on your manhood were a lie too... I felt that much. I really did enjoy kissing you because I l-like you. And I'm so sorry for putting you through hell. You will have to be patient with me and for that-"

Link silenced me with a kiss. "You talk too much. You don't have to say you love me right now. We are just starting out. I can wait years for that."

"Y-Years? Really?" He nodded.

"If it takes you forever to tell me, then I can wait." I giggled as he nuzzled into my hair. "I love that! Your laugh is so cute!"

"Thank you." I worked up the courage. "Link."

"Hnn?" Our eyes met and I knew then.

"I love you."

* * *

73\. Pity

Even at his worst, Sheik never wanted Link's pity.

* * *

**Meh. Sap. But I enjoy it. Hehe! I wanted Link to have that automatic connection to Sheik. It worked out well. **

**Review.**

**Love and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays,**

**~Annoying :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I wanted the word devotion for this one, but I don't have it. So... Here we are.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

95\. Acceptance

* * *

"Hey, Zel?"

"Yes, Link."

"Who is that boy?" Zelda looked over in the direction I had been for quite some time. Trying my hardest to come up with a name.

"Sheik." I was stunned.

"What?! How?! When?!"

"He moved back with his aunt a couple days ago." She shrugged, as if it didn't matter.

"And you didn't tell me!" I was in an uproar. How long would she have let me be ignorant, knowing he was here.

"It didn't seem important." She took a bite of her salad and returned to her book.

"By the Three! What could be more important?!" She ignored me. I was set. If Sheik was back, then I would talk to him. "I'm going to talk to him."

"That isn't a smart idea." Zelda stuck her arm out, holding me in my seat.

"Why?!" Didn't she know how much I care for him.

"Sheik is different. He probably wants nothing to do with you."

"Yeah, but... I love him." She sighed, moving her arm out of my way.

"Then go." Zelda pointed her finger at me, expression serious. Or at least more than normal. "But don't come crying to me when he rejects you."

I nodded and rushed over to the lunch line. I was nervous. But who wouldn't be when their childhood love was suddenly back in their life. I tapped him on the shoulder and Sheik turned slowly. I was able to take in his face.

Large, slanted eyes. Straight, slightly curved up nose. Plush, cubid bow lips. Soft jaw line. High cheekbones. Choppy, white-blond hair that went everywhere, but was downright cute. Tanned skin. He was still shorter than me. But now it was by a lot. The top of Sheik's head reached my chin, but barely. His figure had changed too. Sheik's waist was tiny and led into curved hips. His shoulders were small, as were his hands. In short, no pun intended, Sheik was gorgeous. Just like he always has been.

"H-Hi." He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Get away!" He frantically, but quietly hurried away from me. The cafeteria doors swung as he bolted from the room. I went after him and pinned his lithe body to the hallway wall. "No!"

"Sheik?" His entire body went stiff and he seemed to be searching the floor for something.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. I'll listen, I swear." Sheik's voice had rose an octave, most likely out of fear. But why?

"Sheik, are you okay?" His eyes shot up to give me the darkest look possible. Like he wanted to kill me. But his words came out cracked and broken.

"G-Get awa-ay from me. I h-hate you." I was shocked. Where was my Sheik?

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"I love you." He jumped at that. His arms ripped from my hold.

"No, you don't." Sheik ducked under my arm and backed away from me.

"Yes, I do." He stopped. Hands shaking and clenched into fist at his sides.

"You love me. Really?! Is that what you said to yourself when those men took me from your arms, you selfish arse!" I tried to reach out and comfort him, but Sheik wouldn't have any of it. "Do you have any idea what I went through! All because you didn't refuse. You didn't love me then and you sure as hell won't love me now! I am worthless! A soiled piece of garbage! So leave me alone!"

"Sheik, I-" He flinched from me. I retracted my hand and curled my fingers.

"Please, Link. Don't." Sheik's eyes were full of tears. "Please."

I could only nod. Unable to comfort him. "It was my fault. I'm sorry. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'll leave you alone." I sulked as I walked away.

* * *

My day went slowly from that point, but it didn't matter. I was stuck in my thoughts. I only noticed the world around me when I was walking through the woods to Sheik's house. I wasn't even sure if they had moved back into it. But perhaps it would calm my racing heart. I hadn't been to his house since a couple months after Sheik was taken. It had hurt too much at the time.

Smoke rose from chimney. The simple tan bricks suddenly becoming a heart warming sight. Sheik's house was a rather large one. The whole front was windows. The roof a somber grey. Bright double red doors that I know lead into an open concept kitchen, living, and dining room. A staircase on the left that brought you to the second story and balcony that looked down upon the living and dining room.

Five bedrooms. A master that I had never gone into. Sheik's room. And three guest. Plus a guest bathroom upstairs and one downstairs. A master bath. And Sheik's bathroom. With his massive soaker tub. I chuckled at the memory that tub brought up.

* * *

_"This is fun." Sheik giggled. "I love bubbles."_

_"Yeah." I brought some to my face. "Look! I have a beard!"_

_"Oh my gosh! Link! You're so oooold!"_

_"And you are to listen to your elders, young man. Wash my back." This caused a new round of giggles._

_"Say please." I didn't have to. Sheik's hands kneading into my back._

_"You give the best massages."_

_"Just imagine when we get older. We will get to do grown-up stuff. I hear that it is much better." I turned when Sheik stopped. His face was bright red. "I want to be with you forever. Promise me that you will marry me, Link."_

_"And love you until we are grey." I chuckled._

_"So once I get old and wrinkly, you won't love me?!" Sheik held a hand to his chest, horrified._

_"Maybe. I guess we will have to see." I held up my pruney hand. "Ah! It's already happening! Nooo! Sheik, tell me that you love me!"_

_I was surprised when he leaned forward and kissed me. "I love you."_

* * *

It was my first kiss. We had only been eleven at the time, but I knew that I couldn't love another as I did him. And I never have.

Before I knew it, I was on the steps. My hand made into a fist, ready to knock. Or maybe I already did. Suddenly, the right door opened and a tired looking Impa stood there.

"Link." She had a caring look in her eyes. I was glad Impa remembered me. "Would you like to come in?"

"Y-Yes, please." I don't know why I was so hesitant. This was Sheik's home and Impa had invited me in. But I had not been strong enough to keep him here. I failed. Yet Impa welcomed me with open arms.

"How have you been, boy?" I chuckled at the nickname.

"Lonely." I cringed. Why had I just blurted that out.

"I see." Impa smiled softly at me. I can't recall a time that she had ever done that. "And why is that?"

"I-" What could I say? I missed Sheik. He hates me, but I love him. The last couple years have been spent mourning his loss and now he is here, but doesn't want anything to do with me. "I've mi-issed him."

It came out as a choked sob. The tears unable to stop. My body shook and I did something I would never have done any other time. I clung to Impa. Her arms came up around me and I could hear her reassurance.

"Calm, boy. It's alright. He is safe now." Impa combed her fingers through my hair. It was a very calming gesture. When I pulled away Impa's grey sweater was soaked and snot covered. But she only ushered me inside and told me to sit on the couch.

She came back in with a cup. I could see the steam rise and only hoped it would be my favorite. Hot chocolate. I hadn't even known I was so cold. It was just getting into fall, but I didn't bother with a jacket.

"Thank you." I sniffled and took a sip. It burnt my tongue, but the taste was amazing.

"Why have you come here?" I looked up when Impa's voice turned serious.

"I saw Sheik today." Impa mumbled something under her breath. "We didn't get along. He... hates me."

"And you came here, why?"

"My feet moved on their own. I guess I wanted to know he was alright." Sheik's words rung in my head, '_ I am worthless! A soiled piece of garbage!' _"But he isn't, is he?"

"I'm afraid not. But it is not my place to tell you what transpired. Only Sheik has that privilege." I finished my drink and set it down. Determined.

"Can I see him?" Impa looked deep in thought, but then she nodded.

"He is in the bath right now. You can wait in his room. I'm sure you know which one." Then she picked up my cup and headed to the kitchen.

I was anxious. He said to leave him alone, yet here I am. I told him I would not bother him, but I am. His room was right next to the master. The second door when you go up the stairs. I opened the door and smiled.

The room hadn't changed. Cherry wood floors. Half and half walls. The lower a brilliant white and the upper a navy blue. His favorite color and it showed. A computer desk at the back left, complete with a navy blue lounge chair. He always liked to be comfortable. A queen sized bed, positioned between two doors, on the right. The back wall was full of windows. A couple dressers here and there. The bed even had the same blankets. A crimson and navy blue checkered comforter with silver sheets.

It was very nostalgic. I spent a lot of time in this room.

* * *

_The bed shifted as I climbed over Sheik. Sure that I could surprise him. _

_"Not going to happen." I jumped back and fell off the bed. _

_"Sheik! What the crap?! You scared me!" I peeked up over the side of the bed. Smug meanie was on his stomach looking over the side as well. "Bah!"_

_"Hehe." _

_"That is not funny!" Sheik flipped and hung off the bed. His shirt rode up and his tan skin shown. _

_"I thought it was great. Just give up." He winked at me. "You can't scare me."_

_"But I can tickle you." I jumped on him and started my assult. First to his ribs._

_"Nooooo! L-Link! St-top! Gaaahaa! P-Please!" I moved down to his inner thighs. Then up to his armpits. Once I was sure that he was tickled enough in that area, I moved to another. Behind his ears. The back of his neck. His waist. Then the worst spot. His feet. _

_"Surrender!"_

_"N-Nev-ver! Hahaha!" Tears were running from his eyes by the time I was done. "You... You jerk!"_

_I flopped down on him. "But you love it." _

_"Oof!" He grunted from my weight. "Fatty!"_

_"Ah! Sheik! You wound me!" I rolled off of him and grabbed at my chest. "My heart is breakng! Please! I need love in order to live!"_

_"I love you." A kiss was placed on my neck, right below my ear. And it made me purr. "Admit it. I win again."_

_"If it will get me some cuddles, then yes. You win, Sheiky dearest." _

_"Always." _

* * *

I was fourteen then and Sheik was thirteen. It was actually a few days after my birthday. His parents had let me stay over because mine were on a business trip for the week. It was nice to sleep next to Sheik. Neither of our parents knew of us. The only one that did at the time was Zelda and later on Impa.

I curled up on the bed. Just imaging Sheik next to me. It was nice. The bed had his scent. Something I craved. Then I heard a curse and fumbling. Was Sheik done in the bath?

"Goddess Din! Why won't it stop?!" Then it was silent. I stayed as still as possible and controlled my breathing. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

A sigh and some more rustling. "Whatever." It sounded like Sheik was okay with my being here.

I almost jumped when the bed sunk down. A shadow was blocking the sun. "Why? Why, why, why?!" Sheik's voice rose and warm air hit my cheeks. Holy Din! He was right there.

"Why can't you just hate me?" I felt tears splash on my face. "Why do I still love you?"

The bed shifted and one of my arms was raised. I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart as Sheik snuggled into me. "Let me have this, Goddesses. Please. If you are listening. Let me have just one ray of sunshine. Let me have... him." Sobs shook Sheik's small frame and I wanted to comfort him so badly. But if he knew I was awake, he would kill me.

We stayed that way until I feel Sheik's breathing even out. I moved about, pulling the covers up and over us. I slip my arms back around him and kiss Sheik's forehead. I can see the tear tracks and it breaks my heart. Maybe I can win him over. I just need to do things slowly.

* * *

I'm surprised to wake up to Sheik's face. He is sleeping peacefully and I try my best to move from his hold without waking him. As I scoot backwards, out of his reach, Sheik lunges forward.

"No! Stay, please." The words make me think he is awake, but Sheik curls around me and snores lightly.

"I love you." I press a kiss into his hair, just below the end of his ear. "Sleep well."

I make my way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning." My jaw drops. Impa is standing at the stove. In an apron. "I'm sorry for not waking you up for school and I have selfish reasons for doing so."

"And what might those be?" I sit down at the island.

"I am going back to work today. We needed to talk before." My confused stare probably pushes her to explain. "Sheik needs someone to look out for him and I can only trust you with this task. You love him even more than I do."

"I-"

"You will live here to take care of him and keep him company. Unless you want my nephew to fall apart without someone to be there for him." I nodded.

"What about my parents?"

"We spoke yesterday. They seemed fine with the idea. Good luck." I flounder a bit. She wants me to take care of Sheik! Will he let me?

"Have you spoken to Sheik about this?" Impa gives me a look that says 'does that really matter'. "I won't do this if Sheik doesn't want me to. I care for him too much to push myself onto him."

"Do what?" We both freeze. Sheik is standing on the second stair, his blanket wrapped around him.

"Link will be staying with you while I am gone." My eyes never leave Sheik. His shoulders slump and his eyes downcast. He looks heartbroken. "You knew I was to return to work, Sheik. We spoke of it."

"I will only stay if you want me here." I get no response. It hurts. "Find yourself someone else, Impa. I can't do this."

My legs carry me to the door and I turn the knob before a weight settles on my back.

"Please." Sheik's blanket pools at my feet. Why? Why would he do this to me? I release the door knob and turn around. The body behind me shifting to fill the space my arms move to make. "Don't leave me. Not again."

And that is all it takes for me to breakdown. Big, fat tears shining in Sheik's hair. Huge wet spots upon my shirt. He is crying too. "I won't. Ever again." I don't know how long Sheik stays in my embrace, but by the time we part our tears have turned to smiles.

"I'm so sorry. I'd really like for you to stay." Sheik's shy smile tugs at my heart and I feel myself falling for him again. Not that it was hard.

* * *

"Sheik! Breakfast is done!" I wait for the quiet boy. He will be trying to sneak up on me. Five... four... three... two... "Stay where you are."

I turn and get an eyeful of flustered, blushing Sheik. His arms are raised and it is obvious that he was going to scare me. "How did you know?!" He pouts and I want to close that distance, but I deny myself.

"Because I know you." I smirk and turn back to the sausage I was cooking. I know Sheik doesn't like it, but I do. "Your plate is on the bar."

"Thanks." It still surprises me how he can walk without making any sound. I finish up and fill my plate. Sun-side up eggs, Sheik's favorite way to eat eggs. Bacon that was for Sheik, but I don't mind taking some as well. Toast with cream cheese covered in cinnamon sugar, also a favorite of Sheik that I happen to try one time and like. Hash browns that are a little on the burnt side because Sheik likes them very crunchy. And the sausage.

"Want anything to drink before I sit down?" He nods viciously. "Strawberry milk?"

"Please." I chuckle because I know him so well. I set my plate down and go to the fridge and get out the milk. Then I search the cabinets for the milk mixes. Sheik gets strawberry and I enjoy chocolate. I pass it to him and notice how he touches his fingers to mine even though the cup is big enough not to. He takes a massive drink of it and licks the milk from his top lip. I can only stare, mesmerized. "Yummy!"

"Glad you like it." We eat and make small talk. The weather. What school is like. But I dare not touch the subject of what he has been up to for the past couple years.

When we finish, Sheik stuns me by doing the dishes. "Are you sure you don't want me to do those?"

"I can do them. I'm not as helpless as everyone seems to think." He scowled down at the soapy water.

"Never said you were." I tentatively placed my hands on his waist. Sheik stopped moving and I worried I had messed up already, even though it was only the end of the first week. Then he sighed and surprisingly moved into my touch. My hands shifted to his stomach as my arms wrapped around him. I buried my face in his soft hair and sniffed. Sheik always had this spice to him. It was a scent that I missed so much and craved even more.

"Wh-What will this turn int-to?" His cold fingers played along my own and I chuckled at the water covering them. But he was nervous.

"Whatever you want it to turn into." Sheik seemed to relax at my words.

"So I get to decide." I nodded. "Thank you, Link. For giving me a choice."

I was taken aback at first. But if what happened to him is what I think, then choice was not a luxury he had. "Anytime."

* * *

A thud woke me from my light nap. It came from upstairs and I was frantic to check on Sheik. His door was thrown open and I rushed in. Steam came from the bathroom and I hurried to it only to feel my insides break at what I saw.

Sheik was on the floor with a small puddle of blood forming around him. I didn't even check to see where it came from. My body moved on its own and Sheik was in his bed in no time at all. I went into the bathroom and grabbed the towel he had hanging by the bath. I started to dry off his wet body. And was shocked when the blue towel turned a dark purple. He had cut a thin line from elbow to wrist. It was defiantly self inflicted. I cursed because I thought we were doing so well!

He had gone to school and had no issues. Sheik let me touch him more. I was even allowed to sleep in his bed again. Why did this have to happen?

"Why?!" I cried and pulled him to me. "Am I not good enough?"

"Urts... Link." I gasped and searched his bedside table for the little first aid kit. Impa had told me before she left that she put it there for times like this. Which had caused me to go into the woods and punch several trees. And then have Sheik complain when I came back with bloodied knuckles.

I didn't think to wash my hands, but I figured taking care of it quickly would be better. I pressed the towel down on it until I was sure the bleeding had at least slowed down. I made quick work of cleaning the wound of anything that was in it. Thankful that Zelda made me take those health courses along with self defense class. When I was sure there wasn't anything in it, I applied some cream to keep away infection. I wrapped his arm in a bandage and hugged him to me.

"I'm c-cold." He shivered. I took off my shirt and put it on Sheik. Then I packed the first aid kit up and set it on the table. I'd put it away later. The towel was tossed in the hamper as I searched for which drawer Sheik kept his underwear in. I found them and a pair of soft pajama pants. I wasn't going to bother changing the shirt. Sheik was asleep, so I had to dress him. It wasn't awkward like I thought it would be. I had seen him many times before.

He cuddled to me when I got in the bed and I quickly covered us with the cover. Guess we were going to bed early.

* * *

It was dark outside when I opened my eyes and something shifted next to me. Sheik was curled up on my chest and he looked positively tiny. I moved a piece of hair that was caught in his mouth and he grumbled before nuzzling into me. I checked the clock on his desk, it was around seven. I groaned, ready to go back to sleep, but figured I should make dinner.

I moved him off of me and smiled when he rolled into my spot. I was in the doorway when Sheik's voice hit my ears.

"You're leaving me?" It was heartbreaking. I turned and saw Sheik sitting up in the bed. The blanket was around his waist and I could see tears in his eyes.

"No. I was going to make dinner. but if you want me to stay, I can." He smiled and made a gimme gesture. I laughed and ran towards the bed. His eyes widened and I pounced on him.

"Link!" He giggle when I propped myself above him. I stared down into those happy red eyes. Then shivered when Sheik's fingers made contact with my bare chest. My eyelids lowered with desire. Did he know touching me would make me feel like this?

"Can I kiss you?" My breath was coming out in pants as his hands massaged. But they stopped when I spoke. Sheik looked at me and his eyes looked about to water. "Please."

His hands slid up to wrap around my neck and he nodded. I neared him and my love, my best friend, my soul mate closed his eyes. I knew this was okay now. He had submit to me, as bad as it sounds, and I was excited to have him. "I love you." He gasped at my whispered words and I closed the space between us. It was a simple press of lips. Neither of us wishing to go further. This was enough.

I sat up and he climbed into my lap. We shared another kiss and it made my head spin. I really love him. We sat like that for a while before I knew we could keep no secrets.

"I was awake that day. When you got out of the bath." My fingers rub into Sheik's lower back.

"So, you heard?" I pull him further into my lap. Our chest pressed together so closely you wouldn't be able to fit a piece of paper between them.

"Will you let me in? I want to know everything." His mouth turns down and he scowls.

"No, you don't." I place a kiss to his neck.

"Oh, but I do." Another kiss to his cheek. "I love you."

"Okay. But don't stop me." He takes a deep breath and settles backwards into my lap. "My parents were murdered at work. The same people came for me. I wasn't sure what they had ever wanted from us. Maybe money. But my parents would have given everything to stop what they... did to me."

Sheik paused, his shoulders tensing. I rubbed at the base of his neck and down between his shoulder blades. Trying to rid him of his trouble. I can only imagine what they could have done to him.

"I had been terrified when you stumbled back. You gave me to them. I blamed you. But I know I shouldn't have. Those men would have killed you and taken me anyways. I was doomed, but Zelda wasn't. You gave me up so easily to protect your baby sister and that betrayal never left me. I know now that it was the right choice.'

'I was knocked out for the ride there. But when I woke up, it was to a nightmare. I was stripped of my clothes and put on display. Those sick freaks got to bet on me. Bet on who would take me to their home and make me warm their beds!"

He was shaking, but I didn't speak. We both knew that he wouldn't go on if I did. But I was shaking too. My sweet innocent Sheik thrust into that world. To become a sex slave. At the age of fifteen, for gods sake! I pulled him closer and cried. I had wished to hear this.

"They never got bored of me. Said I was the finest arse they had ever owned. The man that bought me had many offers put in by his friend after they 'had a go at me'. It was worse at first. I fought and my 'owners' would tie me down. I had broken a mirror once. It cut me up, but I was able to hide a piece of it for later use. I stabbed one of the men with it, but was beaten for it later. But after the first few beatings I didn't fight. There wasn't a point. It continued until Impa's team rescue me and all the others. That was a couple months ago."

He stopped and turned in my embrace. Sheik's head was down, but I could see the tears and feel his body shiver. "I'm filthy, Link. I want you to love me, but I am not good enough for you."

My first instinct was to pull him to me and just touch him. My hands would wipe away his pain. But I didn't. Our lips fit together perfectly. Just how I remembered. Sheik gasped into the kiss and I spun us around, pinning him to the pillows.

"You're too good for me." I nuzzled into his hair and the smell of exotic spices.

"Do you remember that promise we made?" I grinned. Surely he meant what I thought he did.

"Will you stay with me after I am old and grey?" He giggled.

"As long as you never leave me." He leaned up and I closed the gap.

* * *

95\. Optimistic

Link was optimistic that Sheik would always come back.

* * *

**It was cute and sad. I didn't want to do such things to my Sheik. But it just worked out that way. **

**Review for my enjoyment.**

**Love and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays,**

**~Annoying :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I really need to wait for reviews before I update. But when have I ever done that! I think I will now. Three reviews til thirty. So I won't update again until I get three. That sounds pretty good. I wonder if I can last... I have at least five followers (that aren't guest), so getting at least three reviews should be easy. Right?! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

25\. Breaking Away

* * *

It hurt. It hurt so bad. The blood running into the drain didn't fix it either. It just made the hurt worse. I wanted to cry, but my tears had dried up long ago. I wanted to scream, but my throat was raw. I wanted to hurt him for hurting me, but I couldn't anymore. I needed to forget and move on. I needed to learn how to love and trust again. I needed to run away from the hurt.

"No!" I jerked away from the hand that was trying to offer me comfort. They were all the same. Always wanting of me. "Don't touch me!"

"Sheik." I sobbed into my hands. I didn't want to be coddled. I didn't want to be here.

"Get away from me. I hate you." I scowled at him. It was awful. Feeling like I couldn't do anything for myself.

"You're alright, Sheik. He isn't here anymore. That man can't hurt you anymore." I pressed myself into the arms that wrapped around me.

"It hurts so bad. I don't want it to hurt anymore. Please make it stop." The man sighed and the hot breath on my neck pleased me. Warmth was good. I hated the cold. The cold reminded me of those nights on the floor. Beaten and bloody. "Take away the hurt. I don't want it."

"I will. Shhh. You're okay. Nothing can hurt you here. I'll protect you." The man picked me up out of the tub and I curled into him.

"Please do it. Please end it. I don't want this anymore." The man's hands were like hot coals on my chilled skin.

"I won't." My body shivered from the cold and he tightened his hold on me. "I love you too much."

"Or maybe you don't love me enough." My words cut. I knew that. We did this all the time. I begged him to kill me or just let me die. And the man never gave in. He cared for every wound. Fixed everything I had ever broken. Kept me alive when I would fall back into despair. I never knew why he had chosen to do it. And I hated him for all of it.

"I am selfish. I don't want you to leave me. I keep you here, keep you in suffering." I cringed as the first tears fell onto my face. I had made him cry again.

"Please don't cry, Link. I didn't mean it. I like being here." I nuzzled into his neck. "With you."

"I hate it when you wish for death. I just can't... I love you so very much." He kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"I think I may love you. But I'm not sure. I don't really know what love is anymore." I yawned. "Can we go to bed? 'M sleepy."

"Yeah. I'll clean up while you sleep." I nodded and let sleep take me.

* * *

_Truth be told, I had found Sheik wandering the streets one night. He had been completely naked and covered in blood. I rushed him to the hospital and was relieved that very little was his own. The doctor's couldn't get anything out of him the week he spent in the mental ward. Not even his name. They had called me the night after he pulled an i.v. needle from his arm and cut himself. He had asked for me a lot._

_My heart soar when I saw him. No blood or tears. He had been sitting up in his bed holding the teddy bear I had sent for him. I didn't think I would make it that day. Sheik gave me a huge smile and jumped from the bed. I still laugh at that. He ended up pulling all the machines over. Which I later found out to be keeping him healthy. The doctor said he had a terrible immune system and that she had to do treatment to fix it. She told me it must have been from recurring illness._

_I cried as he clung to me like a child. He kept asking me why I was so sad. I made sure to tell him that tears could be of happiness as well. I was happy to see him. He giggled at that and nuzzled into me. Not too long after did he fall asleep in my arms. I moved him back to the bed and made sure to tell the nurses that he was sleeping. I left when I was told all the equipment was set back up._

* * *

There was no light when I woke. I suspect Link had drawn the curtains.

"Link?" I didn't hear his snoring and that would be hard to miss.

I stumbled from the bed. My head felt so light. But what do I expect to feel like after doing what I did. I'm just lucky Link is around to save me. I can't believe I am so stupid. He is so wonderful and caring. Link only wants what is best for me and he... he loves me. Do I feel the same? I think I do. But what if I am wrong and he only wants to use me. I don't want that anymore, but Link isn't like that.

I pull the door open and step into the darkness of the hallway. There is a candle flickering down the hall in the kitchen and I can already smell its sweet aroma. Honeysuckle. Link had some planted in his parents' green house and I was often found by it. Just sitting quietly. He promised to plant some in our balcony garden come spring. I was overly excited to again be able to sit by the honeysuckle whenever I please, but this time not be bother by his father. He was always asking to speak to my parents, but I didn't really know them, so why would I let him talk to them.

I walked into the kitchen and Link was sitting at the table. It was a small, rounded wooden table. We had gone thrift shopping and Link promised that I could pick the table. Truth be told, I picked the smallest one so I could sit closer to Link. I knew he wouldn't mind. He lifted his head from a paper he was reading and smiled at me. My stomach felt so funny, like it was trying to float away. I'd always felt this way around him. He moved my chair out and motioned for me to join him.

"Good morning, Sheik. Sleep well." I scooted the chair right up against his and sat down, leaning against Link.

"Yeah. No nightmares." Link's grin turned huge as he dropped the paper onto the table and pulled me into a sideways hug.

"Oh, Sheik! That's great!" My face turned hot when he pressed a kiss to my temple. "Do you want to do something today to celebrate?"

"Can we make hot chocolate and relax on the couch. I'd really like that." His face softened and Link did something that surprised us both. He pulled me into a kiss. Normally I would have jerked from the action, but this was Link. He cared for me in all the right ways. He wouldn't hurt me. Link's hands were shaking as they moved to my waist. He was nervous. I was too. This was a big step. I sighed and leaned into the kiss. I really did love him. There was no going back. My heart wouldn't continue to beat without him. I looked up into his deep, blue as the sea eyes and said those three words I knew would change everything.

"I love you." Tears steamed down my face. Happiness rolling off me in waves as he kissed me again. Link's taste intoxicating and addictive. My savior. The man that had taken me from all the pain I endured and loved me even after he knew of my past. No. It was through my scars that he found he loved me. I would have never known him had it not been for my suffering.

"Sheik... Do you mean it?" I could see the tears that refused to spill over.

"Yes. I love you. I don't want to spend my life in any other person's arms. I only want you. Only you. Only ever you." Link wrapped his arms around me and cried.

"Do you have any idea how good it feels to hear you say that?" I shook my head. "It feels like I am at an all new high. Never will I be sad again. Not now that I have you."

He nuzzled into my neck and I let him. "Sheik?" Link brushed his lips against mine as he spoke and I closed my eyes in anticipation.

"Hnn?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. Link looked on the verge of crying again. "You can tell me anything. Don't you know that?"

"Marry me." My breath caught in my throat. For a moment I couldn't think. "We have to wait until you are eighteen and therefor old enough to marry, but I want to know if you would. Will you marry me?"

* * *

_The very next day I was woken by the ringing of my phone. I had many missed calls from the hospital. Sheik had hurt himself again. They had taken him to the courtyard, where he proceeded to climb a tree and jump out. I was surprised when I saw the tree that he hadn't broken his leg. His doctor pulled me aside and told me that Sheik only did such things when they told him I couldn't be there._

_They sent him home with me. It was a month after I had first found him. I laugh when I think of his first car ride. Sheik was like a puppy. He rolled down the windows, even though it was the dead of winter, and stuck his head out. I, of course, had freaked out and made him stop. Then he decided to bounce in the seat until we pulled into my drive. My parents had thought it weird that he was with me, but a call to Sheik's doctor changed their minds._

_It turned out that Sheik was the heir to a big company, not unlike me. My father had been trying to become business partners with them. His parents were happy to see him, but Sheik didn't know who they were. I learned later that he had been taken at the age of four. Barely old enough to remember anything. I cried with his mother for quite some time when the medical report came in. Repeated sexual assault. Rape. All those years. I guess that was the moment I realized I loved him._

* * *

My heart lurched as he spoke. Did Link really want to? Was this all for real? But he said we would have to wait a while. Three years until I turned eighteen. Funny how he is so much older than I am. I guess four isn't that big of a gap. At least he isn't old enough to be my father. He looked so weak in those moments. The few seconds I made him wait.

"In a heartbeat." A smile broke out on his face and I was sure my own matched.

"I feel like I've waited forever for this." Link stood and I was along for the ride as he walked to the couch.

He set me down and just stood there watching me. I couldn't help but shiver under his gaze. I wanted to be normal. Fixed and healed so I could give myself to him. But I knew it wouldn't happen for some time. But I also knew he was okay with that. I reached up for him and Link jumped. I pulled him to me and kissed him again. His hands resting on either side of my head. One knee on the couch. I gasped when his tongue swiped at my lips, yet I wasn't afraid. I moaned into his mouth as Link claimed mine. I loved how he tasted.

"Can't believe..." Link kissed all over my face. My eyelids, nose, lips, ears, cheeks. Everywhere. His hands searched my body, mapping it, and I moved into every touch. With him I was safe, with him I was free. "Love you so much"

"Never felt so good." I wrapped my arms around him and touched as well. Fingertips tracing all the indents, any little scars, muscles. I wanted him to have me. Oh, how I wanted it. Maybe we could try. "Link..."

I was breathless. He was gazing at me with so much love. I knew this would be okay. "I want you, Link." His eyes widened.

"A-Are you sure?" Link looked to be in a state of panic.

"Yes. I trust you." He visibly gulped then nodded. Link stood and picked me up with care. My grip tightened on him as we neared the bed.

"You don't have to do this." I pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"But I want to." He dropped me in the bed and I giggled. It smells like him. But also like me. This was our bed. The place we shared.

I sat up and pulled him over by his shirt. My hands slip it up and removed the shirt from his body. I tossed it aside and just stared. He was gorgeous. My fingers trailed down his muscled chest to the edge of his pants. My eyes met his in a lust filled gaze before I tugged his pants down. Link climbed up into the bed and over me, kicking off the pants as he went.

I gasped when he took my shirt in his hands and worked it up my body. Sighs leaving me as he peppered my skin with kisses. Moans leaving me as his tongue ran from my belly button, over a sensitive nipple, and onto my pulse point. He sucked on it and I bucked up into him at the pleasure.

"Ah! Sheik!" He shook above me. "You keep doing that and I won't be able to control myself."

"Do it. I can take anything you can dish out." I reached down and pressed my palm into his growing hardness. From that simple action, Link turned into an animal and pulled my pants away from my body. He pressed his hips into mine and I pulled at his hair from the building pressure. I had asked for this and I would get it. And I wasn't afraid.

* * *

_Sheik didn't want to live with his parents, so he moved in with my family to be closer to me. He had his spells where life was dandy and he was like a child on Christmas. Bright-eyed and full of joy. But there were other times where I would find him curled up in my bed weeping. When that happened he would yell for me to make it stop. To kill him. I knew then that he was reliving the abuse. I coddled him in the weeks to follow._

_I moved out to get some space and Sheik refused to be left behind, funny because I was moving out so my parents would stop bothering him about his family's company. We decided on a three bedroom apartment. Both getting a bedroom, though I knew Sheik wouldn't use it. He didn't sleep anywhere but in my bed, unless he was in the hospital. I didn't really mind. Snuggled right up to me and I adored it._

_We were happy. Weeks had gone by and we celebrated my nineteenth birthday. Sheik had allowed me to touch him that day. It was just a little more than cuddling. He stretched out on my bed and I ran my fingers down his body. His soft sighs filling the air. That was the day I confessed. He didn't know what to tell me and ran off. I had found him later, right back in my bed, asleep. The following morning was full of tears and apologies. Sheik telling me that he wasn't ready and I was okay with that._

* * *

I shivered as Link's hands ran down my back again. "You are such a tease."

"Who was the one that wanted a shower? Hmm?" He pressed his nose to my spine and moved it up to my neck where he decided was a good place to kiss.

"I'd rather not be covered in _that_." I could practically feel Link roll his eyes.

"You didn't have an issue at the time." His hands moved down to my hips and Link pulled me back into him.

"I was still panting from your rough treatment." I feigned anger and tried to move from him. But Link saw through all of it and brushed his lips across my shoulder.

"But you asked me to. Begged me to. You cried out that I should go faster." I tilted my head back and let him kiss a trail down my neck. "Harder. Rougher."

I yelped when he bit down on my ear. "Didn't mean you had to listen to me."

He chuckled into my hair. "Yeah. But I had no problem doing so. You just felt so..."

"Don't you dare say it." I groaned when Link's fingertips roamed my thighs.

"Wonderful." I turned towards him and scowled.

"Urgh." He held that stupid smirk.

"Tell me you didn't love how I treated you and I will apologize." I mumbled a 'no' and his eyebrow rose. "Come again."

"No. I can't say that. I... quite enjoyed it." He laughed and I could feel it vibrate through my own body.

We stood in the shower and shared sweet kisses and tender touches. But I had something heavy weighing on my mind. Link had taken me. What if he didn't want me around anymore? Could I go on living without him? I guess he could sense my worry, because Link turned off the shower and grabbed a couple towels. He dried off and did the same to me. I still didn't respond as he carried me back into the bedroom.

"What are you thinking about?" Tears ran down my face. He was so loving to me still. Link really did care for me.

"I don't want you to le-leave me." I turned to sobbed into his chest and Link just held me. By the time I was done we were curled up on the bed.

"All done?" I nodded. Link's hands cupped my face and he pulled me into a gentle kiss. "I will not leave you, Sheik. Never. I love you too much to let you go. I'm so selfish."

I smiled and Link wiped the tears from my eyes. "So you've told me."

"Yeah. I give you the same crap speech every time and you listen to it every time." He grinned at me and I giggled.

"I'm thankful that you found me. Nothing in my world would be alright if not for you. I love you." Link pulled me closer and I snuggled into his bare chest.

And as I slipped into sleep from his pleasing warmth, I heard Link say, "I love you." And he would continue to tell me as the years went on.

* * *

_I cried as he walked down the isle to me. The flowing robe he decided to wear to symbolize he was indeed my 'bride'. I had laughed when he chose it, even as he punched me for it, but I was pleased to know he was okay with being mine. My mind had been going a mile a minute and I thought about all the things we had gone through to get here. The blood that was lost. The memories I could never erase from his mind. All the heartache I went through to keep him from an early grave._

_Sheik looked up and smiled at me. My heart was beating rapidly. So much in fact that I thought it would burst from my chest. He was so beautiful. Just as he had been when I first saw him unmarred by dirt and blood. My love. I would support him til the day I die, because I wouldn't last if he went first. I could hear the crowd murmur about his beauty. Something I had the privilege to wake up to everyday for the rest of my life. The only one that could touch him so intimately ever again. _

_My thoughts drifted back to our first time. The way he clung to me. The absolute pleasure I got as he moaned my name to the heavens. How thrilling it was to be making love to the one person I would ever love like this. Then he was next to me at the alter and I was pulled from my musings when his hand found mine. I barely listened to the vows. We had made our own so long ago. These were nothing new. Sheik blushed as we turned to face each other and I pulled him into a deep kiss._

* * *

25\. Adoration

The adoration Sheik received from Link was enough to take his breath away.

* * *

**Well... That happened. Any idea where that came from. I'm not entirely sure. I just kinda went with the flow and this wrote itself. I guess I will go and write something else now. Just woah... **

**Review.**

**Love and honeysuckle,**

**~Annoying :)**

**(P.s. I put two chapters up on Christmas Eve. Twelve and thirteen right? Anyways... I just thought people should know because it seems like they don't.)**

**(P.s. Again. I have two other chapters for this already ready. Hehe! I've been working hard.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hmm... I got my reviews. But the last one was a bit... not sure how to put it. The reviewer told me that Sheik was Zelda. As if I haven't ever played OOT. Like fifty times! I guess they think I am an idiot. I could go on about what an arse they are making out of themselves, *cough* reviewing on the last chapter about something obvious in the first *cough*, but I am a good person and will just thank them for spending their time reviewing. **

**I must say, quite pleased to be updating again! You guys are my peeps and I love your feedback! **

**I wanna thank you guys for reading this! A way to pass the time and get rid of the ideas in my head, has turned into a great hobby. I also vent quite a bit into these. I happen to write the chapters in the mood that I feel at the time. I guess that says a lot about the last one. I was in a bit of a depression. But I swear these wrists be scar free.**

**Thank you:**

**Other Guest... Unless for some reason my first person named Guest decided to turn over to the 'Sheik is a girl side'... I thank you for reviewing in general. Though your input was already known and ignored. In the kindest way, of course. **

**di1682 thanks for reading my story. I didn't think you would return the favor. (P.s. I really look forward to reading more of yours.)**

**Imagination that thanks for the continuous reading. Also, I really love getting reviews and you provide them. Such happiness! I feel like I should say more... But I can really only think of how happy your reviews make me. All warm and fuzzy inside, as if I swallowed a kitten! **

**LOZ Fan thanks for loving what I do. I sure do love writing it and will always be pleased to hear you love reading it. (That goes for all you guys!) And I defiantly plan on writing that hyper Sheik!**

**And last, but not least, Guest. I know you haven't reviewed in a couple chapters, but I love when you do and didn't want to leave you out! (P.s The homeless Link is done, but I might do another since the one I wrote turned out way off of what I actually wanted. I guess I will wait to see if you like it. Next update will be homeless Link!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

36\. Dreamer

* * *

The cups clinked together as I walked. Steam rising from the hot tea and coffee. I scowled at the coffee. I had never been a fan, but nothing woke Hero like a cup of freshly brewed black. It was gross. I sighed. Why had I been chosen to wake the dreamer. Stupid boy should wake up on his own. Not my fault he was a sleepyhead.

I reached Hero's door and knocked. Once. Twice. He wasn't waking up. I would have to go in. Curse him.

I pushed the door open and checked the room. It was pitch black, but as I walked in, my eyes adjusted much better than any Hylian's ever would. Hero was tangled in his covers. I walked to the end of his bed and set the cups on the chest of clothes there. Then I went to the window and pulled back the blinds. Link grumbled, but I wasn't done yet. The hero curled up as I pulled the covers down.

"Sheik." I chuckled.

"Time to wake up, Sleepyhead." He groaned and grabbed for the blankets that were no longer there. "Having issues?"

"Nnn. Sheik." My breath caught. That was not a normal groan. It almost sounded... Sexual. "Ahh..."

I gasped and hurried over to the hero. Was he dreaming? "Hero? Are you awake?"

"Closer, Sheik." My brows drew together. Was he asleep? Hero turned to the side of the bed and smiled.

"Link." He giggled and looped his arms around my waist. What was going on?

"I like that a lot." He had to be asleep. Hero never talked this way. He surprised me more by pulling me into the bed. I yelped when he rolled over onto me. "Say it again."

"L-Link." He hummed and nuzzled into my neck. "Wha-"

And bit me.

I cried out and tried to move away. Bad idea. Very bad idea. Link whimpered and tightened his hold. Then I could feel it. He was very aroused and pressed very much against me. He sighed and ran his nose along my jawline. I was so caught up in the gentle gesture that I didn't notice his hands slide down. Until he gave my arse a very hard squeeze. I needed to get away. He was obviously dreaming. About me. And...

"Let go, Hero." He shook his head.

"No, no, no. Don't be cold to me now. Not when I want to be hot." I blushed. This was embarrassing. What would happen if he woke up?

"I can't do this with you, Link. Let go." He cuddled closer to me, if that was possible, and my suit dampened. Hero was crying.

"But I love you." That took my breath away.

"Tell me when you are awake." I flipped us and pulled out of his weakened hold. Then I pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'd really like to hear that."

"M'kay."

* * *

"Sheik." I looked up from the book I had been reading. Link was standing on the cobblestone path before the Sheikah gravestone. He was giving me a look that told me he had something on his mind. "Can we talk?"

I sighed and closed my book. Just getting to the good part. But he had an earnest look in his eyes. I jumped from the earth wall that protected the graveyard and walked to him. "Speak."

"Not here." He looked around nervously before turning from me and walking back to the entrance. I rolled my eyes. Annoyed with him. What could be so important? But I chuckled when he glanced back at me with a beaten puppy look. He stared until I started moving in his direction. He seem to nod and continue on his way, checking on me every few feet like he thought I would disappear. He took me through the streets of Kakariko and out into Hyrule Field. We walked up the hill and to the stone wall that Link came to often to think. He stopped and sat down, face resting in his hands. Hero took a breath and stood up.

"I have something to tell you. Please don't run away." My mind went through the things he could be telling me, but stuck on one thing. He had found someone. My heart turned to stone.

"Go on." He flinched at my icy tone.

"I had a dream the other day." My body froze and shivers ran up my spine.

"And." I wanted to laugh at how well I was hiding my emotions. It had to be breaking him.

"It wasn't the first time... And probably won't be the last." My eyes widened. He had dreams of me often.

"I am not a patient man, Hero. I suggest you get to the point." I even recoiled at the harsh tone.

"I love you." His eyes met mine and seemed to shine. I turned my head to hide my increasing blush. "Sheik?"

"I-" My stomach was in my throat. He loved me. This was like my wildest dreams come true. I jumped at the hand on my cheek. Link had moved so silently.

"Usually you reply when someone pours their heart out." My eyes locked with his and I could see the smile there. "But this works just as good."

Link's hand moved to the back of my neck and I could feel the other massage my hip. My eyes fluttered shut as his scent overtook me and then shot open. He had taken my cowl in his teeth and lowered it. I gasped when Link kissed my cheek.

"You are beautiful." I flushed deeper. "Red is a lovely color for you."

"I'm sure I'll never not be red with you around." He chuckled and it vibrated through my body. But he stopped and took my chin in a painful hold.

"What is this?" I hissed when he poked at the mark on my neck. The very one he had made days ago.

"N-Nothing." He scowled at it and let go of me. I missed his warmth already. "Where are you going?"

I hurried down the hill after him. "Away from you."

"Why?" He stopped so abruptly that I ran into him and fell to the ground.

"I don't appreciate being lied to, Sheik." He turned on me and I was stunned with the hurt but fierce expression he had.

"But-"

"Nothing you will say can fix this." I gulped.

"What if I said you made it?"

"Not possible." Link made to walk away from me again, but I was quick and snatched his hand.

"Do you dream of me often? Is it always sexual? I get a feeling you like my arse. You grabbed it, you know." I smiled because I knew I had him.

"How did you-"

"Did I tell you to confess?" He seemed even more confused. "I was your captive the other day. Probably the dream you were talking about."

How?" I pulled him close.

"Come closer, Link." I laughed as he blushed. "Zelda told me to wake you. Let's just say I was unsuccessful. And you, my dear boy, were quite happy I was there."

"And I made that mark?" I nodded. He looked away from me and chewed at his lip. "I bit you."

"It hurt. But you seemed to enjoy yourself." My hands worked into his hair and tilted his face down to place a kiss upon his lips. "You can imagine my surprise when you pressed into me. It must have been a good dream."

"Y-Yeah." He blushed and brushed his lips against mine.

"Link." My face heated again as he gazed back at me. "I love you."

"Glad to hear." He chuckled.

"I'm glad I was suppose to wake the dreamer."

* * *

36\. Submission

Submission was something Sheikah did by nature, but it still surprised Link when he could bring Sheik to bed with only a few soft spoken words.

* * *

**Imagine my delight when I matched up the two list and saw the word submission. I was giddy! So many ideas come to mind.**

**I got the idea for this while talking to a friend. We were discussing dreams and he talked about dreams about Sheik. Not so innocent dreams about Sheik. It needed to be wrote! So here it is!**

**Review! I demand it! **

**Love and kittens, (But not stomach kittens.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Meh. I may have changed something that was majorly important to the story, but... I don't care. I like how it turned out and isn't that all that truly matters. Bah! Who needs reviewers! That's a lie. I do. I enjoy the warm fuzzies I get when I read reviews. So I guess I can only hope you guys are okay with how I went about this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

57\. Slow Down

* * *

I tried to keep my eyes focused in front of me as Zelda and I walked past a homeless boy. Of course my sister didn't. She grabbed my shoulder and I gave into the action, facing towards her.

"Can we take him home?" Her violet eyes switched between the boy and me.

"Do whatever you want, but he is sleeping on the couch." She gave me a banana sized smile.

"I love you, Sheik!" I just rolled my eyes.

My hand rested on the knife I kept at my hip. Ready to defend my sister should the need arise. Zelda was speaking to the homeless boy and I tuned out the one-sided conversation.

"Okay! Ready. Let's go!" We walked the rest of the way with Zelda chattering away.

"Sheik! I'm going to get him some new clothes. Be back in a bit." And she rushed back out before I could argue. I sighed.

"Thank you." I turned to the boy. His eyes were shining.

"So you can talk." I huffed and made my way to the kitchen.

"My name is Link." I rolled my eyes. Why would he refuse to talk to Zelda, but have no problem with me.

"Listen, Link is it. I don't really want you here. You obviously know this. So leave me alone." I got in the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk along with strawberry mix.

"I don't want to leave you alone." I spilled the milk as I was pouring it and placed the jug on the counter forcefully, causing more milk to slosh out.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I ripped a couple paper towels off the roll and began to clean the counter as well as the front of the cabinet.

"It means what it means." I faced him and scowled.

"You smell. Go take a shower. The towels are in the closet in the bathroom, which is the second door on the left, and Zelda went to get you clothes. But knowing her she won't be back in time." He seemed to chuckle at that before leaving me alone.

* * *

I chopped at the potatoes viciously. Stupid boy had to come into my house and mess with my head. I jumped and hissed at the bite of the knife when a hand touched the small of my back.

"The hell!" I cursed and headed over to the medicine cabinet to get the first aid kit.

"Let me get that." Link reached over my head and grabbed the kit.

"Give me tha-"

I yelped as he picked me up and set me on the counter. Then blushed when his face was inches from mine. His hair was wet and I knew that if I looked down he would be naked except for a towel. I gulped and stared at the ceiling fan. "You really should be careful."

"Whose fault do you think it is that this happened?!" I snapped my head down to glare at him and could feel my face redden again. Link brought my bleeding hand up to his lips and licked. "What are you-"

He ran his tongue along the cut and I moaned. Then whimpered when he sucked the blood from my index finger.

"Stop that!" I jerked my hand from him and slapped Link across the face. "Who says you can come into my house and do that to me!"

"Sheiky! I'm home!" I slid from the counter and rushed into the hall. Zelda was carrying at least a dozen bags. I grabbed them from her and hurried to the living room. "You'll love what I got you. Ermm... Sheik?"

I turned to find Zelda staring me down. "What?"

"You look different. Is something-" And then she smirked. "Oh, I see. Will you get the boy in here."

"His name is Link and he can talk." Zelda didn't look the least bit surprised. She simply clapped her hands and picked up a bag. She pulled out a white sweater and threw it to me.

"That's for you. I know how much you missed the one Auntie gave you, so I got you another. I know it isn't the same, but I hoped it was close enough." I looked down at the sweater and back at her. Zelda made a 'go on' gesture. "Put it on, silly."

I pulled my black tee off and made to pull on the other shirt. And then I saw Link standing in the doorway, still dressed in only a towel. His eyes were obviously glued to me. They moved up and down, again and again. Until his eyes landed on mine and he turned away with a blush. I did the same and tugged the sweater on. It fit like a glove, just as the other had. I adjusted the turtleneck and fixed the sleeves. It fit better than the other.

"I love it, Zel. Thanks a lot." I hugged her and she giggled.

"You're welcome." She beamed at me, threw a bag at Link, and then fled the room chuckling a bit manically. As strange as it sounds, that is normal for Zelda.

"It looks great on you." Urgh. Link was walking closer. I went back to the kitchen to get away from him and continue dinner. I could hear rustling and knew he would follow me. A shiver ran down my spine at his warm breath on my ear. "But I think you are beautiful without the clothes. Actually, I'd rather you just be rid of them."

I knew I was blushing, but I wouldn't give in. Don't respond and hopefully he will stop. "Would you mind getting the butter out?"

He huffed and I grinned. That worked well. But then he was right back to being behind me. His hand came around to press the cold container into my stomach. But I didn't react. I only took it and put a little in the potatoes. It was when his fingers massaged into my thigh that I dropped the butter and the knife. Link moved us back quickly to avoid the knife, but the butter splattered up my legs.

"Opps." My eye twitched.

"You did that on purpose." I tried to move in the direction of the cabinet we kept spare rags, but Link's grip was like iron. "Let go."

Link stuck his nose into my hair and inhaled, most likely smelling me, then ran his hands up my sides. "What if I don't want to?"

"Shame. It wasn't a choice." I moved so quickly that Link couldn't keep his hold and I started to fall forwards. But his hands were back around my waist in no time. The position was different though. I was bent over and his crotch was pressed very much against my arse.

I squeaked, something I will deny to my grave, and bashed my head on the oven door. "Sheik!"

Link sat me on the center island and I held my bleeding forehead. "Just leave me alone!"

He backed off and I felt bad. Link's expression was one of extreme pain. "Okay." I groaned when his shoulders slumped and he walked to the doorway.

"Wait." I swear I've never seen such a pitiful puppy dog look as I did then. "You can stay, if you explain your fascination with me."

He blushed, but slid up onto the counter next to me. "Let me take care of your head injury after. I wouldn't want you to become less civilized then you are now." He chuckled when I scowled.

"Don't be giving me any crap." He slid up onto the counter next to me. "And will you please put a shirt on."

I tried to keep my eyes from his tanned, muscular, gorgeous chest. "Why? Does it bother you?"

Curse him. I hate to admit to weakness. "No. It doesn't bother me at all."

"Well in that case." He pulled me over into his lap and grabbed the first aid kit that I had forgotten he even set on the island. I thought perhaps he would patch me up. I hate being wrong. I hissed when his hot tongue drank up the blood running down my forehead.

"Would you stop that!" Link pouted and I could see my blood on his lips.

"But I like licking you." I yelped as he did just that to my neck and then blew on it.

"Ahh..." It felt so nice. I've never been touched like this. Link's hands rested on my hips and he pulled me closer. "Who are you to think you can do this to me?"

"I'm nobody. Just a simple guy that knows a beauty when he sees one." He nuzzled into the hair behind my ear. "Beautiful inside and out."

"I'm... serious." My mind was going fuzzy as he massaged up and down my back. Why was he just touching? Wait, why did I want him to do more?

"Would you believe me if I said I wasn't homeless." I groaned as he bit the tip of my ear.

"Was this a set-up b-by my sis-ster?" Zelda was always trying to get me to go to blind dates. I guess bringing a guy into our house under the guise of helping him was a smart plan.

"Yeah." I gripped his shirt as Link shifted me to face him. My legs going on either side of him and our chest pressed together. "She didn't like me longing for her little brother and him not noticing."

I sighed when he brushed his lips against mine, but whined when he didn't kiss me.

"Do you know now, Sheik?" I nodded. "Tell me."

"You're mine." He tilted my face up.

"Good boy." I growled, but closed the distance nonetheless. Curse this boy.

"For the record, I blame my head injury for all of my actions." He snorted and pulled me in again.

* * *

57\. Stress

Nothing got rid of Sheik stress quite like Link did when he nuzzled into the Sheikah's unbound hair.

* * *

**Well... I muffed up. I know, I know. It was supposed to be a homeless Link. But I had him come on really strong and it just seemed like a good idea. I might write another about a homeless Link just to make up for the absolute screw up I did here. I'm gonna go sulk in a corner now. Tell me if I can come out of my shame. **

**Review? I really enjoy those. They make me feel good about my writing. **

**Love and wet Link (Not like that you perverts!),**

**~Annoying :)**

**(P.s. I have a mind-blowing idea in my head and am currently writing it out. No more is being said on the matter. I just thought you guys needed something to look forward too.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, I am going to start things off by answering a few reviews. So ignore this if you don't review. **

**LOZ Fan: I like to make Sheik vulnerable, I guess. He is always closed off and we have no idea what his mental state, and other junk, would be. He was pretty much forced into service (In my opinion.) for Zelda at a young age. (I enjoy making him younger than Link.) He was probably scared, but knew that as a Sheikah he had to appear strong. I suppose it is also my way of venting what I have had go on in life. I've been through some tough crap and I like to think Sheik has too. I have people I can open up to and I wanted Sheik to have them as well. He doesn't like people to know he needs taken care of, like myself, but he loves Link enough to let him in. Did that help?**

**Also... I would love to use your idea. That's cool right? Cause I want to! Bah! I freaking love TP fanfics with Sheik. Love 'em so much!**

**DrytotheDen: Hello! Yay! Another person that enjoys my writing. Thank you sooooo much! I get all jittery when I read a review from someone that has never reviewed on my stories. I want to squeal, but I wouldn't want to scare you away. First off, SAO is awesome. I am watching it for the first time, read it so long ago I couldn't tell someone the plot line for the life of me. My boyfriend is a huge fan as well. We fangirl together... Which is funny because he is massive and muscular. Second, I take all ideas. Seriously. I am working on so many that I got so long ago. But I swear they all get wrote at some point! I will write whatever pairing you please... But Shink is obviously the one I do best at, and write. Lastly... Welcome to my insanity! **

**Guest: ! I told you I would write the other if that one didn't live up to what you hoped. Frankly I started writing the other before I even posted that chapter... I got inspiration. **

**AAAAAnd. I know nothing about pet training. I can try to write that idea out, but I don't think I can do it well. But I will try! Perhaps I can have Link go to Sheik and Sheik can be totally unsociable. Then Link brings out his dog and Sheik opens up. He plays with the dog and Link sees that Sheik is a great person. Sheik agrees to train the dog and Link is overjoyed. And fluff shows itself as they get closer. Sheik starts talking to Link and they go out to eat, without the dog. A big step for Sheik. They both start developing feelings and the dog gets that. The dog can push Link down and he accidentally kisses Sheik. It could be all cutesy. And cheesey! I love dat cheese! Or I could start it with the dog training class and Sheik sees that Link has trouble. He tells Link to meet him after class and it goes from there. That sounds better. Do you think that is good enough?**

**Imagination that: I do hope my 'mind-blowing idea' comes out good. It would please me if you guys like it, let alone love it. One of my buddies was told of the idea and he flipped over it. My bf told me it would make a good story as well. So I'm pretty excited. **

**I apologize... I know it isn't what I wanted, but the idea pushed itself on me. I am writing out my original, so I hope that pleases you. I guess I was just in the mood for those kinds of characters. And now I am in the depressive ones. Wonderful.**

**Thanks for taking your time to read this! I love ya guys! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

26\. Forever and a day

* * *

"No... No, no, no. NO!" I pulled his lifeless body to me and cried. I sobbed until the medic came to pry him from me.

"You have to give him to me, son." I shook my head and reached for Link. Please don't take him away. I never told him. Please. It isn't fair! I wanted to scream out like a child throwing a tantrum. But this was worse than a parent's scolding.

Link had been heading to my house. We were going to spend the day together. I was going to confess. I had spent last night preparing. My heart had been set on it. And now I couldn't. He had took a curve to hard, for reasons I wasn't sure of. Link was the best driver I had ever known. I had gotten the call telling me he had wreaked not far from my house. Zelda had seen the accident when she drove in to see her boyfriend. I made it there before the ambulance. And then they shown up to take him away from me.

"Argh!" I wrapped my arms around my body and screamed. When my throat was too hoarse to do that, I cried. I cried as my Aunt lifted me from the ground. I cried as she put me in her car. I cried as we walked into the house. And then I collapsed. The grief was too much.

* * *

"Sheik. Sheik dear. You need to eat, hun." I curled up further on the couch and tucked my head away from her. "You cannot continue like this. What would Link think?"

Every fiber in my being turned hostile. "Why don't you go ask him?! But you can't! He won't hear you!" I leap from the couch and ran out of the living room.

"Sheik!" I took the stairs two at a time. I burrowed under my covers after slamming my door. I heard the click and knew Impa had entered the room. "Please listen to me, Nephew."

She pulled back the covers and I glared up at my aunt. "Why? So you can tell me he will be alright. Don't lie to me. He is broken!" A sob racked my body and Impa was quick to pull me into a hug. But it wasn't him hugging me. Which only made it hurt all the more.

"The doctors said he could wake up one day. Don't you want to be here for that." Her fingers combed through my hair.

"Y-Yeah. I'd li-like to." My aunt pressed a kiss to my forehead and got up from the bed.

"Then take care of yourself, boy." I nodded and followed her down into the kitchen. Where I sat and ate at the table for the first time in weeks.

* * *

I was practically bouncing in the seat. Impa had promised to take me to see Link. She had told me she would if I promised to eat normally. Though she wasn't going to make me go back to school. The teachers understood and sent my work home with Zelda.

"Calm down, Nephew."

I gave her a look before leaning against the door. Watching the clouds move across the sky. "How much longer before we get there?"

Impa chuckled and I noticed the car was parked. "We're here."

I got out of the car faster then you could blink. My feet bringing me around the car and to the front of the hospital. I shot her a glare. "You drove up on that side for a reason."

"You remember what room number?" I nodded and sprinted for the door.

I walked up to the front desk and the girl sitting there gave me a kind smile. "What can I do for you today?"

"Can you tell me where room E-311 is?" She looked a little surprised, but nodded.

"Strange. We have had a lot of people coming in and asking for that room." She didn't even look at her computer. But she turned to the other girl sitting at the desk. "Aveil, would you mind watching the desk? I'd like to escort this boy."

"Sure thing, Malon." The girl got up from the desk and started walking.

"Are you coming or not?" She motioned for me to follow her.

"Oh, sorry." I caught up with her and my curiosity got the better of me. "Are you allowed to leave when you want?"

"Depends. They let me check on my Pa every now and again." She hurried down a few halls and we got into an elevator. I followed her until I could see the room. My restraint gave out and I ran the rest of the way. Tears were in my eyes as I opened the door and saw him.

Link looked asleep. I guess you could call it that. Yeah. I just had to wait for him to wake up. His golden hair was spread out on the pillow like a halo. His pale skin shades lighter than I remember. I couldn't see his clear, blue eyes and it caused a sob to tear through my body. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I jumped.

"I'm glad you could make it." I looked up at Dark and smiled. "He would have wanted you here."

And suddenly I realized there were so many people in the room. Nabooru, Dark, Midna, Zelda, Mido, Saria, Medli, Komali, Aryll, that strange desk girl, Navi, Link's grandma, Link, and myself. It was kind of a tight fit.

"Thank you for coming, guys." My feet took me to the bed and I sat down next to him.

A large gash was patched up on his forehead. Link had broken one of his collarbones, though I wasn't sure which, his left foot along with that femur. There was also various cuts and bruises. The doctor said Link had an amazing recovery rate. They had to do surgery on a punctured lung and Link didn't suffer from that since. It's funny. He broke his arm when we were younger and it healed in half the time. He told me it was because I was coming back from vacation and he didn't like to worry me. I still fussed over him for a week.

I ran the backs of my fingers along his cheek and he sighed. I gasped as Link turned into my hand.

"D-Did you see that?" A grin broke across my face and I looked around the room.

"Yeah. He knows you're here." I covered my mouth with my hand and let more tears fall as I leaned into Dark for support. "Make sure to say you love him the moment you see Link after he wakes up. Okay?"

"Of co-course." My lips made contact with Link's forehead and pressed a gentle kiss there. Then I talked against his skin. "Happy birthday."

* * *

I was across the parking lot in seconds. I waved to Malon, that funny desk girl, and hurried to Link's room. The doctor had called and said Link's fingers moved. I didn't want to miss him waking up. It had been so many months since the accident. Perhaps even a whole year. There were times here and there that I didn't keep track of time. I spiraled into depression and the days mixed with the nights.

It was usually when I thought about what if's. What if I had agreed to let him stay the night? He wouldn't be injured if I had just a little bit of courage. But Link liked to sleep in my room, I had put a couch in there for him when his parents had decided against him sleeping in my bed, and I wasn't sure if I could handle waking up to him. Link had a habit of moving over to my bed during the night anyways. And sometimes he would wake me up.

But today could be the day. He will wake up and I will tell him I love him. I'll confess to years of adoration. A childhood of hero worship. My young love becoming a deep affection.

"You made it." I nodded to Rauru, Link's doctor, before hurrying in the room.

Link was still on the bed. But it could be the day. My insides felt like they would burst.

"I'll leave you alone. Stay as long as you'd like. But remember to tell someone if he wakes up." The older man smiled at me and left.

I pulled up a chair and sat down by the bed. My finger wove in between Link's. I'd like to think he enjoyed my visits.

I waited. And waited. And waited.

Before I knew it, Impa was sending me a message about dinner. Link wasn't going to wake up today. I felt myself break.

"Please wake up, Link. I miss you. I love you. Please." I clutched his hand to me and sobbed. "L-Love you s-s-so much. Please wa-ake up."

"'M already 'wake." I looked up to see crystal blue eyes. "Don't cry. Know I don't like that."

"L-Link?" He patted my head with his other hand and I couldn't help but take the opportunity to hug him. "Gods. I've missed you."

Link's fingers lifted my chin and his lips touched mine. "I love you, Sheik."

"I love you, Link." Before I climbed into bed with him, I reached up and pressed the call button. By the time the nurses entered the room, I was asleep in a smiling Link's arms.

* * *

26\. Worship

Sheik couldn't take the feelings Link gave him when Hyrule's hero decided to 'worship' the harp player's body.

* * *

**Cute. Fluffy. Heartbreaking. Lovely. Tehe. This was fun. Perhaps we should do it again some time. **

**Review for my amusement. Please.**

**Love and love, (lots of love this time)**

**~Annoying :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I've done it again. Another short thing, but it is quite the thing. I wanted it to be for Valentine's Day, but it has been in my story list for a couple days now and is literally burning a hole in my imaginary pocket. It wanted out! Not to mention, I keep getting reviews within hours of posting another chapter... And what can I say. I'm a sucker for you guys.**

**(P.s. All this next part is to Guest. They had a lot to say...)**

**I will get to work on researching dog training, Guest. You'll see. I will have it down pat! I guess I really should anyways, because I have a blind and deaf, that's right both, puppy and she can be quite the handful. Perhaps if I knew something about training her... **

**Yes I know... I want to get to work on a Ghiralink, but Shink is my passion. I have a story I am trying my hand at. Wanna guess? Not really, I'll tell you. I'm, finally, getting around to writing another Twisted Fiction. Doing Link and Ghirahim. Excited? I think so. Can you guess which classic story? Don't have to. Rapunzel. Hehe. Our fabulous Debbie gets to be up in the tower. Though he is far from the classic version and Link is no where near being a knight or prince. Should be fun.**

**One of your favorite writers likes my writing. Hehe. Gives me the butterflies. Such happiness. I had no idea I was so popular. I know quite a few people talk about me. I think I might fangirl giggle. Or squeal. **

** Thanks DrytotheDen. I love writing and it is great to hear you guys love reading. New reviewers are great. **

**LOZ Fan... Would you be surprised if I said last chapter has a companion fic... It is still in the makes, so don't expect it to be for a couple chapters. Or the next one... I'm bad about pleasing you guys. **

**Well, that's that. It is time for a touchy feely chapter. Mwhahah! Link just can't keep his hands to himself. Pervy hero. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

83\. Breakfast

* * *

Those rough, calloused hands played over my soft stomach. A shiver ran down my spine as lips gently kissed a trail from my ear over my shoulder and up my neck. I knew the eggs would burn if he kept up.

"Link..."

Fingers left lingering touches along my hips. I hissed when teeth sunk into the tender skin of my neck. The small droplets of blood being caught by a swift tongue.

"Link... hey..."

A groan leaving me as I was pulled back into waiting arms. His nose skimming though my hair, taking in my smell. Hips pressing up against me and I gasped. Gods, did he really want to do _that_ this early?

"Link... stop..."

His chuckling landing on my ears. Hot tongue running up my ear and I turned my head to let him bite at my earlobe.

"Why? I can feel that you like it."

Those hands I loved so much going down to press into my groin.

"Ahh... That... not fair."

I melted into his touch.

"That's a good boy."

I couldn't help the growl that escaped me.

"Mmm. Sexy. I like that."

His fingers running along the edge of my pants. I knew it wouldn't be long before he got what he wanted.

"The eggs... burn..."

His touch was heating my body more and more.

"Who cares about the eggs when you can eat a Sheikah for breakfast."

He turned my body around and the pleasure from being pressed up against him was too much. I was picked up and heard the clicking of the stove being turned off along with the clatter of a pan.

"Can't have a fire. Ruins the mood."

He grabbed my arse as we, well he, climbed the stairs. I yelped and he giggle like a little schoolgirl. On a killing streak. I was seriously screwed. Those eggs would never get done now.

* * *

83\. Fulfilled

Link always felt as fulfilled from a kiss, given to him by Sheik, as he did from a night of passion with his Sheikah lover.

* * *

**Seems like a normal breakfast with a very pervy Link around. **

**Review?**

**Love and uncooked eggs, (perhaps not, that chiz be bad for ya)**

**~Annoying :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**So... Just curious. My other Guest I guess I aquired, since you seemed to have reviewed again. Did I bring you over to the 'Sheik is a male and his own person' fandom? Unless for some reason my other Guest decided to leave that review. Or I have another... I'm so confused. O.o**

**Bhahaha! I just got another review. As I was posting. Hehe. Thanks guys!**

**Anyways! Moving on. Hehe. I'm not saying anything about this at the moment. But...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

94\. Reality

* * *

The school food was as bad as always. The air disgusting. All the wrestlers had just walked in. Those stupid whores were spraying their perfume in an attempt to get into the pants of any guy they hadn't already screwed. Gum was stuck to the underside of every table in the cafeteria. Gossip of anyone that was on the 'radar' floated about. Just a normal day at Hyrule High.

"Hey Link. How has your day been?" I froze. Oh, gods. I turned around slowly and came face to stomach with Sheik.

"Uh... Hi, Sheik." Such a gorgeous torso. But I guess I should look up at his face before Sheik figures out my feelings.

My sky blue eyes met his bleeding red. His face is so beautiful in every way. Small, pouty lips. Big, slanted eyes. Adorable button nose. I feel like I will get a nosebleed just from looking at him. I can only imagine how he would feel. Shivering under me from the pleasure as I took hold of those wide hips and ent- Okay. That thought train will get me nowhere. Just a major problem in my pants and a frightened Sheik when he notices said 'problem'.

"Hey. Tomorrow is Saturday." He sat down next to me at the table. "It also happens to be Valentine's Day." My heart soars at those words. Was Sheik going to ask me out?

"Need something?" I tried to hide my excitement.

"I was wondering..." He twiddled his thumbs and looked up at me from under that glorious, naturally platinum blond hair. I swear I stopped breathing. He was so perfect in that moment. So very ravish-able. Oh, Goddess Farore. I wanted to jump him right there. Urgh. "Would you like to come over and hang out? Since neither one of us has a 'lover' to be with."

He made these super cute air quotes when he said lover. Sheik has this thing about high school relationships. Swears they are just for sex. I don't blame him for thinking that. His own sister got around quite a bit. But I hope I can change all that. I want him to believe in young love.

"That sounds cool." It was hard to keep from screaming to the heavens. I had so hoped he would confess his undying love for me. Yeah right. That only happens in dreams and fairy-tales.

Sheik perked up and pulled me into a hug. "Be at my house around ten."

"You sure I shouldn't just stay over?" He seemed to think about something, but shook his head.

"Nah. I have some stuff I need to do." My heart landed in the pit of my stomach. It just dropped from the pain. Maybe he had someone to see.

"Oh. Well then I will be out at ten." I would be out at ten. Probably before then. Sitting in the driveway.

* * *

And I did just that. I left my house around nine and pulled into Sheik's drive a little later. Then I sat there. Anxious as can be. Should I confess? My hand went to my coat pocket where I had a small box. Inside was a simple band of silver. Ancient Sheikah writing carved into it that said 'For your heart, I yearn.' It was stupid, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else to put and Sheik wouldn't like it if the ring said 'I love you'. And I wouldn't give him something like that. Generic. He would hate it.

I felt like I would throw up. I was that nervous. But my mind was telling me to confess. And I didn't spend a ton of money on a ring to not give it to him. Of course, I bought it almost a year ago. I got out from the car and a shiver ran down my spine. My heart lurched a bit. What if Sheik rejected me? Then I guess we would go back to being friends. I walked up onto the porch and knocked. Before I could think about the fact that Sheik had told me ten and not nine, the door opened. Sheik stood there in his sleep wear.

A white v-neck. Navy blue shorts. Tall white socks with the Sheikah Weeping Eye on the side. Eye of Truth house slippers that his feet went into the mouth. I know for a fact he has many pairs, all different kinds. But the ones he wore today were his favorite. Something that made me so happy, because I was the one to buy that pair for him. I always liked to think he loved them most because I got them for him. He also had a scarf I made for him. Not sure why he had it on. It was supposed to be striped, but the knitting was so screwed up it wasn't really.

"Link?" He blinked a few times. "You're here early."

As I got a closer look, I realized Sheik was tired. I guess he hadn't got a good night's rest. "Hey, you sleep okay?"

"Wha-" He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I... umm. No. I was... busy."

I died a little inside. "With what? Can I know?"

Sheik looked a bit panicked. He had to be seeing someone. "No."

"No?" I stepped closer to him and met his nervous gaze.

"It is kind of a secret." I could feel the pinpricks behind my eyes. My heart felt broken.

"I thought we told each other everything." It really hurt. "I guess not."

I took the box from my pocket and grabbed Sheik's hand. He gripped it and I turned to head back to my car. I wouldn't be able to stand a day near him when I knew he would be thinking of someone else.

"For your heart, I yearn." I paused at the base of the stairs. My breath caught. Sheik had read it. It amazed me that he was so fluent.

"Yes. For your heart, I do yearn, Sheik. But I will stand aside if you wish to bless someone else with such a prize." The tears started to fall. Something tugged at my coat. I knew it was Sheik, but my heart was broken now. I couldn't look upon him just yet. I would feel like I was shattering.

"You give me your heart and I take it with such a gluttony that the gods will strike me down." Warmth settles on my back. "I devour your love and it is like a drug that I can never get my fill of."

His words were beautiful and so full of emotion. Just like Sheik himself. "Please don't leave me." I looked behind me and saw his tear-filled eyes. So full of life. I knew then I couldn't leave him. Not if I continued to stare. I forced myself to look away.

"Why?" My voice cracked and I let it.

"I stayed up all night. My heart raced and my palms were covered in sweat. All because I wanted to tell you today. I wanted to tell you that..." Soft lips brushed against my ear. I almost laughed as I thought about the fact that Sheik is probably on his tip-toes. But I didn't in fear I would ruin the moment. "I love you."

"Do you mean it?" I trembled where I stood. Tempted to pull Sheik from behind me and kiss all over him.

"Y-Yes. I love you, Link." I turned and cupped his face. Our eyes met and I knew what it was like to feel the love of another.

He shivered under my touch and it caused a hunger to course through my body. My thumbs rubbed along his cheekbones and Sheik sighed. His eyes closed and he turned to place a kiss to the palm of my hand. Those crimson orbs met my own and fire burned within them. His arms wrapped around my neck and he leaned up to me. I met Sheik halfway and we shared a kiss. Our first kiss. His taste like nothing I have ever known. Exotic, full of spice, and something distinctly Sheik. It was downright sexy. Even more so when his mouth opened to me. I ran my tongue in and along his. He moaned into our kiss and pressed himself further against me.

"Ahh... Sheik." I attacked his neck and he rolled his head back, exposing more of that soft skin to my delight. "I love you."

"That is good to know." And then he was right back to kissing me.

* * *

It has almost been a year. My relationship with Sheik had taken off. We were never apart, but what else is new. I got the position in soccer that I had always wanted. Sheik got to perform for his dream school and they gave him a full scholarship. But he promised to always play his lyre for me. Life was going so well for me. Until one Monday morning.

"So you are staying over tonight. Are you sure that is such a good idea?" I went to unlock my car so we could head to school.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I grabbed him and, as Sheik giggled, pressed him up against my car door. "Are you afraid I'll keep you awake?"

"Ah! Hehe! Link! Not here! What if someone sees?!" Sheik squealed as I rubbed my nose up his jaw.

"Who is going to see? Zelda? Let her. I don't mind." Fingers worked into my hair and Sheik pulled me up from kissing at his neck to pressing our lips together. He was quick to open his mouth and I groaned from the taste. "Mmm. You had strawberries for breakfast."

"I did. You know they are my favorite." I covered his lips with my own. But then a chuckle was heard. A distinctly _Zelda_ chuckle.

"Geez. Don't screw him on the car. That baby has a sweet paint job." I knew I was red-faced and Sheik was not any better off.

"Zelda?!" Sheik stuck out his tongue at her and then smacked me. "See. I told you."

"Yeah, yeah. Now where were we." I attacked Sheik's ears with my tongue as my hands moved lower. Pressing into his groin.

"Link! Not before school." He purred as I massaged his sides.

"But after." I knew I had that wolfish grin he always talked about. Yet I couldn't help it. I had promised him we would wait a year before sex, since Sheik had that theory about relationships in high school, but I was a hormonal teenage boy. And it was so close anyways.

"No!" He pouted and I melted.

"Fine." Sheik placed a kiss to my cheek and I'd be lying if I said the childishness of it didn't cause butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

I turned the key in the lock and went to climb into the car, but something stopped me. It looked so dark in there. My heart started to beat rapidly and I couldn't seem to breath right. This had been happening to me throughout the year, but it was never this bad.

Before I knew it, I was falling to the ground. I could hear Sheik call out to me, but it was muffled.

* * *

"Please wake up, Link." That was Sheik's voice. Was I asleep? I cracked my eyes open and saw Sheik was straddling me.

"Hey. What a way to be woken up." I chuckled, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I miss you." Tears filled his eyes.

"What's wrong? I'm right here." I sat up and pulled Sheik into an embrace.

"I love you." I was becoming more and more confused.

"I love you. What's wrong, Sheik? You can tell me." And yet, he still didn't seem to notice.

"Please. L-Love you s-s-so much." What was going on?

"Sheik." I shook him lightly. "I'm right here. It's okay. Calm down."

Tears streamed down his face and Sheik wrapped his arms around himself. "Please wa-ake up."

And I did.

Bright lights erupted in my vision and I could hear soft sobbing. The smell of clean was in the air. A hospital. How? I turned to my right and saw a mop of platinum hair.

Sheik? But... And then it came back to me. I wrecked near his house. I was so nervous that I hadn't seen a deer jump into the road until the last minute. I turned to try and avoid it, but my car swerved too much and went off the road. Then why was he trying to wake me up?

I must have been out for a while. He was crying. I guess I should tell him. I was going to wiggle my fingers on the hand he as holding, but it was asleep. Dang. I decided to try a different approach.

"M already 'wake." Nailed it. He looked up and I could see those eyes of his that were like fresh crimson roses. It saddened me that he was crying. I really didn't like it. "Don't cry. Know I don't like that."

"L-Link?" I had mobility in my other arm, so I reached over and patted down his hair. Sheik jumped between my arms and hugged me. It was so nice. "Gods. I've missed you."

I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to tell him. I just wouldn't. But his lips were so close. I tilted Sheik's head up and pushed my lips to his. "I love you, Sheik."

"I love you, Link." He reached above me and did something. Perhaps it was the alert or whatever that would tell people I was awake. Was it really that important right now? I wasn't sure. But it pleased me when Sheik crawled into bed beside me. He curled up in my arms and fell asleep. I guess he was tired.

The nurses came in and found us that way. Sheik in my arms and me smiling down at him. After checking on me, the nurses left me to join Sheik in sleep. Which, even though I had just woken up, seemed like a great idea.

* * *

94\. Building

It started small, but the love building between Hero and Guide was beyond anyone's control.

* * *

**Mwhahaha! 'Mind-blowing idea' has been posted. Sweet. So, what did we think? Was it good? This one was wrote first, but I finished the other first. If that makes sense. Though this one kinda doubled that one. We all know what other one this is linked to right... God, I hope so! I put in some of the same lines!**

**Hehe... I put in specific things, like the ring and the words Sheik says, so I could perhaps use them later. It could be totally cool. That is if I write another story on these two. Which is possible and would be fun. Maybe I will do the whole therapy thing. Good idea, good idea. *Nods head approvingly***

**Review?**

**Love and omgoodness we are almost at fifty reviews, !**

**~Annoying :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's me again! How you peeps doin'? I'm sick... Sickness be in my house.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

32\. Exploration

* * *

"I don't really see your problem with the Shadow Temple." I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at Link's behavior.

"It is evil! All dark and gloomy." He glares at me and it gives me an idea.

"What would you do if I could change your mind?" I smirked and sat back against the tree I had jumped out of when Hero called for me.

"What do you want me to do?" If possible, my smile grew wider.

"Oh, that's the surprise." I really had no idea, but I was thinking of asking him for his hat. It didn't look bad on him, but it was kinda goofy. And the hat would smell like Link. That was motivation enough to have it.

"Ugh... You and your secrets."

"Surprises." He gave me an amused look and snorted.

Fine, your... surprises." He chuckled a little and walked over to sit down next to me.

I turned quickly. I'd have to do it before my nerves caught up to me. Link jumped when my hand cupped his jaw and made him look at me. I pulled down my cowl in a flash and brushed my lips across his before applying pressure. I could see his eyes widen as I closed mine. A shiver ran up my spine when his arms wrapped around me. I could feel the magic taking affect, but it wasn't going fast enough. I gasped when Link's mouth opened against mine and he ran his tongue along the seam of my lips.

Perfect opportunity.

I was quick to return the favor and satisfied with his taste. And the fact that the enchantment was working quicker. Can't forget that. Link stunned me by pulling my lithe body into his lap and somehow deepening our already deep kiss. One of his hands had come up to run calloused fingertips across my face as if in wonder. It made my insides flutter in delight. My own fingers tracing a path down his neck, to strong shoulders, along a broad chest, and under his shirt to giggle at his hushed groan.

The spell was complete.

I pulled away and stood from his lap. Smiling as Link sat there with a confused, but somehow content, look. I would have to explain at some point. But not now. My cowl was pulled up before Link sought me out. His crystal blue eyes giving me an almost pitiful stare. I pulled him to his feet and took out a deku nut within moments. The flash was sudden and I grinned at Link's curse, but then we were in the main room of the Shadow Temple.

"Goddess Din, Sheik! Why the hell did you do that?!" He stopped and looked around. "Where are we?"

I knew then that he was seeing the temple as I chose to see it, though I can see the illusions themselves if I want to. The Sheikah have always excelled in illusions. Zelda's disguise as me at the Temple of Time, provided by Impa, was proof of that. As it had tricked even Hero.

The walls weren't that dark brown almost black to me, but they weren't a white. That would be ridiculous. Instead, the ancient Sheikah had decided upon a soft grey that went well with the almost somber torch light. Something else Hero hadn't been able to see. There was no blood upon the walls. So if someone had decided to touch the blood, for whatever strange reason, their hand would go right through the illusion. The skull torches, giant tongued mouth, wall faces, and the bird were the same. But that was because they were symbols of Sheikah culture.

The bird and skulls to show the difference between truth and lies. Something Link had to overcome to advance in the temple.

While the pit between the safety of the floor and the tongue was not as bottomless as most are lead to believe, it does hurt like hell to hit the bottom of that thing. The gate is there to mainly keep people out of the Sheikah tomb, but also as a symbol for courage. Something else Link needed in order to finish the temple. You need courage to cross the gap and to believe you will not fall into despair.

I'd like to give some cool explanation for the wall faces... But there really isn't. They are simply there to make sure all Sheikah know of the trickery in the world. Though we don't see that many in the temple. Most disappear before our all-seeing eyes.

"Would you believe me if I said we are in the Shadow Temple." Link turned to me and frowned.

"Haha. Very funny. Now seriously tell me where in Hyrule we are." He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. A stance I took often around Link. I smiled and move to the hallway that lead into the 'maze' where the Hover Boots had been hidden.

"Come." It took until I was at the door, but Link did follow.

The walls weren't made of bones like Link saw the first time he was here. Instead, it was the same grey walls with grey columns, but Link still clung to me. Not that I minded. We walked until Link tugged at my cowl making it slip. I was quick to pull it back up before facing him.

"What?" He looked to the path we were headed to and then at me.

"When did that get there?" And then I realized. It wasn't a way he had seen before and the magic had kept any that didn't know it was there from slipping through. So even if Link had trailed his fingers across the wall, which he probably hadn't done, he wouldn't have felt a difference.

"You can only see it because I gave you the sight." I continued walking and Link followed.

"The sight?" I poured some of my magic into the wall face at the end of the hall. It opened and we stepped inside.

"Yes. You know I can see through illusions, correct?" He nodded. "I gave you the ability. Since you said you didn't like the temple. I decided to let you see it as the Sheikah do."

We stepped out into the lower part of the floor and I chuckled when Link gasped at the small amount of water.

"Sheik, are we in-"

"A fairy fountain." Small fairies of various blues colors bloomed from the center.

"Sheik!"

"Sheik is back!"

"Welcome back!"

"We missed you!"

Link stared at me wide-eyed. "They know you."

"I care for them." I knew my face darkened then. "This is the last of the fairy fountains in the Shadow Temple. I let the fairies here feed off of my magic. I found this place when I was a young boy. A redead had cornered me in the corridor we were just in. The wall broke down at my magic and built back up behind me."

"Why would this place have a fairy fountain? There are only dead things here." I shook my head.

"These are special fairies, Link. They don't bring the living back. They take care of the dead. Souls need a guide to the afterlife. Why do you think they are blue and not pink." I faced him, but kept my gaze on the floor. "This is my special place. Impa doesn't even know about it. The fairy magic makes it so. Only a true Sheikah can even open the door."

"But Impa is a true Sheikah."

"I'm afraid not. My aunt was born of a Hylian male. Why do you think she has such long ears. It is uncommon for the race. But I suppose it is okay because it did not hinder her becoming a sage." I pull away some of the turban and show Link my smaller, yet still pointed, ears.

"Oh. I'd never seen your ears. I just thought..." He trails off and I jump when Link's fingertips run down my ear. "Why did you kiss me?"

I can hear the fairies mumbling something, but I ignore it. "Sharing magic. I had to give you the sight. A kiss, while very direct and intimate, is the easiest way I know of to give the sight. Though only for a short while."

"So that was it. Nothing else?" I gulp and try to step back, but Link gets a tight grip on my arm. I wince. "No more running away. Don't bull crap me, Sheik."

"I kissed you to pass the skill." He grips my arm tighter and I yelp. My fingers are at his hand, trying to pry it from my aching arm. "B-But I wanted to continue after the spell was complete."

"Why?" Link gets right in my face and I wish he would kiss me again.

"Why do you think I brought you here? A place I didn't tell my aunt, the sage of this temple, about." His hand is fast, faster than I have ever seen it before. My cowl is pulled down and I know I am blushing as he moves closer.

"You like me." My eyes flutter as Link's scent surrounds me.

"And if I do?" Our noses touch.

"I would have to say I like you too." And then he kisses me. It was over quicker than I, or Link, would have liked. "I wouldn't mind kissing you the way you kissed me before we arrived in this hellhole."

I leaned back as Link tried to kiss me again. "I love this place. You can't kiss me if you think it is terrible." He scowled for a moment and then pouted.

"But you want to kiss me." I walked back over to the entrance so I could open it once more.

"While that is not untrue, I would dearly like for you to love this place." I smirk back at him.

"Ruin the fun, why don't ya." And then he stalked towards me.

* * *

32\. Empty

My life was empty before him, but this was worse than empty.

* * *

**I wasn't sure if this was enough or if I should continue. But we shall see if it satisfies you guys. Was it good? Bad? Kinda okay? Tell me! I wants ta know. Please?**

**So... Review?**

**Love and remodeling,**

**~Annoying :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well... umm... Who wants a pervy chapter? I guess I did. I would have picked another of the stories I'm writing for this, but this one was done and I noticed that it has almost been a week since I updated. Sooo... I suppose if you don't want to read it, then don't. It's whatever. I will try to post another, non-perverted, chapter here soon. I have quite a few unfinished ones and very many ideas to start on. Just not enough time for it all.**

**(P.s. I noticed that I forgot the bottom part on the last chapter... I went back and fixed that.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

42\. Start

* * *

The bell chimed as my first customer of the day entered the cafe. He was broad shouldered and tall. Probably around six foot. A simple green v-neck and darker jeans. The man had on work boots and his clothes were slightly stained, so I guessed he was on his lunch break. A construction sight was right down the street and the men from it often came in. He had a somehow soft face with sharp features. Yet it was clear of anything so he must be young. A long, straight nose and predatory, but wide eyes. His lips were on the thinner side and looked to be broken from biting. A nervous habit I had as well.

"Hello. Welcome to Telma's. What can I get you?" Those fierce, blue eyes locked with my own crimson.

"What do you recommend?" So many things popped into my head. Tell him the most expensive thing like I was suppose to or be truthful. I jumped when his hand came down on the counter. "Don't give me any of that bull your boss tells you to say. I want to know what you like. Seriously."

It felt like he was looking straight through me. Those eyes. They could pierce my soul. "W-Well... I like getting the Texas toast and the breakfast sandwich. I really enjoy putting all the insides of the sandwich on the Texas toast. And it isn't going to cost a bunch of money either."

"So a breakfast sandwich on Texas toast. Sounds good." The man smiled at me and it was like the room lit up. But I pushed the feeling down.

"You have to pay for both." He nodded. "It's five dollars and forty-nine cents."

"Wow. That's not bad. Thanks for the suggestion." He handed over the money and I put it in the register.

"Give me a few minutes. No one really comes in around this time, so it is just me working." I headed into the back and took care to make the sandwich good enough that he would come again. Not really sure why I wanted him to come again.

Two pieces of toast, diced tomatoes, green onions, scrambled eggs, four slices of bacon, salt, and pepper. I cut it in half and placed a stake of hash browns in between the halves. I wasn't suppose to, but Telma wouldn't mind.

"One breakfast sandwich on Texas toast coming up." I carried the plate over and set it on the table, then stood there. For whatever reason.

He took a bite and I was pleased to see the man's eyes light up. "This is really good. Thank you."

"It's my job." I blushed, cursed my heart for trying to beat out of my chest, and headed back behind the counter.

"No really. I think you made a regular out of me." It surprised me. Didn't I want that? "Do you always work at this time?"

"Yeah. I come here right after school." He gave me a confused look.

"You go to collage?" I shook my head and he looked to have grimaced.

"I go to Kakariko High School." Why was I telling him this. A stranger. He could decide to stalk me. But he didn't feel like a stranger. And yet I wasn't that good at judging people. Because the last one turned out so well. Not. "It is a bit of a walk, but I don't mind the exercise."

His face softened at my smile. "When do you get off?"

"I work an eight hour shift. But Telma counts my walk here as part of it. So, from three to eleven." I stretch and my eyes shut as my back pops.

"You wouldn't mind if I came in to see you, would you?" I shook my head and went about cleaning the opposite counter to avoid those beautiful orbs that watched me. "I'd really like that. Name's Link, by the way."

I turned to find Link's hand outstretched over the front counter. It caused a flutter to go through my stomach. I took his hand and he pulled me up onto the counter. My eyes widened as Link kissed my cheek. And then I stuttered like a moron. "M-My na-ame is Sh-heik."

"It was nice meeting you, Sheik." Link placed a kiss to my hand before winking and letting it go. I held my hand to my chest as I slid off the counter, both suddenly feeling cold as he walked out the door. From fear or something else, I wasn't sure.

* * *

Link came to see me every day after. He would sit at the table closest to the counter and talk. Barely anyone came in around three. Just him. It was always the same.

"Welcome to Telma's. What can I get you?"

He would give me that wolfish grin and say, "What do you recommend?"

Today was no different. Or so I thought.

* * *

"Well, today I'm in the mood for chili fries. Sound good to you?" Link nodded and I went to work. We didn't really serve them, Telma was against processed foods and grease. So I baked some.

"It will be a bit. I'll work on the chili while the fries cook." I wiped my hands on my apron and hurried back into the kitchen. If there was one thing my boss loved more then her booze, it was chili. She always had a batch cooking because it was what she was famous for.

"So this is what it looks like back here. Kinda homey." I jumped at Link's voice.

"What are you doing?! You're not suppose to be back here." I practically hissed at him.

"I got lonely." He smiled and I wanted to hit him for it.

"I haven't been back here long enough for you to get lonely." And Link... pouted. "Urgh, fine. But don't touch anything."

"Does that include you?" My eyes widened as Link's arms wrapped around me. This couldn't happen. His lips touched my neck and he sucked lightly on the skin there.

"L-Link?!" No, no, no. This was bad. Was someone else coming in soon? We couldn't be caught. Gods, I was working. Why did he have to make things difficult. "Stop!"

"Why...? Do you not like me?" He flipped me in his arms and stared at me with those crystals of his. "If you really want me to go... Kiss me."

I didn't want him to go. I leaned up and... "No."

"No?" His eyebrows drew down.

"I can't kiss you. I don't want you to go." Link chuckled.

"Then just kiss me. I won't go anywhere." He shut his eyes and waited. Smug. But so beautiful. No. Handsome. He was gorgeous. Gah!

I leaned forward and stood on my tip toes to even be close to kissing him. "Umm... Link."

Link opened one eye and just looked down at me with a cocky grin. I huffed and crossed my arms, facing away from him.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"You're too tall." I glared up at him. "I can't reach."

"Ah. I see." I yelped as Link set me on one of the prep areas.

"Link! I can't sit on th-"

He cut me off with a kiss. His tongue moving into my open mouth and licking his way along my own. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. Tilting my head ever so slightly and deepening the kiss. Link groaned and I gasped. His hand had worked its way past my apron and into my shirt.

"Mmn." His fingertips moved over my chest, brushing one of my nipples on the way up and the other on the way down. My head rolled back and he scooted me closer. I crossed my legs at my ankles and pulled him to me. A moan passing my lips when Link grounded into me.

"Your voice is music to my ears. Gods. Why didn't I touch you sooner." He surprised me when my apron was undone from behind my neck and my shirt pulled up. Link pushed me to lay on the work area and then he kissed my naval.

"L-Link?!" I couldn't help but buck into his hand as it pressed into me. My body burning up as his liquid fire tongue ran a path up to take a sensitive bud in his mouth. I grabbed at his hair, my hair, the bloody metal of the prep space. Anything, as he pleasured me.

"You're so beautiful. I wonder how you will look as I take you." I hissed as he bit my neck. "I'm going to mark you so many times, you won't be able to deny that you are mine."

There it was. That possessive nature of his that I only saw bits of. "Why do you have to be so..." My mind gave out on me for a moment.

"So what?" Link moved back down to nip at my hip. "Tell me, Sheik. I wanna know."

"Can't- Goddess! Can't think around you." I closed my eyes and curled my toes. I felt ready to burst. Why did he have to do this to me?!

"Tell me." I looked down and saw Link there. Pretty much perched on my hips. He caught my gaze and lapped at my belly bottom.

"Sex-Sexy! Mother of the dark sky!" My eyes clenched shut, but shot open as Link's hand wandered into my pants. Not just in my pants. In my underwear! Urgh! Why did he have to do this?!

"Lose yourself. Let go. Give it all to me." And the pressure he applied. And the pace he worked on my body. It was too much. So I did. My fingers wound up in Link's hair as I let the tension go from my body.

"Ugh. I hope you go to the deepest depths of hell." I pressed the backs of my hands over my eyes.

"Yummy." Like a gun, I shot off the counter and saw Link licking his hand. His blue met my red and he sucked lightly on his finger. Didn't he know how erotic he was in that moment. "You taste good."

I ducked my head away and blushed. "Why are you licking that off your hand? Go wash it off."

"But Sheik is so cute and yummy and I want another taste." I squeaked when he pulled me against him. A 'squish' could be heard and I turned several shades darker. "Mmm. Called it."

"Wha- Called what?" He had that stupid superior look that I usually hated, but it looked fitting on him.

"You. Are. A. Virgin." Link poked my nose with each word.

"What does it matter?" I tugged my arms free and pushed him, but Link just didn't move.

"It matters because I want to be the first and only person to be that close to you." It sounded like a sweet thing to say. And then he went on. "Not to mention, you would be so tight."

My mouth dropped open. "Nope. Not gonna happen." He frowned for a second. And then he smirked.

I took a step back and another. Link had that look in his eyes. "Say that as I strip you."

My eyes widened. Then the timer went off. "The fries." I hurried to turn them off, but as soon as I had...

"Just real quick. I'll be gentle." Link's breath was landing on my neck and ears. How did he know just how to push me?!

"I-I have to work." He laughed.

"What kind of work? It is spotless back here and no one has walked in for a while." I groaned.

"My pants are getting wet." A chuckle.

"I knew I was good, but to think your already wet." I shivered as his tongue ran up my neck and then the back of my ear.

"Link! You know that isn't what I meant." I shiver as Link presses up against me. His hands like fire on my hips. "L-Link..."

He stops at my frightened whimper. "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think about how you feel. But it isn't fair. I've waited quite some time for you."

Link removes his hand from me and steps away. That's when I hear it. The bell on the door chimes and my blood runs cold. "Sheik! How's business this fine afternoon?"

Telma. Goddess Din. "Link, you have to hide. Right now." I try to push him towards the pantry, anywhere really, so that Telma won't see him. But I hear a chuckle. A very robust and deep chuckle. I'm spun around and pulled into a large chest.

"Sheiky dear! You didn't tell me you have been seeing someone. And he's cute." I groan and attempt to push her away from me. And then Link laughs as well. One of Telma's hands moves from around me.

"Nice to meet you." I feel Link crash into me and giggle at the thought of Telma pulling him into a hug as well.

"Polite too. He is a keeper." Telma lets me go and I look at my feet. Just waiting for my punishment. "I never thought you would be so daring Sheik. What all did you two do in my kitchen?"

I flinch, but relax as Link pulls me into his embrace. "Nothing you probably haven't done yourself." How can he be so confident.

"Too right you are, boy. That doctor over in Kakariko is a fine man." My eyes widen. "I'm sending you home today. Don't think it has anything to do with your 'activities' in my kitchen. I just need to go over a few things."

"Thank you." I glance up at Telma and she winks at me.

"Just means you can get back to what you were doing." I... What would be the word? Flounder? Yes, that's it. I flounder a bit at her. I didn't think Telma would be so forgiving. But what did I expect from a woman that can spout sexual innuendos like no other. She walks forward, kisses me on the cheek, and places something in my hand before patting Link's shoulder. "Treat my Sheik well."

She walks off, probably to go upstairs to her office, and leaves me with Link. "I need to change out of my work clothes. Give me a moment."

"Fine. I'll go grab my car."

By the time I get done, Link is leaning against a rather fancy car in the small parking lot. "Wha-"

He gives me an innocent look. "Did I forget to mention that my grandma owns a rather large company. Guess so. She makes the best soup." Link winks at me and opens the car door. Then he grabs my bag and tosses it in the back seat.

"And I'm being treated like a woman. Great." Link walks around the car and before I know it, he is sliding into the other seat and has kissed my cheek.

"Only the best for my new boyfriend." I sputter and he laughs.

"How old are you anyways, Link?" He freezes just for a moment and then gives me a wolfish smirk.

"Twenty-one." My eyes widen a little. But then I just kind of roll them. "I take it sex is out of the question for a while."

He pouts a little and it is my turn to chuckle. "Never did say what grade I was in."

Link's ears visibly perk. "And that would be?"

"I'm graduating this spring. Just turned eighteen." That predatory smile is back. And then his face falls.

"When was your birthday?!" I giggle at his outburst.

"Today." I hold up what Telma handed me earlier. An envelope. Inside is my pay check as well as a bonus of a hundred dollars, which I guess is my present from her.

That look is back. Link leans in and his lips brush along my ear. "What would you like for lunch?"

"Where do you want to take me?" He sends me a smile. Not a lustful glance or a charming gaze. Just a smile.

"I know a place." And it feels like the start of a little bit perverted, but still sweet relationship.

* * *

42\. Agitation

Nothing caused Sheik more agitation than letting Link go into a temple first.

* * *

**My mind is coming up with a blank as to what to put here. Shame. **

**Review?**

**Love and counters, (Cause apparently they are good for something other than cooking.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**So... Hi. I haven't had the urge to write. It started when three thousand or so words just poof! Gone. I was ticked. I'm trying to get back in the groove, but I don't know. Might be a bit. The ending of this went downhill because I can't seem to do anything right at the moment. So bare with me. I apologize for the crappiness of this writing and not updating sooner. But...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

59\. Challenged

* * *

The group of teenagers gathered in Midna's living room, having exhausted themselves in a viscous game of water balloon tag. Each soaked to the bone, but happy nonetheless, as they sat on the area rug.

"O.k." Minda clapped her hands getting everyone's attention. "Let's play a game. Anyone have any ideas?"

Medli, the sincere and friendly but serious Rito girl, speaks up. "What about truth or dare?"

"That sounds splendid! How many people do we have?" Midna starts to count people.

Herself, one.

Midna is a tall pale girl. Her nose is straight and small, her eyes slim and fiery, and lips of medium fullness that happen to always be smirking that typical impish smile. Her bright, naturally orange hair is almost always up in a ponytail. A black tank top, a massive grey jacket, and neon blue shorts happen to be her outfit of the day. She is strange and tends to go barefoot. Not to mention the tattoos that she has dotting her body.

Medli, two.

A petite girl. Fair skinned with rich brown hair that falls to her butt, usually in a low ponytail. Medli has large red eyes. She has thin lips and a rather large nose, but it suits her. Medli tends to wear blue dresses with a long red scarf given to her by Komali.

Komali, three.

Komali couldn't be any more different from Medli, other than their clan's wide red eyes, small mouths and large noses. He has short hair so blond you would think it was white and skin like rich soil. His sideburns are braided every day by Medli. Komali wears red v-neck shirts and white pants.

Saria, four.

Green. Short green hair that curls behind he ears. Two green shirts, one long sleeved and the other with no sleeves. Shorts that go to her knees made of a green jean fabric. Simple green shoes. A green headband. The only things not green are her eyes, which are a bright, deep ocean blue. A small nose and lips finish off her look.

Link, five.

Fierce sky blue eyes like that of a wolf, thin lips, straight nose, dirty blond hair. Link's skin has a nice, barely there tan. A pair of blue hoops adorning his ears. Link loves green. Not as much as Saria, but enough that he wears green shirts twenty-four seven. A pair of jeans and black converse complete his daily outfit. He seems plain, but shines in a way that draws your eye.

Ghirahim, six.

Tight white pants, a white t-shirt, white boots, white hair, white lipstick. Ghirahim has an almost white complexion to match his clothes. The only bits of color are his signature red hoodie, black face tattoo, and purple eye shadow. His eyes are a deep brown, so much so that you would swear they were black, wide but intimidating. Ghirahim's lips are always in a grim line, unless he is enjoying himself. His nose is small and narrow.

Mido, seven.

Tan khaki shorts, green tank-top over a brown t-shirt, and hiking boots. Tall green socks and a green beanie. Mido isn't bad looking. He has a smaller, rounded face. Big, blue eyes. Tiny nose. He was on the shorter side, but still taller than his long-time crush Saria. Which was fine by him.

Nabooru, eight.

She could only be described as gorgeous. Everything about her was. Long slender legs that she was covering today with white sweat pants. Big chest that almost popped out of her teal tank-top. She had refused to wear her soaked shoes and went bare foot. Beautiful, lush red hair that, more often than not, could be found in a ponytail. Nabooru had a bigger nose and lips, but they matched her and only seemed to add to her exotic beauty. Tanned skin from hours under the sun. The most unusual thing about Nabooru was her golden eyes.

Dark, nine.

Being the twin of Link, Dark shared his body size and face. But the similarities stopped there. Dark was quite a bit more muscular than Link, leading to quite a bit of complaining from the younger twin. His hair was as black as black can be and his eyes were the shade of freshly spilt blood. Dark had piercings. Quite a few, actually. A tongue piercing, two earrings on one ear, and three on the other. And his skin was as dark as Nabooru's. His normal wear was a black beader, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers that he decided not to wear.

Navi, ten.

Huge purple eyes with even bigger, circular glasses. A simple blue dress and white flip-flops. She had tiny lips and a tiny nose all on a tiny face. Navi is the smallest in the whole group, including Saria. Which is quite the feat. Her hair was shorter and tucked behind her ears in a way similar to Saria, but it was a light, almost white, blue. She was cute in a little girl way as she had no curves whatsoever.

Malon, eleven.

Bright red, straight hair that falls between her shoulder blades. Thin lips, wide blue eyes, and a smaller nose. Malon is pretty enough to hang around with Nabooru and still get hit on. She has amazing curves, which she tends to hide. But today Malon decided upon a pair of jean shorts and a flannel that she has tied to reveal quite a bit of skin.

Fi, twelve.

Quite and reserved. Fi is usually caught wearing an oversized purple sweater and blue leggings that are crisscrossed with gold. She generally wears gold flats, which isn't any different today. Fi's hair is short and it curls out in a cute way that she will tell you is natural. And it is. Large crystal blue eyes, fair skin, almost aquatic nose, and small mouth give her a childish feel.

Aveil, thirteen.

Aveil isn't much different from her older sister Nabooru. She has the same hair, same body build, and almost the same face. The only difference is she is smaller. Nabooru towers over most men, but Aveil is about the right height for the average male. Her clothing choice for the day are a red tube top and gold shorts. She also has a tendency to go barefoot.

Aryll, fourteen.

Massive blue eyes and a curvy, but somehow childish build, are the two main features people notice about Aryll. She has a small nose and somewhat small lips that look absolutely adorable on her rounded face. Aryll tends to wear her hair in pigtails with a red flower beside he left ear. A blue sun dress and red flip-flops are her ideal summer fun wear. With shorts under the dress, of course. Courtesy of her very protective brothers.

Zelda, fifteen.

Serene. That would be how someone describes Zelda. Light lavender leggings and a white lace dress. No shoes, but really. How many of the girls keep them on. Her hair is down today with two braid that form a headband of sorts. Soft features make up her face. Little nose. Peaceful eyes. Medium lips. Zelda doesn't have many curves. That is something she will tell you her brother was blessed with.

"How about we divide into teams of two, since there are so many of us." Link had spoken and Ghirahim licked his lips at the idea of teaming with the delicious boy. "Dares could be done in two, that way everyone can pick someone they are okay with."

"Well, well. Mr. Cutie is full of ideas." Link blushed at Nabooru's jest.

"I call Link!" Three different people voiced their want for the blond boy. Ghirahim, Nabooru, Navi.

"How about I pick teams since I could care less who I end up with. Just tell me if you have an issue." Midna smirked at the collective awws. "Ghirahim, Dark."

"Mmm. This should be fun, Darky." Ghirahim and Dark moved to sit together. Dark facing forward as Ghirahim leaned into him.

"Your tongue touches me and I will cut it off." A knife pressing to the pale boy's face before he could blink.

"Saria, you're with Mido." Midna smiled at their cute, innocent romance.

"A-Are you sure? I don't th-think Saria is okay with this." Mido sat next to said girl and twiddled his thumbs.

"I quite like this pairing." Saria hugged Mido and the poor boy about had a heart attack.

"Medli and Komali." Neither wanted to voice their concern for being with their crush. Instead, already having sat next to each other, ducked their heads.

"Fi, can you handle Nabooru?" The party host laughing at Nabooru's disappointed face.

"Affirmative." The robotic girl moved to sit next to the most rambunctious of the group.

"Aveil and Malon." Both lifted their heads to regard Midna.

"Sounds good." Aveil nodded to her partner as she sat down.

"Same 'ere." The rancher's daughter smiled.

"Zelda and Navi." The two brainy girl's giggled.

"Aryll. Wanna pair with me?" The Twili girl gave her an impish smile.

"Better you than either of my brothers." The two girls high fived.

"What about me?" Link hadn't been given a partner yet. As if on cue the missing member burst into the room, breath ragged and covered in sweat.

"Sorry guys. I ran home to get my wallet, since Midna decided dinner was on me."

Tight, navy blue skinny jeans. Black beader. Purple Converse sneakers. The newcomer had a white turtleneck shirt in his hand, but most likely took it off to avoid sweating on it. The boy was small in stature, a gymnast body he would say. Platinum blond hair fell just below his ears in a choppy, layered cut that stuck up giving it a spiked look. Cupid bow lips that turned down, giving him a sad look. Straight, medium nose that curved up ever so slightly at the end. Wide, innocent almost childlike, crimson eyes slanted up at the outer corners.

And he was most certainly the only person to not be drenched from the water fight.

Sheik, sixteen.

* * *

All eyes were on me in seconds. It was so awkward to be stared at. Actually, I hated to be stared at.

"Hey! Glad you could make it back in time, friend!" Oh, Goddess! I forgot Link was here. Did I smell bad from running. I hoped not. "We are on a team together."

"A t-team?" Goddess Din, I stuttered. Link was looking up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and I swear I could of drowned in them. "What kind of team?"

"We are playing truth or dare!" Aryll voice rang out.

"I see." Hell. I really didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Link.

"You wanna answer me this. How did you keep from getting wet unlike the rest of us?" I smirked at Midna. Silly girl. She should know me enough by now to know I am great at stealth.

"I did not get hit." If possible, my smile grew bigger.

"You will have to teach me, O' great one." I snorted.

"My skills come naturally." I laughed, as did she. Both knowing that wasn't true. "Vigorous training with Impa will turn anyone into a ninja."

"Let's get on with the game. Please!" Aryll could be so impatient.

"Fine." Midna quieted everyone from their individual conversations. Soon all eyes were on her. I have no idea how she can stand it. "Who wants to go first?"

Link's hand shot up faster than a gun. "Sheik and I will go." Curse him.

"Okay. Truth or dare?" That silly, impish grin was on Midna's face. This could not be good.

Once again, Link decided for us. "Truth." Midna was verging on looking like a maniac now.

"Is it true that you both enjoyed the water balloon fight." What? She didn't bring up my crush. Wow. What is Midna playing at.

"Yes." I heard Link's response and figured I should pay attention.

"That I did." Yet once my answer was out, I went back to my thoughts. Midna knows of my affection for Link. It must be a ploy to make me lower my guard.

I'm not sure if she knows how deep it runs. I have loved Link since childhood. He was my idol, being a few years older than me. But he seems keen on dating my sister, Zelda. Right? They have been friends since Link met her. He spends so much time at my house. It is only a matter of time.

"Sheik." I was brought back to reality at Link's voice. I met his eyes. "You pick."

I knew exactly who I would pick before he even asked. "Mido and Saria. Truth or dare."

They seemed to contemplate things for a moment. Then Mido spoke. "Truth."

This was far to easy. Link and I shared a look. He was obviously thinking the same thing, because he said what was on my mind. "Do you like each other in ways more than friendship?" Smart boy knew Mido would try to get out of it should he only ask if they liked each other.

"I-" Mido couldn't get in a word before Saria kissed him. Well, I wasn't expecting that. And apparently neither was Mido. He was a giggling mess. They made such a cute couple.

"Can we leave? Is that okay?" Mido sounded so sure of himself. It was like he was telling us he was going to leave and take Saria with him.

"Sure can." That smirk again. Midna knew this would happen. It surprises me how she reads people so well. "But first, who do you choose?"

"Malon and Aveil." Then the new couple were out the door, probably headed off to get some lunch and talk.

"Truth." Midna chuckles at Malon.

"Always so straightforward. Okay. Is it true that you two would rather be off shopping?" This only confuses me. What kind of truth is that?

"Yeah. I need a new outfit to put on and Malon is my bestie. She helps me pick. And I get her stuff." Aveil looks over to Malon. They share a look and get up. "We are headed out. Nabooru, Fi. Wanna come?"

"Sounds great!"

"It would be most helpful if I watch over all of you."

And with that, we lose more players.

"Guess I can go again." Midna acts like giving dares and truths is the hardest thing in the world. "Komali and Medli. I dare you to go on a date. Now."

"Wha-"

"Thanks, Midna!" Medli grabs Komali by the arm and tugs him out the door. Both smiling shyly.

"Are you doing that on purpose, Midna?" Link is leaned forward, inspecting the impish girl.

"Doing what?

"Getting everyone to leave. If you wanted us out of your house, why start a game of Truth or Dare."

"Because I like to mess with people." Then she jumps. Landing on Link. Pinning him to the floor. "Dark and Ghirahim. Truth or dare."

"Dare." Dark surprised us by answering first. Ghirahim included, his mouth open and eyes fixed on Dark. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

Midna grinned after moving from Link. Not good. "I dare you two to take off your shirts." Ghirahim didn't seem fazed and made quick work of his hoodie then shirt. Almost white chest revealed to us. He had a good body, not unlike my own. Lithe and slender. But not without a sense of power that I lacked.

He smirked as the few people gasp, but it dropped off his face. Eyes transfixed elsewhere. I followed his gaze, pants suddenly feeling a bit tight.

Dark had taken the edge of his black beader in his hands, pulling it up over chiselled abs. I cursed the fabric that hid that gorgeous chest. Flat, washboard abs. Sculpted pecks. Water and sweat mixing together, glistening on toned muscles. Those same muscles twitching from movement as the shirt hit the floor. I wanted to touch him.

Oh goddess!

He had caught me staring and flexed, winking at me. That pierced tongue of his making an appearance, as it ran across brilliant, white teeth. A look cast at me that clearly said 'like what you see'. Now that I could see his whole torso coupled with bulging biceps, I certainly did. There was only one way to describe him in that moment.

Drop. Dead. Sexy.

"Wanna touch, Sheik." He said it like he already knew the answer. Which he got as I turned away and blushed.

Everyone left around the circle hushed, intent on listening to my reply. "N-No." A few sighs.

"Uh huh. Sure." I looked at Dark when my hand was grabbed. My eyes bugging out of my head as he laid said hand upon his upper chest. How had he moved over to me so quickly?!

I subconsciously pressed my palm into, surprisingly soft, muscle.

"Truth or dare, Sheik." That velvety voice next to my ear.

"Dark. Stop it." A noble voice. I couldn't focus on it, though. A rich, fresh scent filling me. Dark chocolate and pine trees. The smell of winter, in my opinion. I loved the cold. Loved the season. Loved the smell.

"Sheik seems to be fine with it." I came out of my thoughts to find myself in Dark's embrace.

"Very fine." My fingers traced the grooves in his stomach.

"Ha! See. He enjoys it." I wasn't even in my own head anymore.

"Yeah. Until you dump him like yesterday's news." Total.

"Perhaps you're jealous." Bliss.

"Of what?" Never want to leave.

"Not being able to show your feelings." I could stay like this forever.

"What do you mean?" Content.

"You know exactly what I mean." Suddenly that warm body jumps up and knocks me out of my trace, into the floor.

"No, I don't. Why don't you explain." I huffed. Quite annoyed that Dark had stood up. But then my rationality came back and I was freaking out. Why had I done that?!

"You think you're such a good guy. Well Mister Goody-Goody, truth or dare." Link looked furious for a moment.

"Whatever your tiny brain can come up with first." He crossed his arms. I would have thought he had scored a point, but Dark leaned forward with a wicked grin. And I knew it would end badly for Link.

"I dare you to kiss Sheik or Zelda. No backing out." My mouth dropped open.

"Wah! Tha-That's ridiculous!" Link was blushing enough to match Dark's eyes.

"Fine. If you won't." A chill went up my spine. My body moving to block Zelda.

"Don't you dare touch my sister." I hissed it as scornfully as possible, but Dark just chuckled. Then I realized my mistake.

"Wrong move, Sheiky." Dark lunged forward and pushed me back. I saw Zelda being pulled away by Midna. But then Dark was all I could see. His muscled body blocking my view of anything else. His tongue flicked out and licked at my cheek.

"Get off." I pushed against his shoulders with all my might, but Dark didn't budge.

"Tut tut. It doesn't work that way." He winked at me before speaking a little louder. "I change my dare, Linky boy. Kiss Sheik or I will."

I couldn't see what happened, but soon I was in the floor and Link was sitting on Dark's chest next to me. A huge slap mark maring Dark's tan complexion. Yet he turned and winked at me again.

"Go on. Do it." Link got this frightened look and leapt from Dark. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet. In one swift movement, Link's left hand rested on the back of my neck and his right trembled at the small of my back.

"Forgive me." I gasped as Link pulled me close and placed his lips over mine. My eyes closed at the contact and a soft moan left my slightly parted lips. I could taste Link. It was amazing. His lips moved over mine and a tongue ran along my bottom lip then slipped inside.

"Mfmhh!" I panicked and bit Link's tongue. I could feel the blood in my mouth. Proof that he had actually done that. "Good Goddess Nayru! The hell!"

"Sowwy." My eyes flickered to Link's face. It was the brightest red I have ever seen. "Swouldn't 'ave done dat."

"No... I-"

"Why did you guys stop?! That was sexy!" I groaned. Midna.

"It was indeed. Do I get a taste of Sheiky now?" Dark's arms circled my waist.

"Most certainly not." Link pulled me from Dark's arms and into his own chest. I couldn't help but nuzzle into him. And then mentally slapped myself.

"Why not?! It isn't like Sheik is your boyfriend." I could feel Link tense. He was taking the bait.

"And what if he was." His arms tightened their hold on me and I heard him growl lightly. Gods, that was sexy!

"I would leave him alone." My face was cupped and Link's lips met mine. My eyes widened at first and then I calmed. He was kissing me again. Two times within an hour. How lucky was I!

"There. You saw that. Sheik is mine. Now if you don't mind," Link picked me up and I squealed. "I'm going out with my boyfriend. Have fun here."

I could hear them talking as Link carried me out of the room. He opened the door and headed outside. I swear he didn't breath until we were in his car.

Link let out a groan and slammed his head back against the seat. "I'm retarded, right?"

"Why would you think that?" He turned and gave me a sad look.

"I just wanted to show Dark up, but..." He trailed off and started the car. "Want me to drive you home?"

I ignored his sudden change. "Sure. Want to stay over?" He nodded.

The drive was quiet, neither of us having anything to talk about. I, for one, was stuck in my thoughts.

"Hey, Sheik?" Link's hands tightened on the steering wheel and his knuckles turned white.

"Ye-Yes." I cursed myself for stuttering.

"Do you want to go out?" My eyebrows drew together.

"Go out where?" Link let out a sigh and turned towards me. It was at that moment I realized we were at my house.

"No, Sheik. Not somewhere. I..." He grabbed my hand and kissed the top. My eyes widened and I felt like I stopped breathing. "I want to call you mine. For real."

All I managed was a small nod, but he saw it. And Link was so happy that he pulled me into a kiss. I couldn't help but laugh, and agree with, the next word he said.

"Finally."

* * *

59\. Colorful

Link learned that Sheik had a very colorful language when pushed in just the _right_ way.

* * *

**Obviously I was in the mode to describe things. But it just derped from there... I need to get back into writing. So many ideas! Once again, sorry for not giving you guys a better chapter. **

**Love and crappy technology, (That makes you lose tons of words!)**

**~Annoying :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hehehe. Thanks bunches, Loz Fan. Your review was so happy making that I decided to try and type. I hope you love this! (P.s. Would have had it out sooner, but life decided that it wanted to give me stuff to do. Another birthday party...Urgh.) I'm totally okay that you didn't understand that story at first. I guess since I wrote it, it didn't seem complex... But I wanted you guys to not know Link was asleep. It twas my plan!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

18\. Love

* * *

"Hey, Saria. I brought you some-" I stop and scan the hospital room. "This isn't Saria's room."

"I would think not." I jump at the soft voice coming from the bed. In it is a small boy, not my childhood friend.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." I turn to walk out of the room, but a small hand grabs my wrist.

"Please stay." It's so close to a whimper that my heart feels like it will break.

He tugs my arm lightly and I turn around. I take in his rounded face, button nose, cupid bow lips. Longer, pointed ears buried under flowing platinum blond hair that falls to his waist. But what almost takes my breath away are his big, slanted red eyes. I blush a little at his clothes. Grey shorts that barely reach the middle of his thighs and a massive navy blue shirt that drowns his small frame.

"I-" Those rubies of his stare back at me and I can see tears forming like crystals that make his eyes sparkle. "Okay."

A banana-sized smile takes over his face and the boy clings to me. "Oh, thank you. Thank you."

I pat his head, a bit awkwardly.

* * *

"Sheik!" His head swings up from the book he was reading.

I never would have thought that I would be visiting the hospital almost every day. But Sheik stole my heart that day I accidentally entered his room instead of Saria's. He stuck to me like a child, which I later found out he wasn't. His eighteenth birthday is actually in a few days. I planned on getting him a new set of pajamas.

"Link!" He rushed from the bed and into my open arms.

"You sure it is a good idea to be moving so fast." I squeezed him to me a little tighter.

The doctor had told me that Sheik has a rare hereditary disease. Told me it has something to do with the Sheikah bloodline. But it doesn't have a known cure because only one person every few generations has it. His doctor said it was like the body was trying to destroys itself. They had only found out about it because Sheik had started coughing up blood. His lungs were dying at that point. He had a transplant, but the doctors soon found that they were infected as well.

They had given him a few months to live back when he was thirteen. But against all odds, he is still alive today. I know he is getting worse, his body is weakening every day, and that soon it will take him. But I like to think he won't. I've fallen hopelessly in love.

"I'm not going to snap in half." He pouted up at me and I wanted so badly to lean down.

"Can't be too careful." I chuckle and pick him up.

"Link! No! I can walk, you jerk! Put me down!" I place his small body on the bed.

"There. I put you down." I smile, but my eyes roam down to his pouting lips.

"Link?" My body jerks back when Sheik's hand lands on my cheek.

"Wha- Oh, sorry. What do you need?" He fidgets and twiddles his thumbs. But then Sheik gives me nervous look.

"Would you... kiss me?" I'm stunned. Did he just ask me what I think he did? If possible, Sheik looks even more frantic. "You don't have to! It's just I've been in this room for over five years an-and I've never... had... the chance... to..."

He starts to slow down as I lean forward. And then I kiss him. It is probably the most innocent kiss I have ever had. Just a press of our lips. But I won't lie when I say it is the best one I've had.

"How was that?" Sheik blushes and his red face is so cute that I can't help but peck his lips again.

"Th-Thank you." I laugh as he covers his flushed face.

"Hey, Sheik." He peeks through his hands at me. "What all have you experienced?"

"Not much." Sheik's small body shakes and I sit on the bed next to him, pulling his tiny body into a hug.

"What would you say if I said I would help you experience as much as I can?" He gazes up at me and the look tugs at my heart. He seems so broken in that moment.

"You w-would?" I nod. "Where should we start?"

I place a kiss to his temple and then lower my lips to his ear. "I love you."

Sheik gasps and I grin as his eyes widen. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. Are you okay with that?" He practically jumps on me. Pressing his mouth to mine again. I take the opportunity to lick at the seam of his lips and Sheik pulls away from me.

"What was that for?!" His voice squeaks and I pull him towards me again.

"How about I show you." He is hesitate. I can feel it in his ridged movements. But I place my lips upon his again and run my tongue along Sheik's bottom lip. It takes a little encouraging, but Sheik's mouth finally opens to my impatient tongue. His fingers tangle in my hair as I run my tongue along his own. I chuckle as he moans when his tongue does the same to mine.

His taste is so addictive. So very different from the hospital he has lived in. More like rich wine and honey. We finally stop to breath and Sheik's face is beyond red. He notices the trail of saliva connecting us and quickly turns to face the other side of the room.

"What's wrong, Sheik? Can't handle it." I lick up his ear and blow on it.

"Ah!" He covers his ears and looks back to glare at me. But I'm already pulling him into my embrace. My nose running through his soft hair.

"How was that for experiencing something." He shivers as I rub my thumbs along his hips.

"It was... really good."

* * *

My leg is bouncing up and down. Anxiety taking over my body. Sheik has been coughing up more blood and his doctor is examining him right now. I'm not sure what kind of test they have to do, but since I'm not related to him I can't be in there.

"Link?" My head jerks up and I see a woman. Sheik's doctor. She has fiery red hair pulled up in a ponytail and ember eyes. Nabooru.

"Y-Yes?" My heart feels like it will break as she cast me a guilty look.

"Sheik's lungs are failing him again." My heart drops into the pit of my stomach and goes cold.

"Can you do anything?" Nabooru shakes her head. "How long?"

She doesn't respond and my body moves on its own. I have her by the collar of her shirt pressed against the wall. I can see the fear in Nabooru's eyes, but I don't stop. I can't stop. The only person I have ever loved this much is dying and I can't take it. I'm breaking inside and she is keeping things from me.

"How long?! Tell me now!" She flinches, but then I get a cold stare.

"I don't know." I release her and back away.

"What do you me-"

"Just that, Link. Sheik doesn't have a timeline. He is as good as dead! I can't save him! He could be gone right now and we would never know." I can see tears in her eyes, but my mind is elsewhere. I have to get to him.

I'm sprinting past the nurse's station and I can hear them telling me to slow down, but I won't. Not when Sheik could die all alone. I'm at his door and my hands freeze by my sides. Shakily I grab the doorknob and turn. My heart is pounding in my chest. The door clicks behind me and I catch sight of him. Not moving. But I hope and pray he is sleeping.

I'm at the bed and my fingers run through some of Sheik's hair. I smile as he sighs. His lips are parted somewhat and I can't help but lean down to press a chaste kiss to them. I pull back and Sheik's eyes flutter open. Those beautiful wine colored orbs that I love so much. I can see surprise at me being here, but something else as well. The blanket is moved to reveal a half-naked body. I can see spots from equipment across his torso. Just small circles, most likely to measure how his body was functioning as they did whatever needed to be done.

Sheik's hands come up to tangle in my hair. Fingers grasping and pulling. Shivers running through me. I can't help but to take his lips once more. Mouths opening and tongues meeting. Dominance is taken by me and Sheik groans. My fingertips playing across his bare chest.

I crawl up and over Sheik. My shirt tossed to the ground. Whispered words of love as I ask for something he doesn't quite understand and I've never done. A nervous chuckle escapes Sheik as my fingertips explore his body. Sighs and gasps spilling from his mouth when I find just the right spot. His back arching and pushing an aroused boy up into me.

I can't hold myself back anymore. The door is locked in a hurry and I strip as I make my way back to the bed. Sheik covering his eyes as I climb back on him. My hands grab his and place them on my shoulders. Silently asking for him to touch me. He is hesitant as soft palms run down my chest. I growl when they go a bit to far and Sheik jumps. But I assure him that it was okay. Slowly guiding him down to finally touch me.

My body shudders as Sheik learns just what to do. And I whine when I have to stop him. Fearful that what we are doing will stop. Fingers tug at Sheik's pants and he nods. In one fluid motion I can see my love's body. He tries to hide, but I stop him. I know Sheik is worried about not being good enough, so I tell him that he is the most beautiful being I've ever seen.

Cries leave Sheik as I trail kisses all across his body. Chest. Neck. Shoulders. But my favorite place is Sheik's legs. I nip at his hipbone and chuckle when he yelps. Thank goodness the rooms are soundproof. I know it is so patients can sleep whenever without interruption, but hiding my Sheik's wonderful sounds is a much better use. No one will know him like I do.

His breath is ragged. I worry a bit, but Sheik tells me he will be alright and I feel it is the right time to try at something I've never done. Sheik tells me to stop and I calm him down by saying it will get better. But it only seems to get worse for him. Until I find something that causes immense pleasure to roll off my love. Legs open wider and Sheik covers his face in embarrassment. Saying it feels really good, but why does he have to act like this.

I can only chuckle. My hands working to torture Sheik until he begs for more. Wishing for me to give him more. And I do. Tears stream down his face and I know he is in pain. My words calm him and I try again. We repeat the process. Again and again and again. Then it happens. Sheik claws at my back and his whole body shudders. He feels so right that I know I can no longer stop myself.

And before I know it, we've made love.

* * *

My hands wander a bit to far down Sheik's back. Fingers playing over a certain area and my new lover shudders.

"Link..." He groans and I chuckle.

"Yes, Love." Sheik shudders again and I smile against the back of his neck.

"Please... Stop." I nuzzle into his hair and purr.

My fingertips teasing him again. "Why?" I press ever so lightly and...

"Link!" Sheik pulls away from me turns around. His face is bright red and the pout is just too cute. I lean over and press a kiss to those lush lips. "Don't think you can fix everything with a kiss."

"And who says I can't." Sheik jumps at my growl and tries to move away, but I'm faster. My arms wrap around him and I attack. I leave open-mouthed kisses along his shoulder as I make my way to his neck. My lips lock onto his pulse point and I suck lightly. Sheik giggles and snuggles further into me.

"Gods. I love you." My heart skips a beat. It never fails to take my breath away when he tells me that. And then I break. "Which is why I'm making you leave."

"Wha-"

"Don't. Okay. You have given me everything I could ever ask for. I want to thank you. But Link, dear." His hands cup my face and now I'm looking into those eyes that I adore. "I will not hold you back any longer. Go and live."

My mind shuts down. Sheik wants me to leave. My heart lurches in my chest. "No." I shake my head and pull him closer.

"I won't let you, Link. You've helped me experience so many things. A-And I love you." He gulps. "But you've done all you-"

I cut Sheik off with a kiss and spoke against his lips. "Marry me?" I smiled at his confused stare.

"Link. You can't possibly be serious. I won't last much longer and then what?" I simply shrug.

"I guess I will live enough for the both of us. But right now I will only live for me, so you have to live for you." I poke his nose and Sheik giggles.

"I'll try."

"Can I take that as a yes?"

* * *

I married Sheik right in his hospital room. My parents were furious, but I didn't care. My would-be fiance hated me. Not that I minded. Sheik was all I needed. I never got to make love to him again. Just the one time, but that was okay for me. It was a memory I will treasure forever.

The worst part was waking up to a cold body. But I didn't mourn his loss. Sheik wouldn't have wanted that. I had clung to him and sobbed. Grieving was something I couldn't get around. The love of my life was gone. But I moved past that and lived. My life was spent doing the things Sheik had only dreamed of. At the top of the list was skydiving. He saw it on t.v. once and ranted about it for quite a few days. I swear Sheik would have been a thrill seeker had he had the chance to.

Sheik had a thing for strawberries, so I grew a garden. Every time I look at them I think of him. But that isn't bad. I remember his love for me and my love for him reflected back at me in his eyes. How he laughed with everything he had, sometimes causing coughing fits. The way he would cover himself up after taking a shower so I couldn't see anything. Only to have me tease him about the fact that I had seen everything. Multiple times.

I haven't found another quite like him and I know I never will. My heart can't love anyone as much as it did him. And I don't even want to try.

So, as I look out to the wine-colored evening sky, I can't help but think about the best day in my life. The time I walked into the wrong room and found love.

* * *

18\. Sympathy

Link held no sympathy for Zelda as she cried over the loss of his lover; as it was not her right to do so, for she had been Sheik's murderer.

* * *

**Sappy! Oh, so much cheese! But I love it. Tis good cheese! Sad cheese. But still good cheese. Reviews are welcome. As you see here... I've kinda lost my muse... This has taken me... Gosh! I don't even know. And by the way, this was the story that I lost that word count on. No idea if I got it back or not. Probably not. **

**Love and sad but love-filled cheese,**

**~Annoying :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I currently have a headache... So... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

31\. Colors

* * *

A tiny bell rings as Midna drags me into her favorite tattoo parlor. It is small. Only the one tattooist works here, but Midna swears he is the best. I grab at her hands and pull them from me.

"Midna! Please leave me to decide things on my own. Please!" I send her a glare.

"But how do I know you will get one?" She crosses her arms and sends me an impish smirk.

"If I don't show you next time we see each other, you can strip me down to find it." Though I wasn't planning on anything extreme.

Her eyes light up. "Yes! Okay. Have a great time!" And then she is gone. I exhale in relief.

"She is something, huh." I jump and end up bashing my side into the door frame. "Oh, geez! I'm so sorry."

Steady hands work my shirt up and my eyes widen. Holy! "Good. Didn't leave a mark. You have such nice skin." Slightly rough fingertips run up my side and I shiver.

My eyes wander up to a face that is inches from my own. I take notice that this guy is bent over, a lot. Sky blue eyes are staring right back at me and golden locks frame a very masculine face. Long straight nose, thinner lips, sharp features, but he looks so kind.

He seems to notice our position and backs away from me. "Sorry." A hand is thrust towards me and the strange man bows low.

"Wha-"

"Forgive me. I got a little excited when I saw you. You'd make a perfect canvas." I'm a bit skeptical as I shake his hand. He looks up at me and smiles. "My name is Link."

Why is it that I feel winded?

He straightens up and tugs me towards him by our joined hands. "What lovely part of your body will I get to see today?" I know my face can't get any brighter.

"The hell!" And Link doubles over in laughter.

"Ah, geez! I'm s-sorry. You're just too much fun to mess with!" I can see why Midna likes him.

I can't help it. My hand comes out and I smack his head. "My name is Sheik. I've just turned eighteen and come for my first tattoo. Are you able to stop your madness long enough to give me one or not?"

Link wipes at his eyes and seems to calm himself. "Yeah. What kind are you looking for?" I pull out the picture I drew. A Sheikah Weeping Eye surrounded with swirls and curls. Everything is labeled with a certain color. The eye itself is red. The rest is mostly navy blue, my favorite color, and purple, to symbolism my family heritage. Shadows.

"Here." I hand it to him and Link smiles.

"You came prepared." I nod to him. "I can most certainly do this. Come with me."

I follow him behind the front desk and into the back. He motions for me to sit in a chair before leaving the room. I gulp when I see all the equipment. My eyes scan the room to find something that will distract me. But then Link is back.

"Here we are. One template." He winks at me. "Where do you want it?"

"Left shoulder." I strip off my shirt and Link chuckles at my readiness.

"You know just what you want, huh Sheik." A shiver goes down my spine as those lips speak my name. I couldn't possibly be... With this idiot. I can feel his breath on my neck as he guides me over to lay on a cushioned table. "But that isn't a bad quality."

I can't help but think 'I just want you.' The thought makes me want to hit myself, but I'm sure that would look strange. And it might mess Link up as he presses the template to my skin.

"There we go." I can hear the buzzing of the needle and my body tenses up. "Woah, woah. Won't do you no good to do that. It isn't as painful if the body is relaxed."

When Link says relaxed I can feel a hand on my hip. Touchy guy, huh. Midna never complained about that. But it does sooth my worries. Even more so when he rubs his thumb up and down. It is a calming motion and my mind shuts down. Before I know it, Link is putting away his equipment.

"All done." He holds out a small mirror to me and motions to a bigger one in a corner of the room. "Wanna see?"

I nod and get up from the table. Link holds the smaller mirror and tilts it so I can see the tattoo. My skin is tinged pink and it makes me realize that Link pretty much just stabbed a needle into me over and over, yet I hadn't really felt it. I guess that training, and bruising, with my aunt paid off. But the tattoo is exactly as I imagined it would look. I can't stop the massive grin from stretching across my face.

"Like it?" I turn and fling myself into Link's arms, and wince a little as the tattoo shifts. He chuckles. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I love it." My brain catches up with my body and I pull away from Link like he is a ticking time bomb. I look at the ground and fumble around with the right words to say. "Thank you."

I jump when Link's hand lands on my head. "You are just so cute. You're very welcome."

I blush and reach for my shirt that was thrown on the back of the chair I sat in as I waited for Link. I go to put my shirt on and Link stops me. "Hold on a moment." I feel something touching my shoulder and see Link putting stuff over my tattoo.

"It's to protect it." He catches my gaze and winks. "And you."

"O-Oh." A shiver runs up my spine as Link's fingertips caress the area around the covering.

"Such nice skin." He stops and I almost whine at the loss. "Can I ask you something?"

"Whatever you'd like." He smiles again and I know my face is red.

"When did you turn eighteen?" I fidget and his grin widens.

"Today." My eyes roam up to see a very happy tattooist.

"That tattoo is free." I try to stutter out a no, but Link shushes me. "Nope. Not gonna hear it. I'm positive that you aren't lying about that, so I'm not making you pay. Happy Birthday."

* * *

"You never told me that Link is so handsy, Midna!" Said girl looks up from my couch. How she even got into my house, I'm not sure. And yet she is giving me a very confused look. Something I've never seen on her.

"Handsy? Link isn't handsy." I roll my eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Then why did he touch me at ever opportunity. And then some!" Midna's eyebrows draw down.

"Are we talking about the same Link. The very one that is quiet and reserved. Never touches me when it isn't necessary. That Link?" I'm... Baffled. Midna is gorgeous. Legs that go for miles. Curves like you wouldn't believe. And Link never flirts with her.

"Never touches you? Really?" Midna gets this 'aha!' face.

"He must be gay!" My eyes widen. "That would explain why he doesn't give me discounts."

She starts grumbling about something and I groan before flopping down on the couch. Then Midna swings around to press me into the cushion.

"And he liiiiikes you." She presses a finger to her lips. Lips that curve into her trademark impish grin. "I bet you like him too. Why not give that a try? Link is one fine piece of hunky man meat. And I'm not just talking about his muscles."

Midna leans forward and whispers in my ear. "That's code name for his-"

"Midna!" I try to cover my ears. "I understand! Goodness!"

She giggles evilly. "Oh, come now. You can't possibly know what is good and what isn't, you little virgin."

"Ugh..." I slam my head back against the couch.

"Yep. Just like that. Only more." Midna laughs again and finally gets off me. "Link would have you a cute, little moaning mess."

"How would you know that?!" I flop down to stretch out on the couch and cover my head with a throw pillow.

* * *

I push open the door to Link's tattoo parlor. Something I hadn't gotten to do the first time. And was almost immediately pulled into a muscled chest.

"Sheik! I'm so happy you came back. I've missed you." I tried to respond, but Link's body was muffling me. "No one has skin like you."

I tried to pull away from him, but just gave up. His fingertips brushed my shirt up and were cold on my back. He continued upward until he touched my tattoo. It distracted him and his hold loosened enough for me to slip out.

"Farore's Wind! Are you trying to suffocate me with your..." My mind kinda, might have, possibly went blank. Link was shirtless. I could see his various tattoos. Not as many as I thought he would have.

I could see the Goron's Ruby symbol on his upper left arm and was curious as to why they even allowed that. The Gorons were super exclusionary. A wolf's outline was on his other arm and the moon behind it was red. Almost orange. A Twili tattoo? A small Triforce was on his right hip and I wanted to reach out and touch it. Why would Link have that?

"Hey. Sheik? Come back to me." I jumped back and Link grabbed me. "Can't have you hitting the door again. We got lucky with you not bruising last time."

He chuckled and let go of me. "What lovely piece of flesh do I get the honor of looking upon today?" Was it just me or did Link's voice have a hint of lust?

"I'm n-not so sure." Why had I stuttered. Was it the way Link was looking at me. Kind of like a wolf after its prey.

"Hmm. Should I choose, then?" I nodded and yelped almost immediately after. Link's picked me up and started to carry me to the back room.

"Link! Goddess Din! Put me down you crazy tattooist!" I groaned when he only laughed.

"Where is the fun in that!" I was put down with an 'oof' and Link chuckled. "Not sure what we want. How about..."

His hand came down to rest on my outer thigh. Almost on my hip. "Th-There?"

Link locked his gaze with my own and I gulped. He looked so fierce. So dominating. So sexy. And I bit the inside of my cheeks over that last one. Midna must have gotten to me. Now I was imagining the things he could do to me. Gods, this was bad!

"I have something to show you." Before I could speak Link was gone. But he returned in a flash. "What do you think?"

A drawing was handed to me and I was shocked. It was a lone tree against a beautiful blue background. I could see cliffs in the distance and crystal clear waters. It was so familiar. But I couldn't place it. The tree extended down and the roots were show. They came together to form a simple word. Adoration. And above in the branches was another. Remembrance.

"Wow. Link, this is beautiful." He smiled, took the drawing, and pulled it apart to reveal a template.

"Would you like to be my canvas?" I nodded and all seemed to hush as Link leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Take off your pants."

"Wha-"

Link was practically rolling with laughter. "Oh, good golly! You are too much fun. We decided on your thigh. I can't very well get to it if you don't take your pants off."

"Oh." I knew I was blushing, but I did as told. And it seemed to go the same as last time. I was nervous, but Link's hand was there to calm me. It was over before I knew it.

"Take a look." So I did. It was amazing to actually be seeing it on my skin. The blues were more vibrant and the leaves seemed all the more green.

"You really are the best at what you do." Link covered the tattoo and I made quick, but careful, work of tugging my pants back up.

"When can I see you again, Sheik?"

My brows furrowed. What did he mean by that? So I just shrugged. "Next time I come in to get a tattoo, I suppose."

"Oh." Was it just me or was Link pouting?

"Is there a problem?" My gaze followed him as he left the back room. His back was covered in tattoos. Much like I imagined it would be. I could see Farore's symbol in the center. Perhaps Link was born in her year. I myself was born in Nayru's.

He certainly had the courage to be one of Farore's.

A band of intricate design surrounded the symbol. Then what looked to be the six medallions at different points. Each with a scene behind it. White bricks. Vines and trees. A lava filled crater. Clear blue water. Somber grey halls. Sand covered stone. The temples.

It was an amazing arrangement that must have taken some time to even think up.

I stopped myself from drooling over Link's back long enough to be completely confused. He had grabbed a bundle of cloth off the front desk and headed for the door. All while I stood in the doorway.

"Link?" He turned and smiled at me.

"Want to go grab some lunch?" Link pulled his shirt on. A darker green v-neck. His tattoos were hidden so well.

I snapped out of my thinking and grinned back at him. "Sure. Where to?"

* * *

I fidgeted in my chair. Link had told me that he knew a good place to eat. I didn't realize we were so close to the place Midna worked. The Gerudo Fortress. I was on the lookout for that orange hair in a crowd of red. And then my phone went off.

I checked it and cringed.

_How is your date going, Sheiky?_

I groaned and replied before Link could question me on it.

_I'm not on a date. _

_Sure, your not. Then what are you doing?_

_Eating lunch with a friend._

_Since when did you do that._

_Just because I refuse to eat out with you, doesn't mean I don't._

My eyes widened as Link's leg brushed against mine for the too-many-times-now-for-my-brain-to-function-normally time. I looked up from my phone to him and blushed when he winked at me.

"Normally people don't stick their nose in their phone when I'm around." Link pressed a hand to his chest in faked shock. "Am I not good enough for you, Sheik?"

"Well... umm..." I glanced at my phone as it went off yet again.

_He DOES flirt with you. _

_Oh! Watch out!_

I couldn't comprehend the second message before a hand ran up my thigh. It caused me to drop my phone and I'm lucky it didn't try to fall to the floor.

"I'm positive we can find something more interesting to do if this is really so boring." My breath caught and I scooted back on the chair.

"Or we could stop being a perv." I hissed it through my teeth and immediately regret it. Link looked stunned. "I'm sorry. I just... Midna said you never do things to her. A-And then she mentioned you being gay. And I was excited because I really like you. And I think if you never noticed me I would continue to get tattoos just to see you. And-"

My mind stopped.

Link had leaned over the table and kissed me. I could feel my phone go off, but I ignored it. His hand moved from cupping my face to the back of my neck. His other hand tilted my face up and the kiss deepened. Then his lips left mine and Link's fingertips ran along my face as he pulled away. I couldn't help but to follow him. It worried me when he sat down as if nothing had happened. All he did differently was turn away. It hurt a bit.

"Link? Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head. "Then why won't you look at me?"

And he did. I had never known someone's face could be that shade of red. It looked almost unnatural. "Do you like me, Sheik?" What kind of question was that? Then I saw it. The nervous side of Link. His confidence seems to have run out and now he was avoiding my gaze. I reached across the table and grabbed his hand that was strangling a napkin. I gently unfolded it from around the crumpled mess then knitted my fingers with his.

"Yes, I do. Like I said, I'll paint myself with colors if that is what it takes to stay with you." Link's blue orbs locked with my own. I was nervous, but I hoped he understood the meaning in my next words. "Will you be my own personal tattoo artist, Link?"

He seemed to.

Link smiled softly and brought the back of my hand to his lips. "Only if you will forever be my canvas."

* * *

31\. Rage

Upon finding his love huddled in a corner covered in blood, the great Hero of Time flew into a rage.

* * *

**I feel like the relationship is rushed... It makes me want to rewrite. But I don't have the time or patience to do so. I guess we will see how you guys feel. Most likely you'll agree with me. I need to get back into the swing of things. Many ideas. No motivation.**

**Reviews are welcome. They generally make me want to write. Perhaps my head will stop hurting too. **

**Love and beautiful scenery,**

**~Annoying :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ha! Red... That's all I got. Red. Valentine's Day. It fits. And I needed a number to go with this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

33\. Seeing Red

* * *

I turned in my seat when something poked at my shoulder. There before me was a very small boy. I know because I was sitting and he was maybe a head taller than I was. Sitting. So very small. And cute. Adorable.

Did I mention I was sitting?

He wore a white turtleneck sweater and darker jeans. A navy blue beanie on his head over white-blond hair. I questioned what grade he was in for a moment. And then the tiny guy thrust a box into my chest. I was barely able to hold onto it as he made to leave. His face as red as his eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I was shocked, but I couldn't react before he was gone.

"Was that Sheik?" I jumped at Darunia's words and faced the lunch table once more. His deep voice was so different from the boy's high pitched one.

"Wha- Oh. I don't know." I looked down to the box in my hands. It was just a white box with a green ribbon. I smiled at my favorite color.

"You realize Sheik never talks to anyone, right." A hand landed on my shoulder and I looked at Nabooru.

"Yeah. I've only seen him talking to his sister, Zelda." Saria's statement stunned me a little.

"You mean that guy is Zelda's younger brother." They all nodded and I frowned in confusion. "What could he possibly want with me?"

"Maybe our resident shy, red-eyed beauty has a crush on you." Nabooru jabbed me in the chest and chuckled at my blush.

I tried to hide my flushed face, but all my friends just chuckled. "That isn't possible. I've never even seen the guy."

"Perhaps it was something simple, like picking up his books when he dropped them." Saria said before sipping on her veggie slush. I found the things disgusting, but she loves them.

"Or maybe he has been watching you from afar. Wishing to talk to the handsome blond, but not having enough courage." I nervously chuckled and once again found myself looking at the box.

"Well go ahead and open it!" Nabooru elbowed me and I groaned. "I hope it's chocolate."

I couldn't help but want it not to be chocolate. I'd never been a fan of it. Well... I like white chocolate. So creamy. Like the boy's ski- Holy Din! Where had that come from! I tugged on the loose end of the ribbon. It fell away and I lifted the top off the box. What was inside shocked me a little. A small white cake with deku nuts. How had he-

"Oh my goddess! That looks delicious. What kind of cake is it?" I lifted the box away from Nabooru as she tried to stick her finger in it. She smiled at my glare.

I set the box on the table and took the cake out. A small knife was inside with it. It had an emerald green handle. I couldn't help the smile that overcame my face. Everyone watched as I cut into the small pastry. And gasped at what they saw.

"Red velvet." Saria snickered and sat back down. "That boy knows you well."

"Wait. What is that?" Darunia pointed to some white oozing out of the cake. So I did the only thing I could think of. I stuck my finger in it and then licked it off.

"It's melted white chocolate." I blushed as they all whistled.

"Sheik must have quite the crush on you, brother." Darunia patted me on the shoulder and then the lunch bell rang.

* * *

My heart was pounding in my chest. I had given the cake to Link. My face was on fire, but my body felt cold. What if he didn't like it? But I tried my hardest to learn what he liked. I just had to pray he liked it.

My mind wandered. He was so close in those few seconds. I could see the darker blue in his eyes. The slight stubble on his chin. Darker blond, almost brown, locks within his golden hair. He really was the best looking guy in the whole school. But that really had nothing to do with why I liked him. Not that I didn't mind. My eyes trailed to the simple bracelet on my wrist. Green beads braided into gold and blue.

Link's.

He had given it to me last year on the first day of school. My first day of high school. I guess I had looked nervous. Link told me it always gave him courage. I tried to deny it, but he was very sweet about it. He kind of snatched my heart. And I've noticed him since. How he smiles at everyone that waves. He pulls out anyone's chair for them when they go to sit. His willingness to give anything of his to someone in need.

So I talked around and found out quite a few things. But it didn't seem to be enough. Until Link's childhood friend, Saria. pulled me aside. I learned that she is quite mischievous. She knew of my crush. How, I'm unsure. Then agreed to help me. We became fast friends and I was able to make a cake that Link, hopefully, will love.

I guess I'll find out sometime.

* * *

33\. Anger

Hyrule's hero had an issue with his temper, but his Sheikah lover could calm his anger in moments.

* * *

**Pretty sure I'm going to do White Day for this as well. That is what it is called right? Meh. Oh well. Link will be giving Sheik something for the cake. That's what will happen. So deal with my not-so-sure-ness.**

**Review because I updated with a Valentine's shot a day early.**

**Love and have a great Valentine's Day, (Even if you don't have a special someone.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A fic because of my birthday. I'm giving you guys a present on my birthday... Seems normal.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**65\. A Moment in Time**

* * *

I woke up, red eyes scanning the room, expecting... What? I'm not sure. There wasn't any wonderful smells to reach my nose or a happy boyfriend kissing me awake. Nothing. It appears to be a normal day, but I could have sworn it wasn't. My mind was trying to come up with some idea as to why no one was at my house yet. The clock blinked 11: 29. Almost noon. Yet Link wasn't even here. He always took off work to spend time with me on my special day.

A knock sounded at the door and I pulled a shirt on quickly and leaped from the bed. Hopefully someone was here to wish me a 'Happy Birthday'. Perhaps Midna was here to bug me. I just wanted someone to hang out with today. But when I answered the door it was only the mailman. He handed me a package and I signed for it. Link's name was on the top and I couldn't help but think this was my present.

I've never been a curious person, but waking up on my day with no one to shower love on me... Well. It made me mad. So I tore open the box and ended up throwing it across the room. Only a pair of boots. A stupid pair of boots. A stupid pair of work boots. Link's stupid pair of work boots. Not something for me. I stomped my way into the kitchen hoping against all odds that a note was left or Link himself was in there trying to work the stove. He wasn't very good at cooking.

I noticed a piece of paper on the counter and rushed over to it. Maybe he had just stepped out. No such luck.

_Sheik,_

_They needed me in early today. Sorry for not waking you up for a goodbye kiss. _

_Would you mind loading the dishwasher?_

_Link._

I think my eye just twitched. Did he really not remember? I wanted to scream. And he wanted me to do dishes! What an arse! It's my day. I don't have to do anything. He can come home and do it himself. But Link works hard for me. No, Sheik. He is being a terrible boyfriend. He forgot your birthday. Link never forgets special days. He even knows the very day of the first time we had ever said anything to each other. I chuckled and sat on the floor leaning against the cabinet.

It was so long ago. I had just transferred from Termina Junior High to Hyrule High. It surprised me that junior and regular high school were in the same building. Not to mention the fact that I didn't know anyone. Except Midna. She is my cousin, so I don't think that counts. Link had asked for a pencil and I scoffed at him. Telling him to be prepared and go mooch off someone else. He told me after we became friends that I was the first person to turn him down. And then I was the first person to turn down a chance to date him. But I guess that is another story. Not that it matters because I ended up with the goofball anyways.

I guess I could do the dishes. It wasn't really that many.

So I got up and opened the dishwasher. My eyebrows drew down at what I saw. A sticky note stuck to the top rack. I pulled it off and a small smile formed on my face as I read it.

_Sheik,_

_I guess you decided to not be stubborn, huh. I'm sorry about telling you to do chores today. Actually, the dishes in the sink are already clean. I just needed them there so you wouldn't think I was stupid for asking you to load the dishwasher. Yes, I realize it makes no sense to tell you to do that only to have a note. But I know you well, because you probably got mad at me for such a stunt, and I needed extra time. Plus the amount of time you sleep in. (No offense, cause your soft snoring is so cute. Makes me want to wake you up only to pin your cuteness to the bed.) Everything should be ready. (But if not, Midna is prepared to stall. Just a heads up. We both know how she can be about things.)_

_Would you mind heading down to Telma's now. I have a surprise for you. _

_Link._

_P.s. I apologize for not being there this morning. _

He is so ridiculous. How did I end up with someone so scatter-brained, but very organized and knows what he wants when he wants it. Not that I mind. Link is a complete sweetheart. Guess I should get dressed. As much as Link would enjoy me showing up in a pair of shorts and his shirt. I don't want Midna to take pictures of that.

* * *

I pushed open the rather large oak door of Telma's. This was where Link and I had our first date. It held quite a few memories, but that was the one I cherished most. Probably because Link had ended up being so nervous that he tripped over his own feet and knocked a tray from a passing waitress's hand. Effectively spilling the three sodas and plates on himself. I had laughed for what seemed like hours. Even covered in food, Link was very attractive.

That was the day we met Malon, the waitress holding the very tray Link spilled. She had laughed and rejected Link's apology in a strong southern accent.

"Happy Birthday, Sheik!" I jumped back at the chorus of voices. A few 'Sheiky's thrown in. Probably Midna, Malon, Aveil, and Nabooru. I heard one 'Nephew', which was defiantly from my Aunt Impa. And then Link's soft 'Happy Birthday, Love.' His arms wrapping around me and his breath on my neck.

"You remembered." I wasn't one to cry over such simple matters, but the fact that I spent today, even if it was only a little time, thinking no one remembered and finding out that they did. It caused tears to form.

"I could never forget about you." Link kissed the back of my ear and nuzzled into my hair.

"Thank you." I could feel his smile. And the looks everyone was sending our way. I knew they wanted to comment on our embrace, but didn't because of my birthday. Each person here has been told not to say such things to me, some more than once, unless they want a verbal bashing. I don't do cute. Unless it comes to Link. Cute gets me much wanted, even if I don't show it, affection.

"Come on. There is a cake with your name on it." And I let Link lead me into the party. My party. Even if he is an arse.

* * *

65\. Neglect

Neglect is what all the clothes got as they were scattered on the floor.

* * *

**So... What do we think? Good? Very good? I like praise. Makes me feel good about myself. Which is good. Hehe. See my repetitiveness. Also good. **

**Reviews are very welcome. I'll think of them as wonderful presents of self-esteem boosters. Cause they make me feel good about writing. And it's my birthday. Makes sense right? **

**Love and (when they come along) I wish everyone a 'Happy Birthday', **

**~Annoying :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**We have shortness once again! Sorry. I'm at that point where several stories are almost done, but not quite. So I wrote this up real fast. My mother broke her foot, so I'm practically baby-sitting. (And cleaning, taking care of children, looking after dogs.) She walks on the dang thing without her crutches. I swear! I would like to post some long awesome chapter, but I can't. I am trying to balance life and still write, but I barely get to sit down and do so. In short... For the next five-ish weeks, I won't get to post as much as I like. Sorry. But I will try!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

87\. Gunshot

* * *

My heart felt as though it would shatter. The gunman was arrested, but it didn't stop the damage he had done. A puddle of blood forming around the body on the floor. Whispered words from a hoarse throat ringing in my ears.

_It wasn't your fault. I love you._

And then he had stopped breathing. His small body drooping in my arms. I had brushed his light blond hair from his eyes. Dull, lifeless red. My hand moving to close them. Maybe, just maybe, I could pretend he was sleeping.

I had wanted to get something from the store. Even though he said I wasn't at fault, I knew I had lead this to happen. The man had rushed in and grabbed him from the counter. Holding my best friend at gunpoint to 'reason' with the cashier.

It all happened so fast. The money was handed over, but it wasn't good enough. The robber was screaming about the small amount. He held the gun to a lithe chest and pulled the trigger. The blood had splattered me and I screamed.

My body had moved of my own accord. I tackled that murderer to the ground and punched him. How dare he hurt the one I love. My knuckles were bloody and his face broken when they dragged me from his body.

I had huddled close to the counter and cried. But then I'd heard him. A quiet plea for me to come closer. And I had. Trying to hush him and stop the flow of blood. I knew it was too late. He did too. So I picked him up into my arms and pressed a kiss softly to bloodied pink lips. My mind running rampant.

So I said those three words I always feared to say and apologized for not keeping him safe. And his last words came as I was overcome with guilt.

_It wasn't your fault. I love you._

But I still cried. My body shaking to the very core as his heart gave out. Chest failing to rise again. The one I loved in secret. My longtime love that had to wait for his dying breath so I would even make a move. So as I laid Sheik down on the blood covered tile floor, I vowed to never take another thing for granted. To love and live for him.

* * *

87\. Content

Sheik was content as he closed his eyes, having finally gotten the heart he always sought out.

* * *

**Depressing... I know. But I saw this on my list, had an idea of what to do with it, and just went from there. I apologize for not updating sooner. Life decided to fall upon me. **

**Review and I'll try to be quicker next time. **

**Love and sad confessions,**

**~Annoying :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ha! The original 'homeless Link' idea is finally here! Over two thousand words! I worked hard to get this done, even though it didn't want to be written at times. **

**I seriously thought I had the requester of this one right. My guest known as Guest. A request from waaaay back. Chapter three... Holy freaking bajesus! But I really had to check. I have that many ideas coming in from you guys. My brain comes up with tons, you guys give me tons... I'm swamped. But I will get them all! Perhaps I will make a list. Okay. **

**From the top of my head I have:**

**1\. Link falling into a pool,**

**2\. Dog training,**

**3\. Hyper Sheik, **

**4\. the backstory to 'Exhaustion'**

**... oh geez... my brain hurts...**

**I'm gonna cheat...**

**5\. Rivalry between the two boys,**

**6\. the Gerudo 'capturing' Link, (I've already done a captured Link, but an idea came.)**

**7\. Reunion after Link gets back from Termina,**

**8\. Twilight Princess au,**

**9\. a chapter with Sheik helping Link through physical therapy after his coma, **

**10\. 'Rage' written out, (You guys really like my one sentence stuff, huh.)**

**11\. 'Sympathy', **

**12\. An idea from LOZ Fan about Ghirahim dating Link and making Sheik jealous, **

**(More sexy Dark for my buddy Hylianshadow86. Doesn't count as an idea. Just something I need to do.)**

**13\. Sheik celebrating Link's birthday,**

**14\. White day idea. (Any suggestions on what Link should get Sheik? Just curious.)**

**If you guys were just musing on a review, do not be afraid to tell me not to use an idea. As you can see I have enough. (And this doesn't include my ideas.) This is a serious issue... Not really. I enjoy writing. For all my great reviewers! And the peeps that just read. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

14\. Judgement

* * *

I flipped through the TV channels. Nothing was really on, like usual. The door swings open and Zelda walks in.

"Come on in. We should get you washed up." I crane my neck to see out the door. There stands a dirty boy. Great.

"Zelda." She spins to look at me.

"Oh, Sheik! I didn't see you." She reached for the boy and tugs him inside. "This is Link. I found him on the streets."

Great. More trouble. "So you brought him home, why?"

My sister's face goes red and she stomps her foot. "I was not going to let him wander the streets, Sheik. How insensitive can you be."

"Thank you." We both face Link. Zelda with a kind smile and me with a glare. "I just want you to know how thankful I am that you would do this for me. Thank you so much."

I kind of melt under those eyes as deep as Lake Hylia and twice as blue. "Yeah. Whatever. Just make him wash up before dinner."

"Ummm... About that..." My sister gets this really nervous look and I can only imagine what she must be thinking. "Could you help him?"

What?!" I stand from the couch, but it really doesn't help my intimidation factor. I'm shorter than my sister and much smaller than the guy she brought into our house.

"Please. I'll do you're laundry for a week." I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"A month."

"What?" I look up to her.

"You will do my laundry for a month if I help with him." I cross my arms and glare up at her.

Zelda holds my gaze for mere seconds before breaking. "Okay. Fine! A month. Now get him clean."

"Okay." I grab the boy's wrist and pull him along. We head up the stairs and into the guest bathroom. "Strip."

"Y-Yes. Of co-course." I got the bath going, adding in a few different soaps. The tub filled and I shut the water off before turning to the boy. Link looked so nervous. He had taken the edge of his shirt in his hands and then just stood there.

"Well?" He jumped and met my glare nervously. "Hurry it up. I don't have all day."

"Sorry." He looked down at his hands and seemed to be thinking about something.

"Urgh. Fine. If you won't." I grabbed his shirt and pulled it up and off him, though I was shorter so it got stuck on his head. Next I tugged down his pants. Link kicked them and his worn snickers off. Then he froze. "What is it now?"

"I... umm..." He fidgeted with the bottom of his boxers that were surprisingly clean.

And then I realized his problem. "Oh, for the love of." I turned around and gave the homeless boy his privacy. A splash could be heard and then a sigh.

"This is really nice." I spun around and went to work gathering some shampoo in my hand.

"Dunk." He did just that and I started to lather the soap in his hair. It wasn't as dirty as I thought it would be. But it was dirty enough to darken his hair a few shades. Once it was all out, Link's hair was a lighter brown. But it was wet, so I guessed he was blond. I'd have to wait to see if I am right. I dumped some conditioner on his hair and, while I finished washing Link's hair, he scrubbed down his body.

By the time we were done and Link was getting out, the water was a nasty brown.

"A couple more of those and you might be considered clean." I smiled when he shot me a glare that quickly turned into a laugh. And I noticed he had white teeth. Why hadn't I seen that before?

Now that I could see him without all the grime, Link really wasn't that bad. Most would say he was attractive. Broad, strong looking shoulders. Muscled chest. Actually, Link is kind of all muscle. Not body builder, but enough that you know he works out. He was a head and a half taller than me, which would probably put him around six foot. It made me quite jealous.

Those fierce, blue eyes were beautiful against his tanned skin. Something else I didn't have. A tan. A sharp, straight nose to my round, button nose. Thinner lips, whereas mine were plump. His cheekbones weren't as prominent as mine and it ticked me off. He was the manly to my girly. It infuriated me. Why was I born with a woman's curves and others could get muscles easier. No, not easier. They just show up better.

"I guess we should find you some clothes. Follow me." Link gave me a puppy dog look, but I tried to ignore the rapid beating of my heart by turning away from him.

We walked down the hall to my room. Sure, I wouldn't have anything his size, but we could look. I searched through my closet until I found a shirt I didn't think I had anymore. Dark's. He hadn't been to my house for a while, so I guess it would be okay to let this stranger use it. That is, until Zelda went to get him some clothes to wear. I knew she would.

Since his shirt was here... "Yes!" Dark's fleece pajama pants were still here as well. I noticed that Link jumped at my excitement.

"Here." I held them out to him, as well as a pair of boxers that Midna got me. They were part of the limited edition 'Eye of Truth' set. I didn't see the point in buying something so expensive if it wasn't going to be seen. Midna thought differently. She complained that the store only had the one size, far too big for me, but swore if I took them back there would be hell to pay.

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes and headed for the door.

"Just come down when you finish putting them on." I hurried down the stairs and back to the living room. Still nothing to watch.

* * *

"Sheik!" I was off the couch and into the kitchen in mere seconds.

"What's wrong?!" Zelda sat on the kitchen table, her feet in one of the chairs, and a massive smile on her face.

"See, Link. Sheik does care." She leaned down to speak into Link's ear, the latter of which was trying hard to not smile. "He just doesn't like to show it."

My eye twitched and I ran a hand through my hair. "Sister, dear. Would you kindly..." The venom in my words was tangible. I lowered my voice on the last few words. "Shut the hell up."

"Why, Sheik! I'm dreadfully sorry." Then she pointed at Link. "It was all his idea!"

Link's hands flew up and his eyes widened. I snorted. "Yeah, I doubt that."

"Impa called. She won't be home to make dinner. What should we eat? Telma's?"

"I can cook." We both stared at Link. He shifted uncomfortably. I curse myself for noticing the, somewhat cute, blush adorning his face.

"What all can you make?" I cross my arms and he averts his eyes.

"How does chili sound?" My ears perk up.

"Sounds great!" Zelda is practically jumping up and down.

* * *

"Mmm..." My sister is practically drooling over her bowl of chili. "Can I eat now?"

I groan. "No. Everyone must be seated first." I cross my arms and try to look away from the tantalizing bowl in front of me.

"Just a sec." Link walks over and I see he is drying his hands off. He sets the hand towel down on the table and, finally, sits down. "We can eat now."

My hand flies out, quick as a snake, and snatches the package of crackers. "Aww, Sheik!"

"Gotta be quicker, Zel." I chuckle as I mash a ton of crackers into my chili.

"It smells great, Link." Zelda grabs the package from my grasps and gets to work on her own food.

"It taste even better." I take another mouthful and can see a shy smile work its way onto Link's face. We eat in silence for a while.

"So, Link... How long would you like to stay?" My eyes lock on Zelda. What is she up to?

"Til I can get a job. I wouldn't want to burden you." I snorted and took another bite. My sister shot me a glare.

"You are welcome here for as long as you need." The conversation ended there and we finished up eating.

Link was already up and picked up the bowls before we could even stand. I scowled.

"I can get those." He smiled and walked to the sink without a word. I was on his heels pretty quickly. "Excuse you. Give me my bowl."

"It's okay, Sheik. I've got this." He filled the sink quickly and piled in all the dinner dishes.

My eyebrow twitched. "I insist on doing the dishes, Link." I grabbed a bowl from the soapy water, but Link was quick as a snake. My wrist was snatched and his eyes caught mine. Dark and somewhat frightening. Nothing like the beautiful blue I now missed.

"I will do these and you will leave the kitchen. Understand me?" He had a very off-putting aura about him. Then Link's face lightened back up and he blushed. "Oh. I'm sorry, Sheik. I hadn't meant to. Can you please let me do the dishes. It's the least I can do for you guys."

He took the bowl from my hand and went back to work. I stumbled from the kitchen, just a little shaken up. Lesson learned. Don't push Link too far.

* * *

Seven months have gone by and I've found Link to be very helpful. He has the house practically spotless and Impa approves of him. So much in fact, that she decided to take a job she had been turning down. She leaves today and won't be back for six weeks. I'm a little nervous, but not anything too major.

"Be good you two." My aunt turned to Link and nodded. She said one last thing before getting in the taxi. "Take care of them for me."

Link simply nodded back. "Sheik. Zelda. I'm headed to the store." I snorted at his tone. Like he was suddenly the boss of me. I went inside, grabbed my jacket, and proceeded to walk back out of the house. Intent on going with him.

"Sheik, get back inside." Link was giving me a stern expression. But I knew it wouldn't last. I had learned that Link was all bark and no bite.

"Make me." I smirked. This was my response every time he told me to do something. I stuck my tongue out and started down the sidewalk to the nearby store.

Then a strong hand grabbed my forearm and tugged me backwards. My body swing around because of the force and I was pulled into Link's chest. His hands took hold of my wrists and he was giving me a determined gaze. I tried to pull out, but Link held strong.

"Back inside the house, now." Link's breath landed on my face and I blushed. He was so close. My chest felt tight and my head heavy. I'd felt this way around Link before. A couple days ago when I walked in on his shower. He had given me a small smile and took the towels from my hand with a whispered 'thank you, Sheik'. I had blushed for what seemed like days. But I refused to acknowledge these feelings.

"You aren't my boss." His face softened and then Link did something I didn't think he, frankly, had the balls to do. He picked me up from the sidewalk and started for the stairs. "Goddess Din! You put me down this instant, Link"

I yelped as he set me down... And slammed the front door in my face.

"Teach you to not listen." I spun around and blew a raspberry at Zelda.

"I'm gonna teach him to listen to me." I turned back to the door, flung it open, and ran into a body.

"And where do you think you're going?" I stumbled back from colliding with Link. Curse his stocky build.

But I stood my ground and glared up at him after regaining my composure. "Out."

"Mhmm." Link crossed his arms. A staring match making the air between us static. Then Link smiled and started down the front steps. "We better hurry."

When I looked to her, Zelda simply shrugged. Then I heard Link shout for me to hurry and sprinted to catch up.

* * *

"What are we here to get?" Link shrugged and I groaned. "You don't know."

"I kinda get whatever looks good." He shrugged again, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What looks good?" I find his eyes wandering to me. Our gazes meeting and Link blushing before turning away.

"H-How about a pasta? Does Alfredo sound good?" He starts to hurry down the aisle. For a moment I thought he was thinking I looked good. But that can't be possible, can it?

* * *

"Hand me the sauce, please?" I absent-mindlessly hand Link a jar. My mind stuck on the incident at the store.

Link hasn't even glanced my way since then. Something it up. I wait for him to go over to the doorway. The place he calls for us to come down for dinner. My feet making little noise as I make my way to him. I grab his hand and use quite a bit of force to pull him back into the kitchen. Pushing Link against the wall before he can gain his balance. I try to ignore the blush on his face and how much shorter I am. Has he grown?

"She-eik?!" I glare up at him, though I'm sure it isn't very intimidating.

"Don't _Sheik_ me." I poke his chest with my finger. "You have some explaining to do."

"Wha-"

"Why are you ignoring me?" I step back and cross my arms. A stance I take often.

"Ignoring you? When have I ever done that?" I tap my foot and turn away.

"Today. Ever since we went to the store. I don't like it." My chest is feeling tight again. Why is this happening?

"I'm sorry. I just... Just..." I spring on him like an aracha.

"Just what!" My eyes begin to prick, but I don't understand why I want to cry. "Stop it! I don't want to be ignored!"

"Sheik." Link's hand cups my face and wipes away tears that are spilling over.

"Why?! I don't get it! Why am I crying over something so trivial! I hate you!" I cover my mouth and back away. "I didn't mean that."

But I don't stay away long. My body practically jumping into his embrace. Face pressed into Link's chest. His arms come up around me and I feel better. The pain that has been showing up is gone. Replaced by a sensation of floating.

"Shh." Link's calloused fingers working through my hair.

"Why did you look to me when I asked what looks good?" Link's face is a beaming red as I reach to loop my arms around his neck.

"I... ummm..." I chuckle. Then Link's eyes sparkle and he surprises me. "Why do you dislike me ignoring you?"

My mouth suddenly feels dry. I'm obviously in love. In those few seconds I was in his arms, I realized it. It has been slow-coming, but I love the boy my sister brought into our house. I don't know how to feel about it. But I've never been good at emotions. So I gave him the cockiest grin I could muster.

"Because I love you."

And watched as the once homeless boy's face turned a new shade of red.

* * *

14\. Affection

Zelda wanted Link, but the hero wouldn't give her the affection he held only for Sheik.

* * *

**I know I kinda may have gotten lazy at the end of this... But it wasn't that! I swear! I just needed a stopping point... Which was hard to decide upon. So we ended up with this.**

**I am posting this as an early apology for the time I will not be able to update... I got a chance to type and I took it. So this is to hold you guys over until I can sit down at a computer (Or my Wii U) and type once more. It could be a bit. Sorry!**

**Review and make my day! **

**Love and waiting way too long for yours truly to pump out certain stories for reasons unknown to all,**

**~Annoying :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hyper Sheik is fun to write! He loses all morals and filter. Not an easily turned on Sheik... I'm still working on figuring out how I want to do that one... But hyper Sheik nonetheless. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

97\. Enthusiasm

* * *

"Sheik, you need to calm down." I was currently bouncing on my bed in the room I shared with Link. In the Gerudo Fortress. In the room I shared with Link. I could watch him change. In the room I shared with Link. All by ourselves. In the room I shared with Link. Oh my Goddess!

"Why should I?" I jumped over to his bed and onto Link.

"What the hell did they give you?!" I jumped off of him and onto the window sill.

"The view is amazing! Oh wow! When the desert is calm you can see the Spirit Temple! That's amazing!" I waved frantically at the sitting statue. "Hi pretty lady! Sorry, but I don't like women!"

"Seriously, Sheik!" Link grabbed me from the window and I struggled to get away.

"Liiiink! Leeet goooooo! You can't hold me until we are married!" I giggled when he dropped me and crawled under the table between our beds. "This is my castle. It is mine and not yours and I love it and- You can't come in here!"

Link tugged me from under the table and set me on the bed. "Now tell me what those girls gave you."

I groaned and flopped down on the bed. Staying in one place was hard. "I don't know. It was blue and fizzy. Tasted like... happiness!" Giggle fit.

"Sheik, be serious." I rolled around and pulled at the blanket. Trying to get it out from under Link.

"I can't be sssserious. Not when you look so ssssssparkly." I sprang from my laying position and tackled Link. Right off of the bed.

"SHEIK!" He was so loud that I couldn't think of anything else to do. I kissed him.

"Why must you be so noisy." Link's face was a vibrant red. Like my eyes.

"You... You kissed me." I nodded and decided I wanted to kiss him again. So I did. I was going to do it again and again, but Link grabbed my arms. He flipped us and I was the one on the floor. "Why?"

I giggled again and rolled my eyes. Like he didn't already know. "I loooove you."

"L-Love..."

"Mhmm. I love you, Hero." I ripped my arms from his grasp and wrapped them around Link's neck. "Hero, Hero, Hero."

"Calm do-"

I pressed my lips against Link's. Pulling him down on me and tangling my fingers in his hair. But his skin wasn't touching mine and I wanted it to. I pulled away and scowled.

"Sheik?" Link seemed hesitant.

"Take off your clothes." I giggled yet again as Link's jaw dropped.

"No! That is ridiculou- Sheik!" I looked up from undoing his belt.

"What?" I fluttered my eyelashes. "Is there a problem?"

"W-Well, if you must kno-" I muffled his talking as I lifted Link's tunic over his head. Undershirt stripped away as well. And then I just snuggled into him. "Sheik?"

* * *

"Sheik?" Asleep. He was asleep. Arms wrapped around my waist and head resting on my chest. The ever stoic Sheikah that I met years ago is currently sleeping on me. After trying to strip me. And telling me he loves me. Admiting to being gay to a statue.

I was going to have a serious talk with Nabooru about what she gives Sheik from now on. Not that I had an issue with it.

This time.

* * *

97\. Dealing

Dealing with a drunk Sheik was something Link would never forget.

* * *

**I'm trying to type whenever I can... So I have a few chapters lined up and ready to go. Just a couple shorter ones. In case I have a lot to do in the following weeks, though my mother is doing all the housework before I even wake up just to spite me... Curse her! Stubborn woman... **

**Reviews are nice. I like them very much. I'm working on that list, but things are adding up... A lot of things. So many ideas. **

**Love and strange liquids,**

**~Annoying :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm updating since I have had time to type. My mother is out of the house and I feel much better. What? Oh, yeah. I didn't tell you, I guess. The flue and strep hit my house at the same time. Which sucks!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

48\. Everyday Magic.

* * *

I watched as a group of teenagers, my sister's friends, wrestled near the edge of our pool. I guess I had no room to speak. I myself had just turned sixteen. But I was smart enough to not put someone in a headlock near water. That was just stupidity. Then the one boy, with extremely dark hair, pushed another, that looked like him with blond hair so they must be twins, into the pool.

Or at least I guess that is what he was trying to do. But the blond slipped and spun. Falling into the water and cracking his head on the edge as he did. Idiots. And then they just stood there as he sank. I'd never understand today's youth.

My body moved swiftly, carrying me out of the house, and I dove into the pool. Jeans and all. My arms locked around the blond and I swam over to the shallow side, because I knew I didn't have a chance of getting him out in the deep. I trudged up the pool stairs and rested the guy on the ground. I checked for breathing and got nothing. I knew none of these morons would know how to help.

So I swallowed an issues I may have had and tilted the guy's head back. I parted his lips and pressed my mouth to his. Blowing in air and getting a mouthful of water as he coughed. I turned and spit it out as the group of dummies shouted over at us.

"Link! Oh my goddess! I'm so sorry, dude!" The one boy I thought might be this one's twin came running over.

"Ugh. Why do I feel like Epona kicked me in the head?" He sat up and pressed a hand to his head. Right where he collided with the pool.

"You fell into the pool!" Zelda was throwing her arms up and bring them down quickly. Her face a shade paler. "I thought you would die!"

"Correction. Dark pushed you." The only friend of Zelda's I knew, Saria, spoke up. Link glared at his brother and groaned before laying back on the ground.

"Sheik saved you." I blushed as Dark patted me on the head and all eyes landed on me.

"It w-was nothing." I got up and cringed as the wet jean fabric clung to my legs.

My wrist was grabbed and I was pulled down. Lips pressed into mine and my eyes widened. "Thanks!" I hissed and jumped from Link's lap.

"Sorry, Link. Sheik doesn't like to be touched. Let alone kissed." I could see Zelda whispering to Link and his eyes became the size of saucers. No doubt she was telling him that I'd never been kissed before. Everybody else chuckling as I made my way to the house.

* * *

I changed quickly and went back to the kitchen. My sandwich had been forgotten on the counter to save that stupid guy.

"Hey." Speak of the devil.

"What do you want?" I searched the freezer for an ice cream.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me, Sheik." Is that all... Really. Dumb, stupid, guy for doing what he had won't even apolog- "And I'm sorry for kissing you. I just wanted to."

"What?" I grabbed up an ice cream and crushed it in the process.

"I wanted to kiss you. I really like you. Zelda tells me a lot about you, Sheik. So I kissed you." I walked over to the sink to wash my hands.

"That's idiotic. I've never even talked to you." I scowled down as the wasted frozen treat drained.

"But I do like you. I just couldn't think of a way to tell you." He chuckled. "It seems as though luck helped me."

"Luck?! You fell into a pool, unconscious! How is that luck?!" I went back over to the freezer and took out a box filled with a variety of ice cream.

I was stunned as the box was taken from me and Link pulled me into a hug. "Because I finally had a reason to talk to you." His hands cupped my face and lifted it up. My eyes fluttering shut as he kissed me.

"I guess that isn't such a bad thing." I leaned up to press my lips to this perfect stranger's yet again. And I liked it. It was going to be a long summer.

* * *

48\. Tender

Long nights in the desert were spent with gentle kisses and tender touches.

* * *

**Can you guys tell I'm trying to get that list done? I have quite a few started, but not many are close to being done. I'm a little saddened at not being able to write as much. My mother actually got back as I was typing my authoress note. (Which I'm trying to finish after so long of her being home before she has need of me.) No more typing for me today. **

**Review? I kinda forgot who ask for this... I'm sorry... My brain is mush. I've got an idea, but I'm too lazy to check and would be embarrassed if I got it wrong. So I wouldn't mind being reminded. *sheepish grin* **

**Love and stupid teens, **

**~Annoying :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sup peeps! White day be here... (I'm posting early due to being done early and being to impatient to wait.) Tomorrow, right? If not... Bah! I don't care! I do what I want and you guys gotta deal with it! You know what's good? (Completely off topic for a sec) Dr. Pepper with a little bit of lemonade in it. Weird right. But would I lie to you guys?! The answer is no! **

**Anyways... Guess what time it is! *Tiny voice in the back: Adve-* No! Not Adventure Time. It's time for me to thank my reviewers. (Pretty much whatever I think of when I see your name is what I will write. So don't be offended if it isn't as much as someone else, or nothing at all. I'm not gonna respond to all the reviews... Just saying thanks.)**

**And without further ado! Thank you:**

**Dry to the Den: Something seems to need to be wrote here, but I'm shaking from not eating. Stupid vitamin absorbing issues. And my brain is feeling like mush. Which means I can't force thoughts to surface.**

**Imagination that: Drawing yet another blank. Sorry! (At least I'm honest.) **

**Hylianshadow86: Hi, Fairy Boy!**

**Guest: I'm working on that dog training still... I've tried to research, but I still might do so many things wrong. I'm just gonna apologize. My ocd won't allow me to post it until I feel like I have it right... Not that it's done yet. **

**KikkyChan: You're Hylianshadow86's friend, right? The pretty girl, or so he tells me.**

**LOZ Fan: I had something to say, but it kinda died before I got to you... Gosh dang!**

**pyroleigh: I feel like I should say something because I only have the one review from you, but my mind is drawing a blank. Oh wait! Did you read them all yet?**

**BirdSpell: Herro! I like Hetalia too! **

**Alanis Strife: I... umm... Hello. I read your (what to call that pairing) Linksest... I chuckled. A lot. Still am as I write this. Oh geez, my side hurts. My eyes are watering. That ending. Bravo! **

**skilledjedi: Mastered the force, have you?**

**Smileey: Hehehe! You make me wanna squeal! I have decided to write you anything you want. (My reasoning is just and at the bottom of the page.) Just leave me an idea. A simple 'Pervy Link' or 'Creepy Ghirahim' will work. I'm totally serious. Or you could ask me to drop everything and write a Vessel chapter. I'd do that too. **

**LadyBee82: You changed your name... I was so confused at first. It was like 'WHAT?! I've been ignoring a reviewer!' Then I checked and saw it was the person that writes the Shink fic with the running and the cuteness and the crying Sheik and have I gotten around to reviewing on your story... Probably not. I like to write reviews when I get on the computer, but people have been in my house, watching what I do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

92\. Innocence

* * *

I'd never been one to feel nervous. But I was as Sheik rounded a corner.

It was early in the day. He was always at school around this time for gymnastics practice. So it would only be us in this hallway that people seemed to avoid. Until the bell. We would be alone until that stupid bell. I'd just have to hope I can go through with my plan in time.

Okay. Deep breath. In. Out. You can do this Link. And if you mess up, no one is around. Except Sheik, the only person that matters if you screw up. So don't. I'll try. And now I'm talking to myself. Great.

"Sheik!" He looked up from the floor and his eyes caught mine. I waved and Sheik ducked his head as if I was an obnoxious boyfriend that he still found endearing. A deep blush formed on his face and I couldn't help but think he was adorable. My feet moved a bit faster than walking and I was standing, anxiously, in front of Sheik.

"Hello, Link." He fiddled with the strap of his bag. Too cute!

"I wanted to give you this a-as a thank you for the cake. It was really good." I made a guesture for him to turn around. He did so and jumped a little when my hands pulled his hair aside. The chain of the necklace clicked shut and I stepped back. All too nervous of what he might think.

* * *

My hand came up to rest of the metal against my neck. It was a simple chain. I hadn't thought Link would get me something for White Day. My fingers ran down until they hit something. A small silver Sheikah Weeping Eye. Except it was just a bit different. The center of the eye was a locket. But the locket was gold around the edges and glass in the center as the 'door'. Allowing me to see into it.

And inside was a small harp, a poe lantern, my name in Sheikah, a little gymnastics suit in navy blue, and a tiny Shadow Medallion. It was just screaming that he had done his research. My lips formed into a shy smile as I turned to face him.

"Thank you. It's lovely." Link laughed.

"Well good! I did a bit of stalking this past month. It had best be amazing." I'm sure our blushes matched.

"You stalked me?" His eyes widened for a second before Link crossed his arms.

"You stalked me first." I shrugged, looking down, and then giggled.

"What's so funny?" My fingers played across the bracelet he had given me.

"I have two pieces of jewelry from you." My gaze met his and I held up my wrist. Link's eyes looked on the verge of popping out.

"That's where that went!" Link smacked his head and then ran his hand through his hair. "I forgot. Thought I had lost the dang thing."

"Would you like it back?" I started to try and undo it.

"No, no, no!" Link stepped forward and grabbed my wrist with both of his hands, stopping my own. "It looks better on you than it ever did on me."

Our eyes locked and I averted my gaze, a deep blush fighting to stay on my face. "Thank you, Link." I felt like a little schoolgirl with a crush.

"Do you want to do something after school?" Link's fingers caressed my skin and my train of thought stopped in its tracks. Was he asking me out? Like on a date? He began to fidget and pulled his hands from me. "I mean... if you don't want to, that's okay. I just thought maybe we could... get to... know each other."

"L-Like a date?" His ears perked up and red met blue.

"Yeah." My insides were doing that funny dance. The one that only happens when Link is around. But it was different. This time he was looking at me. And it felt like a fire was in the pit of my stomach. Huh, dancers around a fire. What a weird way to describe being nervous... Or was this what people call love?

"Where do you have in mind?" I looked to the floor, my shoes, anywhere to avoid those eyes. Mysterious as the sky on a misty spring morning.

"I don't know. Somewhere outside. The weather is finally warming up. Perhaps we could have a picnic." I tugged at my sleeve nervously.

"I suppose." Fingers touched my chin and raised my head up. Link's eyes softened from the color I'm so used to.

"You're really cute, Sheik. How have I been so blind?" Link's face drew nearer to mine and I could feel my body tightening up. Oh, goddesses! Is he gonna kiss me? Am I ready for this? Maybe. Do I want it? Of course I do. My first kiss given away after sixteen years of lip virginity. And then Link's lips touch my... forehead. Despite the fact that I'm disappointed, a sigh leaves me.

"Heh...heh... Cute." It was only then did I realize my eyes had closed in anticipation. They fly open and I clear my throat awkwardly as I back away. Only to hit resistance that is Link's arms. He somehow wrapped them around me. My face is hot and ears on fire in embarrassment.

"Sorry." I don't know why I'm apologizing. Maybe because we are gonna be one of 'those' couples. The downright adorable, so-sweet-it-makes-you-sick kind. Refuse to kiss in public and too shy to do much more than hold hands.

"What are you sorry for?" I shrug and Link chuckles. "Did you want me to kiss you?"

I suck in a breath and avoid his gaze like the brightness of Link's smile will melt me. And it probably will. I can only manage a tiny nod, to which I'm pulled forward and arms tighten their hold on me. My face rest against the chest of a guy so much taller than I am and it causes me to purr. Literally. I feel like a freak, but Link just laughs.

Then the bell rings, school is starting. Link pulls away as people begin to walk down the hallway we were lucky wasn't full of people.

"See you after school, Sheik." It feels like my heart is going to stop as Link brings my hand to his lips, in front of all the people now watching us, giving it a light kiss. Like a gentleman. And as he walks away I come to my senses.

"B-Bye, Link." He turns, sending me a smile. The whole experience leaves me a little breathless.

* * *

92\. Zest

Link always brought a little extra zest to Sheik's life.

* * *

**So... How'd I do? I had to read the V-Day one a few times to make sure my characters were right. And to make sure I didn't write a small fic for today... That went sooooooo well. I ended up with (around) a thousand words. Compare that to the two hundred(ish) words for the other one... Ah geez. Might have overdone it. Opps. **

**Reviews are nice. **

**Love and adorable-reddening-of-the-face in the presence of someone you love,**

**~Annoying :)**

**(P.s. I have one review for my newest chapter of The Vessel. Count it. One. I'm a bit saddened. I thought you guys liked it. But the one before that got none. The fact is: I feel like no one cares if it gets finished. Except that one person that decided to spend a few minutes (Maybe.) leaving me a review and brightening my outlook on my writing. Thanks Smileey!) **


	32. Chapter 32

**Rage check marked off the list.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

58\. Heartfelt Apology

* * *

Why?! Why?! Why?!

I was supposed to protect him! He shouldn't have come. Curse him! I told him not to! Why was he here?! Who let him leave the castle? I'll kill them. I'll kill every single one of those... those monsters! He was too weak. Barely able to get out of bed. Not capable of fighting off even the easiest of foes. And he came anyways!

His body shivered from the cold, huddled in a corner. "Sheik! Love! Please, talk to me!" I didn't want to move him. It would hurt. I knew it would.

"...n.." His head turned in my direction, but all I got was a blank stare. I was cautious as I neared him. He was scared. I could see that. Bloody and broken and _just scared_. I'd never seen that look in Sheik's eyes. Never. He wasn't afraid of anything. But he was now. Terrified that I was one of _them_.

"It's me, Sheik. It's Link. You're safe now. I'll take care of you." I took off my cloak and gently picked Sheik off the floor, careful as I wrapped it around him. I'd seen them. The bruising between his thighs. It had pushed me to cut clean through that man's neck. I'd never killed in cold blood. But searching this putrid place only to see someone pinning Sheik to a bed... I wanted to slaughter all the evil this place had to offer.

I knew what this place was. I'm not blind to the horrendous things Hyrule holds. I just never thought I would be here. It all started when Sheik disappeared from the castle one night. Along with a few of the maids. Nothing had happened to them. Sheik had successfully wounded the man that held them captive. He bled out, but not before injecting Sheik with something. Zelda is still unsure about what it was. He has been weak for a month now.

I told everyone that Sheik was not to leave his room. He was to be watched twenty-four hours of the day. Sheik kept telling me I was over-doing it, sometimes forgetting that he is my lover and I will protect him no matter the cost. But it seems I wasn't doing enough. I shouldn't have left his side. I shouldn't have been out for days trying to find this place, hoping to find the antidote. News of Sheik's disappearance hadn't even reached me.

"Goddess Din! What did I do to deserve this?! What did he do?!" Sheik had snuggled up in my embrace and fallen asleep. Tear tracks ran down his cheeks and I could see the marks on his neck. I knew more were hidden by the cloak, but I couldn't look at them for fear of going into a blind rage. This was my lover. My new-found lover. It had taken me years to sway him. Years! And he was taken from me so easily.

"Li..." I was brought out of my thoughts. We were halfway to the castle. I hadn't even realized. Sheik was staring up at me with his wine-colored orbs. He looked so breakable.

"Sheik. Shh. I know. Don't worry. I've got you." I tightened my hold and walked just a little faster.

* * *

"Who let him go?!" Zelda jumped from her throne. Her father having been taken by illness a few years ago.

"Link! Oh, goddess! Is that Sheik? Where has he been?" Sheik whimpered as Zelda's hand touched his shoulder. I nuzzled into his hair and cooed softly. He settled and shifted closer to me.

"Come. Sheik needs rest and we need to talk." Zelda straightened at my harsh tone, but followed me to the room I have been sharing with my lover. We didn't stay in the castle often. I found it too stuffy and claustrophobic. Sheik just liked being outside in the open air.

Zelda pulled back the sheets and I climbed into the bed, still holding Sheik in my arms. My boots were kicked off, but I couldn't do much more. Every time I moved away Sheik would cling to me more.

"They had him, didn't they." My hand slipped under the cloak and caressed the bruised skin found there. Names were unnecessary, we both knew who she meant.

"I didn't even know he was missing." Tears clouded my vision for the first time since finding my lover. "I could have found him sooner. Or just stayed here to watch over him myself. But I hadn't. I let this happen!"

Sheik cried out in his sleep at my scream. I apologized and pulled him closer. My hand straying up to run my fingers through his hair.

"You couldn't have known, Link. Don't blame yourself. You were doing your best to figure out what they did to him." I didn't know how she could be so calm about all of this.

"They took him, Zel. A man was forcing himself upon Sheik when I found him." I shuddered. "There are bruises in between his legs. Hickeys on his neck and probably lower. I've failed him."

I calmed at Zelda's gentle touch upon my cheek. "You saved him. Now sleep. I will see to Sheik." I nodded and could feel her magic run through me. Dreamless sleep took me. The last thing I heard was Zelda humming her lullaby.

* * *

"Good morning." A yawn escaped me.

"Mornin' Sheik." Sleep started to take me again, but something kept me from it. I sat up fast enough to make my head spin. "Sheik!"

I grabbed for the closest thing, which happened to be Sheik's wrist. He jumped a bit, but moved closer. It wasn't close enough. I dragged him over to me and into my lap. Sobs shook my body. He was awake. Smiling at me. Please don't. I don't deserve your smile. Sheik relaxed into my arms and tried to wipe away my tears, but they just kept coming. I buried my face in his hair and whispered apologies.

"I'm so sorry. I could have done something. Please, please forgive me." Soft finger combed through my hair and it calmed me.

"Nothing to forgive. I should have listened to you, Love. I'm sorry. The pain I have put you through is far worse than any they did to my body." I raised my head when Sheik's fingertips pressed up on my chin. His lips touched mine and all thought was lost. Yet we didn't go further than a simple press. This was all we needed.

"I failed you." Sheik nuzzled against my neck then. "They took you from me."

"No. I wasn't taken from you. They may have taken my body, but you took my heart. I will always be yours." I smiled as Sheik purred.

"Thank you, Sheik."

* * *

58\. Serenity

For Link, serenity was wherever Sheik was.

* * *

**I figure I could do another with these two where Sheik jumps at every touch, but won't admit to Link that he is frightened. He's a strong person and doesn't like to be a burden. I'd continue this one into that, but I really like the ending. **

**Review. **

**Love and true love, (Tis a rare and wondrous thing.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**I... Ummm... Don't know what happened here. Don't ask.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

80\. Only Human

* * *

My hand freezes on the shower curtain. Eyes wide at the sight before me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!'

I close the only barrier between me and a very naked, attractive male. My goddess! What the hell was I thinking?! But no one is usually here this late. Only me because of my gymnastics. And a few teachers. Hell, I even close and lock the gym when I leave. The gym teacher has always trusted me.

I guess I hadn't noticed the shower going or the song the guy had been humming. I felt so stupid as I went into a different shower and stripped. The cool water calming my nerves. I dressed quickly and grabbed my bag from my open gym locker.

Then tripped.

"Woah there!" Fingers closed around my wrist and an arm wrapped around my waist. I was so surprised that I screamed. And it wasn't manly. No, no. I gave out a very girly squeal. A hand clamping down on my mouth.

At this point I was in a state of panic. Fight or flight running through my head. My mind settling for both as I swung around to deck the guy in his jaw and ripping away from his hold.

"Mother Farore! That hurt like a keese bite!"

I yelped as I tumbled to the floor. The mystery guy falling with me. On me. "Gah! Get off!" I struggled and his eyes found mine. Endless blue. Holy night mother! It was the shower guy!

It seemed he was thinking the same thing. "Hey there, peeping Tom." I blushed.

"I-I wasn't trying to look at you, but that's the shower I always use and I wasn't thinking and you have one amazing body and gods it would be nice to touch all wet and have your children and I should really stop talking." I'm sure my face was as red as red can be. The guy's jaw had dropped open and I decided to cover my face with my hands.

Then I heard a chuckle. "You want to have my children?" I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I mean if I could physically, then yes, but really I'd settle for sex with you, like all the time, and oh my goddess, I should really shut my mouth." I groaned and wiggled around, desperately trying to get away. But unable to keep my flushed face hidden in the process.

"You're really interesting, you know that." I really wanted to shut my big mouth, but curse all above and below that decided it was a good family trait to not be able to keep crap you don't want to say in.

"I've never found myself interesting, besides the fact that I can't lie and I have to answer every question I've ever been asked. Ever." I dug my nails into the palms of my hands in frustration. I really didn't want to tell him any of this. It's why I avoid other people.

"Every question?" I nodded. "That's cool. But I guess it can be a pain."

"Yeah. Like when a very attractive guy is pressed down on you and if he says one wrong thing you might explode and agree to join him in the shower for a bit of kinky-" I brought my hand to my mouth and bit down.

"Don't do that!" The guy grabbed my hand, which meant pulling it from my mouth, and up to his own. Where he proceeded to lick all the blood off. I tried to keep in the embarrassing noises my throat wished to force out, but he just had to speak. "Do you like this?"

A long moan was brought on as he sucked on my index finger. "Y-Yes."

"Would you date me?" I jumped at his question, but nodded vigorously. Afraid I would say something vulgar if I spoke. "Good. I really like you. My name is Link, by the way. What's yours?"

"Sheik."

* * *

"Get away from me!" I struggled from Link's grasp and sprinted down the school hall, into the bathroom, and locked myself in a stall.

"Sheik! Please wait, I can explain!" I covered my ears and tried to block him out. But it only made me think of how this happened.

* * *

_"Hey guys!" Link pulled me from behind him and chuckled at his friends gasps. "This is Sheik, my boyfriend." _

_"Oh my gosh! What a cutie! Where did you find him?" I attempted to shift back behind Link, but the red-headed girl with ember eyes that spoke had grabbed me. _

_"The locker room. He caught me in the shower." I flushed as Link pulled me into his chest and away from the girl. _

_"Got a good look, did he?" A much bigger guy. My mouth took over to answer the question._

_"Very good. Link has the best body I've ever seen." I drew back away as they all laughed._

_"Awfully blunt, is he." A smaller girl with green hair. How strange. A shiver ran up my spine as Link's breath landed on the back of my neck._

_"Yeah. He even offered to have my children. It was the cutest thing. Then stutter out that he would if he could, but would settle for a good night with me. All the time." Link was practically purring now. _

_"Offered to have your children? That's adorable. It was love at first sight, then." I nodded to the blond girl. She looked an awful lot like Link. Sister perhaps?_

_"Oh sorry, Sheik. I guess introductions are in order." First he pointed to the girl that had grabbed me. "Nabooru."_

_"Sup, cutie." She winked at me and I could hear Link mutter something._

_"Darunia." The big guy. _

_"Happy to meet ya, brother." He reached out and shook my hand with vigor. _

_"Saria." The green-haired girl. _

_"It's nice to see Link with someone that isn't a complete let-down." She giggled._

_"Zelda, my sister." I had thought so. _

_"You'll treat my baby brother well, right?" Oh no... A question._

_"I don't plan to leave him unless he no longer wants me around." _

* * *

"Sheik, come out." He was pleading.

"No. You can speak to me just fine from out there." I spat the words at him. How dare he think I could even face him.

"You don't understand!"

* * *

_"Are you sure about dating a Sheikah, Link? You know the thing with their bloodline-" They knew! But how!_

_"Yes, Zel. I know about the not being able to lie stuff. Sheik told me. Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about." I heard Link sigh. "I started dating Sheik because he can't lie. It seemed interesting."_

_"Link... That's a terrible reason to-"_

_"I know. I was just curious. I'm sorry." My hand flew to my mouth. I knew he had a reason. No one wants me around just because I'm me. _

_I had turned quickly and bumped into a trashcan, knocking it over and revealing to Link that I had been listening. He had grabbed me and that's how I got into this situation._

* * *

"You lied to me! I thought that you liked me. But you only thought of me as an experiment! And it hurts, Link. I... I loved you." I couldn't lie. In the past month I had grown to love him. My body wouldn't let me deny it. It was apparent as soon as it happened.

"I'm sorry, Sheik. I shouldn't have asked you out unless I did like you. I should have gotten to know you like I have. That's when I realized that you weren't just entertainment. I do like you, Sheik. I like you now and I feel terrible for doing all that I've done. But I swear to the Three that I do!" I heard a thud and the stall door wobbled a bit. "I love you."

"Really?"

"Really, really." I groaned and unlocked the stall. The door swung in a bit too fast and Link fell to the floor. He looked up at me from his position.

"Don't you know how dirty this floor is." He shrugged and I snorted. "Get up."

"Do you forgive me." I crossed my arms. "I won't get up unless you do."

"Urgh. Fine. I forgive you." I turn and look at the wall behind the toilet. "Not like I can lie and say I don't. I love you."

I could hear him shuffle and then arms wrapped around me "I know." What an arse.

* * *

80\. Remorse

Link was amazed, frightened, and slightly turned on when Sheik had no remorse for the Like-Like that stole the Sheikah's clothing.

* * *

**Seriously, don't ask. I'm not sure why this happened. (I wanted a Sheik that couldn't lie. That was the main idea.) I was going to stop at the end of the first scene, but I wanted to write out the rest of it because I had an idea. I don't question it. Frankly, I kinda like what happened here. **

**Review. They are nice and cause me to write more frequently. **

**Love and strange family traits, **

**~Annoying :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hehe. I got right on writing Remorse out. Anybody else pleased?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

47\. Perfection

* * *

"The Spirit Temple isn't too bad. At least it isn't hot enough to make you strip or so cold you feel your hair freeze." I sat back against the wall and watched Sheik admire the main room of the temple. Turns out, he never went in any of them during the war. He was in awe of the statue and how the huge mirror brought light into the room.

"You stripped in one of the temples?" Sheik turned to me and cocked his head to one side.

I shrugged my shoulders and rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, yeah. The Fire Temple was extremely hot and I found out that the Goron tunic still works if it is around my waist. Guess it makes some kind of barrier."

My new-found lover nodded and went over to look at some markings on the wall. "I suppose one does what one has to, to survive."

We walked through the rooms of the temple a lot more easily than I had the first time. Nabooru has been working on that. Then Sheik turned to me and smiled.

"You know, when I said our first date should be somewhere exotic, I wasn't expecting this." He chuckled lightly and headed down the corridor we were in. Something about this particular one seemed important. I know just ahead was a wall that I climbed. And up there was a series of freakish sun heads I burned. But something about this one just-

"Ah!" My eyes widened when a Like-Like dropped from the ceiling onto Sheik. It sucked him up and I rushed over to help.

"Sheik, don't breath! Whatever you do, don't breath!" The inside of a like-like was disgusting and the first time I got snatched by one I had gasped. Boy had I regret that. There was no air in it, so all I got was slime. I swear I was coughing up Like-Like mucus for days.

"Link!" We fell to the floor as the Like-Like spit Sheik out at me. He sat up and started wiping the gunk from his arms. "Disgusting."

But I couldn't be bothered with the fact that my tunic was currently getting soaked. Not with a naked Sheik perched in my lap. His face alone could drive a man to ecstasy. Pouty, full lips. Button nose. High cheekbones. Sharp eyes and arched eyebrows. Soft jaw line.

His body was driving me up the wall. Slender neck. Small shoulders. Tiny waist. Little, delicate hands. Wide hips. Was that natural for a guy? Not that I cared. He was beautiful.

"Stupid... creature... pay..." I didn't know Sheik mumbled. So cute! The sound of a blade being unsheathed reached my ears. My sword. Not the Master Blade. That was locked away when I told Zelda I wouldn't go back in time and she said it needed to be put to rest anyways. Something about helping keep Ganon in his place.

I got a good look at his arse as Sheik stalked over to the blob and raised the sword up. He plunged it down, but I knew that wouldn't be good enough. Like-Like have these almost connector-ish things in their mass. You have to sever each one or else it just fixes itself. Which the creature did. With the sword in it.

"Eep!" Sheik jumped back too far and tripped over me. "Goddess Din! Move Link!"

I pouted, but Sheik didn't seem to notice. He was too busy pulling on the sword handle. Goddesses above. Was it possible for someone to die of happiness. I'm sure it was. Cause watching Sheik is amazing. He grumbled and walked back over to me.

"I... get... dumb... nasty..." Sheik sat down next to me and started going through my pouches. I guess nothing looked good enough for him, so Sheik grabbed an arrow from my quiver. Now what was he going to do with that...?

It nearly floored me when Sheik sped up and slice the Like-Like in half. It immediately started to try and fix itself, but Sheik wasn't having it. My sword had come loose and he found that to be a better weapon than the arrow. In seconds the Like-Like was in pieces. Sheik had moved so fast.

Note to self: Don't make Sheik angry.

He was breathing heavy and I got up from the floor to make my way over there. I rummaged in my pouches until my hand landed on my cloak. I pulled it out, unfolded it, and draped it over Sheik. He sighed and looked up at me. His face full of confusion.

"What are you doing?" Now I was confused.

"Covering you." This seemed to only add to his confusion. Did he not know? "Like-Like steal clothing, Sheik."

I watched as his face turned red and and eyes widened. Sheik glanced down before pulled the fabric further around himself. Then he hissed at me. "Why didn't you tell me?! Look away!"

I knew I couldn't. My arms wrapped around Sheik's waist. "You are beautiful." He flushed further as I pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Perfect first date.

* * *

47\. Longing

Link was longing for another kiss from those soft lips, but Sheik refused to do so in front of anyone.

* * *

**So, so, so, so very sorry! I wanted to get this up sooner, but I got sick. (What else is new.) My whole body hurt so bad. I blame my sister. She had a cold or something and, without a colon, it affects me differently. To make a long story short, anything someone else gets, I will get ten times worse. It was awful! So here I am, the first day in a while that I have felt well, and not had to deal with wedding stuff with my sister, to update for you guys. How did I do?**

**Review?**

**Love and being wet, (By Like-Like mucus, of course.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Double update! Who is awesome! I am! And Smileey! Hehe. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

66\. Dangerous Territory

* * *

"Dark, please move." I tried to shove past my foster brother into the bathroom he shouldn't even be in. The one connected to _my_ room.

"Make me." I grabbed his forearm and tried to move him. But I have always had a weak body.

"Please move. I need to get ready for school." I tried one last time to get past him, but Dark only wrapped his arms around me.

"Stay home and play with me." I groaned and then jumped as Dark's hand wandered down.

I heard a hiss and the obtrusive hand moved away. "Hands off." Link. Oh, goddesses above. My savior.

"No. I can touch my precious little brother if I want to." I was pulled from Dark and into a different chest.

"You don't think of him as a brother. You just want poor Sheik as a toy." Dark whined and reached for me, but Link switched our positions, putting me further into my room. He turned and smiled at me. "Go take your shower in my bathroom, Sheik."

I nodded and quickly hugged Link before running off. I knew my face was a deep red.

* * *

My locker clicked shut and a deep voice startled me.

"Hey there, Sheik." I tried to turn and run. But Dark pressed me up against my locker. "We didn't get to finish what we started this morning."

I hissed as he ran his tongue up my neck. "There isn't anything we need to finish, Dark. Nothing started."

"I'm offended. I thought we had something special." I panicked as Dark pressed into me. No one was in the halls. It was far too early, even for the teachers. Only a few people came to school before seven. I did for gymnastics practice to strengthen my body. Dark usually never does. Only when he wants to bother me.

"Something special until you get what you want. Then I'm just another in a long line of one night stands." His breath lands on my ear and I groan as Dark nibbles on it.

"Not for you. I'd never get rid of you. You are special, Sheik." My breathing is becoming labored as fingers caress my lower back.

"I won't have sex with you, Dark." But my body is melting under his touch. Curse him for being too good at this.

Hips are rolled into mine and a moan leaves me. "Are you so sure about that."

My hands find their way into midnight black hair. Lips parting to let in ragged breaths. Nails digging in as Dark peppers my neck with kisses. He's never been so forceful before. Never put his hands on me like this. I'm losing myself.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I slid to the floor as Dark's body is pulled from mine. My gaze landing upon Dark having his ear held by Link.

"Can I not leave you alone for a few moments? Must you molest him." Link sighs and Dark attempts to pry his twin's fingers from his ear. I can only giggle.

"But Sheik liked it! Link!" Link releases Dark's ear and points down the hall.

"Go." They lock glares for a moment before Dark gives in and walks away. Grumbling all the while. Link watches him go and then turns to help me up. "You okay?"

I wipe at my neck, trying to remove Dark's touch. It had felt so nice. I didn't like that. Link noticed and chuckled. "What is so funny?"

"You." I scowl at him.

"Why am I funny?" Link cocks his head to one side and just looks at me.

"Never mind." He chuckles and starts to walk off. Then Link turns to me, blushing something awful. "Wanna skip school?"

"You're serious?" I shrug when he nods. "Sure. It's a date."

My face flushed a deep red as I head out to the parking lot. Link opens his car door for me and I roll my eyes. He really can't help himself, has to be the gentleman.

* * *

"Mmm. This is really good, Sheik." Link speaks around a bite of food so his words sound more like 'Wis elly wud, eik.' It makes me chuckle.

"I'm glad you think so." I tried really hard to perfect Link's favorite food, fried deku baba with Kakariko hot sauce. Weird, but surprisingly tasty.

Link got this knowing look and smirked at me. "How many tries did it take to get it right?"

I felt like screaming. Yet, I remained cool and collected. "What are you talking about?" I sent him a, hopefully, confused stare.

"You know what I mean." He leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. "I've seen you in the kitchen often cooking this very dish. Perfecting my favorite food, hmm."

"I-"

Link cut me off. "Preparing to be a good little wife in the future for me, are we?" He laughed as I blushed. _You don't know how right you are._

"N-No!" I squeaked and jumped up from the table.

* * *

"Hey, Sheik. You in there." Link knocked at my door and I groaned. My behavior earlier had to have tipped him off. He was bound to know I like him.

Nonetheless, I rise from the bed and go to open the door. "Need something?" I swallow down the hurt as I look into those sea-deep eyes.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. Shouldn't have said something like that. It was quite rude of me." Link's eyes shift to the floor, avoiding my gaze.

"I overreacted. I'm sorry." Instead of playing some awkward waiting game, I move to allow Link into my room. He takes a few steps and stops. Good enough, I suppose. The door clicks as it shuts. My mind focuses the fact that Link is in my room. With me. Alone. And the door is closed. This has never happened before. So I walked over to my bed, trying to act as normally as possible, and sat down. Resisting the urge to giggle.

Link was glaring at the floor now. Then it is like he decides upon something. A few steps over to stand before me, but he still won't speak. A calloused hand is placed before me and I allow Link to pull me up. His eyes locking with mine. But instead of just pulling me up from the bed, Link pulls me into his chest. Hands slide down my back and then up. My body heating up as Link presses his forehead against mine.

_Oh my gods! Is he going to kiss me?!_

Our breath mixing and faces so close. Yet, Link isn't moving. So I do. My arms wrap around his neck and I pull up slightly, closing a distance I have hated since realizing my affections for this gorgeous blond.

Lips touching and pulling back in surprise. Only to meet again. Eyes fluttering shut of their own accord.

Link's hands resting on my hips and shifting my body into his. My mouth opening to a seeking tongue. Moaning as he spins us. I pull back and gasp as my foster brother presses me against my door. And then his lips trail down my jawline. Hands grabbing my wrists and holding them above my head.

"Link!" I'm more breathless then I ever remember being before. I feel like my soul is reaching out for him.

My wrists are captured in just one hand now. His other brushing my shirt up. Fingertips setting my skin on fire. And I want him to kiss me. Need to feel his lips on mine again. It's like he senses my request, because Link does just as I want. Yet it is only a simple peck. Then another.

"Please." And that's all it takes for him to deepen the kiss. My arms falling down to tangle fingers in his hair as I'm released. Link's hands cupping my face and his fingers caressing.

"I love you." It takes me a moment to realized what was said and by whom. Link. He loves me. I can't comprehend that before he goes on. "I can't stand watching Dark touch you. Gods! I hate it so much. I want you for myself. You're mine. Now and forever."

I can only nod. My body turning into jelly.

"Good." Link nods as well. A kiss placed to my neck. I have a feeling I know what he is going to do. And he does. Link is sucking on my neck. It's down lower so no one will see when I wear my scarf. He switched to another spot and does the same there. Again and again. Marking me. "Mine."

The last thought I have before slipping into absolute bliss is _'Who is going to tell Granny?!'_

* * *

66\. Fine

I had screamed that I was fine, but tears fell the moment Hero pulled me into his arms and said, "Don't lie to me."

* * *

**Review and more shall come. **

**Love and rain, (Just a light sprinkle.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello! How was everyone's day? Mine was splendid. Not only have I update, but got to write three more ideas out. I'm on a roll!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

79\. Illogical

* * *

"So... What is this?" I sniffed the piece of... something Link had just handed me. It seemed sweet like desert wine mixed with honey.

"Chocolate? You don't know what chocolate is." Link looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"No. I grew up in the desert, Hero. Supplies were scarce. I did not have the luxury of many things found here." I turned from Link and pulled down my cowl. Slipping the chocolate into my mouth and shivering. It was so good. My mouth was watering and I looked over my shoulder at Link. He was giving me hopeful eyes.

"And? How is it?" I swallowed the strange substance and tugged my cowl back up.

I faced Link once more and shrugged. "It was satisfactory."

"Satisfactory? That's all. Really?" I nodded. "You didn't think it was the most amazing thing in the whole world?"

I saw no reason to give him an answer. So I simply walked away. But Link tailed me. A single deku nut was pulled from my wrist's wrappings and I threw it to the ground. Ancient Sheikah magic taking me to my room. The first thing I did was lock the door. And then sank down.

I had to get more. There was no question.

* * *

I slipped through the streets like a thief. Sure that if I was spotted there would be hell to pay. I was following my nose. The sweet smell guiding me into a small shop.

"Hello there." A woman was standing behind the shop counter. Flowing brown curls in a high ponytail and green eyes. She was quite the beauty with an apron on and whisk in her hand. "What can I do for you?"

I straightened up and shuffled my feet. "I'm seeking chocolate." I blushed at my own stupidity. Why couldn't I just say I was browsing? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"What kind of chocolate?" This caught me by surprise and I floundered.

"There are other kinds of chocolate?" She nodded and pushed a plate towards me.

"Here. Try this. I made it a few minutes ago. It's white chocolate." I broke off a bit of the white chocolate and slipped it into my mouth. It was absolutely divine. Heavenly. A small moan slipped out and I could feel my face redden. "If you like that so much."

Another plate was set out and I practically jumped on it. But this time it was bitter and I scowled.

"I guess you don't like dark chocolate, huh. How about you try it with some of this." She broke off some dark chocolate and placed a bit of green on top of it. Then handed it to me.

It was much better. I realized the green was mint. It mixed very well with the not-so-sweet chocolate. "Pretty good."

"So I take it you've never had chocolate." I shook my head. "What about cake?"

Her eyes lit up as I once again shook my head. I had a bad feeling.

* * *

I sat on my bed surrounded by sugary sweets. Honey bread, cake, chocolate. This weird thing called a cheese danish that tasted amazing. An assortment of things covered in chocolate. Nuts, meat, strawberries. Oh how I loved the chocolate covered strawberries.

I was ready to devour my spread when a knock came from the door.

"Hello? Sheik?" I cursed. Hero. I tried to hide my new addiction back in the bag, but Link opened the door.

"H-Hero! It's rude to barge into someone's room uninvited!" My voice was squeaking from nerves.

"What are y-" Then he grinned. A manic, insane grin. "What was that about thinking it was only 'satisfactory'. Were you going to share all that with me?"

"No!" We both jump at my yell. But I went back to packing it all back in the bag. Until I realized that my strawberries were gone. I was frantic to find them.

"Looking for these?" I spun around and whined. He had them.

"Give me those." I walked over and tried to grab the fruit. Only for Link to raise them out of my reach. "Liiink!"

His eyes widened at my pleading. I'm sure my face would be permanently red. "You said my name. You said it! Aha! Yes!" Link spun around and the goodies flew from his hand. I scrambled to catch them.

"Seven, eight, nine..." I missed one.

"Lost something?" I inwardly sighed. He still had one. I got up from the floor and went over to the bed, putting away my strawberries. Then turned to Link.

"Can I have that, please?" He gave me a smug look.

"Sure." I didn't have time to question before the sweet was plopped into Link's mouth. I whined, but then yelped as he pulled me close. My cowl tugged down and Link's mouth pressed against mine. Which happen to still be open in shock. Link's tongue slides in along with my chocolate covered strawberry. Somewhere in the far reaches of my mind I think this is gross, but the combination of the sweet and Link is probably the best taste I've ever known. Fingertips are caressing my hips as Link pulls away. It is a perfect moment really.

And then I whine.

"Mmm. Miss me already." I pull away from Hero and stalk over to the bed.

"Go. Away." I jump as arms wrap around my waist. His name coming out as a hiss. "Link!"

A soft chuckle. "Gonna share your treats with me, Sheik." I shiver at his breath on my neck.

"Why should I?"

"Cause I know a very interesting way to eat all of them." My eyes are fluttering shut at his husky tone.

"Oh, yeah. And how would you eat them?" It feels like I will regret this, but I find I don't care.

And when he responds, I don't regret a thing. "Off your body."

* * *

79\. Worthless

He was done being a guide and that made him feel worthless.

* * *

**Two updates in one! Woo! Don't forget to go back and read the other. I worked hard on that. **

**Review. I like reviews. They make me happy. **

**Love and snuggles, (I like snuggles.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Mwhahaha! Everybody ready? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

67\. Boundaries

* * *

Lips and teeth and tongue. Coming together in desperation. The sound of ragged breathing and the smell of sex in the air. No light to be found. The occupants of the room finding what they need not with sight, but memory. Knowing the others body as they know their own and perhaps better. Moans being draw as a liquid fire tongue runs its course. A hiss as a searching mouth makes contact with the soft skin of a neck. Whimpering as a body is pushed further into the lush bed. Hips connecting in a rhythm that would normally be erratic. Cries bouncing off the walls as the pace increases. Toes curling in the sheets and fingers grasping blond locks. The sun is rising and they know they need to part, but neither wants to stop. Light streaming in to lighten the room just enough.

Rose and cornflower. Wine and water. Earth and sky. Blood and tears. Ruby and sapphire. Crimson and cobalt. Red and blue. Sheik and Link.

* * *

"Get off me, Hero." Link groaned. Great, Sheik was in business mode now. And right after a good bout of sex. Weird how Sheik can look deadly covered in sweat, eyes clouded with lust, and breathing heavily.

"I like this position." The once-hero tilts his hips forward and the man under him blushes. "But perhaps I will think of moving if you give me something."

"Forget it." Link deadpanned.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask for!" Hyrule's hero pouted. The warrior gave in. Link chuckled.

"Fine. What is it you want?" Link pretended to ponder for a moment, but he couldn't keep a smile from forming on his face.

"Say my name." Sheik's face reddened further. The man only said Link's name when overcome with passion. It was mainly an accident. Which turned into a daily thing. Well... nightly. They didn't dare do this during the day. Too many ears. But his name falling from those lips was the greatest luxury the Hero would ever indulge in. Pushing just a bit too far to cause the Sheikah under him to lose control. Being rewarded with legs tightening and muscles contracting.

And his name.

_"Link."_ Shivers ran up his spine. Gods. Sheik didn't know what he did to Link. Or maybe he did. That could be why he was smirking. Link's eyes widened as he realized a hand was on his leg. Fingers running dangerously close to something he hoped the Sheikah wouldn't touch. He wouldn't be able to control himself. Sheik probably wouldn't be able to walk today, if he wasn't there already. But they had never continued into the day. Maybe today... Link could bring the younger to his home and push him into _his_ bed. Make memories in _his_ bed instead of at an inn.

"Sheik-"

"No. Now get up. The princess will be waking soon and I need to be there." Link moved aside and watched as the other rose from the bed. He was so very graceful. The scattered clothes being collected. Sheik was dressed quickly. Usually he would go slow. Giving Link plenty to look at. But today Link had messed up. Pushed for something that couldn't be. And he could tell that Sheik was upset about it. The warrior would never cry. No. That wasn't a Sheik-thing. He just got quiet and not the good kind.

"I'm sorry, Sheik." Link fiddled with the blanket in a nervous manner. Why was he such a screw up? How did Sheik put up with him? "I shouldn't have-"

Link's words were cut short as Sheik leaned over and kissed him. It was a short kiss, probably just to shut Link up, but it was sad. Like Sheik wanted to say something but couldn't and Link wasn't able to understand.

"I would if I could. But you know as well as I that this shouldn't happen. We can't. As far as the princess knows, I never came to you and told you that I was real. You don't know I exist. I am her. She is me. And you love her." Link's heart dropped into his stomach as Sheik spoke. Then his ears perked up at the last bit. Sheik must have noticed, for he spoke before Link could find the words he wanted. "Yes. I love you, Link. But Zelda doesn't know and we cannot allow her to. If she finds out, I will lose you."

It all came back to that, didn't it. Zelda didn't send Link back in time because she believed he loved her as she did him. If she were to find out any different...

"Believe me when I say I want to spend every waking moment with you, Link. But I c-can't." Hyrule's hero was shocked as his guide cried. For the first time, he cried. All the Sheikah training seeming to leave Sheik as Link pulled him up into his lap. Leaving Sheik as the confused child he never got to be. And Link comforted him far into the day.

The boundaries they had were no more. Zelda would come soon and find them together, but neither cared. If time was reset, they would just find each other again.

* * *

67\. Question

It was one, simple question for Sheik that left Link's mouth dry and hands clammy.

* * *

**What did we think? Too risky or just enough? **

**This happened as I was looking on my list for a good word. It poofed into my mind and wouldn't leave! So here we are. **

**Review? I like 'em. They make me write more and we know where that leads. More reviews! More stories! And the cycle continues.**

**Just real quick. How would you guys feel if I wrote a chapter where Sheik was only in an oversized sweater? Not sure how that would turn out or what the plot would be (if there was one), but if you guys think it could be awesome, tell me!**

**Love and snuggles, **

**~Annoying :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Just a real quick hello! I'm gonna go play Skyrim now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

51\. Troubling Thoughts

* * *

"Come on, Link. One foot in front of the other." My hand rests gently on Link's back, fingers caressing.

"Maybe if I could focus..." He looked to me and I could see the lust underlying the sarcasm. It caused me to blush.

"What could be causing you not to focus?" I almost snickered at my teasing tone.

"What do you think?" My hand drifted down his back and squeezed lightly at my boyfriend's backside. "Sheik!"

I giggled, but stepped away. "I'll reward you if you can cross the room today." Determined blue eyes.

"You're on." I watched in mild surprise as Link reached the opposite wall. He gasped for air at the effort needed to even walk. "There... Gimme... reward..."

"But you happen to be across the room. And I'm awfully lazy." I used the excuse he had been using for the past few days. The guy had a couple good steps and suddenly becomes as useless as a like-like. I sat down and patted the seat next to me on the couch, expression smug. "Join me?"

"Gods, you are an arse." Link hobbled over and flopped down. "What a workout."

Then it got quiet. Too quiet. Link was never quiet.

"Something wrong?" I turned to find a very flustered Link, his hand in his pocket.

"Well... I umm..." I jumped a little when my wrist was grabbed. Link seemed to notice how hard he did and relaxed. "Sorry."

My hand was turned palm up and cool metal was placed into it. I blinked in surprise. A ring? Link let go of me and looked around the room nervously. Eyes never landing on me. The ring was brought up and examined. It stunned me. Ancient Sheikah. He had known I had an interest in my people's culture, but I didn't think he went so far as to learn it. I realized this was the ring I always saw Link glaring at when I _wasn't_ in the room. Truth be told, he left his door cracked often and I would watch him. But if it was the same one then he had, had this for quite some time. The words themselves almost floored me. Not 'I love you.' or 'Be mine'. No. This was so much more.

_For your heart, I yearn._

I couldn't breath. Was that normal? Probably not. I didn't really care. Link made me breathless often. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the voice of the man I love.

"So... What do you think?" A shy smile found its way onto my lips.

"You give me your heart and I take it with such a gluttony that the gods will strike me down." I could feel Link freeze. For whatever reason. Words flowing from my mouth as if another put them there. "I devour your love and it is like a drug that I can never get my fill of."

"W-What did you say?" He was shaking.

"Link, is something wrong? Did I say the wro-"

"No. I... I expected nothing l-less from you, Sheik." Suddenly, Link pulled me to him. I could feel the tears in my hair and the sobs taking his body. I didn't know what caused this, but that didn't matter. Link was hurting. The one I was in love with was hurting. So I wrapped my arms around him and cooed softly into his ear. We stayed like that for sometime. Finally, Link pulled away.

"Better?" He nodded. His eyes were red-rimmed and tears still fell, but Link was so beautiful in that moment. His hand came up to cup my cheek and his thumb brushed away tears I did not know were there. I had cried for him. Link's customary crooked grin was sent my way and I ducked my head.

"Thank you." A breathless laugh left me and Link pulled me into a tender kiss. "For everything, Sheik."

* * *

Fingertips ran up and down my back. Link's calloused fingertips. They made me shiver and demanded my full attention. Yet, I couldn't give them that. Link's breakdown on my mind. Link must have sensed this as he sat up on the bed and pulled me into his lap.

"Waking up and realizing that the past year was a lie... It shocked me." I kept quiet as he talked, afraid that if I did he would stop. "If I hadn't woken up and found that you really did love me, I think I would have been broken beyond repair. Loving you and touching you in my dreams could never stand up to this." Link tightened his hold on me for a moment. "But I didn't know that then."

I looked up at him and smiled. A light kiss pressed to his lips. Letting the love of my life know that I would never leave him. I was about to question him, but Link spoke up again.

"Those were the same words you... well, dream you... said when I gave you the ring that time. It terrified me. I don't want to go back to sleep and miss another year of our life together." He seemed to close up and curled around me. "I love you too much for that."

I could feel them. His tears falling on my shoulder and neck. So I combed my fingers through Link's hair. "I love you, Link. Even in your dreams, I will always love you." My hand was much smaller than Link's and I noticed this as I took his in mine. Crimson eyes of lust reflected back at me in his never ending sea of love. Ready to show him that I would love him til I die.

And far longer.

* * *

51\. Amused

Zelda was amused when she turned a corner to find a blushing Sheikah storming off and a smug Hylian on the floor.

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of my authoress note, but my hand hurts. **

**Love and cuteness,**

**~Annoying :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Anyone believe in soul mates? I sure do and this big bunch of words proves that. (P.s. Be prepared for madness. This is full of it.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

71\. The True You

* * *

_"Sheik! I have a surprise for you!"_ My ears rung as Princess Zelda's voice echoed through my head. The bond we shared projecting her thoughts into my mind.

_"And what, pray tell, isn't a surprise with you, Princess."_ I rolled my eyes, but started for the stairs of the cabin.

We had been hiding out. Her father scared that an assassin roamed the halls of the castle. Her mother taken from her only last year. I was instructed with her protection, being the pride of my tribe. None could match my skill. Except for Lady Impa, Zelda's nursemaid.

_"I got us a-" _I opened the door and fell down the stairs as something jumped on me. "Doggy!"

I groaned. "You realize the effort you must put forth to take care of a dog, Princess." It licked my face mask off and I tried to remove the overgrown canine from me. Couldn't she have picked a smaller dog.

"Yeeees, mother. Can we keep him?" I sat up and the dog licked my ear, causing me to sigh.

"If that is what you wish, then I cannot deny you." I scratched its ear and the dog pushed me back to the ground.

"He likes you!" Zelda giggled and called the dog into the house. "Link, come here boy!"

"Princess, where did you get that dog?" She got this guilty look and I scowled.

"I found him sleeping on the porch this morning." She ruffled his fur and giggled when Link licked her hand. "He's a big softy, I swear!"

"It is true, Princess. He is quite..." I groaned as the dog walked over and sat on my lap, once again. "Lovable."

* * *

"Princess!" I think my eye is twitching.

Wha-" Zelda rushed into my room, still in her nightgown, and laughed. "He likes you."

Link, as she has been calling the dog, was laying across my whole bed. Including me. Now it wouldn't be so bad if this was the first time I woke up to him. But no. This had happened everyday for the past... oh... I don't know... twenty-eight days. I mean really. Why would this mutt decide that sleeping in my bed was better than Zelda's. Her's was softer and it smell slightly of roses.

"Get. Him. Off." I groaned and tried to flip over. Only to have a tongue in my ear. "I'm gonna kill it!"

"Not an it, Sheik. Link is a boy." I grabbed a pillow and covered my face. Zelda huffed. "Come on, Link. Sheik is grumpy. Let's get breakfast."

I sighed happily as the massive beast followed her out.

* * *

The spring water was wonderful against my skin. I didn't bathe often. Zelda needed constant supervision. But she had Link with her, I don't think someone can attack the princess with him about. Or would want to get close, for that matter.

Whoever decided building the cabin near a spring was a good idea deserves a hug from me. And I don't do hugs. It wasn't a hot spring, but the water didn't really get cold. It stayed a temperature that was pleasant year round.

I washed my hair quickly, but with care. It is my pride. Then sat back against the rocks and relaxed. Here under the full moon I was at peace. Until I noticed a shift in the water. No one was out here besides Zelda and I. My instincts were on high alert. But it was too late. A weight settled on my lap and I barely kept in a squeak.

"Hello, Sheik." My eyes flew open and I gasped.

A man sat on me. His golden hair was shorter than my own, just below his ears. Very pointed and long ears. Hylian. Deep blue, familiar eyes that felt like they were looking into me. Straight nose and squared jaw. Sharp features. He was gorgeous. I could see the muscles upon his chest above the water's surface and wished to see what secrets the dark liquid was hiding from me.

"H-How do you know my name?" I couldn't keep my gaze from lingering on him. I felt ashamed. Never had I felt like this. It was a reason the tribe had called me their pride. I didn't get distracted by such things. Emotions were always beyond me. I didn't understand them. So, in a sense, I didn't feel.

"I know a lot about you. More than you would like anyone to know." I moaned as his fingertips trailed down my chest. "So sensitive."

"Please, stop." I was blushing. Something I only did when I messed up my training. I'd never done so because of infatuation.

"No. I only have a short time. I need to feel you." His lips met my neck and sucked. "I have to make this time count."

The man moved off of me, but his hands were on my thighs. I wasn't getting up. But it didn't mean I wouldn't try. I pushed at his chest. The man didn't budge. His fingers tangled in my hair. Caressing. He was massaging my scalp. It was so nice. I found my head falling backwards, showing him more of my skin. Which he took with a hunger. It felt like some kind of spell being put on my body. I was heating up in a way I'd never experienced. It felt like someone was pouring liquid fire into my veins. Before I knew what was happening, my knee was up between the man's legs.

"A-Ah!" He shuddered above me and the noise I pulled from him was like the sweetest of songs. I wanted to hear more. Shaking hands trailed down to grasp him. "Sheik! Mmm... Nm."

I didn't really know what I was doing. I pushed and pulled. Twisted and turned. Touched. Something so foreign. But he was a panting mess and I could feel that I was doing it right. His hands grabbed mine and removed them.

"I can't... You need to... Please." I didn't understand. So I shook my head.

"What do you want me to do?" My curiosity was getting the better of me.

His eyes were once again staring deep into me. I shivered as his hands cupped my face. "Let me have you." I didn't get what he wanted, but I couldn't refuse.

"Okay." And then he kissed me.

* * *

I woke up and tried to move. Once again, Link was on me.

"Dog, off." He raised his head and regarded me for a moment. As if he was the human and I was the dumb dog. Then Link put his head back down and ignored me. "Are you kidding me?! Urgh!"

I flopped around and yelped. A pain ran up my spine. What could I have possibly done that- Oh, yeah. The mystery man. A blush took over my face. I can't believe I did such a thing with a man that pinned me down in the spring. That wasn't like me at all. But it was amazing. I wonder if I'll ever see him again.

Link whined and I realized my hand had strayed down to pet him. "Come on, boy. Get off." He seemed to sigh, if dogs could, and hopped off the bed.

I dressed, took a red potion, and started my day. The mystery man not leaving my mind.

* * *

"Are you gonna tell me why you've been so happy lately?" I wasn't walking around the kitchen making breakfast. I was floating.

"What do you mean?" Link rubbed against my leg and I patted his head. "Sit."

"You're in love." I spun around and hissed at the princess. "Nope, you can't hide it from me. Cooking a lot more than necessary, humming, practically riding on a cloud for the past month, liking Link for once, and you aren't tense. I don't know why I didn't see it before. Whose the lucky fella?"

I almost choked on air. Seriously. "Wha- How do you know it's a guy?!"

Zelda's eyes sparkled. "Oh, so you are in love. And with a man. Been sneaking off to the nearest town when I'm not looking." She wiggled her eyebrows before sipping on her milk.

"No. I only saw him once." I sighed. "He hasn't come to see me since. I... I do think I love him, Zel."

The princess gasped and rushed over to me. "This is serious. You're even saying my nickname." I was pulled into a hug, face pressed into Zelda's neck, and it made me realize the princess was taller than me. I wasn't going to mention it, as this was neither the time nor place. And I didn't want her to make a big deal out of it.

"I... suppose. But what if I never see him again. What does it matter. Besides, my people will be disappointed in me." I was stunned when a hand met with my cheek. I didn't have time to say anything before Zelda was talking.

"What does it matter what your people think! If you love this man, then they can go off themselves if they have a problem. You deserve happiness. Years! For years you've been guarding me. Since I was but a little girl. Then you get sent off here with me because my father can't train capable guards. My family has stolen your life, Sheik, and your people helped! What is a little love affair to being the pride of your race all your life." I smiled as Zelda huffed. "When I rule, I will allow you to live how you please. Whether it be at my side or with your love."

"Thank you, Princess." She laughed and hugged me again.

* * *

My window creaked as it was pushed open. The book I was reading falling from my hands. There before me, the full moon behind him, was my mystery lover.

"Sheik." I rose from my chair and rushed over to him. He caught me and his embrace was calming. I had no idea I could hurt so badly. Or love so fully. Light kisses rained down on me. Tears overflowed and my face was cupped. Thumbs running under my eyes, brushing aside the wetness there. "I'm so sorry. You've been hurting."

A sob shook me and he pulled me closer. "Please don't leave me again."

"I never do." I didn't understand the meaning as he pulled me over to the bed.

* * *

I woke up and rolled over, hand landing in the spot my lover should have been. But he wasn't. Instead, Link was there. He stirred and lifted his head, blue eyes watching me. Just like that man. I groaned and rolled over. Stupid dog should just leave. He only reminds me of what I can't have.

Something wet touches my ear and I squeak as I jump from the bed. I look at Link, as I throw on a pair of shorts, and glare. "Bad dog." Those eyes just watch me. I shiver.

_"Sheik!"_ I groan as my head pounds from the princess's sudden shout in my mind.

_"What?"_ I want to take back my clipped response, but my door swings open to reveal... I drop to the floor. "Lady Impa."

"Good morning, Nephew." Oh. It was one of those visits. I practically jump up into my aunt's arms. "Sleeping late, hmm."

Her robust chuckle greets my ears. It feels nice after so many months away. "It's good to see you, Aunt."

"Pack up." I pull back and strong, red eyes look down at me. "The assassin had been apprehended. Princess Zelda can move back to the castle and she had requested you take a leave of absence. The elders have agreed to three months. No more, no less."

"A-Are you sure?" I wouldn't get to see my mystery lover again. How could he possibly find me if I wasn't here.

"Of course. I wouldn't say something that won't come to be. You are to travel to the castle and spend the night. Your leave begins the following morning." I nod and Impa lets go of me. I'm still standing there when she leaves and closes the door. Link puts his nose to my hand, but I still don't move.

* * *

I sigh. Vacation. Impa may have said leave, but we know that isn't it. I've worked endlessly since I was of age. Or maybe the elders found out I love someone and have no need of me. Another sigh. It doesn't matter. Today was the first day of my _leave_ and I spent it trying to think of something to do. Zelda provided me with enough money to stay wherever I want and do whatever I want for years. But nothing had quite the appeal of relaxing in the spring with that man.

A whimper is heard to my right and I look down. Link. Zelda refused to let me leave the castle without him. Said it would be better if he wasn't locked up. I know I will look foolish, but I sit down in the grass and pat Link's head. "What should I do, boy? Three months..." I trail off and stare at the clouds.

* * *

The moon is high in the sky tonight. Bright in all its fullness. But that isn't what woke me from my slumber. A whimper and cry of pain causes me to turn my head towards the deeper part of the forest. It sounds like...

Link!

I'm up and rushing through the trees. What if something got him? A hunter? My mind is racing as fast as my heart. Then I come into a clearing. There he is. I'm by his side in mere moments. My fingers running through his coarse fur. It surprises me when the fur comes out with ease. What is happening?!

Suddenly, Link's body bends and break, a howl of pain ringing in my ears. And then what lay before me is no longer a dog, but a man. A man with golden locks and, when they open, bright blue eyes.

"Sheik." And I know that voice.

It takes my mind a few moments to come to terms with what I just witnessed. But when the fog clears and I can think clearly, I'm scooping him up into my arms and wrapped him in my cloak. I almost buckle under his weight, but right myself. Running like the wind to the nearest inn, the Lakeside Laboratory. The trees fade away and moonlight is reflected off the water.

I collapse on the steps of the inn and fear to not have been heard, but then the door swings open. A young, brunette man stands in the doorway. He can't possibly be much older than me. His eyes widen as I feel mine close.

"Sir!" Arms help me to stand and soon take Link from me. "Stay with me."

I struggle to do just that and the effects of running here is coming down on me.

"Don't stand! Sir, please!" It doesn't feel directed at me and I know this to be true when I'm picked up by strong arms. A deep, familiar voice pulling me from the haze.

"Stay awake, Sheik. We must speak before the night is through." That alone is enough. "We would like a room. Is this enough?"

"Y-Yes." I suspect Link has offered the man quite a bit, but I don't mind if it means I can sleep soon. "Right this way."

The door to the room is shut and Link sets me down on the bed. What do I say? What does one say to a person they just saw change into a human from a... wolf.

"You jerk." Link's eyes widen.

"She-"

"No. How dare you. I- I love you. A-And you kept leaving me!" I tried to lower my voice and start again. "I... You... I let you touch me. I-I let you do things to me that I shouldn't have. For goddesses sakes, I had sex with you! Twice! You selfish arse!"

Link pulled me over to him and as much as I wanted to fight back, I couldn't. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why?" He wiped the tears from my eyes and placed a kiss upon my brow.

"You saw." The fabric is pulled back and I realize then that he is still naked. Link takes my hand and presses it to his chest, right over a strange part of raised skin I hadn't felt before. Perhaps he had kept me from it... But why? "You know what I am."

It makes me want to cry. I can never be with the one I love. My affections are for naught. "How?" Cornflower look down to my rose.

"My father said the moonlight hit my skin and burned me the day I was born. Over the years I changed more and more until only the full moon could turn me back." My eyes shut as I tried to take in this new development. The Link goes on. "I saw you arrive at the cabin. The day Zelda found me on the pouch was the morning after my toughest change. I had never turned into a full wolf before. When I was a baby it was just ears. Then a tail. Soon after my sixth birthday I got the huge canine teeth and they didn't go away."

Link pointed to the two over-sized fangs I had been bitten by on a number of occasions. It made me flush.

"It probably got worse as I matured. I grew muscles faster than the other boys. Certain things happened quicker..." Here he turned red and shifted the cloak over his groin. "Then claws and soon enough I was a full-fledged wolf."

"Why me?" Link's eyes were dark as the night sky as he cupped my face.

"Wolves mate for life. I couldn't have chosen anyone else even if I wanted to." I huddled closer to him and sobbed.

"Why?! This can't possibly work out! Why put me through the torture of knowing what it's like to love you, what it's like to be one with you, and not get to be with you always. I love you." I shuddered and tugged at my hair. "Please tell me what to do to have you by my side forever. Just say the word and I'll trade away my life to be with you. Please."

"No need. My transformations are lessening. I'm not sure if it is because I found my mate... But I stay in this form longer than usual. And the change doesn't hurt as badly." Link chuckled and I felt like punching him.

"What the hell is so funny right now?"

"I started to change more drastically when I hit puberty and since we were first together I find I have more time as myself. Maybe I just needed a mate." He laughed again and I did punch him this time.

"I am not allowing that to be a good excuse to have sex with me. Understand. I'm not in this for that. Sure, I like it when you make love to me, but just doing it so you can remain human is a no. I'm just starting to get the whole 'love' thing and I want our relationship to be about love." An almost whimpering noise reached my ears.

"Can I make love to you right now? I think I'm in need of your body." I frowned and scooted away from Link.

"I said love and not-"

I yelped as I was pulled under Link. His eyes held a fire like none I had seen before. "Should have agreed when I was asking. Prepare to not sleep." I knew that look now. It was the wolf coming out. He was going to dominate me. And I knew I would like it.

* * *

71\. Lively

Link had never known Sheik could be so..._ lively._

* * *

**I'm not sure how this was going to turn out when I first started writing it, but I have a feeling this was far from the intended results...**

**Werewolves... Not the strangest thing I've wrote. **

** I need a bit of a boost in my confidence. Lately I feel like my writing is crap. Even though you guys are so awesome and say you love it... I just... I don't know. I think my depression is coming back. Did I mention the panic attack I had earlier this week and stayed up all night. Yeah... A little love would be nice. (I can't seem to get any from anybody in rl. Ugh.)**

** I was going to post this, this morning, but I ended up watching my sister's kid and then my other sister's... So now it is dark and I'm finally able to sit down and put the finishing touches on it. **

**Review and perhaps I will have a sneak peek of something up tomorrow. Now sure if I want it in different chapters... or maybe all at once... Or its own story... We shall see.**

**Love and chasing children, (Not cars.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm so tired, but I really should try and stay awake. So I decided to sit down and write. (Not like the weather is helping, with it being too cold to do anything else.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

74\. Midnight

* * *

I grumbled as pans were pulled from cupboards. Aryll wanted a stir fry dinner. This wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't midnight and I had already been asleep for, at least, two hours.

Curse her.

"Hey, Bird. You cooking something for-" I chuckled at Link's nickname for his sister, the girl I happen to be making food for, and the fact that he noticed I wasn't her just a bit too late. I do have to give him credit where it is due. His nickname fit pretty well with Aryll, seeing as she has an obsession with birds. Mainly seagulls.

"Sorry, I'm not making you anything and I didn't want to make Aryll any either." I turned to face Link. "But you are welcome to some if she doesn't eat it all."

He blinked a few times, obviously dazed, for whatever reason. "Sheik... Why are you only wearing one of Aryll's sweaters?" I realized my mistake too late. I had thrown this on when Aryll stepped on me not twenty minutes ago. I should have known Link would be back from my sister's party around this time.

I tugged at the end of the red sweater and blushed. I had stripped down to nothing after helping Aryll take a bath because she is sick and I am very much not inclined to the fairer sex. We grew up closer than siblings and she threw up on herself, so I helped. Though, I swear if I catch the flu from her...

"Uh... Well..."

"Mhm. It looks good on you." I jumped when slightly rough hands ran up under the, thankfully, longer than usual sweater to touch my hips. Completely naked hips. Did I mention my underwear got wet too... Probably should have thrown something on. But in my defense, it is too late to think.

"Link? What are you do-doing?" A gasp passed my lips as Link's hot breath landed on my neck.

"Just touching." I sighed and tilted my head over, my eyes shutting of their own accord. "Would you like me to stop?"

Link's voice was a husky whisper, his lips brushing against my skin. "No. Please touch me." I moaned as the gap was closed and a kiss was placed. Tingles running up and down my body from my neck.

"Gladly." I would have hit him any other time for being so cocky, but I was enjoying myself too much to care.

My lips parted and head fell back as fingers worked the fabric up my legs. Gently pushing me back into the counter and effectively trapping me. My breathing picked up at the idea of it. Trapped. By Link. Goddesses, I was lucky. Then he was performing sweet torture. Running his hands up just far enough to pull a sound from me and then caress back down. I found my own hands grabbing at Link's hair and realized how wonderful it felt between my fingers.

"I love you." It was barely registered in my mind before Link captured my mouth in a sweet kiss. I have loved him for quite some time and he has dropped hints, but nothing came of it. Now here we are, in his family's kitchen at midnight, and he says it.

So I do too.

"I love you." We are so close that my words could have simply been mouthed and he would have known them just from the feel. I can feel Link's fingertips on the back of my thighs and my feet are lifted from the floor seconds after. I'm aware that the sweater is riding up and soon he will see more of me than anyone, besides Aryll and my aunt, has seen since I was a baby. But I don't care because I'm here alone with Link and he loves me.

"You are beautiful." This is perfection. Just us. And then it gets ruined.

"I thought I was getting food." My eyes widen and I push Link away and hop off the counter, how I ended up on it is beyond me... Well sorta.

"I- Sorry, Aryll. I got distracted." The ingredients are already out and I planned to head over to them, only to be stopped.

"Eat in the morning. I plan to eat now." I've been spun around and Link's eyes are darker than I remember them being. The meaning of his words have me blushing from the top of my head to my feet.

"That is hardly fair!" I can hear Aryll stomp her foot, but my attention is being taken by the man before me as he leans over to nibble on my ear. "You promised me, Sheik!"

It makes me feel bad, but I can't do anything about it as Link picks me up and heads for the stairs. My mouth unable to speak, so Link does. "Goodnight Aryll. See you in the morning."

And as we exit the kitchen I hear, "See you in the morning, indeed." I can only hope I don't wake up to cold water.

* * *

Extra 1:

I had made a mistake. That was not my sister, though it was her sweater. He defiantly wore it better. Long, gorgeous legs. My fingers ached, wanting to touch that before me. Push away cloth and caress. Why? Was he trying to tempt me? No. He was far too innocent for that. Too naive to know what he did to my body, making it want him.

* * *

Extra 2:

I guess I should have expected something like this to happen. They both seemed like they wanted to get the other into bed quickly. The actions in the kitchen proof of that. So naturally I had avoided the room, but when I heard nothing I got curious. Turns out neither wanted anything more than to curl up together and fall asleep. It was cute.

* * *

74\. Humiliation

The humiliation was too much as the princess and hero laughed at him, but he would get them back.

* * *

**I'm pleased with this. Which is strange, because lately I'm not with anything I write. Oh well. Did you guys have fun with this? I did. Review. I need them. Kinda have writer's block. Weird, right. **

**Here it is. The thing I said I'd do. The sneak peek into something I'm working on. Tell me what you think.**

The boy groaned and a delicate hand rose up to his forehead. I was shocked as eyes fluttered open and the color was red. A deep crimson. They locked on mine and his eyebrows drew together.

"Link."

**Love and why-the-freak-did-the-weather-decide-to-turn-cold-after-being-so-nice,**

**~Annoying :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Just want you guys to know I seriously cried while writing this. Does that mean it is really good... or bad?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

72\. Pretense

* * *

I picked up the phone and dialed my aunt's number. It took three rings for her to answer. "Hello." I smiled at her rough tone. I really missed seeing her, but Mom and Dad didn't let me stay weekends over there anymore. Said it gives them a bad name as parents. If only people knew...

"Hey, Aunt Impa. It's Sheik." There was a bit of static as she probably sat down.

"How are you, Nephew?" I tried to keep my voice level as tears ran down my cheeks.

"C-Could you come get m-me? I want to stay a couple days with you, ple-ease." I covered my mouth to keep in a sob, but I could do nothing as I shook to my very core.

"Of course you can, but what does my sister say about it?" The sympathy in her voice was overwhelming.

"Mom isn't her-re. Her and D-Dad took Zelda to Castle Town. I d-didn't want to g-go." That was a lie. I would have liked to go, but they left without saying anything. I had woken up to an empty house. Not that it was the first time.

"I see." She knows. Impa always knows when I'm lying. I was glad when she brushed past the topic. "Pack your bags. I'm headed out the door right now."

"Thank you." I headed back over to hang the house phone up. Mom and Dad refused to get me one, say I'm not responsible enough. And yet Zelda has broken at least five that I can remember.

My finger was on the end call button when my aunt spoke up. "And Sheik..."

"Yes." The three words she said next made me need to rest against the wall.

"I love you." It was so nice to have someone say that to me.

"I-I love you, Auntie." I hung up as she chuckled at my name for her.

Not twenty minutes later, I was walking down the stairs with a bag full of clothes. I didn't have anything else to bring, besides a toothbrush. My parents only got me nice clothes to keep up appearances. I was a rich family's kid, I needed to look my best. Other than a closet full of clothes, my room had always been bare. The few things Aunt Impa, or my small amount of friends, gave me being taken to give to my sister.

I was able to stop crying, and not appear to have been, in time for Impa to walk in the door. "Let's go, Nephew." I didn't say anything, and thankfully she didn't either, as I ran into my aunt's arms. We both knew I would break down if she mentioned my being left home alone.

"Want to go out to dinner later?" My stomach let out a loud growl. I hadn't eaten breakfast since there was no food in the house. My parents had thrown it all out so it wouldn't go bad while they were gone. They didn't care if they left me home without. I wasn't important enough for that. "Or perhaps you would rather some lunch."

"I wouldn't mind a little something to eat." I smiled weakly and allowed my aunt to lead me to her truck.

"Where would you like to go?" I sighed. It was a happy sigh though. Auntie knew this as well. No one asks me where I want to go. It's always Zelda this and Zelda that. I was the accident child of Mom's love affair, so why would they even want me around.

"Can we eat at your house? I really want your home cooking." We both knew I wasn't mentioning the fact that I didn't eat home cooked meals. Or at least my mother's.

I always had to cook for myself. Dad didn't like me to sit with them at the dinner table. It was a fact I have dealt with since I was old enough to see onto the counter. At first, Mom had bought me little dinners for the microwave, but then she stopped and I had to learn. The first time I made something was mac and cheese. I ended up burning it and Dad yelled at me. Zelda and Mom only watched as he sent me to my room for the rest of the day. People always wonder why I am as skinny as I am. If only they knew it was because I don't eat everyday. But Dad would never let me become so skinny that questions are asked.

No. That would ruin his image. He couldn't let it out that I wasn't his child. What would his friends think? The disgrace he would suffer, but it wasn't even my fault. I don't see why I can't just leave. Aunt Impa would take care of me, right? The thought passed my lips too quickly to even stop myself.

"Auntie, can I live with you?" My eyes widened and I covered my mouth in shock. "I- Please don't tell! I didn't mean-"

I was pulled into a hug. "What could they possibly be doing that makes you want to leave, sweet child?" I looked up to see my aunt sending me a sympathetic look.

"They left me." I nuzzled into her and cried. "I w-wanted to go. W-Why does he ha-ate me... I swear I tr-ry my best!"

"Shh. Don't cry, Nephew. You have done nothing wrong." I have never known my aunt to do anything illegal, but she did. I was pulled over into her lap and Impa drove all the way to her house that way. No seat belt and one hand in my hair.

* * *

"Impa? Who's that?" I huddled closer to Auntie, away from the voice, as she walked up the steps to her house with me in her arms.

"This is my nephew, Sheik." I heard the door close and soon I was being set down in a kitchen chair.

I kept my head down as the person came closer. "He is really cute." I felt something poke my face and flinched away. Seconds later a chuckle reached my ears.

"Link. Please leave him alone." I shifted in the chair when another was pulled right up next to mine. A hand landed on my shoulder and I let out a panicked cry. "Enough."

I relaxed when Impa came over and moved the boy's chair away from me. "But he is soooo cute! Why haven't you introduced us before?!"

"Shut the hell up." I glared up at the boy through my hair. "I'm not cute."

Truth be told, my body is something I hate. Dad always told me I was like a little girl and I need to be more of a man. I really did try, but one can't just change like that. So one day I took one of his razors and slit open my wrist. Then again and again. It had felt pretty good... until Dad found me. He was furious. I was pulled out of my bed and thrown to the floor. That was the first day he hit me. I didn't go to school for a week because Dad didn't want people to think I was beat. I ended up with a black eye, busted lip, and hand-shaped bruises on my arms. Dad forces me to wear long-sleeves now to hide the scars.

"But you a-"

The boy, Link, couldn't finish his sentence before I had him pinned to the floor. Fighting with Dad hurt like hell, but I wasn't helpless anymore because of it. Impa was across the kitchen pretty quickly. I struggled as she pulled me off Link and ended up kicking him in the head.

"Sheik. Calm. Down. Now." I huffed and fought harder.

"Tell that prick to take it back! I'm not girly! I'm not!" Soft humming sounded and my fight was gone all of a sudden. I realized my mistake, so I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. "Pleas-se don't h-hit me... I-I-I'll try hard-der."

My hands were grabbed suddenly and moved away. Before I could snatch them back and hide again, lips were against mine. I didn't even notice Impa letting go and going back to cooking. I was too focused on the kiss. My first kiss. "I'm real sorry. I didn't know you don't like how you look, but if it is any consolation..."

Deep blue eyes caught mine and I gasped. The boy, no... The man before me was perfect.

"I think you're beautiful." It didn't even bother me that he used such a feminine compliment, but he seemed to notice. "Err... I mean gorgeous... Umm... No, you don't like those kinds of words. What I mean is-"

I cut him off again, but instead of with hands to his throat, this time I stopped his words with my lips. Link's arms wrapped around me and pulled my little body into his embrace. No one has ever hugged me like this. I could feel my face start to heat up. Was I developing a crush?

"I don't mind if you wanna call me cute again." I said it quickly so, if he didn't like it, I could take the words back. I flinched when Link raised his hand, then felt stupid when he simply patted my head.

"I'd really like to. You're very adorable, Sheik." And I realized it felt amazing to have someone think I was worth something.

* * *

"I... Thank you for the food." We sat down to eat the lunch Auntie made, grilled octo, and I learned that Link is a foreigner from Hyrule. He came to Termina for the summer to study another culture. His father thought he should get out and live a little. Impa used to be really close to his family, so they decided she would be a good guardian while he was here. I hope they never find out she left him to go get me.

"Sheik, who treats you so badly." I was stunned by Link's forwardness. "I mean seriously, I went to pass you a plate earlier and you freaked out. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I had a knife to your neck. Do your parents beat you?" I tried not to react, I really did. But then a single tear made its treacherous way down my cheek and I stood up to leave the room.

"Please, ex-excuse me." I walked stiffly out of the room. My back hit the wall just outside the kitchen and I slid to the floor. Snot and tears ran down my face and I wiped them away with my sleeve. My arms wrapped around my knees as I hunched over and let it all out. It hurt so badly that I screamed. Just a few short sounds of frustration. I was surprised when neither of them bothered me. Even more so when I felt better, returned to the kitchen, and began to eat again. Impa gave me a knowing look and then shot Link a glance that clearly said, 'Don't even think about it.' He shut his mouth, then turned to me and started to make small talk.

I was glad they didn't push the issue.

* * *

"Don't hurt me!" I screamed as I sat up in my bed, having woken in the middle of the night. This was the eleventh time this month. My nightmares just wouldn't quit, even though I was no longer in that house.

The door flew open and Link came running in. "Sheik! Gods, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." I pulled my knees up to my chest then rocked back and forth.

"Don't lie to me, please." The covers were pulled aside and Link slipped in next to me. He put his arm over my shoulders and held me against his side. "I hate seeing you so down."

"We don't even know each other." His face was so close and it made me long for the feel of his lips, but I swore never to do that again. Kissing such a perfect person. What was I thinking.

"I'd say we know each other pretty well." I gave him a confused look and Link smiled. "You're name is Sheik. You like gymnastics, but your Dad won't let you be in it because he thinks it is girly. You have beautiful, blond almost white hair that smells really good no matter what you do." I turned red as he leaned over and stuck his nose in my hair.

"The crimson of your eyes rivals any rose ever grown. You don't like deku leaves, but the nut inside the flower makes you do funny things." At my stare, he elaborated. "I saw you jumping up and down in the kitchen the other day because Impa refused to let you have more."

"Oh." I ducked my head and was rewarded with a laugh.

"Being in the water makes you freeze up for reasons I can only guess at. I probably shouldn't have pushed you into the pool, though. You are a tremendous cook and fantastic baker. Seriously, give me your recipe for those cookies or I may have to take you back with me." He smiled really big and I giggled. "There is another. You have a wonderful laugh. But, if I call you girly, you hit me."

Link flinched when I raised my hand as if to hit him.

"See!" I yelped as he tugged on my arm and flipped me over at the same time. One second I was able to see my whole room, and the next I was staring up at Link. "One more thing. You are so very kind hearted that it breaks my heart to see you hurting."

Link's eyebrows drew down and he scowled. "I think I might love you, Sheik. How is that possible?"

"I... don't really... know." My eyes fluttered shut as Link's mouth covered mine.

* * *

Link held me close as Impa dealt with my dad. He had been trying to come get me since they got back. Impa is usually able to keep him out, but dad barged in this time.

"I swear, if you don't get out of my house, I will hurt you, Daphnes." I flinched back into Link as a thud was heard. Dad had hit the wall with his fist. My walls had to be fixed a lot because of his temper. Not to mention the one time he shoved my head through one.

"Where is he?! I know he is here! Give me my son and I'll leave!" Link cooed into my ear as I huddled closer to him. "Sheik! Get down here right now!"

The railing shook and I knew Dad was trying to come up the stairs. Trying being the key word. An 'oof' was heard and then a string of curse words. "You don't want to start a fight with me. You know I will win. Just leave."

"He is mine, Impa. You can't keep my son. I'll get the law inv-"

"And what, Nohansen. Have them question Sheik about his daily life. Hmm... Why would he run away from home, huh. Take his shirt off and it is plain as day why he shouldn't stay with you. You aren't even his father. Does your pride really force you to have that perfect family image." Impa's words were made to cut, precise and to the point. Anyone could tell she was ticked. "There is talk already. What would people think if they knew Sheik ran away from home. I wonder if they would look further and find out you left him home alone. Didn't even tell him you were leaving. And you refused to stock up on food for him."

"He doesn't deserve the life I have given him. Worthless child." My eyes widened when I heard a slap.

"That poor child doesn't deserve the hell you put him through." Now her words were seething with rage. "And I plan to make sure he never has to see you ever again. Now get out of my house before I alert the authorities."

The door slammed and I pulled away from Link to go to the top of the stairs. He was gone and I knew he wouldn't be back. Just like that. I fell to the floor and curled in on myself. The man that had caused all my suffering was gone. I wept for a long time and Link rubbed my back because right then I needed him.

Eventually, I stopped and stood up. "Are you better?" I didn't respond. Instead I grabbed Link's hand and had him follow me outside. We sat under the lone tree in Impa's front yard and I breathed in the late summer air. It felt so good to not have to worry about that man. He was no longer my dad. I would never call him that again.

"My mother had an affair when Zelda, my sister, was a couple years old." Link stopped picking apart a piece of grass and focused on me.

"It was just a quick fling to make my d- to make him jealous. They had found out that she was pregnant and he wanted her to get an abortion. But my mother wanted to keep me. She never said why. He got to work covering it up and making it seem like I was his child. I didn't even know until the day I cut Zelda's hair." Link shifted closer to me and ran his fingertips down my arm to lace his fingers with mine.

"She had told me to do it, but I didn't really want to. I knew something was wrong already. Why did Daddy buy my sister a new bike, but didn't even let me sit at the table for dinner. It was confusing for my childish mind. I knew better than to refuse Zelda though. She always got her way. If I didn't listen, then Daddy didn't let me leave my room. So I cut her hair. I was doing a good job, but Zelda wanted it shorter. So she snatched the scissors and chopped off a big chunk. I tried to make it even, but she started crying. He came in and screamed at me. Told me I shouldn't have cut his daughter's hair." My shoulders shook slightly as I remember that day.

"I had backed away and fell to the floor. He was so scary and I just didn't understand. What had I done that made him hate me? I was the best child I could be. I stayed in my room, was quiet, and never caused any trouble. Why then did Daddy love her more? I ended up asking why his daughter was more important then his son. He pulled me from the floor and down the hall to my room. On the way he said, 'I'm not your dad and I never wanted to be.' It broke my heart. Mom ignored me from that day on as well. Zelda didn't play with me anymore and I slowly came to terms with the fact that I wasn't wanted." Link picked me up and sat me in his lap.

"Oh, Sheik. If there was something I could do, I would." I gazed up at him, tears running freely down my face, and smiled.

"Could you just continue thinking I'm important. Pick me over her." He nodded and I wrapped my arms around him, clinging to his chest. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

72\. Power

Sheik had a certain _power_ over Link that no one else could hope to match.

* * *

**I actually wrote this after my sister mouthed off to my mom about having middle child syndrome. (In case you don't know what that is: Middle child syndrome is when the oldest child gets everything because they are the first and the youngest gets everything because they are the baby and the middle child gets nothing because the parents are too focused on the other kids.) She plays off of it a lot, so in reality my sister has gotten everything she has ever wanted. Technically I am also a middle child, (Four siblings, thought my parents have adopted and fostered six more, so I am an older child now. A full house, huh.) yet my sister says I'm spoiled. She makes no sense. Which is why I sat down and wrote this out. It isn't how I feel, but sometimes she takes all the attention (Like forcing our parents to take her out to eat and leaving the rest of us at home.) so this one-shot hit close to home. Hence the crying... Urgh. **

**So I guess you guys can take this as my not-so-ranting rant about my sister and how much she really needs hit in the face sometimes. Hehe.**

**Love and treat your children equally so that one doesn't walk all over you, **

**~Annoying :)**

**(P.S. I updated Twisting Fiction, in case you guys didn't see that.)**


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm sorry for the shortness. Writer's block. Bad writer's block. I had to work through it so you guys could have this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

49\. Umbrella

* * *

It was pouring down rain. I had luckily brought an umbrella. The school had been empty for a while now, besides the few that stayed after for school activities. I walked out and set off to walk home when I heard a curse.

"I hate rain..." There was a guy standing at the edge of the awning. I watched as he walked out into the rain and rushed back to the safety of the covering. I sighed. Impa had always taught me to be a good person. I couldn't just leave him.

"Hey!" I made my way over and he stared at me. "Wanna share mine?"

He looked around and then back at me before pointing to himself as if someone else was there. "You mean me?"

"No. I mean the guy next to you." I chuckled when his face fell and he looked beside him frantically. "Come on, dummy. Of course I mean you!"

"Oh! Thanks!" He scurried over to hide from the rain with me. "Want me to give you a ride home?"

I gave him a confused look and the guy panicked. "I mean, if you want! I just see you walking everyday and it really sucks to walk in the rain even if you have an umbrella cause it comes in the sides and-"

I placed a finger to his lips. "That would be great."

He brightened and smiled at me. I felt like the sun was shining in that moment. "Want me to hold the umbrella? As tall as I am... you don't hold it high enough for me."

I realized the umbrella was practically sitting on his head. I blushed and handed it to him. "Sure." Then blushed worse when his arm came up around me.

"You were walking in the rain." I settled into his side and sighed. This was nice. "My name is Link, by the way. What's yours?"

"Sheik." He grinned down at me.

"That's a really nice name!" Just my luck, I get stuck with the crazy one. But I had a feeling we would get along well.

* * *

49\. Hard

Link didn't know it would be so hard to stay away.

* * *

**I am trying to update, but I just haven't had motivation. I might need to take a short break. **

**Review. Perhaps that is what I need...**

**Love and knowing when to slow down,**

**~Annoying :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Ooh, geez. What chapter is this... Think hard and... Nothing. I got nothing. I'll figure it out at some point. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

86\. Picking up the Pieces

* * *

_Goddess Din, I am stupid. Why in Hyrule am I following some mystery boy. When did my life get so dull that I would need to do such things for entertainment._

Link had trailed the mystery boy quite a ways through the forest when he stopped. A small hut came into view and the boy let out a sigh. The boy slipped inside. Link waited until the rustling quieted down. Hopefully the boy had fallen asleep. The fabric door was pulled aside and a dim candle glowed in the back of the small room. Link smiled to himself. Yeah, the boy was asleep. Link wandered about the little space, picking up items to look at here and there. It seemed so bad, but the hero's curiosity had always gotten him into bad situations. And besides, Link used the excuse of trying to figure out who this boy was. He was only snooping to figure something out.

"No... why are you... please don't..." The boy's voice rang out and Link froze. He was awake...? Link turned and saw the boy still in his small bedroll. Maybe not. The way he had said those words, so softly and tired, caused Link to wonder what made the boy sound so defeated.

A thud was heard and then the crash of breaking glass. The boy's hand had smacked into a trunk as he convulsed on the ground; and on top of the trunk was a single red vase which had fallen to the floor and shattered. Link was quick enough and stopped the vase from hitting the boy in the head, but couldn't catch it.

"Wha-" A fist caught Link right in the jaw and he almost fell on the strange boy. "What are you doing?!"

"Sorry. I'm sorry, but I just stopped that from falling on your head. The least you could do is thank me." The boy looked to the broken glass and then down at his hands.

"Thank you." Link realized the boy was... blushing! Wow, that was cute.

"I guess I'll go." Link stopped when he felt a tug on his pants leg.

"What are you doing here? Cause for a Hylian, you have a lot of nerve." Link smiled sheepishly.

"Well... I kinda... followed you." The boy looked about ready to end the hero's life, so Link spoke up again. "I swear it was only to figure out who you are!"

"Who I am?" The boy looked confused. Then his face softened and he chuckled lightly. "I see. My kind is not in Hyrule anymore, well except now, and we have slowly died out in our own country of Termina."

"Wha-"

The boy dipped his head low, almost like a bow, but he was sitting so that wouldn't have worked. Link could see the Hylian royal crest upon the back of his neck. "I am Sheik, of the Sheikah." He looked back up to Link and the hero couldn't help but think the boy had some issues. Seriously, who wants to kill a man one second and smiles at him another.

"You're weird." Link laughed at the dumbfounded look on Sheik's face.

"I am... weird." Then Sheik got this sly look. "I am not the one that followed a man to his home and watched him sleep. You, sir, are strange."

"I didn't watch you sleep, but perhaps I should have. You are extremely beautiful." Both sets of eyes widen, then Link stuttered out, "F-For a man!'

Link was relieved when Sheik didn't laugh at him. "Let me ask something. Is it so weird in Hylian culture to take a lover that is of the same gender?"

"You mean your people-"

"The Sheikah."

"The Sheikah... take the same gender as lovers." Sheik nodded. "Isn't that unholy in the eyes of the goddesses?"

This time Sheik did laugh and Link suddenly felt embarrassed. "Maybe in the eyes of your people's patron goddess, Nayru. But Din is my people's chosen goddess and she does not have such restrictions. Farore is the giver of life and she does not think it wrong either. Din molded the vessels in which our spirits rest from her rich earth and Farore shaped the wind to reside in them as our spirits. Nayru did not help in our creation, so why should you listen to her when it comes down to who you want to love."

Link thought about this. "I thought Nayru was the goddess of love."

"Love is made up of many things, Hylian. Nayru represents loyalty and trust." The hero thought the Sheikah boy looked quite smug with himself then.

"Does that mean the other goddesses are of love as well?" Link didn't realize he was leaned forward, curious for what the boy would say.

Sheik must have seen this, for he gave Link a shy smile. "Farore governs over curiosity and the mere energy of love, while Din is the goddess of passion and..." Link's breath got caught in his throat as the boy leaned forward. He brushed his lips across Link's and ran a hand down the hero's chest. "Desire."

"I-I-I... I should go!" Link squeaked and jumped up. He yelped when arms wrapped around his neck and Sheik was dragging him back down.

"What's the rush, Hylian." Okay. This guy is crazy!

"You have some s-serious issues, Shh- Sheik." Link's mind was clouding over as the Sheikah nibbled along his ear.

"I've been out in the wilderness for quite some time. Maybe I need a little human..." Finger tangled in Link hair and Sheik nudged his forehead to get him to look up. "Contact."

Link was so ready to worship Din. Wow... Is that why people said that. Link would never look at that phrase the same again. He would only be able to ever think of the body pressed so close to him. The moans it somehow pushed from his lips. "Sh-Sheik?

"Yes, Hylian." Link finally looked up and gasped as Sheik kissed him. It was a gentle kiss at first. Then Sheik bit down on Link's bottom lip and Link shifted the boy to straddle him. Hair was pulled and tongues met. Link had never felt these types of things before. It was amazing.

Link pulled back and scowled. "My name is Link."

"Ah, I already know who you are, hero." Link must have had a blank stare, since Sheik went on to explain himself. "I got a letter from the princess a while back. It was directed to my father, but he caught illness last year and didn't make it. She wanted my father to send me to Hyrule. Something about a hero that she wanted a playmate for. Said he got too bored in the castle. Mentioned the name Link and a bit of your adventure."

"I guess I got bored. It was why I came back here to herd the goats, but that is boring too." Link chuckled dryly. Nothing was fun anymore. "I suppose I want adventure."

Neither missed the way Link's eyes roamed Sheik's body at the prospect of adventure. Link tried to brush it off. Sheik had other ideas. "I'd be glad to be your _playmate_, Hero."

"Wha- I didn't mean- No, no, no!" Sheik got a puppy dog face and Link really did wonder if this guy had a personality disorder.

"You don't like touching me, Master." Sheik winked at Link. The hero's eyes couldn't get any wider. "I like it when you think I'm a bad boy."

Never mind. His eyes did get wider.

"I know a very... bad thing to do with that red potion you so like to drink." Sheik had an evil grin now. No doubt from Link's embarrassment.

"What is your problem?!" Link pulled away from the Sheikah a little too hard and caused them both to roll across the floor.

Now Sheik was resting on the hero's chest. He grinned at the new position. "Perhaps I am bored and seeking adventure as well."

"Well, you are really weird about it. Who hates a man one moment and offers him lewd things another." Sheik seemed to realize what Link was saying.

"I..." He got off Link and just sat there. Then Link saw tears.

"Woah! I didn't mean to offend. I just-"

"I suppose I am weird. The village boys thought so as well." Link noticed the way Sheik's eyes had glazed over. "It made the rest of those times all the more easy for them to pin me down."

Sheik shook his head and got up off the floor. He walked over to the door and out. Link jumped up. "Wait, Sheik!"

"I lied." Link stopped, stunned by the raw emotion. "My father had passed away and the other boys took advantage of me. My elder sent a letter to Zelda asking if she had need of me. I suspect the elder told her what happened, because the princess wrote back saying she did. I did not lie about her asking me to stay around you. I guess she knew you wouldn't do to me what they had. I- The experience left me hollow. So I filled myself with fake emotion and they stuck. I can't express like normal people. I go from one extreme to the next. I am... weird."

"I would never-"

"I should have talked to you, but I was scared. What if the hero wasn't the person the princess thought he was. What if he wanted to hurt me too... I didn't want to surrender everything to someone ever again!" Sheik clenched his fist and Link about cried. The boy sounded so broken. "So I only watched. I didn't think you would follow me."

Link placed a hand on Sheik's back and said something he knew would brighten the boy's day. "How about we get started on that adventure. I know this mountain that I have yet to explore." Sheik beamed up at him and Link knew he had said the right thing.

* * *

86\. Shining

Zelda noticed that Sheik always seemed to be shining around Link and no one else.

* * *

**I... Don't ask. This doesn't really make much sense to me either. I wanted a bipolar Link and ended up with an emotionally unstable Sheik. Yep. All that nonsense lead up to the fact that Sheik. Has. Issues. But it sure was fun to write. **

**Review. I plan to take a break from this when I reach chapter 50, so I'm gonna need great reviews to look back on when I pick it back up later. Or I might lose steam. And I like my steam! Keeps the train going! Hehe. Get it? Train. Steam. Train of thought running on steam... *Crickets chirping* Guess not...**

**Love and mental illnesses make the world an interesting place, (Cause we shouldn't all be sane!)**

**~Annoying :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Update! Yay! I actually wasn't going to update today, but this popped into my head and I wrote it out yesterday... I think it was yesterday... Anyways, one of my friends ended up getting a message with this chapter in it to see if they liked it enough for me to feel like posting it. I was unsure if it was good. They liked it and... Here. We. Are!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

6\. Obsession

* * *

It is like a craze. Watching the muscles of his stomach coil in anticipation for what is to come. Pleasure building up in his lithe frame until I can see the telltale signs. Ears drooping down and eyes shut tight. Legs tightening around my waist as he cries out, pulling me further into him. Our bodies sliding together with ease as I push him just a little more. Lust overriding any sense he has and forces him to shout out my name in utter bliss.

And then we lay there, bodies intertwined in a loving embrace. That wanton expression comes on his face as we bask in the afterglow and it takes all my self-control to not be one with that sinful body once again. His plush, kiss swollen lips part to let in uneven breaths. My hands caress a body I've mapped out time and time again. He is surely the most beautiful being I have ever seen. All mine.

He is my obsession.

* * *

6\. Feel

The warrior didn't know what to feel, being torn between love and duty.

* * *

I had no idea why Hero trusted those women. They were lecherous, murdering whores. I hated them so. And now, more that I did before. Link had been sitting, more like sleeping, in Zelda's garden. Impa and I had been sparring while Zelda was making her longest flower chain yet. That devil woman, Nabooru, had showed up and snatched him. Zelda had ordered me to go fetch him.

From the fortress.

I hate that place. It is full of those women. Each wearing next to nothing. Always trying to seduce Link... err... men. Okay. I'll admit. I hated the Gerudo because they try and get in Link's pants... tights... Anyways. Over the last seven years, and a year in the future, I fell in love. With Link. Yeah I know. I male liking another male in that way is looked down upon by the Hylians. New flash. I'm not a prude... umm... Hylian. I'm Sheikah. Hence the name Sheik. And Sheikah actually approved of same gender relationships. It kept the population down, which helped in maintaining resources, and people could be themselves. That meant something to the Sheikah. Apparently, the Hylians want you to hide your true self and conform. Stuck up, stick in their arses.

So here I am. Rescuing Hero from the land of sluts... I mean the Gerudo Fortress.

"Halt!" I didn't stop and soon a spear was pointed at my throat.

"I don't have time for this..." The woman paused at my words, but before she could respond I had her hands behind her back, weapon kicked away. A bandage was quickly tied around her hands and left foot, leaving the Gerudo to fall down to the ground defenseless.

"W-Wait!" I continued on my way, not bothering to hear her out.

I ran out of the room and searched for the way to the dungeon. Several rooms, and knocked out Gerudo, later I was walking up an inclined hall with beams across the top. I could feel a draft and hoped I was up near the top. Sure enough the evening sun erupted into my vision. A hole was in the balcony floor and when I looked down I could see Hero chained to the wall. I dropped down silently and made my way over to him.

"Hero." I gently poked his cheek and hissed as, the once chained up, sleeping... or maybe he wasn't... hero tackled me.

"Sheik!" I yelped as he kissed between my eyes. A groan was heard and the hole I dropped down was covered. I panicked. Not a small space. Anything but being in a small space. My breathing picked up and I went to throw my whip up on the windowsill so I could escape, but it too was covered. Then I heard it. Link was... chuckling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! We are trapped!" I noticed my voice was higher than usual. Was I... scared? No. I never get scared. Only anxious.

"We aren't trapped, Sheik." I turned to him with wide eyes and then pointed at the closed openings. Link only smiled. "I tricked you."

I am so going to bloody my hands with his insides. I swear it. My eye twitched and I stalked over to the so called hero."What did you say?"

"I had Nabooru 'kidnap' me and lure you here. I want to see your face and we can't leave until I do." I gaped at a now grinning hero.

"No way in hell." I crossed my arms.

"I guess we aren't leaving then." Link crossed his arms and copied my stance.

It wasn't fifteen minutes later that I was hitting my head against the wall. To small. Not enough space. Can't do this. Need to breath fresh air.

"Sheik, are you okay? You look pale." Link crouched in front of me, a worried expression on his face.

"Please... can we leave?" I didn't realize I was crying until Link wiped some tears away.

"Show me your face." I shook my head and crawled over to hide in a corner. I shivered as another panic attack hit me. A whimper forced itself out of my throat and I huddled closer to the wall. Cold. It was so cold. It felt nice. Wonderful. I was so focused on the wall that my body started to slow down. Maybe a nap would help me.

* * *

"Sheik." I groaned and curled further in on myself. "Hey, Sheik. Wake up."

"Go away." I slapped at whatever had decided to pull on the back of my tabard.

"Wake up or I will molest you." A hand landed on the underside of my thigh and I jumped up.

"I'm awake!" Link laughed and I punched him. "Stupid hero."

I was then that I realized... we were still in the dungeon. Such an awfully small room. Then, a wonderful smell had me looking around the room, forcing me to forget my qualms about the room and focus on how hungry I was. There on a table was a couple bowls of stew. It smelled divine. But how did a table get in here. There wasn't one before I... Oh, yeah. I napped. Link skipped over to sit and happily started eating.

"Want some?" I pouted, not that Link could see it, and nodded my head. "Then come over here."

I walked over to the table and sat down. This was so cruel. I knew I needed to remove my cowl, or at least lower it, to eat. I guess he knew too, because Link was trying hard to hide a smirk.

"Gonna show me your face." I scowled and kicked the table over. Link whined and tried to salvage the stew, but to no prevail.

"No." I stood up and pushed the chair over as well. "Nothing you say or do will make me show you my face, so can we just go home!"

"Can I kiss you?" My body froze. There was no way that Link meant that, but the honest look in his eyes...

"You can't be serious." He shrugged and got up from the messy floor.

"And if I am?" I backed up a step, losing my composure. "Would you let me see your face if you knew I would kiss you if I did?"

"I- Why would-" Words were failing me, so I slowly lowered my cowl.

Hands cupped my face and thumbs brushed over my lips. They parted and I sucked in a breath. Why had that worked so easily? How could I have given in so quickly? But then all thought was lost as Link leaned in and pressed his mouth to mine. Soft. Link's lips were so soft. Not chapped like I thought they would be. It was a welcome surprise.

"You're beautiful, Sheik." I could feel my face heat up.

"Th-Thank you, Hero." He chuckled.

"My name is Link." Then kissed me again.

* * *

An hour later Sheik and Link returned to the castle. Impa sent Sheik a knowing look to which he blushed a deep red and Zelda squealed before congratulating them. Sheik cursed all of them for tricking him to such an extent and then stalked off to sulk with an apologizing hero on his heels.

Small spaces were bad for Sheik, but Link was worse.

* * *

**I've had the first few paragraphs of the second story for a while now. Just didn't have the rest to go with it. So I wrote that up real quick and tada! Update! Only... six... I think six... more chapters until I take my break of this for the summer. So leave me great reviews to look back on so I will pick this back up when the time comes!**

**Love and small spaces are the freakin' devil for people like me... and Sheik,**

**~Annoying :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hiya!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

60\. Exhaustion

* * *

"You can stop any time now." I rolled my eyes and directed another carpenter over to help lift a beam that needed to be in the main dining room of the castle. Rebuilding was tough, but we were getting there.

"Hero, I can't stop. There is far to much to do before the princess's coronation." Much of the castle had to be completed so that we could house the nobles from other countries. The kitchen needed to be in shape to make the evening meal. Guest quarters needed repair.

"How much have you slept in the past week, Sheik?! You cannot continue on like this. I will not allow it." I turn to Link and growl, only to be pulled into a kiss. I blushed a deep red when Link pulled away, but he didn't seem so embarrassed about kissing me into front of the carpenters. "Take care of yourself. If not for you, then for me."

I nod and pout a little. Why must he use himself against me... "After we get this beam up, okay?" I stick out my bottom lip and tilt my head down.

Link can't resist. "Fine!" He throws his hands up and stalks off. I count it as a victory.

The beam goes up with ease and I start to make my way off the wooden building structure. I stumble and realize how tired my body really is. I should have listened to Link. My vision spins as I take another step, but then I feel myself falling.

* * *

"Sheik!" I had walked into the massive dining room, a basket and blanket for a picnic with Sheik in my hands, only to see him wobble up on the staffolding. I dropped everything and sprinted for him as Sheik miss placed his next step, his body pitching forward and off the tall platform.

I'd never been so scared in my life as I was then. Not sure if I would make it.

Then he was in my arms and tears refused to be kept at bay. Sheik blinked up at me and I heard a barely muttered, 'Sorry.' I shook my head. At least he was okay. That is all that mattered to me.

"J-Just lis-lis-sten to me from-m now on, ok-k-kay." I clung to Sheik and he tried, in his exhausted state, to return my embrace.

Let's just say, I didn't allow him to help with anything if I wasn't close by. I like to think he enjoys my constant worrying.

* * *

60\. Coping

It was hard coping with the fact that time would be reset and Hero would forget me.

* * *

**I'm sorry I'm late on this, but my boyfriend has been a butt lately. I haven't had a keyboard near me since the last time I updated something. And it hurts to type on a Wii U! But I did for you guys. Cause I love ya! **

**Review. Remember, I need good ones to look back on for when I take a break from this. 'Kay! **

**Love and worry, (Cause Link is so cute when he worries!) **

**~Annoying :) **


	46. Chapter 46

**Haha! Over 4,000 words! I'm so proud of myself! Are you guys proud of me too?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

85\. Falling

* * *

"H-Hi." I shut my locker and walk down the hallway.

"Wai-Wait!" Ignored. Not going to turn and look at him. Why is he following me?!

"Hey! Where are you going?" It must be some kind of prank. The 'popular' people don't talk to me.

"Please, stop!" I walk faster.

"Sheik, please! I love you!" My eyes widen and I freeze.

"Oh, good. You stopped." I turn around to face the guy, slowly.

Link Kokest. A.k.a, most gorgeous guy in the whole school, star of any team he plays on, player of women and perhaps men, straight A student, and apparently has a crush on little ol' me.

"Speak." He looks a little surprised by my coarse nature and I feel like I should apologize, but I don't.

"Wh-What should I talk-"

"You just said you love me. Care to explain?" I tap my foot and cross my arms over my chest. "I don't have all day, you know."

He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "No, you don't. Gymnastic practice is in a few minutes. You're never late." I simply blink at him.

He must see the almost disgusted look on my face because Link waves his hands like crazy. "I don't stalk you or anything! I swear!"

"Because knowing what I do doesn't make you sound like a stalker." I groan. What an idiot.

"I see you go into the gym at the same time three days a week that happen to be when I am heading over to the school greenhouse. See, I have a reason!" I chuckle at his red face.

"Well okay, but that doesn't explain why you sa-"

He is kissing me. Link's lips aren't as chapped as they look, they are almost velvety soft. His hands are in my hair and I can feel the callouses on his fingertips. It takes me a moment, but I sink into the kiss and, before I know what is happening, my mouth is being ravished. Link's tongue taste sweet as honey and I don't mind him licking all my teeth. Then I gasp as his hands roam down to press our hips together and it shakes me from his spell. I push on Link's chest as hard as I can. It doesn't do anything more than get his attention.

"Sheik?" I slap him. Hard. "Ow!"

"What the hell! Who told you that was okay! Cause it isn't!" Link's arms fall away and I turn to sprint down the hall. Practice. I need to get to practice. It will take my mind off that stupid, sorry excuse for a man.

* * *

I sit down at my normal table. None of my friends have this lunch, so I usually sit alone. Then someone is in the chair next to me. I know it is him. Idiot.

"Go away, Link." I see him pout out of the corner of my eye.

"How'd you know it was me?" I poke Link's face to show him I can in fact see him through my hair. "Oh."

"What do you want, since I know you won't go away." I sip my milk and it disappoints me. I kinda wish it was strawberry.

Link nudges my hand with something and my jaw drops. "Here. For you." He smiles.

"Thanks." The carton is opened and I gulp down some of the strawberry milk. I see the growing smirk on his face. "This doesn't mean I like you."

And it falls. "What would make you like me?"

I think for a moment and then I see the roof of the school library. The tallest part of the school. "Jump off the library roof."

"You cannot be serious." Link gives me a dumbfounded look.

"If you want me to believe you love me and gain my love in return, then jump." I sit back and sip my milk.

"Can I do anything else?" I look over at him and then at the table he usually sits at.

"Flip that table." He follows my gaze and gulps.

"Okay." My eyebrows rise as Link walks over to his group of friends' table then easily flips the table up and over. Food flies all over his friends and Link just laughs. I chuckle a bit and shake my head. He really is an idiot.

* * *

"Hey, Linky! Look! It's your boyfriend." I groan and continue past Link's circle of friends.

"Why don't you go kiss him. We all wanna see that." I hear the murmurs of agreement and feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't do it, Link. I'll kill you." I shrug him off.

"But you said you would accept my love if I flipped that table." I roll my eyes.

"No, you must have just assumed. I only said to flip it. I never agreed to anything." Suddenly, I'm falling backwards and when I look up from my spot on the ground, I see Link. He is grinning down at me.

"I'm going to kiss you for being a big meanie." I turn my face away, but Link traps both my wrist in one hand and uses the other to keep me facing him.

Link's lips touch mine and I try to ignore the wolf whistles and cat calls sent our way. I hate him. But not as much as I really want to.

* * *

"That's right. Take it off, beautiful." I cringe. Stupid locker room and its stupid males. Stupid bathrooms being closed and forcing me to change in here. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Guys, leave Sheik alone." Link winks at me and I pretend to gag.

"Not fair, Link. You get him all to yourself." My eye twitches as the other guys leave the room. "Don't be too hard on him."

"Sheik?" Link's hand rest on my shoulder. "We got paired up today, so I can't start until you are ready."

"I'll get dressed on my own time." I yelp when my shirt is slipped up and off me. "Link!"

"You are so pretty, Sheik." Fingertips run down my back. "You can have your shirt back after class. For now, it is mine."

* * *

"I can't believe I got paired up with you for this project." I fall back on Link's couch and cover my eyes with the backs of my hands.

Link mumbles something.

I sit up and glare at him. "What did you say?"

"I said..." Link clears his throat and then surprises me even more when he walks over to lean down and whisper in my ear. "I don't know why we can't do this at your house."

I yelp and wipe at my ear as Link hurries away to avoid my wraith. "Don't lick me! And I didn't want you to know where I live." He pouts, I grin manically.

"But you know where I live now... Isn't it only fair." Link smiles widely and I really want to hit him.

"No, because I would not climb in your window at night just to wake up in your bed next to you." Back to pouting.

"It isn't like I would do anything naughty while I was there." I roll my eyes, a common thing to do in Link's presence. "Hey, Sheik. Let's go swimming."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "In what."

"The pool behind the house." Idiot.

"I saw the pool, Link. I didn't, however, bring anything to swim in." Oh, great. I got him thinking. "Link, don't hurt yourself thin-"

"Skinny dipping!" I cringe, suck in a breath, and shiver at the same time.

"No." The word is flat, no room for compromise.

"But we are both guys. It's not like we haven't seen it all before." Then he winks at me. "Unless you are hiding something from me."

"I don't want to be naked around you. Being molested is not on my list of things to do today." The cushions on the couch sink as I lay back down and try to ignore him.

Words are spoken right in my ear and Link's breath feels good. "I guess you don't have to. Everyone is scared of something. I just thought you wouldn't be so afraid of not being good enough, hmm."

I jump up. "Alright, pretty boy. Let's go swimming." I huff and make my way to the sliding door in the back of Link's living room.

"Yes!" Link runs ahead and opens the door for me, then he starts stripping.

Shirt, pants, shoes, socks. These things don't matter to me. I've seen that much of him in the locker room, since Link has decided I can't go back to changing in the bathroom after seeing me, but all of him at once. A single unbroken expanse of skin. It might be too much for me. Broad shoulders leading down into strong arms and a smooth back. Muscles moving under the skin as he bounces from foot to foot. Then he turns to me and I do feel inadequate. Barely there six pack and that beautiful smile. The 'V' of muscle leading down and I flush, turning away.

"Like what you see." I shove him away as he comes closer. No, please. Don't be near me. I might die from how heavenly you are. The sunset is turning his golden hair a softer tone and highlighting the contours of his body. My one thought, besides how amazing he looks, is, 'when did it get so late?'

My mouth goes dry and I realize I haven't told him that, in fact, I don't like what I see. But gods, how does one lie to that. So I numbly nod.

He chuckles and it is such a wonderful sound. I've never noticed how deep and full his laugh is. "Let me help you."

Link gets closer again and my breathing picks up. Arms wrap around my waist from behind and the bottom of my shirt is in his hold. Link's skin runs against mine as he lifts the fabric up, then he stops. Palms are pressed to my exposed stomach and start to caress. I can feel myself giving in and my head falls back, allowing Link to kiss along my neck. I bit my lip to keep in a moan as he nibbles my shoulder.

"Li-Link? I tho-thought we were going swimmi-ing." I sigh as he stops massaging me with those dreadfully sinful lips.

"I have to strip you first." My shirt is once again being pulled up and this time it makes it off my body.

"You ar-aren't doing a go-ood job of it, stup-pid." I kick off my shoes and toe my socks off.

Fingers are running along the edge of my pants and Link starts to undo them. "Not my fault you gave me such a look. I want you so badly."

Button. "I ref-fuse. I don't love y-you."

Zipper. "I know."

Underwear and pants pushed down to bunch around my feet. Link pulls away from me and I hear a splash. I'm trying to get my body under control before I join him. That dumb stutter is almost gone. I clear my throat and breath out slowly. Okay. Water. Pool. Swimming. Getting in the pool to swim in the water. Wet hands running over my body. No, Sheik. Bad. Don't think about how good he makes you feel. Ignore that.

"Gonna get in or stand there and let me look at you." I bite my lip, a habit I seem to be forming, and look over my shoulder at Link. I don't miss the lewd smirk he is sending my way. "I'm okay with either option."

"I'll get in when I'm ready." Which now I am. No more nerves. I turn and sprint for the water. Then I jump in.

* * *

"Hey, Sheik." I groaned and Link laughed at my tired state. "Let's go for a walk."

"Why?" I stayed the night at Link's house. Swimming in his pool made me pass out as soon as I slipped on the smallest pair of pajama pants he has. They are still big and I have to tie them tight.

"Cause the fresh air will do you some good." I roll over to face him on the bed. Did I mention he convinced me to sleep in the same bed as him.

"What if I don't want to go outside today. Perhaps I want to lay in bed all day..." I snuggle up to him, cause the boy is like a heater, then finish what I was saying right in his ear. "...with you."

"I don't mind." I pull away and get out of the bed.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get dressed and go for a walk." Link looks confused and I laugh, open and full. I haven't laughed so freely in a while.

Ten minutes later, we are headed over to the Kokiri Forest walking trails. Link doesn't live too far away.

"My parents fell in love in Kokiri Forest." I focus on his voice. "Dad was walking and Mom was jogging. She never does watch where she is going. Dad says it was love at first crash. They said they were sorry, went their separate ways, and forgot about it. Then it happened again. Dad asked if Mom wanted to go out to eat, even though it was early morning. She agreed, with some convincing, and they have been together ever since. I guess that's why we live so close."

We pulled in the parking lot and I turned to Link. "Your mom sounds like she has her head in the clouds."

"Yeah. Dad says I'm just like her." The mood in the car turns sober. "She passed away a couple years back. When she met Dad, she had a tumor on her brain. It wasn't fatal at the time, but she had refused to date my dad because of it. He learned about it from her brother and wouldn't let her go. Mom told him he was stupid for loving a woman that was fated to die. Dad simply told her we are all going to die some day, why not live life to the fullest until then."

I could see the tears falling from his eyes and I unbuckled, hopped up over the center console of Link's car, and into his lap. "Hey, don't cry. You love her, so she is still here." I press the palm of my hand to his heart.

"Thanks, Sheik." Link nudged my forehead with his own and I allowed him to kiss my lips. He needed comfort. Who was I to deny him.

* * *

"It's beautiful out here." I skipped down the trail and turn to smile at Link.

"It sure is. The deku babas are in full bloom today." Link touched a two-petaled, purple flower. He gently picked it and walked over to me. I blushed as he pinned my hair back behind my ear with the flower. "You're beautiful."

I averted my eyes and blushed even harder. I'm sure my face is remnant of a tomato. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." We walked along and Link started to whistle. A bird sang it back to him.

He whistle another tune. A couple more birds joined in. I giggled and Link's eyes lite up. Oh, great. I gave him a reason. So we walked and Link whistled, the birds singing along. And I enjoyed every moment of it.

* * *

"Just... Let me..." I was pushed as far against the window as possible.

"You are not going to bite my ear, stupid." I hissed and Link snorted.

"Says you." He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me over. In one swift motion, Link bit my ear and kissed my cheek.

"Ah! What the- Look out!" I saw us leave the road, head for the trees, and everything else was a blur.

My shoulder was touched and I jumped. "Woah! Calm down, Sheik. It's just me."

"What happened?" I uncovered my eyes and looked around us. Trees.

"I ran off the road. We didn't hit anything, but it was one crazy ride." He grinned.

"Idiot!" I felt the tears slip out of my clenched eyes and then heard a buckle being undone.

"Shh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Sheik." My shaking frame was pulled into Link's steady one and he kissed my temple. "It's okay. We didn't get hurt. You're okay. We are safe. I'm so sorry."

He spoke these calming words into my ear and held me tight as the panic attack faded away.

* * *

"You must feel so special being around Link so much." I shrugged my shoulders and ignored the girls sitting around me at my lunch table. How dare they. The only person I like sitting with me is Link.

"You think he would chose to stay with you." One of the girls sneered at me, but I just sipped my strawberry milk. Link handed it to me before heading to the bathroom. Then these idiots came along.

"Oh, yeah. You don't know." Just ignore them and they will go away. Or Link will make them leave when he gets back.

"Maybe we should tell him." They all snickered.

"Link doesn't love you, Sheik. He was dared." I set down my milk and glare at the blond that said that. "Oh, have I got your attention. Let me explain something then. Link doesn't like you. He was telling us about how mean you are and so we told him to get you to fall in love with him. We dared him to get to know you. He doesn't care about you. So confess your pathetic little crush and give us our Link back."

"Who is your Link?" That voice. I cringe. He was toying with me.

"Wha- I didn't say-"

"Leave." I hear them scurry away after the display of his anger. "Sheik."

I moved away from the hand trying to comfort me. "Is it true? Were you dared to make me love you?"

"Yes." It hurts. Oh goddess, it hurts so badly. "But Sheik, I didn't mean for you to-"

"To know about it. I was going to find out at some point. Why not before I actually started to love you. At least now I won't hurt feel like my heart is being ripped out." But it does feel that way. I get up from the table and throw the stupid strawberry milk across the room. My legs feel like they are being weighed down, but I don't let that stop me.

"Sheik, wait!" I continue out the common room doors and into the hall. I don't get far before I'm being pushed against the wall.

"Get off me!" I struggle to no prevail.

"Listen to me. Please, just listen." I stop and stare into his eyes with as much hatred as I can muster.

"What? Do you want to tell me that they are wrong. That you really do love me after all this time we've spent together. I won't buy that. Okay! Fine! I love you!" I say it even if I don't quite mean it. Maybe I was getting there, but right now I just want him to go away. "Now leave me alone! I said it, so-"

I'm stopped as Link's lips collide almost painfully against mine. "Shut up, Sheik."

It stuns me so much that I can't retort. Link takes this to his advantage and starts to speak. "I do love you, Sheik. Maybe I didn't in the beginning, but I sure as hell do now. And I'm sorry for not telling you about that bet the moment I realized I love you. I know I should have and it was stupid of me to think it would just go away. But I want you in my life, I can't go on without you by my side. There is so much left for me to show you about myself and learn about you. I want to know you like I've known no other and love you until there are no boundaries between us. I just love you so much, Sheik."

I shake my head and push him away. "If you really love me, then prove it. Cause I just can't believe anything you say anymore." I know he watches me go and that doesn't bother me. If he does love me, then I want him to hurt so insanely that he can do nothing but love me. I want him to hurt like I do right now. Because I hate him to the point that I feel like breaking.

* * *

I follow after Midna, my best friend. I haven't seen her in a while because Link has taken up most of my time lately, but the past couple days I have ignored him. Midna says she wants to cheer me up, which I tell her I don't need, so she has arranged for us to eat lunch on the roof. I'm not sure how she did such a thing, but I try not to question her.

"The view is really amazing and-"

"Uh huh." I nod numbly. Not really hearing what she is saying, but I know she is talking.

"Sheik, are you even listening to me." I'm hit upside the head and I hiss.

"What the hell Midna!" I rub my abused scalp and walk through the door Midna is holding open for me. Then it closes behind me. With no Midna. I scramble to open the door, but she has it locked. I know why I'm here now, but I don't want to be.

"Sheik." My face contorts in pain and I can feel myself start to panic. "Please look at me, Sheik."

"Nu uh. Can't. Hurts." I slump down to the roof. Slowly, rocking back and forth, holding my ears to block out his voice.

"I love you, Sheik. So, I had Midna bring you here. I want to prove that I do." Hands grab under my arms and lift me up. Link carries me over across the roof and sets me down. "Look at me."

Fingertips press on my chin and I tilt my head up to meet blue eyes. "N-No." My heart feels like it is clenching.

"I love you." Link stands up and backs away. "I'll prove it."

"Don't believe you. You're lying." I wrap my arms around my myself and watch as Link backs up further.

He is standing on the edge now, giving me a sad expression. Then Link steps back.

"Link!" I gasp as he falls backward off the side of the school roof. That didn't just happen. He wouldn't just end his life like that. I only said I didn't believe him. But maybe he really did love me like he said he did. But then it hits me. I told him I would only believe he loved me if he jumped from the roof!

I rush over and look down, hoping he grabbed something and I see... one of those things firefighters use to get people out of burning buildings. The same thing stunt men land on to avoid death. A stunt pillow. Link is being helped off of it and then he looks up at me.

My mouth is dry. I thought he was dead.

Tears are flowing down my face. I thought he was dead.

Sobs threaten to shake my very core. I thought he was dead.

I realize something. His faked death has made me want to die. I love him.

That jerk that kissed me in the hallway without getting my permission. Flipped a table because I told him to. Pinned me down in the school courtyard and kissed me in front of all his friends. Stole my shirt right off my body. Took me skinny-dipping in his pool. Shared his sadness and cried in a parking lot. Sang with the birds on our walk through Kokiri Forest. Wreaked his car with me in it because he wanted to bite my ear. Got mad at those girls for picking on me. Confessed to loving me before he fell off a roof.

The idiot that unknowingly made me fall in love with him.

"Sheik!" I look down and see a megaphone in Link's hand. "Jump!"

And I do. The pillow sinks beneath me. Then I'm pulled off and into Link's arms. He kisses my forehead and I punch him. "Did I prove I really love you?"

"Yes! I thought you had killed yourself! Gods, Link. Don't you ever do that again." I hit him again and Link just chuckles.

"Why not?" His voice is a purr and so, so cocky. Not to mention, low and husky.

"I don't think I can live without you anymore." I nuzzle into his chest and mumble, "But, it's not like I love you or anything, stupid."

Link just laughs.

* * *

85\. Graceful

Sheik is always graceful and composed, except when Link decides to get the Sheikah to dance.

* * *

**So this started a couple days back when my boyfriend told me to write a story where Sheik tells Link, 'It's not like I like you or anything, baka.' So I worked and worked, trying to get that to fit into something. And here we are. In case you didn't realize, the last thing Sheik says is the line. I changed it to suit the story, but it is pretty much the same. I wanted a Sheik that refused to acknowledge the fact that he loves Link until the end. I have had the idea of Link jumping from a roof in my head for a while now. Pretty pleased I got that out. **

**Actually, I wrote from, "Link!" I gasp as he falls backwards... ect. (You get the idea.) to the end before I even touch the other parts of the story. I really was set on getting that line in there. Even if it meant making a story around it. Which I did. Soooo, if it seems to be a little weird in wording around that area, it is because 24 hours of life had happened to me between writing the ending and the actual story. And it is kinda hard to write a story up to a certain point. **

**So, tell me how I did. Reviews are what I like best, but I do enjoy pm's. I like getting to know you guys! Though it usually leads to me writing stories for the peeps I message with on a daily basis. * cough* ...Hylianshadow86... *cough* Hehe! **

**Love and 4 more chapter until I take my break on this, (I really am only taking a break on this story. Just saying this to you guys that are worried I was taking a break on everything. Nope, just this one. For now. I do plan to finish everything up and take a break for the summer.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Update! There may be few mistakes in this, whether it is in the story itself or otherwise, and I don't really have time to fix them. So I'm apologizing now. Sorry. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

70\. Bitter Silence

* * *

"Link... Wake up... Link, the chosen one..." Huh. What?

I blink several times as my eyes open. Geez, they hurt like when I fall asleep in the shade and wake up in the sun. What... are those? Why does the room look endless? Is that water? Am I standing on something? I think I'm higher up since the floor seems further away. I can feel Navi wiggling and waking in my hat.

"I am Rauru, one of the ancient Sages..." I jump at a deeper voice across the... room? I guess it is a room.

"Ages ago, we ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm... This is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light... you pulled out of the Pedestal of Time-was the final key to the Sacred Realm." Man, he drones on and on. Wait, what did he say? Goddess Din, maybe I should have listened...

"Link... Don't be alarmed... Look at yourself...!" Alarmed? I'm not alarmed. Just sleepy.

"Look Link! You're big now! You've grown up!" What?! I look down and see too big hands. Long legs with massive feet at the ends. My chest looks bigger too. I don't understand... How did I get so big? Kokiri aren't supposed to age.

"The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch... Only one worthy of the title of 'Hero of Time' can pull it from the Pedestal of Time..." Oh, great. Boring man is talking again. "However, you were too young to be the Hero of Time..."

What is he talking about? Crazy old, senile... "Well, do you understand your destiny?" I look up at him, not having listened to a word he said.

"Uh, sure." I shrug and Navi sighs.

"But, remember... Though you opened the Door of Time in the name of peace..." I drift off.

"Ganondorf... with its power, he became the King of Evil..." I wonder if Saria will be waiting for me. I promised to play tag with her after I got back from seeing the princess.

"His evil power radiated from the temples of Hyrule, and in seven short years..." Maybe she invited Mido. Poor guy doesn't have the nerves to play with Saria, but bullies me about not being brave. Bah! Bully!

"But there is still hope... I, Rauru, am one of the Sages..." Didn't he already tell me his name? Funny how my mind only picks up on him repeating himself.

"And... Your power to fight together with the Sages makes you... add their might to your own!" Something gold falls from the limitless air... And smacks me right in the face! Geez! That little thing is heavy! I pick it up and pocket it. Why not? Eh.

"Find the other Sages and save Hyrule!" I groan. Is he done talking now? Then a light swirls around my body, much like that strange magic that teleported me out of places as a kid. I land softly in the Temple of Time, but the place seems darker. Maybe it is nighttime?

"Hey, Link. We're back in the Temple of Time! But have seven years really passed?" I shrug and pull my slingshot from my pouch. Yep, I can still use this.

"Navi?" She floats along as I walk down off the platform.

"Yeah, Link?" I kick a rock across the room. Strange, this place is always so clean. Maybe someone forgot to sweep.

"Why do you think I got older? I thought Kokiri didn't age." Navi lands on my shoulder and strokes the hair by my ear.

"I don't know. Perhaps the sword made you big so you could use it. From what that guy said, you are the only one the sword wants." I blink a few times, trying to recall anything the guy said, and when I don't, I bite my lip. "You didn't listen to a word he said, did you?!"

"Well..." I stop and, almost like instinct, grab my sword to swing around as I feel a presence behind me. The figure jumps back and I stare, unabashed, at the body before me. Long slender legs, thin waist and curved hips. Small shoulders and dainty hands. All of the body is covered in tight material and what looks to be bandages. The lower part of the person's face is covered by a white cloth. My body feels weird as I watch this person calm down and stand up, the knives in their hands disappearing. Then that singular, red eye gazes at me and my breath halts. I can't see anything but the outline of the body before me and that crimson stare, but I know this person is beautiful.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time..." The voice that leaves is high and wispy, almost a whisper, but holds a rougher tone, like the person doesn't use it often. I start to wonder what gender this person is. "When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples.'

'One in a deep forest...'

'One on a high mountain...'

'One under a vast lake...'

'One within the house of the dead...'

'One inside a goddess of the sand...'

'Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world... This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs..." I'm captivated by Sheik's words, but can't help but wonder why this person seems so rehearsed?

"As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time..." I can't help but puff out my chest and grin idiotically. My grin widens as I see the cloth around Sheik's face shift and I know I made the person smile.

"If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages... One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know..." My eyes widen.

"Saria!?" I scowl when they don't answer me. Is this person ignoring me or does Sheik just like the sound of their own voice.

"Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm..." I nod and start to head for the exit. Then that voice catches my attention again.

"Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple... But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village... Do you understand?" I nod and it looks like the person smiles.

A scent reaches my nose and I quite like it. I realize it must be Sheik. I wonder if anyone has ever told Sheik that they smell good? Perhaps I will. I step closer, but Sheik steps back and shakes their head. "To save the forest girl, you need another skill... Head to Kakariko Village!" My eyebrows draw down. This person confuses me. But I won't try to get close again, at least not now, so I hurry out of the temple.

The sight before me is horrid. Black clouds fill the sky and redeads take the place of the humans that were here just earlier today... No, not today. Seven years ago. I make my way past the redeads easily, having dealt with them as a child.

"Now where to, Navi?" She comes out of my hat and shivers.

Navi flutters about the area, probably looking off in the distance. "How about we head to Kakariko like Sheik said. He seems to know what we need to do."

I stop and stare at her. "How do you know Sheik is a guy?"

"Energy, Link. I can see things you can't. Fairy, remember. Sheik may be a feminine guy, but he certainly gives off a guy aura." She huffs at my eye roll. "Do you doubt me?"

"No. Let's just get to the village. Maybe we can get something to eat." As if on cue, my stomach growls and I grin sheepishly at Navi's glare.

* * *

I sit at the bar in the Kakariko Inn run by a friend I made as a child, Tiama. She is a big-busted, pale-skinned, brunette woman with lots of character. And freckles. When I was young, I shared my adventures with her and she fed me pretty well. I enjoy her company and like to think she looks forward to my visits. When I showed up a few hours ago, she immediately recognized me and offered to make me something to eat. We talked about the past seven years and I told her of my slumber. Tiama took it well and with gusto like she always does. She was the person I confided in for every thing. And probably will again.

"Thanks for the food, Tiama." I gulp down the last of the soup and offer her my bowl again.

"Thirds, Link. Really?" She laughs at my crooked grin. "I'm kidding. You need your strength if what you told me is true."

"Is my room open?" I usually slept in the same room when I came here. Tiama used to keep it open for me. She shakes her head and I pout, quickly finishing off the bowl again and hand it back for her to clean.

"No. Money has been too tight to turn down a good few rupees or supplies." My face falls and Tiama pats my head. "I hear Impa's house is open to anyone in need."

I jump up and drop my overly filled rupee pouch into Tiama's hands. "Empty that into your money box real quick and I'll be heading out. Need to start early if I want to get anything done. Though I have a few leads. Something about Dampe's old place. Might check that out."

"Link, dearie. I can't except all this. What will you do with no money?" I reach into my pockets and pull out the bigger pouch filled as well.

"I keep a couple pouches in here and my pockets are pretty full. I have no need for money other than buying potions. And they aren't that much." She started to open her mouth and protest, but I cut her off. "If you say you can't take that, then I'll put my other pouches in your apron while you aren't looking. I know how distracted you are while you cook."

She chuckles and smiles at me. "Fine. But don't think I will allow this to happen again."

"Okay!" She empties the pouch and hands it back to me. I give her a hug, my face no longer in her chest. Instead my chin rest on her head. I really have grown a lot. Then I'm off to Impa's.

Navi flies out of my hat as I head up the stairs. "Are you going to sleep soon, Link? You look tired." I nod.

"Yeah. Tiama said I could stay at Impa's old place. I wonder if anyone else is there." I knock on the door, just in case. But the lights are all out, so it doesn't look like anyone is home. The door creaks and I step inside. Navi floats around, lighting up the room slightly.

"Doesn't look like anyone comes in here." She flies in front of the stove and I see embers in the ashes.

"I don't know, Navi. It looks like someone has lit a fire recently. How about we check to see if anyone is here." She hovers back over to me and I walk to the bedroom upstairs. I hear a groan and the covers on the bed shift. I point to it and then smirk at Navi as if to say, 'see!' She rolls her eyes and I make my way over to the bed. Maybe this is someone I know, so they will be okay with me staying here.

In seconds, I am under someone and a dagger is pointed at my neck. A gasp hits my ears and then the body is gone, but their scent is still there. Falling rain and spices. Sheik. I grin and sit up, hoping we can talk.

"Hi, Sheik. What are you up to?" He shakes his head and grabs a lantern off the bedside table, lighting it with a flick of his wrist.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" I follow him as he makes his way down the stairs.

"Slow down!" Sheik sets the lantern down on the table and goes over to search through the cabinets.

"Sheik! Listen!" My head feels like it will explode with how angry I am.

Then a piece of paper is thrust into my hand and I glance at Sheik before reading it._ I'm sorry that no one has told you, but I didn't think we would meet outside of the mission. I cannot hear you._

As if to assert his point, Sheik pulls down the fabric around his head to show me the scarring on his ears. "Why?" I reach out and touch the scars then jump when a voice enters my head.

_'I just wish I cou-'_

My eyes widen. That sounded like Sheik. He seems stunned as well. We both step forward to be closer and Sheik bumps into my chest. I wrap my arms around him quickly so he won't fall and don't miss the redness of his face. Then, hesitantly, I place my fingers upon his ears.

_'C-Can you hear me?'_ I nod and Sheik looks to be smiling behind the mask.

_'Amazing.'_ He looks a little stunned and I realize this is a two way thing.

_'It sure is.'_ Sheik laughs at my surprised expression and I can't help but think he is cute. _'Thanks.'_

_'Gonna have to get used to this.'_ We both laugh. _'I guess you being deaf explains why your lines sounded so rehearsed.'_

He blushes and begins to turn away, but I hold him firm, not wanting to lose this connection. _'Me either. I've never talked to anyone.' _

So we talk late into the night about everything under the sun. Our childhoods, the beautiful land around us. A bit more awkward things... Like why my body feels weird at times. We moved upstairs to sit on the bed and, after explaining things to her, Navi went to sleep in my hat on the bedside table.

_'Why are your ears all torn up?'_ Sheik cringed and I start to think up an apology, but he stops me.

_'No, you should know.'_ He takes a deep breath in._ 'When a Sheikah baby is born, we are tested for magic. Umm... If we have a certain type... the kind that makes us what my race once called seers... the parents deafen the child. Something about it intensifying our eyes. Not all Sheikah see the truth. Only those of us born to. Lady Impa was not. She was born to be a warrior. I was born to be a seer.' _

_'Oh. Well, I'm kinda glad.'_ I can feel a soft smile work its way onto my face.

_'Why is that?'_ Sheik is staring intently at me and I blush.

I tuck a strand of hair behind his ear and chuckle when his face heats up too. _'I get to share a special connection with you that no one else can hope to match.' _

_'It is rather nice.' _

* * *

"Gods, Navi! Whoever decided to put those massive things in my forest needs to die!" I huff.

"Ganondorf did, Link. He needs to die anyways." I flicked her off my shoulder and hurried up the stairs.

"Take the fun out of it." My breathing picks up as I see Sheik standing in the meadow. In this light I can see all the dips and curves of his body. So beautiful. I have to stop myself from calling out to him. But I don't stop myself from scooping him up into a hug. Sheik freaks out until I tap his ear and think, _'Surprise!'_

He turns around and punches me. I fall back and hold my jaw in mock pain. I can hear Sheik giggling and I can't help but laugh too. Then a weight is dropped on my stomach and I 'oof.' Hands run down my arms to grasp my hands and then I'm staring up at Sheik as he places my fingers on his ears. _'Hi, Hero.' _

_'Morning beautiful.'_ I grin as he blushes. The morning sun really does something amazing to Sheik's pale blond hair. Almost turns it a soft pink. _'How about you lean down here and kiss me, you handsome devil.' _

_'Wha- No... You're so stupid!'_ He hits my chest, but it doesn't hurt.

_'Geez, Sheik. You couldn't hurt a fly.'_ I sit up and it pleases me that Sheik is in my lap. Then I feel it. A tiny sliver of skin across Sheik's lower back. My fingers work the fabric up a bit as I realize Sheik's suit is in two pieces.

_'Wha-What are you do-doing?'_ My eyes widen as do Sheik's. I'm not touching his ears. He thinks the same thing. '_You don't have to touch my ears. It can be anywhere?'_

I move my hands away and find Sheik's. I lace our fingers together and... _'Can you hear me?'_

_'Yes, I can! Oh, this is great!' _Sheik gets up and pulls me along for the side as he starts to dance about the meadow. Then he stops and cringes. _'Impa is gonna kill me. I was suppose to teach you the song, say my lines, and leave.'_

_'Have you told her about this?'_ He shakes his head. _'Why not?'_

_'I wasn't meant to be close to the hero, not like this. Zelda has spent the last seven years telling Impa about the boy in green and how she wishes to marry him. In the end, she was going to pretend I was her so you two would already have some kind of connection. She can't now.' _I can see his pout through the cloth... cowl. He corrected me the other night. Funny how I can read his emotions so easily.

I chuckled and leaned down to Sheik. _'You know, I'm okay with that.' _

He caught my gaze and raised an eyebrow. _'Why?'_

My hands moved away from his and at the last possible second before we no longer touched I thought,_ 'Not really into girls.'_

Let's just say, I was chased around the meadow for some time. A Sheikah running after me, trying to get me to share the reason for why I didn't find woman attractive. Truth be told, I was starting to really like the color red.

* * *

I picked up a collapsed Sheik off the ground in Death Mountain Crater. I wonder how long he had been waiting for me. I make my way to the great fairy and once inside, I throw Sheik into the sparkling pool. He sputters and gasped before seeing me. I give him a sheepish grin and he glares.

Sheik reaches out to me, silently asking for help out. I grasp his hand and my mind is assaulted with swear words I didn't even know.

_'Sheik, calm down.'_ He shivers, because fairy fountains are cold for some reason.

_'That wasn't nice at all.'_ I pull him into my arms and start to warm his body with a tiny bit of Din's Fire.

_'I was only cooling you down. And fairy water is very healthy, not to mention has amazing healing properties. I doubt you can drown in it.'_ He rolls his eyes and I chuckle at the sarcasm floating through my head.

_'It was still super cold. You could have put me through shock.'_ I walked us over and leaned back against the wall, satisfied with Sheik in my lap once more.

_'Once again, the water would have healed you if your body even tried that.'_ He shifted away from me. _'Hey, Sheik. You know I'm sorry.'_

Then I see it. A wide grin is across his face. _'Good.'_ He stands and walks a ways away from me before stretching. I take a moment to realize Sheik can hide things from me that I can't keep from him.

* * *

"Too cold to be here. I want to die." Navi peeks out of my hat and I feel her shiver.

"Just think though, Sheik might be waiting at the end of all this for you." My eyebrows nit together.

"Why would he be here?" I pull the blanket I grabbed from Impa's house around me. I had went back to get something to keep me warm after realizing where I would be going and how cold it would be. It barely ever snows in the Kokiri Forest and I hated it when it did.

My forehead is hit and I yelp. "You forget that I can see things. His energy is all throughout this place."

"What are we waiting for?!" I hurry along the hall that I worked so hard to get to and see... a wall. "Well, that's the end of tha-"

The wall shifts and hands come out to grab me. I'm seriously seconds from peeing my pants in fright, then I see Sheik literally rolling on the ground in laughter. I grab him up and pin Sheik against the wall we just came through. I'm not gonna question how. He is still laughing, so I take a moment to capture his hands and hold them above his head.

_'You are a jerk! I thought I was gonna die!'_ I can tell he is biting his lip to keep in any more giggle.

_"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it. You wouldn't have been able to see the door anyways. I helped!'_ He gulps as I lean in closer.

_'What shall your punishment be?'_ Sheik's eyes widen and now it is my turn to laugh.

_'Oh, come on, Link. It was just a little prank. You can't blame me. I never get to be this way around anyone but you!'_ I flush and look away. I know Sheik is doing the same.

_'Fine.'_ I let him go, but feel his hand take mine again. We walk around the room and I take in the fact that, not only is it warmer in here, the walls are made of some kind of crystal.

* * *

I land on the pedestal and look out as the lake fills. A hand fits into mine. _'You did it!' _

_'Yeah.'_ I look over at Sheik, but it surprises me that he is scowling. I'm about to ask him what is wrong, but Sheik speaks up. Literally!

"L... Lin... ink... Link..." My eyes widen and I look to Sheik.

My heart is pounding because hearing him say my name is amazing. It is one thing to hear it in my mind, but another to hear it from him. _'You said my name.' _

"Pr... Pra... tice." He seems to be thinking, but has pulled away from me. I guess he wants to say something out loud. "Wan... unt... Want... t...ta... to... sp... spei... speak... f.. f... fo... r... for... yu... oo... you... Li... Link."

Sheik looks up at me and grins. I gently take his face in my hands then lean in to place a kiss upon his forehead. As I do, I think, _'Good job.'_

* * *

I sigh into my bowl of soup for the really-too-many-times-for-only-having-sat-here-for-a-few-minutes time. I stopped to eat after beating the Water Temple. I hoped Sheik would be in Impa's house, but he hasn't been there since the first night. Or maybe he sleeps there while he knows I'm in a temple.

"So tell me, who's the lucky girly?' I cringe and look up at Tiama.

"What?" She snorts.

"You are sitting here sighing like a lost puppy. I wasn't born yesterday, Link. You are in love and, by the look of you, it is deeper than you know." She wipes a glass, sets it on the table, and pours in a bit of milk before handing it to me. I take it and Tiama sits down. Oh, great. She thinks this is that serious. "Now, tell me about this girl."

"I don't like any girls. Just forget about it." I see a spark in Tiama's eyes.

"Little Linky is into boys then." I blush and choke on my own spit. She chuckles. "Hit the nail on the head!"

"Tiama!" I groan and slump down to hit my face on the table then peek up when she says something.

"Hmm... Who around here would you like?" She seems to be ticking off names in her head, and on her fingers, before Tiama smirks over at me. "Sheik."

I blush and hide my face. "Oh, I got it. You like the little Sheikah boy. A mighty fine catch he is. Good for you."

"Please stop."

* * *

_'Stay back, Link!'_ I don't have time to realize Sheik is speaking into my mind at such a distance because he is picked up and swung all around. The invisible force that burst from the well is treating him like a rag doll. It hurts my heart and then Sheik is thrown to the ground behind me with a painful thud. I hurry to his aide, but the power radiating off the creature makes me turn around to protect Sheik.

It grabs me. And all I can focus on is pain.

The next thing I know, I'm waking up on the ground and Sheik is kneeling over me. _'Oh, thank the goddesses!'_

Sheik hugs me and I return it with vigor. _'What happened?'_

_'An evil spirit was sealed in the well by Impa. It escaped and we were not strong enough. Impa went to the Shadow Temple to face it, but she won't be enough.'_ Sheik looks down and I can see tears in his eyes. _'Link, Impa is one of the sages. You have to save her. I don't know what I would do if...' _

I sit up more and pull Sheik into my embrace. He is sobbing and I rub his back to sooth the violent shivering that shakes him to his core._ 'It will be okay. I'll save her. I swear.' _

* * *

Back into the Chamber of the Sages. Great. Same routine. Impa rises from the shadow medallion.

And grins at me.

"I see you've become quite the young man." My senses are on high alert. She is gonna do something terrible to me.

"Uh.. Yeah. I guess." I rub the back of my neck. So nervous.

"Taken a liking to my nephew." I gulp. "The princess will be disappointed."

"You're not going to tell me to stay away from Sheik?" Impa laughs and it makes me jump. Geez, more like a bark.

"Why would I do that? My nephew has finally opened up and found someone to be himself around." Impa surprises me even more when she sits and motions for me to do the same. "Tell me of this connection you share."

Where to start... "I had went to your house to sleep after traveling to Kakariko and finding no where else to go. Sheik was there. He seemed really stunned to be seeing me outside of his mission. Sheik ended up writing me a note telling me of his deafness. Then he shown me his ears. I couldn't help but touch and it was like he was speaking into my mind."

Impa looked astonished. "Amazing. Is it contact that allows you to share this mind link of sorts?"

"I guess. But there was a time right before Bongo-Bongo broke out of his prison that Sheik spoke to me without contact. I am not sure why. Maybe it was the strong emotions." I bit my lip and waited for Impa to speak.

"This is exciting. I would like to study the connection further, since I can sense Sheik's energy on you, but I can't. Perhaps another time. For now, take care of my nephew and defeat the evil king. Good luck, Hero." We stood and I could feel the magic about to carry me away from here. Then I heard it. Impa's whisper. "Thank you for loving my nephew, Hero... No... Thank you, Link."

* * *

_'I swear I have sand in my mouth!'_ Sheik laughed and tugged me further into the temple.

_'You complain so much, Link.'_ I turn and, without giving him warning, hug Sheik. We fell back and I cushioned his fall with my arms.

He looks up and blushes._ 'You're straddling me, Link.' _

I shift and Sheik blushes further. _'So I am.' _

We stay like that and I can't help but think it is nice. I sense that Sheik thinks the same. Then he speaks up._ 'Do you... like me?'_

_'Course I do.'_ I don't know if he meant as more than friend, but I sure did. Sheik smiled and I knew he had heard that.

* * *

Sheik is standing in the Temple of Time. I see him, but something doesn't feel right. I step into the massive room and watch _Sheik's_ ears twitch. This isn't Sheik. He turns and pretends to look surprised at seeing me. Who is this person and why are they doing this?

_'Link!'_ I flinch from the hand on my arm. And they are pretending to share our connection. I almost feel sick.

"Who are you?" They blink at me. So I say it louder. "Who. Are. You? Tell me now. Cause you sure as hell aren't Sheik."

_'But I am.'_ I back away and snarl.

"I'll kill you. I swear if you hurt him, I will end you right now!" This seems to get their attention.

"Okay! I'm not. It's me..." A bright light flashes and then before me is a girl. "Zelda."

"Where is he?" She looks ready to cry, but I don't care.

* * *

"Sheik!" The battle is over and I fall to the ground. I pull Sheik into my arms and grab my last bottle of red potion. Sheik's hand comes up weakly to help and he takes sips of the liquid until color is brought back to his face.

_'Are you okay?'_ He nods.

_'I am. Thank you, Link.'_ Sheik blushes and I can't help myself. I tug down his cowl and kiss him.

I thought he was dead. Sacrificing himself, dressing up as the princess, just to give Zelda a bit more time to be free from Ganondorf. She had thought he was dead as well. It was why she came to see me as Sheik. Maybe if she could pretend to be him... But no. She would have never been Sheik.

_'Don't you ever give yourself for someone else ever again.'_ I place my forehead against Sheik's and our breath mingles. I had taken in his face in those few seconds. Small pouty lips, button nose, high cheekbones, rounder face. He was feminine just like I thought, but so beautiful that anyone else paled in comparison.

"I... lou... lo... v... ove... love... yu... you, ma... mou... my... h... ro... hero..." A single chuckle left me and I pulled Sheik in to kiss him again.

_'I love you, my adorable little deaf Sheikah.'_ Tears slid down my face and mixed with Sheik's as I held him close.

* * *

70\. Disgust

Blood seeped from between his lips and he coughed on his killer, causing the man to cringe in disgust for what had been done.

* * *

**It may kinda suck, but I enjoyed writing this. It was fun. **

**Review. I needs them. **

**Love and Sheik-is-so-freaking-cute-in this-I love-his-cuteness-so-much,**

**~Annoying :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**So, this chapter is kinda meh... But I had nothing else to post and needed to tell you guys something. (P.s. Don't forget to go back and read the chapter before this in case you didn't realize that I updated this two days ago.)**

**It has also come to my attention that I need to thank reviews! So I shall. (Just the ones for the past five chapters or so. Cause I'm lazy.)**

**Okay... Here we go!**

**Imagination that: I'm so so so sorry! The vet thing slipped my mind! I had to go back and search the crap outta stuff to find that, but I swear I'm working on it! Kinda... I'm not sure how you wanted it done... I was just gonna have Sheik and Link writing music together, but I don't know if that is wrong. If there is a certain way it is suppose to be done. Certain place. Certain time. You get what I'm blabbing, right?! I don't want to screw up and disappoint!**

**skilledjedi: You came back! You didn't review for a little while there and I was worried you didn't like me anymore. **

**Guest: Hi! You obviously know I adore you. Unless I have other people reviewing as guest named Guest. I guess I adore them as well... cause I have to...**

**Hylianshadow86: Fairy boy! You knows I luvs ya! **

**Smileey: The Vessel is almost done! Waaaa! I'm so excited! Are you excited?!**

**LOZ Fan: Hello. Why is it that when I come across your name on my list of people, I can't think of anything to say...**

**warrioroftimeandspace: Do you have any idea how hard it is to write your name without spaces! Gah! Tiny rant over.**

**Laura: Lover! **

**Thank you for spending time and reviewing my story! I love all of my little followers! (I should probably think of something to call you guys... My little knives cause I'm a sword... Might need some help on this. Suggestions are welcome.)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

22\. Online

* * *

The computer screen almost blinded me when I turned it on. My password entered quickly. The background picture of my cousin and I in the hospital made me smile. It was nice to know Zelda was doing much better these days. I logged on _Gossips Stones_ and checked my messages. Only one, but it was what I wanted to see.

_Message between you (TrueSheikah23) and LostHero98:_

_LostHero98 says: Hey. How was school?_

I sighed. I knew I was about to tell him that everything was fine. That, however, is far from the truth. Ganon made it his mission today to push me into the lockers as many times as he could. My side is quite bruised.

_You: It was great. I finished my painting and got some free time. _

It took a minute, but he replied.

_LostHero98: Draw another picture of that guy you like?_

_You: Yeah. He dozed off. The teacher was so mad this time, she hit him in the head with a ruler. _

_LostHero98: Perhaps he would stay awake better if someone were around to help him with his work. Art can be boring to some people._

_You: I guess. But wouldn't he think it was weird if I went over and started to do just that._

_LostHero98: Naw. Maybe he would be grateful and reward you with a big kiss. _

_You: And my aunt will start driving like a normal person. _

_You. That means it is not gonna happen. _

_You: Besides, he is straight as a board._

_LostHero98: How would you know? Has he told anyone?_

_You: No, but I've never seen him take an interest in guys. _

_LostHero98: Did you ever think he was interested in you, but too cowardice to say anything._

I spun around in my chair. Does Link ever watch me? Not that I've ever noticed. Maybe he hides it well. Now I feel kind of conceited. People don't watch me. They watch out for me. I looked back to see another message.

_LostHero98: Just a thought. _

_You: No._

_LostHero98: Why don't you try and find out? _

_You: I suppose. _

_You: But how does one go about something like that?_

_LostHero98: Start with the helping. Develop a friendship and go from there. _

_You: Okay. I'm headed to bed. It is getting late._

_LostHero98: Bye._

I turned off the computer and went over to flop down on my bed. My mind running rampant, but one thought sticking with me. What should I wear tomorrow?

* * *

"H-Hey..." Link looked up from his seat and I almost died. His eyes were directed at me. It was amazing. They were so blue.

"Hi." He seemed to ponder something, rubbing his chin lightly. "Sheik, right?"

I could die right now. Link knows my name. I nod vigorously and he chuckles. What a beautiful sound.

"You're the guy that already finished his project." That's how he knows. "Wanna sit here?"

He patted the chair next to him and I almost gaped. I didn't even have to ask. He did. Oh my goodness. Nothing could make this day better. So I sat down, because Link was starting to get this worried look.

"You really like art." I nodded. Not sure my mouth could handle a response. "I admire you, you know."

"Wha-"

"The stuff you make is amazing. I'd never be that good." He wiggled in his seat. I blinked a few times and looked away.

"I suppose... I've always kinda been good with my hands." Once it was out, I wanted to take it back because it sounded dirty. Link must have thought the same.

He winked at me. "Perhaps you could help me. I'm not good with my hands and yours would defiantly be better." Link finished with an eyebrow wiggle.

"I-" His face was verging on manic. Should I play along? Yes. So I cocked my head to one side and regarded him 'innocently'. "I'm not sure what you mean. Could you perhaps show me?

Link got this triumphant look on his face. "I know a good janitor closet that needs a little dirtying."

"How do you suppose we dirty the closet?" I batted my eyelashes and tried not to laugh. Is this what it was like to have friends?

"Perhaps it would be best just to show you." He leaned over to me and slipped something into my hand.

What? I looked down and giggled. "Silly string. Really? What kind of weirdo carries this around!" I covered my mouth as a hysterical laughing fit hit me.

Link pretended to look shocked and fell out of his chair, convulsing on the ground. "Ow! The pain!"

I snorted and poked him with my foot, to which Link twitched. And from there it became a game. I poked, he twitched. It was quite fun. Then the bell rang for class.

"Aww. No fun." Link got back into his chair and chuckled. "I suppose we can finish this later."

"L-Later?" It surprised me. No one wanted to hang out with me.

Link didn't seem fazed. "Yeah. You seem like a cool dude. We should go do something after school." He smiled warmly at me.

"As long as you don't knock me out and tie me up." I elbowed Link and stuck out my tongue. "I'm not into that kinky crap."

He was at a loss for words, so I spoke up again. "Unless you like that stuff. Mmm. Leather." I finished by running a hand up his leg. By this time the class was full and the late bell rang. I didn't see his response before the teacher walked in.

* * *

I logged in to my Gossip Stones account. I knew the messages I had were either from him or his stupid group. I didn't really want to look at them. But I found myself clicking anyways. Most of it was hate mail. The rest was him. I pulled up the message and read the most recent ones.

_Message between you (TrueSheikah23) and LostHero98:_

_LostHero98: Sheik._

_LostHero98: Will you please message me._

_LostHero98: I'm sorry, okay._

_LostHero98: I know I should have told you, but what other choice did I have. Do you really believe I would play with you like that?_

I was fuming. What else does one do when the guy you thought you loved betrays you... I type in a quick message and seconds after it is sent I get a reply.

_You: Don't talk to me._

_LostHero98: Please don't say that. _

I spin in my chair and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. What should I say to that? He knows I'm on now. He knows I am at home. He knows that all he has to do is walk across the street to see me. With angry tears running down my cheeks, I type back.

_You: And why shouldn't I! It isn't like you played a huge prank on the poor outcast of the school. Oh yeah. I bet it was so funny to make the little gay emo kid cry. Well screw you! Go back to your stupid perfect world and just leave me alone!_

_LostHero98: I didn't mean to hurt you, Sheik. Please just let me explain._

_You: I'm getting off in ten minutes. You have until then._

_LostHero98: Thank you._

I wait. Nothing. Still nothing. Why is he not replying. I guess it takes more than a minute to write up a reason for why he had me do what I did and then... I hear footsteps coming down my hall. Goddesses no! I scramble for the window as the door opens. I can't get the latch undone before his arms are around me.

"Sheik, please." Sweat is pouring off him. He ran here.

"L-Link... I..."

"I love you so much. Please forgive me. I just got so nervous because you said it so easily. I wasn't rejecting you, I swear. Please, please, please believe me." And that is all it takes. I turn and embrace him. He is shaking and I can feel tears land on my face as he cries. I know I shouldn't forgive him to easily, but seeing Link's watery eyes and knowing I caused that... I just can't help myself. Hands cup my face and tilt my head up to connect our lips. Our first kiss.

* * *

_You: I never would have thought that he would say yes. And it is all thanks to you. So thank you._

_LostHero98: Anything for you._

* * *

_"You know Sheik... I... I am LostHero98." I turn and gawk at him. "I was slowly pushing you to confess to me. I'm so sorry. I just don't have the courage and-"_

_I lunge over and knock him to the ground, my arms wrapping around his neck. We laugh and his flips us over. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."_

* * *

_"Can I have everyone's attention, please." The room quiets and Link turns to me. "Go on, Sheik."_

_I work up the nerve to say what I have wanted to say for weeks now. "I love you, Link." _

* * *

22\. Knife

The pain of betrayal was like a knife to Link's heart.

* * *

**Now to what I wanted to say. I have posted two one-shots in the last couple days, so check those out. And don't forget to go check out Gender Confused Kitty. I got asked to do the wedding and baby stuff, so I did. If that interest you... It's there! But what I really want to say is: Every time I post to this story, I update the Vessel! Not kidding ! Go look for a new chapter, or perhaps the last two chapters since I updated two days ago and have now updated again.**

**Review as always. I really like the reviews. And leave me ideas. I want to type during the summer, so I need ideas, but won't be posting so I will be ahead when I'm done with my break.**

**Love and snuggles-and-junk-like-that,**

**~Annoying :) **


	49. Chapter 49

**Just a reminder. One more chapter to go on this, (Thank goodness cause my sister's wedding is days away.) then I take my break from it. Leave me some awesome reviews! Even if you've never left one before. They don't even have to be about the story. You can tell me what a great job I'm doin' and stuff. I just need motivation for when I go to pick this back up later in the year. **

**I got a new reviewer and... I don't know what to think of them. I was blushing at first because they pointed out a few things, then I was laughing because I realized a certain story they were talking about, and finally I was just confused cause I couldn't tell if they really liked my stories or not. So I must ask, superblooper, you did like my stories, right? Or was it more of a 'these are kinda dumb but I'll read them anyways'?**

**Do I really have 'groin' (Which is kinda understandable cause I'm an awkward duck, so I don't use the other, more dirty, words.) in my stories that much...? And I thought I only had 'nipple' in there once. (Unless you just thought it was funny...) I was so embarrassed to post a story with that word in it, that I wasn't sure I had ever did it again. This authoress note is kinda making me panic. I'm questioning my writing abilities... Wah! I'm gonna go hide for a bit now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

63\. Cold Embrace

* * *

I cry out and take him into my arms. The warmth is leaving his body and I scream. My body convulses into sobs and I pull him up to kiss the lips I've been wanting since first seeing him. They are cold and I want to throw him away from me. It must be some joke. Some sick, twisted joke played on me by the goddesses themselves. Well, they can stop then. I can't handle this.

Light erupts from behind me and I can hear yelling. I'm being told to take up his sword, to kill the monster that he couldn't slay. I can see the beast in the distance, being held by divine energy. But I don't want to move. I can't leave him. What if he comes back and I'm not here? Yeah, that's right. He is sleeping and will be back with me soon. Blood seeps through the torn, green tunic and onto my torso. I chuckle dryly and begin to tear at the fabric. I don't want his blood on me. Can't have it on me. No, no, no.

The sword glows a bright blue and I'm reminded of his eyes. Blue like the summer sky. It seems like the weapon is calling out to me and I lay him down to go get it. The blade hums under my touch and I take it back with me over to his body. Maybe I can join him in his peaceful slumber. My feet give out on me and I'm falling down to the ground. Tears run down my cheeks as I whisper a promise to join him into his hair and then I cry out as the sacred steel pierces my chest.

Slowly, the world fades away.

* * *

63\. Tired

He pulled the tired, stressed Sheikah into his arms and was surprised when the male went to sleep.

* * *

**So, there is something I should stress. I don't write smut... lemons... whatever you want to call that stuff. I just don't. Maybe in the future, but not now. I'm not comfortable with posting something like that. I get pretty close, but nothing too graphic. I apologize if this bothers you guys. But most of you have been with me since the beginning, so you know I don't usually go that way when I write.**

**I was wondering. Should I write more humor or tragedy or other stuff? I mean, this fic was meant to be romance. That was the point in starting it. Hence the 'Shink' in the title. But I just... I'm questioning myself a lot. Do you guys want something different? Am I doing good enough?**

**Review. I think I need them at this point in time. Quite badly.**

**Love and Romeo-and-Juliet,**

**~Annoying :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Woo! Number 50!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

91\. Answers

* * *

I opened my locker and blinked a few times. The bright hall light was reflecting off something in the top. Unlucky for me, it went right into my overly sensitive eyes. When I regained my vision and moved out of the line of fire, as I call it, I caught sight of the nuisance.

A mirror.

What a strange thing to put in someone's locker. I picked it up and a note fell from the back. A piece of tape stuck to it seemed to have been holding it there. A red hue overcoming my face as I leaned to get the dropped paper. My hand quick to grab it to keep others from reading the embarrassing words.

I closed my locker and almost died of fright. Dark was leaning against the locker right next to mine. His face level with my own. I clutched the note and went to step around him.

"What have we got there, Sheiky?" Dark stepped in front of me. I tried again. But to no prevail. Every way I started to go, he was there.

"I'm going to be late for class." I huffed and shoved him. Hard. Dark stumbled back and I hurried down the hall.

* * *

I sat on my bed staring at the note. Should I read this? Was it a prank? I wasn't sure. I know a lot of the guys at school like me. I have a lithe body, curves, a higher voice, and was a beauty. Not my words, of course. It wasn't hard to imagine me as a woman. Even though I knew they didn't care about that.

Many have confessed to me before. Some going as far as to give me flowers. Which make me sneeze like crazy. Except for deku babas. I guess it is something about Kokiri Forest. Such a great National Park. I could spend forever there. Like the legend of the immortal children.

Tried to molest me in the locker room showers. Having arms lace around you while you and the guy behind you are dripping wet... Might seem fine in a different context. But not when you're about be bent over be a horny perv. Good thing I have fast reflexes. And from then on I took showers when no one else was around.

Asked me out on a date. I vomited on him. End of story. I was so nervous that I just threw up. He still wanted to go, but I faked illness. It was rumored that the guy had a hotel room picked out.

It just wasn't my thing. Romance. But I found my eyes wandering back to the note. An obvious love letter.

_To my dearest Sheik. _

_From someone that adores you._

It was so strange. I'd never gotten a love letter. But it was a cute way of expressing feelings. Shy, sweet, sincere. It takes time to write out a note. So I unfolded the piece of paper with care and began.

_Dear Sheik,_

_I know you must be wondering who I am. But I won't tell you. _

My blood boiled a little. My mind only coming up with one word. Coward. And yet I continued.

_I fear my affection will be rejected. And you may think me a coward, but I couldn't keep myself from you for much longer. So, I had to think of a way to get to know you more. I dearly wish that I had the strength and courage to confront you with these bottled emotions, yet I'm scared you will run from me. _

_I yearn for your attention. My eyes stray to you in the halls. Hands wanting to touch that which I have coveted for some time. I watch as they approach you with the bravado I wished I had. But alas my knees feel weak in your mere presence. I want to keep you from them. All to myself. Never for another to touch. _

My first thoughts were that this guy must be a creep. But as I read on I feel he isn't. His words seem honest. And it makes me blush. I didn't know someone could sway me to this extent. My heart is pounding in my chest. I want to get to know him. So, this next part stuns me.

_I would be thrilled to know you wish to speak to me. And if you decide you want to, please leave a note in the third floor science room inside the forth lab table on the right. It would make me so happy._

_Forever yours,_

_The one that adores you._

Blank. That's what my brain is currently.

And yet I find myself looking down to the note and sighing. Happily? I'm happily sighing. My heart feels like it has jumped into my throat. But has also gone tight. Twisting my chest in an uncomfortable way that I enjoy. So, I decide to write him back. My hands shaking as I rise from my bed and head over to my desk. Unsure of what to tell him, I begin.

Many pieces of paper litter the floor. And the desk. And my bed after I moved over to it. My binder in my lap acting as a sturdy place to write. I've had to sharpen my pencil several times and that was after running out of lead for my mechanical. I huff and start again.

_Dear mystery admirer,_

_I'm not very good with emotions, so I must warn you. _

_Your confession simply left me breathless. It wasn't crude and __under thought like all the others I've received. It felt sincere and made me think it over. Whereas I brush all the others off. Did you know that I prefer simple ways of affection? But I guess you must have noticed after watching me for so long. Rejecting others time and time again. _

A shiver runs up my spine just thinking about being watched. But most of the school watches me. I feel embarrassed as I write this next part, but don't feel as though I should change it. They are facts and he should know. If only to persuade him to show himself to me.

_I don't see the point in you hiding from me. You don't seem to just want my body. And to be truthful, your words have me wanting you. Is that so strange? I've always been a poetic person, and perhaps you used it against me, but I feel drawn to you. Would you please tell me who you are. _

Then my mind recalls something. That stupid mirror. Perhaps he can tell me what that was about.

_I was wondering something. Why the mirror? To catch my attention perhaps? And could I know something about you. I've been assuming you are male. I've never had a female tell me that they want me. Just curious. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sheik._

I fold the piece of paper with care and set it on my desk. I'll deliver it tomorrow.

* * *

It never occurred to me that the third floor was mostly upperclassmen lockers. But now I was getting quite a few looks sent my way, muttered words under their breath as I pass. Many happen to be lewd. Not a lot I would repeat. It made me realize that the older guys don't really see me, at least not in the morning or at lunch when most confess. I'm a little thankful for each grade having a lunch period to themselves.

So why would I be putting the note in one of their classrooms. Unless I caught the attention of an older boy in a class I happen to share with them. Or girl. I don't really know at the moment. And then a hand lands on my shoulder. I'm spun and pressed into a wall.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a big boy's hall? Come to play, perhaps." I cringe from the almost green complexion of my captor. His eyes a dull gold and hair a fiery red. A Gerudo male?!

"N-No." He laughs and hot breath lands on my face. A hand comes up onto my leg and I whimper. It rises a bit too high and another laugh escapes him.

"Oh! We have ourselves a little boy. Mmm. I thought you might have been a girl. Good thing I don't care either way, huh." His buddies chuckle as well. Words reaching my ears about what they would do to me. I turn my head away in shame. No amount of flexibility will get me out of this.

"Ganondorf. That is enough." The hand is removed from my body, but I don't dare look.

"Ah. Always the noble hero, huh Link." Ganondorf, as he was called, presses up against me and I try to back further into the wall. "But sorry. This one is mine. You can't have him."

I hear a loud thud and notice the body that was once against me isn't. So, I check to see what happened. And it surprises me. A blond-haired guy has Ganondorf in a choke hold. He leans down and whispers something in my attacker's ear and Ganondorf's eyes widen.

"Fine. I won't bother that one." I suspect the blond guy's name is Link and watch as he lets Ganondorf go before walking over to me.

"Are you okay?" My body jerks at his hand on my arm. "I won't do anything to you. Don't worry."

I relax and nod. "Thank you."

"It was no problem at all." His bright blue eyes light up. "Where are you headed? We don't usually have underclassmen come up here."

"I need to go to the science room." I run my finger along the edge of the note.

"And why is that? Surely you don't go to class up here." I step away from the wall and around Link. Noticing the light in his eyes fading a bit.

"Th-That isn't really any of your concern." I start off down the hall again. Not about to let another person touch me. My instincts on high alert.

"Wait!" I stop and turn. Link is hurrying down the corridor after me. He comes to a stop next to me and smiles. "I didn't think you would wait for me."

I shrug. "You don't seem to be a threat." And so I continue on. A chuckling male behind me.

My eyes scan the doors until I find what I'm looking for. Turning the knob and entering. Eyes widening at the sight before me. My sister is sitting on one of the tables with a guy. Not just any guy though.

"Zelda! Dark!" They split apart and both blush at being caught.

"Hi, little brother. I didn't expect you to be here. Hehe." Zelda hops off the lab table and turns to Dark. She gives him one last kiss before skipping over to me. My sister's gaze lingering on Link for a moment. But I ignore it. "What brings you up here? You're not nearly old enough."

"Correction, Zel. I'm taking quite a few advanced classes next year, so I will be up here then. And... Dark! Dark of all people!" I grab at my hair and scowl over at the chuckling male. "Why in the world would you kiss that thing?!"

"I take offence to that, Sheiky." Dark walks over to Zelda and pecks her on the cheek. "I've gotta go. See you around."

He winks at her and wiggles his eyebrows at me. Then grabs Link's wrist and drags him from the room. I turn to find Zelda suppressing a laugh.

"What is so funny?" She points to the door and chuckles.

"You and Link. Is that a thing? I didn't think you liked any of the guys here." I huff and count tables. Walking back and sticking the note in the forth on the right quickly. "Watcha doin, Sheik?"

I spring up and blush. "I... umm... Nothing. It isn't any of your business."

"You must have a thing for Link. That's his desk! Oh, Sheik! I'm so happy for you!" She squeals and I roll my eyes. I doubt that guy could be my admirer. Not that I'd have an issue. He is attractive. Strong enough to protect me. Gorgeous. Wait... Where had that come from? Oh, well.

"I'm just exchanging notes with someone. Nothing too major. I was told to put it here." My hand runs along the table and I sigh.

"You got it baaaad." I flip around and scowl.

"Got what?" My sister rolls her eyes and grabs my shoulders.

"You are in love." I blush. I hadn't thought it was that far, but I knew it could go that way quickly. There was just something about Link... I mean my mystery admirer! "Who's the lucky guy?"

"I don't know." A shy smile finds its way onto my face.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Zelda shakes me a little.

"I found a note in my locker." My sister smiles.

"Do you know who it's from?" I shook my head. "I do."

"What?! Tell me!" She giggled. "How do you know?"

"I was the one that put it in your locker for him." Her hand came up to her mouth in shock.

"Ha! So it was a guy! Wait... You put a mirror in my locker! What the hell!" I threw my hands up and stalked across the room. "That hurt my eyes, you evil woman."

"That, my dear brother, was payback for sabotaging my cookies." I turned and narrowed my eyes at her. But I guess it was fair. I really shouldn't have exchanged the filling in her cookies for toothpaste.

"I hope you find out who it is. Have fun!" And she twirled out of the room. I question my sister's sanity. Perhaps my own as well for living with her.

* * *

_Dearest Sheik,_

_Words cannot describe how your letter made me feel. To think that I made you breathless, it fills me with glee. I wish I could speak to you in person, get to know all your little quirks, adore you as I wish. But I can't. You would not accept me. I know this to be true. Please do not beg of me to share my identity with you as it will only hurt me to know I'm disappointing you. Just accept that I will love you from afar. _

_I suspect you have been told of who put my note in your locker. The mirror was not my doing. Your sister was intent on playing some kind of prank on you. I would have stopped her, but she threatened to speak of me to you if I had. _

_If you really must know, I am male. I don't see how it is relevant to this. Isn't love something anyone can feel for whomever they so choose? Why should we have to close off our hearts and be without the one we desire all to save face._

_With all the love I can contain within my being, _

_The one that adores you._

* * *

I gasped as a piece of paper was lightly pressed into my hand. My eyes searching the halls for the one to have done it. But the crowd must have helped him get away.

"Hi, Sheik." My cheeks flush. Link. Over the short weeks since I met him, I've developed quite the crush. It wasn't hard. Link is handsome, kind, smart, and extremely funny. Zelda says it's love. I simply shrug it off.

I close my locker and stuff the note into my pocket. "Did you see anyone bump into me a moment ago?"

He rubs his chin as he speaks. "Nope. Can't say I did. Sorry."

I shrug and walk down the hall. The doors opening and letting in a breeze as other people walk out. The school day is over and I am hanging out with Link today. I'm not sure where he wants to go, but the guy found me this morning and begged to spend time with me. I had pushed him over as he knelt in the floor and hurried to my first class. I wasn't kidding when I said he begged.

* * *

_Dear mystery admirer,_

_I promise to you that I will accept who you are. The heart wants what it wants and I find that I want you. I've never felt such a longing. As much as I wish you would reveal yourself to me, I shall accept the reality that you will not ever be in my presence. _

_She had told me such when I went to place the note. Can I suspect that you sit in that very spot sometime in the day. I found myself running my fingertips across the table in a mindless fashion as I thought of you. It feels so good to be able to be honest with what I feel. _

_Tell me. When did you find that your heart beat for me? Did it suddenly come upon you that you were in love? Or was it gradual? _

_Sincerely,_

_Sheik_

* * *

_"Shhhheik! Please!" My eye twitched as I tried, once again, to get away from Link. My efforts in vain as he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him._

_"I have practice after school, Link. I can't hang out with you today." I felt bad as Link's ears drooped. "Maybe tomorrow."_

_His lip quivered. Frankly, Link needed beat. The guy was persistent, I'd give him that, but no meant no. It surprised me when my new-found friend dropped down to his knees. "Please hang out with me today. I get oh so lonely without you." _

_"No." I hissed and tried to back away, but Link wrapped his arms around my legs. "Link!"_

_Funny how after just a bit of time I had opened up so much. Before I became friends with Link, I would have punched him for this. I noticed something that he had against me. People were staring. I hated to be stared at and Link found that out just by following me in the hall the day I met him. _

_"Please. I swear it isn't anything bad." He whimpered at my glare. _

_I sighed as another pair of eyes landed on our strange display. "Fine. I will skip out on strengthening my body to deal with your nonsense." _

* * *

_Dearest Sheik,_

_Do not think that I won't be around you. My body can no longer hold back and I find myself drifting in your direction more and more. I'm growing closer than I would like and you may think. _

_I do sit there, though I won't mention when. Hearing that you simply touched my desk makes me never want to leave that spot. I do wish that you could lay your fingers on me, but I would melt under your touch. Be honest with me. I wouldn't dare share your secrets with anyone. They will be mine and mine alone like I wish for all of you to be._

_You sparked something in me quite some time ago. I did not know it was love at the time. Slowly, I found my eyes wandering to you and wishing you would smile at me. Allow me to take you into my arms. Keep you all for myself like the selfish child I am. Then, it dawned on me that I was deeply in love with the most beautiful being in existence. Mind, body, and soul. My head spun with the pure emotion I was feeling and I knew I needed to do something about it. _

_With all the love I can contain within my being, _

_The one that adores you._

* * *

"It's your birthday!" I grabbed at my hair and was seconds away from hitting the guy sitting in the car next to me wearing a green shirt.

"Yeah." Link shrugged.

"Maybe if you had said that I would have hung out with you right away. Hell, we could have skipped school if you wanted!" My eye twitched at his stupidity and I glared out the car window.

"But I like school." He smiled really big and pulled into his driveway. "Besides, it would have been too early in the day. My mom would have still been here."

"And why are we at your house?" I unbuckled and got out of the car. Link hurried up the steps and held the door open for me.

"Cause I wanted you to make me something to eat." He practically bounced along and I followed after him.

"What do you want me to make?" Link took my bag from me and set it down on the kitchen counter. He handed me an apron and I almost threw it down. Why would I wear something that was bright pink and frilly, but since it is his birthday... I begrudgingly put it on.

I chuckled when he tripped and then popped up on the other side of the island. "Cookies!"

"Cookies...?"

"Yes! Aryll said you make the best cookies ever." It took me a second to put two and two together. And I swear I almost came up with fish. Then it hit me. Aryll, my best friend, is Link's sister. It would make sense. They looked very similar.

"Oh." He seems to think the same thing.

"I thought you knew! Sorry... umm..." I shrug and he chuckles.

"It isn't that important." I tie my hair back and notice Link watching me. "So, did you get what I need to make cookies? And what kind did you want?"

"Yes!" I raise an eyebrow as various ingredients are set on the counter. "I want those cool ones you make with peanut butter over a brownie and surrounded by a chocolate chip cookie!"

"Ah, I see. Well I guess I should get started then."

* * *

_Dear mystery admirer,_

_I hope you grow close enough to realize I would never reject you. _

_Then melt. Allow me to shower you with the affection you desire. Be truthful with me as I am with you. Share your secrets and soon whisper them in my ear as you embrace me. I want to be all yours._

_I shall be honest with you as long as you don't hate me for what I am about to tell you. I think I may be developing a crush on someone. He isn't the brightest and far from what I would have thought I would like... But I find that he makes my heart sing. I'm afraid to mention love, even though I feel it will turn into such very soon._

_You have, once again, taken away my ability to breath. I would love to simply lay in your presence and let you speak sweet promises to me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sheik_

* * *

I hear the timer go off and try to get off the couch. Try being the prime word here. "Umm... Link. You need to let me get up." I hadn't realized I was in his lap, Link's arms around my waist.

"Aww! But I'm so comfortable..." I can sense him pouting, but don't dare look because I know I'm blushing.

"I thought you wanted cookies." A shiver runs up my spine as Link nuzzles into the back of my neck.

His breath is warm on my skin. "But snuggling with you is far better than cookies."

I rolled my eyes and tried to get up again. "But if I don't go get them out, your house will burn down. And what ruins the mood better than dying."

"I don't know. Erectile dysfunction?" I couldn't help it. I giggled. "What?! It's true! You can't get any if you-"

"Link! Shut up! We are friends, close friends. But there is no way I'm talking about this with you. Now let me up." I wiggled in his hold and was satisfied when he pushed me up out of his lap.

I rushed into the kitchen and checked the cookies. Golden brown. Wonderful. Link had gotten out a plate and, once I had the cookies out, I placed them on it. Suddenly, hands came around me. One grabbed a cookie and the other pulled me into a muscled chest.

"Hello, beautiful." I slapped the hand at my waist.

"Get off me, Dark. I thought you were dating my sister?" A messy kiss was placed on my cheek and I wiped at the saliva furiously.

"Nah. That ended last week. It was a mutual things." I'm turned around and back up against the counter. "So, I'm free to play now. Cookie?"

I look at the treat he is offering me. Is there a downside to this? Probably, but I've yet to try this batch of cookies. "Sure." So, Dark ends up feeding me a cookie, his fingertips brushing against my bottom lip.

"Gods, you are sexy. And you don't even try, so it's an innocent sexy. The best kind." I blush and shove him away.

"I need to bring these to Link. They are my birthday present to him, I guess." Dark pouts. Oh, great. What now?

"But it's my birthday too... What do I get from you?" I roll my eyes and grab the plate. I turn to walk into the living room and see a furious Link standing in the archway.

"So, what are you two doing in here?" I flinch and back up a step, right into Dark's chest.

Dark chuckles right into my ear and grabs the plate from my hands. "What does it matter to you?"

There is a fire in Link's eyes and I gulp. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I told you not be home today since I was having Sheik over."

"Aww, is little Linky upset. Shame." I stumble back as Dark moves from behind me. He walks over to Link and eats one of the treats, expression smug.

Link's hands are balled into fist and I don't dare try to stop the brothers. "Goddesses, Dark! Why must you screw everything up."

"Why must you be such a wad." My eyes widen as Link's whole face takes on a red tone.

"I gave you one simple instruction and you couldn't seem to follow it. How dumb are you?" Dark set the plate down and crossed his arms, tapping his foot. I recognised the stance as one I usually take with either of the twins.

"Pretty dumb, but smarter than you." I bit my lip as Dark smirked. This could be bad.

I could see Link shaking. Then something happened that surprised Dark and I. Link started to cry. "I just... I can't believe... Why can't I have anything be just my own?!" He threw his hands up and I watched as Link stomped out of the kitchen.

"You really mean a lot to him, Sheik." Dark made his way back to me and patted my head. I just stood there, stunned.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I feel like my head is spinning. Something isn't quite right.

"Link cares for you more than he lets on. The guy has been pining for you for the past year. I almost feel bad about coming home today. Almost." Dark crosses his arms as he leans back against the counter. "But he needed a little push. A single nudge."

I stare at the floor, trying to piece something together, but find I'm missing something. "Why has he never told me?"

"I guess... Well, it's a stupid reason, but... Link seems to think he isn't worthy of you. He had wanted to approach you, but my brother had it in his mind that you would be disappointed in him. I'm surprised he can even be around you without giving you a hint that he has a major crush." And it clicked. Much like a light bulb going off in my head. I sprinted for Link's room. I could hear Dark's laughter as I went.

The door was flung open and I blurted it out. "You're my secret admirer." Link's eyes were wide as he watched me from his bed. He seemed to be at a lose for words, but I wasn't.

"And I'm the one you adore. The one you love." I took in a breath and hoped he accepted me. "The one that loves you."

I was scared out of my mind. Here I was, finally talking to the man that made me love him through notes, yet speaking to one of my best friends that I also loved. It was all so mind-blowing. My ears twitched as Link spoke. "Do you hate me?"

"What?!" Link jerked back as I stepped further into the room. "Why would I hate you?"

"I'm a coward."

"You're a genius."

We spoke at the same time and looked away from each other, blushing insanely.

"You think I'm-"

"I wouldn't have-"

We both stop talking and then turn to each other. Link holds up a hand and I don't try to speak again. "Why do you think I'm a genius?"

I blush further and bite my lip. "I- I've told you before that I wouldn't have fallen for anyone else. The tactic you used, the way you practically wooed me with your words... It was amazing. Brilliant, in fact. I... really do... love you." My hair fell in front of my face as I nervously averted my eyes.

"I'm so plain... and you're so wonderful. How can you possibly think I'm special?" He looked to be on the verge of tears again.

"Plain? Is that why you didn't want me to know who you were?" Link nods and I chuckled lightly. "That's crazy, Link. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I was so closed up and impossibly shy before you. I would have never sat in a guy's lap to watch a movie before you. I wouldn't have told you such private things in those letters. And to think you don't realize how attractive you are and how smart you can be. I'm so very much in love with you, Link. So far in love that I couldn't stand to let you get away from me."

"I-If you really think so-"

"Oh, I do." I smirked and Link opened his arms, gesturing for me to hug him. I flung myself into his embrace. "Would you like to date me, Link? Cause I really adore you."

Link chuckled and pulled me in tighter. "Yes. If you'll have me."

* * *

91\. I

I was the fool here, not allowing him to see the outside world and it lead to disaster.

* * *

**So... We have reached the middle of 100 and it is time for my break from this story. The only think I ask is for you guys to leave me some wonderful reviews on anything really. Tell me how I'm doing or simply say goodbye for now. I'll be working on this even on my break from it, but I won't be updating. So, ideas are still welcome. I'll check the reviews on this story often for ideas, in case you guys send me any on my break. **

**Review! Leave me some of those beautiful reviews that this authoress loves!**

**And don't forget to go read the last chapter of The Vessel! That is posted as well.**

**Love and this-goodbye-won't-last-forever,**

**~Annoying :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**I'm just going to start this off with apologizing. I have no internet at my house, so you know... no updates. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

4\. Rivalry

* * *

Hero let fly three arrows, each wrapped in a different magic. Show off.

He turns and smirks at me, waving wildly. "Do better than that!"

I wave back and watch as Link turns to face the target once more. He chuckles at the three dirks on each end of his arrows. He looks back at me and I shrug as if to say, 'I so did.' He laughs loudly and I smile. Life is always fun around Link.

"How about we up the game?" I cock my head at him and Link grins. "Wanna wager who can hit the most targets?"

I nod and walk with Link back a few paces. "If I win, you admit that you really did like that kiss when we went swimming in Jabu-Jabu's Fountain." Link winks at me and notches an arrow. It hits the target with a thump.

I chuckle. "Fine. But if I win, you must profess your undying love for me in the Gerudo mess hall and sit through the squealing." The needles fly from my hand and I make a small circle around Link's arrow.

He glances at me and laughs. "Good shot...sss."

I watch Hero focus on a target and soon a heart made of arrows is in it. I flush and pull my cowl up a little higher. I choose to aim at a target down maybe twenty feet from the one Link chose. He crinkles his nose and mock glares at me when he sees the word I wrote with my dirks. 'No.'

"You'll warm up to me one of these days." I roll my eyes. Link turns to another target and I sneak up behind him.

"Maybe I already have." I see Link's face go red as I wrap my arms around his waist and work my fingertips into his stomach.

"You're cheating, Sheik." He fires two arrows and I see that he has hit two targets, but one is off from the center.

My nails bite into his skin, and Link hisses, as I move to throw a dagger at the target all the way across the training area. "Don't get distracted, Link."

The dagger sails off into the dirt as teeth gentle nip my ear. "Same to you."

"Jerk." I elbow Link, but I can't help my smile.

"I win." I glance at the target and see a single arrow in the center with another arrow on the end of it.

I sigh because I have been beaten. "You cheated."

"You cheated first." Hero grins and gently tugs down my cowl. "My prize."

I roll my eyes yet again, but happiness is running through my veins. "I loved that kiss in Jabu-Jabu's Fountain. Just as I love you, Hero."

"Mmm. Nice to hear you finally say so." My hands caress up Link's face and into his hair.

I smile coyly at him. "How about we recreate that scene."

"I'm up for that. Just without the slap. It kinda hurt." I blush and Link leans down to touch his lips to mine.

* * *

4\. Hate

Link couldn't hate anyone more than he did himself as Sheik cowarded from his touch.

* * *

**Well. I'm gonna go now and hopefully update a in a couple days... Hopefully.**

**Review. I know I'm not worthy of reviews right now, but they will let me know you guys haven't totally given up on me. **

**Love and apologizing, **

**~Annoying :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello lovelies! How is everyone doing this fine... evening... morning... afternoon... Whatever time it is that you are reading this! It is so good to be back to updating whenever I want! Internet rocks! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

45\. Heart Song

* * *

My hand covered my mouth as I hid under the window ledge. Tear filled my eyes. Link's voice was ringing out through the night and I just couldn't keep the happiness from overtaking me. The song he was singing... It's ours. The one that we danced to when he confessed to me at our senior prom. I can almost feel Link's silky lips against my ear nervously telling me he loves me.

"Sheik?" I cautiously looked out at him. He was perfect in the light of my open window. A guitar in his arms and golden hair framing that face I love. He caught me staring and smiled. Oh, gods! That gorgeous, heart-melting smile. "Will you marry me?"

I nodded, though I'm sure he didn't see it because his face started to fall. So, I did something ridiculous. I climbed onto the window's edge and called down to him. "Catch me."

Link grinned and set his guitar down, holding his arms out. "Jump to me, Sheik."

And I did. We tumbled to the ground, laughing and then his lips were on mine. I never wanted this to end. I sat up, blushing at the position we were in. Me straddling his waist. Then I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Yes."

* * *

45\. Loneliness

As long as the guide was around, the hero wouldn't experience loneliness.

* * *

**Cliche window scene. Done. How was it? This popped into my head and I spent a song writing it. Decided to post this fluffy thing for you guys. **

**Review. Please. I'll make a cute face if that will help. **

**Love and cliches,**

**~Annoying :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello! How's it going guys? This chapter is... interesting. I made it to where Sheik can't feel pain or difference in temperature. But he can feel anything that isn't pain or difference in temperature, so that's a thing. Deal with it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

34\. Shades of Grey

* * *

I am a police officer in my father's department. Some would question how I had become such a thing at the age of eighteen and earned the trust of the entire team by my nineteenth birthday. Truthfully, he had told me that once I graduated from high school, I would be allowed to join his force. It was strange to think I could be in the same uniform as him. I had admired my father for years. The officers didn't take kindly to letting a 'child' become a part of their team, but in time I shown them that I was capable. I've seen many things in the year I have been working with my father.

But nothing as strange as a young man named Sheik.

* * *

List of things Sheik isn't allowed to do:

1\. Don't hurt yourself.

* * *

"I've got another over here!" Curtains were being ripped down and the older men inside the small rooms were thrown to the floor, the victims inside being escorted outside. Seventeen girls under the age of twenty-five and thirty-two boys under the age of sixteen. It was disgusting. I had no idea how those men could do such things. I never really understood.

The boy in this particular room looked up at me. His ruby red eyes themselves probably fetched a high amount. Long, almost white, blonde hair fell down to the small of his back. Of all the things on the boy, it looked the cleanest. He glanced behind me and frowned. I knew the room was in chaos, but shouldn't he be happy to get out of this place.

"Come with me. You'll be okay." I lightly touched his upper arm and the boy cocked his head at me.

"Who's to say I didn't like being here?" For a second, I could hardly breath. His voice was like that of an angel.

Then I, too, frowned. "You enjoyed being used by these men?" It was a strange concept to grasps. But I had heard of, and seen, many that had fallen for their captors.

"No. They disgust me. But I had no issue with the care they gave me. Food, a place to sleep, a warm bath." He smiled softly. "The others did not get what I had because I was special. Only the best of the best got to have me."

"That's..." I had no words for how this boy thought of the situation.

"Sick." He pouted and then grinned up at me. "I suppose. But when one doesn't feel pain, they come to enjoy other things in life. Now, I guess if you want to take me from this place then you should do so. But I won't go into the foster system. I refuse to do that again."

"I can't make any promi-"

"You will bend the rules for me or I might as well just die here. Life has no meaning for me." My face must have whitened because the boy laughed. "My name is Sheik, by the way. And you are?"

"L-Link." He held out his arms and I scooped him up. I was trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Link, there is no need to treat me like a china doll. I feel no pain. I was not kidding about that." It was hard to wrap my head around that. Sheik gave me a twisted smile and I tried to not listen, but his lips were now against my ear. "Nothing gives me pain. Not a knife, not abuse, not even sex."

I gulped and carried the somewhat mentally unstable boy from the room.

* * *

2\. Don't leave the house without Link.

* * *

"He is pretty serious about this." I sighed and flopped down in my dad's office chair.

"I know. That's the sixth home they've put him in." My dad gave me a look and I groaned. "What am I supposed to do with him, Dad? The boy is insane! He painted the first family's kitchen walls with his blood!"

"Perhaps..." I know that look.

"No. There is no way. What about laws and all that? I can't take the boy into my home." I spun in the chair and pulled my legs up. I remember doing this when I was small.

A hand came down on my shoulder as the chair stopped spinning. "I'll bend the rules a bit, Son. He keeps hurting himself and he keeps asking to be put with you. What else do you think I can do?"

"Fine. But I will need to find a bigger place. My apartment is just a one bedroom." I glare at my father through my hair. "You will be providing me with the money to do so."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved me off and then laughed.

* * *

3\. Don't try to take a shower with Link!

* * *

I huffed. I can't believe I was taking guardianship over a boy that was four years younger than me. But he did look awful cute in that over-sized sweatshirt.

"Nice place. Doesn't really look lived in though." Sheik spun around, taking in the high ceilings and open space of the loft apartment.

"It isn't. I had to get a bigger place to fit you." I grumbled and went over to make myself some coffee.

Arms wrapped around my waist and fingers started to play with my belt buckle. "I would have gladly slept with you, my hero."

I calmly set the coffee pot down and removed the hands that were slowly finding their way into my pants. "Sheik... I know you are okay with sex... I umm... I get that..." I gulped. His thumbs were rubbing into my lower back now.

"Are you afraid of me, Linky?" I couldn't say I had never had sex. Might actually be scared of it. Sheik was younger than me by four years. Four. There was no way I could admit to that.

"No. Why would I be afraid?" I yelped when the young boy's hands came around quick as a snake and pressed into my crotch. "Sheik! Goddess Din!"

"Whaaaaat?" He was... whining? And why did he sound so cute while doing it?! I pulled myself away from him and hurried across the room. "Do you not like me..."

Sheik was pouting again. I couldn't give in. "You are a nice kid, Sheik. I would like to let you stay with me, but I cannot allow you to continue in trying to seduce me."

"So, if you break down and have sex with me, I have to leave?" I nodded. "Well I don't want that. I like you."

How in the hell did he make himself look so sexy? I had never given my sexual preference a thought, but I think I like guys. Or maybe I just like Sheik.

* * *

4\. Don't put your hand on the stove no matter what!

* * *

"Link, is the stove on?" I walked down the stairs that lead up into my balcony style bedroom...

And lost the towel I had around my waist as I hurried to pull Sheik's hand off the hot burner. He squeaked as I tugged him over to the sink to douse his burnt hand in cold water. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

He cast his eyes to the floor and I watched as tears sprang free. "I just wanted to make you breakfast before you went to work. I'm so sorry!"

Sheik flung himself into me and it felt like my heart broke. I wrapped my arms around him and let Sheik cry into my bare chest. "Shh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. But now we have another rule to put on the list, hmm."

"Ye-eah. I guess." Sheik pulled away suddenly, his face red. "You should put some pants on."

And I blushed too.

* * *

5\. Don't look away from cutting up anything.

* * *

It has been half a year since Sheik came to live with me. Christmas time has rolled around and Sheik has decided to spend the money he got from being a secretary-ish person at my work to get me something. He went off with my father and I'm a little scared.

"Yo, Link!" I don't even get to look in the direction of the voice before I'm tackled. "How is my little bro doing working with Dad?"

"I'm fine, Dark." I groan and try to get off the floor, but my brother has decided not to let me up.

"I heard you got a bigger place and a cute roommate. I didn't know you were into little boys." Dark wiggled his eyebrows at me and I knew I was red in the face.

It was a relief to finally come to terms with the fact that I had fallen for Sheik. This happened a little under a month ago when Sheik had his first nightmare. I guess being around someone who cares for him has made his outlook on life different. Which in turn made some bad memories, ones he had suppressed, come back. Anyways, I had found him curled around me at three in the morning whispering apologizes. Apparently, the boy had found his parents dead in their home the morning he got back from a friend's house. Since then, he hasn't been the same. I'm surprised he is still somewhat sane.

"You're an arse." I managed to untangle myself from Dark and shoved him away.

"So, you aren't denying the fact that you love that boy?" I shook my head. "Good. I was hoping you would find someone before you got too much older."

"I'm barely twenty, Dark." I walked over and sat on on of the mall benches.

"Yeah, but you were becoming so serious. It's a wonder that boy loves you as well." Dark plopped down next to me and grinned. "When do you plan on telling him?"

"I hadn't. Sheik deserves someone else. I will only ever make him think of how he was used by those people."

* * *

6\. Don't try to seduce the men at Link's work!

* * *

A bigger box was shoved into my hands by Sheik. "Open my gift next, Link." I was beyond nervous. Sheik was so pleased when he came walking up to me with a big bag of stuff the day my dad took him to pick out a Christmas present for me.

My dad smiled at Sheik and then nodded to me. "Well, go ahead, boy." I untied the ribbon on the box and slowly lifted the lid. Inside was a picture frame filled with pictures of Sheik and I together.

"There's more." I glanced at Sheik, eyebrows raised, and then picked the frame up. Underneath was a quilt. I picked it up and noticed each square was a different fabric. Soft fleece made up the other side and it was a light green.

"Your mom helped me work the sewing machine." Sheik blushed as he said it. I got up and pulled him into a hug.

He squeaked, but quickly wrapped his arms around me. "It's lovely."

"I poked my fingers a lot." I glanced at the bandages on Sheik's hands. I had wondered why he had those, though I hadn't said anything because he was spending time with my mother and she would have told me if something was wrong. I guess this is my answer.

Light chuckling hit my ears and I turned red as I saw my family smiling at our embrace. I pulled away and went to sit back over in my spot. My mom giggled and congratulated Sheik on a job well done.

Then I realized something. Sheik fit right in with my family. My mother adored how small and cute he was. Aryll liked braiding his hair and talking about the environment, which I had no clue Sheik held an interest in. Maybe I should introduce him to Saria... Dad was amazed by how happy Sheik was after all he had went through. Even Dark took a liking to the red-eyed boy. A soft smile made its way onto my face. I was happy for him.

* * *

7\. Don't use your own blood for your Halloween costume!

* * *

"Yeah. I'll tell him." My heart suddenly felt like lead in my chest. The state had found Sheik's sister and aunt. He was to go live with them because of some stupid law about how family came first. I was so close to becoming his guardian. Only a few more weeks. But now I had no chance. Sheik would be sent off to some other place and I could do nothing as he was taken from me.

I feared how he would take the news. I had to do this carefully.

* * *

8\. Don't ever think Link will deny you of something as simple as comfort.

* * *

"I've got the door, Link!" I rushed down the stairs after Sheik and stopped halfway across the living room. Today was the day. I couldn't let them get to him first.

Two women stood in the doorway. One had a tight expression on her face and wore her white hair in a bun. The other had long blond hair and a kind smile as she looked at Sheik. I recognized them as Impa and Zelda. Sheik's aunt and sister.

"Why... Why are they here?!" So, he knew who they were.

"We came to take you home, Sheik." The younger reached out for him, but Sheik spun around and ran over to collide with my chest.

He motioned for me to lean down and I did so. "Don't let them take me, Link. Please, I'm begging you."

My arms wrapped protectively around him as I tried not to cry. "I wish I had a choice."

"They were the ones who sold me. Please, Link. I can't go back with them. I don't want to live that way anymore." This news stunned me. These were the people that had sold Sheik into sex slavery.

I set my jaw and pulled him in closer as the pair entered our house. "I'll fight for you, Sheik. I promise you that."

* * *

9\. Don't think Link will give up on you.

* * *

Tears filled my eyes as the car pulled away.

They had come to take him today. I got to spend the weekend with him and Sheik wrote down all that had occurred to him while in his aunt's care. Regular beatings because the woman thought it was fun since Sheik couldn't feel pain. Small amounts of food. He even learned that his sister had been the one to murder their parents. She had confessed that to him right before the men came that he was being sold to. Sheik even knew what she had used and where to find it.

Sheik had ended up fighting with the officers, but he was eventually forced into the backseat. I had only watched. The worst part was seeing Sheik's eyes glaze over when he realized I wasn't coming to his rescue. But I would. Oh, I would. I had already sent Sheik's notes off to my father. Soon, Sheik would be back with me. For good this time.

* * *

10\. Don't ever leave Link.

* * *

"Sheik?" His eyes refocused at my voice and Sheik glanced up at me.

"Link?" I dropped to my knees and pulled his bloody body into my arms.

"I tried to come sooner. I swear. But the evidence had to be found. I'm so sorry." My hands shook as I took in all the bruising along his hairline and the cuts down his arms. His aunt had been back to her old ways. I was furious.

"I'm so happy you came to get me, Link. I knew you would. I held out for you." Sheik nuzzled into me and I completely broke down.

"Never leave my side." Sheik's hair was soft as I pulled him closer and pushed my face into it, taking in his scent. "I love you. I love you so much. I'll never not love you.

"We have something to add to the list." This statement confused me. Doesn't someone usually respond when you say you love them? I pulled away and looked at Sheik.

I was surprised when Sheik pulled a slip of paper from his pants pocket and held it up for me to see. "We need to add another rule. Never leave Link." Sheik giggled and I gently pulled him into a kiss.

"Never."

* * *

**Here is the list, in full, Link had to write so Sheik would stay safe. Makes you wonder what he did to get each of these on here.**

List of things Sheik isn't allowed to do:

1\. Don't hurt yourself.

2\. Don't leave the house without Link.

3\. Don't try to take a shower with Link!

4\. Don't put your hand on the stove no matter what!

5\. Don't look away from cutting up anything.

6\. Don't try to seduce the men at Link's work!

7\. Don't use your own blood for your Halloween costume!

8\. Don't ever think Link will deny you of something as simple as comfort.

9\. Don't think Link will give up on you.

10\. Don't ever leave Link.

* * *

34\. Fury

Everyone was surprised when Link unleashed his fury on the nobleman that slapped Sheik on his behind.

* * *

**Not what I usually do. Has a couple plot holes and is not all together there, but I enjoyed writing it. And that is all that really matters, right?**

**Review. I don't know when I will update again. The flu is in my house and I hope I don't get it. **

**Love and Happy Holidays, (Sorry I didn't update on Christmas but I was spending time with my family. Bite me if you have an issue!)**

**~Annoying :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**I just want to apologize for not knowing who requested this... I remember someone wanting Sheik to be the hero for once, so I wrote it and now I don't know who to dedicate it to!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

96\. Lesson

* * *

"Get back here!" I sprint after the guy that pinned my sister and stuck his hand up her skirt. Sure, she shouldn't have listened to that slut, Nabooru, and wore it in the first place. Okay, that was a little harsh. Nabooru only dressed trashy. She was actually really manly. But that dude had no right touching Aryll.

"Catch me if you can, little boy." I rounded the corner after him and was pushed harshly into the alley wall. A groan passed my lips as the ground rose to meet me. Or was I falling?

"Should have watched your mouth, runt." A swift kick to my stomach dropped me.

"Should have kept your hands to yourself." I sat up and spat blood. That couldn't be good.

A boot came into my vision, only to collide with my head. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Sweat was rolling off my back. An hour of hard-core training with Impa will do that to anyone. I heard a laugh and someone crying out down one of the alleyways. I'd never been one to ignore such things, so I turned down the small area. The sight before me was pitiful. A guy was on the ground as another repeatedly kicked him. The bigger guy saw me and turned my way.

"This doesn't concern you, pipsqueak. Get lost." He snarled and I raised an eyebrow.

"I think it does. I don't appreciate being called names." My muscles coiled like a spring as the guy fully faced me.

"How about you go on your way and I don't beat your pretty body to a pulp." The guy was slow when compared to me. I had him pinned to the wall before he could gasp. I tied his arms behind his back with the bandages on my left hand. I guess it was a good thing Impa wanted to box today.

"How about I have mercy on you where you had none for this boy." The man whimpered as I pushed his arms further in, threatening to dislocate both.

"Please." I let him go and had to jump back as the man tried to kick me. "Stupid boy!"

I rebounded off one wall to the other and then aimed for his head. He lost consciousness when my foot made contact with his temple, but I knew he wasn't dead because I had restrained myself. I carefully collected the guy on the ground into my arms and decided I would carry him back to Impa's gym. She knew how to take care of things like this better than I did.

* * *

"Mmm. Where..."

A gruff, yet womanly voice reached my ears. "You're in my gym, young man."

"Who a-"

"Impa." She spoke before I could even ask how I had got here. "And the one that brought you here is my nephew, Sheik. He is in the other room washing your clothes. You made quite the mess on my floors."

"Wher-"

"You were laying in an alleyway with a bigger man kicking you. Sheik has always been one to help. He stopped the man and brought you to me." I blinked at the light above me as I finally opened my eyes.

"Oh." I slowly sat up, my stomach aching like I had been run over.

"I see you're awake." A new voice. I glanced in the direction it had come from. Beautiful. That was the only way to describe him.

"Ye-yeah." Sheik walked over and I gasped as his fingers danced across my forehead.

"Hmm. It appears that the swelling has gone down." He grabbed my hand and placed two tiny pills in it before offering me a glass of water from a table next to the small bed. "Those should help with the headache you will get if you don't have it already."

"Th-" I gulped, catching my breath. His eyes were so red. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I noticed the woman was gone right before he sat on the cot next to me. "Care to explain why you were being beat up?"

I averted my gaze when Sheik didn't, happy to have the pills to take so I could focus on something else for a moment. My throat felt much better as I downed the rest of the water. "My sister... That guy stuck his hand up her skirt. I tried to teach him a lesson, but he hid and, before I knew what was happening, I was out cold."

His brows drew down and I couldn't help but think his was cute when upset. "I see."

"Would you like to go out to eat sometime?" I bit the inside of my cheeks when he just stared at me. Where had that come from?! "I mean... You saved me and I would love to repay you somehow."

"Oh." Sheik's eyes widened in surprise and then settled into a caring gaze. "I'd really like that. When are you free?"

* * *

96\. Thrilled

Sheik was absolutely _thrilled_ when Link had him ride a giant leaf up Death Mountain, claiming it was much faster.

* * *

**I don't really have much to say besides I'm not really writing right now. My bed had to be fixed, so I have no private space to type without someone over my shoulder. I'm sorry for not updating more like I want to/said I would. **

**Review. I love getting reviews. And to the two people that reviewed asking for Fury to be wrote out, I am doing that. It will be an extra on one of the chapters to come because I do not have a word on my list to match it. **

**Love and waffles, (I love waffles.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Woo! Update! Yeah! Now that my excitement is over.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

44\. At Peace

* * *

"No... Please. Don't leave me... Please, Link. I beg of you... Please." I whimpered and curled closer to his collapsed form.

"I... Forgive me... Sheik. I'm just... not strong enough..." My heart felt like it stopped beating as Link's hand ran thought my hair, his skin colder than ice.

Ganondorf was gone, sealed away in the Sacred Realm, but I couldn't celebrate. He had gotten one last hit on my hero as Link's sword was shoved through his skull. A fatal blow that Zelda could not heal and Link had run out of healing items long ago. I had not thought I would leave the shadows, but seeing Link collapsed on the cold ground had pushed me to act.

"Link, I..." If this was his last moments, then I was not going to be a coward. I leaned in, pulling my cowl down, and stole his lips in a soft kiss. I drew back and saw the adoration for me in his eyes. That was when I knew this was right and I had wasted so long trying to stay distant. "I love you, my hero."

He smiled and slowly closed his eyes. The last thing he said was, "I love you." And then the world exploded with light.

* * *

A simple tune rang out through the dusty air. The Princess of Hyrule had sacrificed her chance at returning to the past. But it was worth it if the two men could live happy lives together. Beside, she was needed here in this timeline to correct the wrongs on the land by the Dark Lord.

* * *

She turned around slowly, no different then when I was first here. Surprise lit up her face just as it did before. But this time I stopped her from speaking and asked if she knew who I was. I didn't know why, but Zelda did not remember the future. Nothing made any sense. She had spoken to me on our way off of Ganon's Tower about how she would turn back time and only we would remember. Yet, she did not. I couldn't understand the situation. That is, until a boy in a skin-tight suit dropped from the castle wall. He smiled before sprinting towards me and I caught him in my arms, but not without falling to the ground. And I knew then that Zelda had given us a gift greater than life, but life with each other. With the one we loved.

* * *

44\. Astonished

Link was slightly turned on, greatly disturbed, and astonished when Sheik lifted his slender leg up to run parallel with his body.

* * *

**Quick Authoress Note!**

**This next part be Fury!**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

My eyes scanned the room, taking in all the nobles. I really didn't want to be here, but I knew that Sheik was required to come as Zelda's personal guard. There was no way I was allowing my crush to walk around in the outfit Zelda picked out for him if I wasn't around. Skintight black pants and a white turtleneck shirt under a red vest with orange swirls. Not to mention the knee-high dark brown boots. And his hair... I didn't even know it was that long until I walked in on Zelda chasing him around his room, complaining that he wouldn't let her braid it.

"Evening, Hero." I about jumped out of my skin at Sheik's voice.

Slowly, I turned to face him. And died. He was sinfully gorgeous tonight. Not that he wasn't every day, but tonight was more so. "H-Hi, Sheik." I took in the way his pants hugged his hips and how the vest conformed to his trim waist. All the while, Sheik was avoiding looking at me. This didn't mean much to me, beside being able to grope Sheik with my eyes and him not know about it.

"Quite the party, isn't it." His red gaze flickered to me and... Was that amusement?

"You know Zelda. Everything has to be big and extravagant." I blew a lock of hair away from my face, how had it escaped the small ponytail at the base of my neck, and grew annoyed when it fell back into my eyes.

My breath halted when Sheik reached up to tuck it behind my ear. "Yes. But the princess is a fine ruler. This country has come a long way in the few years she has been in power since the Dark Lord's defeat."

"I know, but couldn't Zel stop with the celebration parties. I swear she would throw a ball for just about anything." I grumbled and crossed my arms, glaring out at the mass of people.

Sheik sighed. "Well, I am sorry to say, but I have to go now. Zelda is meeting with some foreign dignitary and I am to be present in case his intentions are less than desirable." We stared at each other for a moment before Sheik was suddenly gone.

Ugh. A night of dancing and drinking and stupid, stupid rich people. Sometimes I hate my life.

* * *

A wide radius of empty space was around me, people sensing my displeasure at being here, and I was glad for it. Sometimes women would approach me, but four glasses of wine ago I stopped caring if they knew I was gay. My resolve to be a freaking wallflower was slowly diminishing as I watched Sheik converse with various men, all of which had the look of hunger in their eyes. To say I was red with rage was an insult to the amount of pure blood lust running through my veins. I was ready to throw the Sheikah over my shoulder and carry him away from the group of men ogling him.

My last bit of self control vanished when a tanned hand met with Sheik's round arse. I was across the room faster than a big poe and the man's wrist was in my grasp, stopping him from squeezing Sheik's behind. My ice cold glare could probably freeze Zora's Domain again. He gulped and I pulled the man closer, a snare curling my lip.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing, sir?" I felt Sheik's hand on my bicep, but ignored him.

The noble looked like he was about to pass out from fear as he realized just who I am. "H-Hero of Tim-me! Hello, i-it is nice to fin-nally meet y-y-you."

"I can assure you, the feeling isn't mutual." He shrank back as my glare intensified. "Now, tell me why you thought it was okay to lay a hand on Sheik."

"We-ell, he is attra-active." I only saw red at this.

My voice lowered to a menacing growl and I grabbed the man's collar, pulling him off the ground to match my six foot three height. "Don't you dare ever touch him again."

I let go of the shaking man, not bothering to help him up when he fell to the ground, and grabbed the hand still trying to calm me down from my arm. "H-Hero!"

Sheik squeaked as I turned and flung him up over my shoulder in one smooth motion. "We are leaving now, Sheik."

"But the prin-"

I groaned and cut him off with a yelled command over to the country's monarch. "Zelda, I'm taking Sheik! See you sometime when I feel like letting him be out in public again!"

She nodded and... Was that a knowing smile?

"He-"

"My name is Link. Don't you dare stop using it cause it has been two effing years since you called me Hero." I shifted his lithe body further up, causing Sheik's torso to completely hang against my back.

"Link." I could feel and hear him sigh. "Where are we going?"

"Away from people. Gods, I hate people." The guards scrambled to open the ballroom doors as we got close, no doubt having seen me almost beat a nobleman.

I continued to walk down the twisting corridors of the castle on the way to my room, when Sheik spoke up again."Have you been drinking?"

"What's it matter to you?" I replied gruffly and rummaged through my pouches for my key.

I ended up dropping the key and had to reach down to get it. In the time I searched, spinning in circles and looking the opposite direction of where the thing landed, and found it, Sheik had picked the lock. "Because you are acting irrationally."

My door clicked shut as we walked in and I finally set Sheik down. "I'm acting normal. Sorry this kind of situation has never came up before, but I would have done the same thing sober if someone had touched you." I turned to shut the door and Sheik's smooth voice rang out.

"Why?" I froze.

"Cause..." What was I suppose to say? I wanted to be the one to grab your arse. My jealousy got the better of me. I'm hopelessly in love with you. Your slender body makes me weak in the knees and I'm not sure a lifetime with you could satisfy my lust. "I... uh... We're friends. And don't friends look out for one another."

"Sure. But they don't stop some guy from flirti-"

"That was not flirting, Sheik. That guy wanted in your tight-fitting, sexy pants." Oh no. Mouth is starting to not work. How much alcohol did I consume tonight?

"S-Sexy?!" I chanced turning around and got to see the cutest sight ever. Sheik was pulling at the fabric of his pants and blushing a deep red. Then he looked up to me and I practically melted. "You think... You think I'm s-sexy?"

My throat constricted and my mouth went dry. But dang it all if I didn't tell him the truth. Never once have I lied to him. So, I stepped closer and cupped that cute face. "I think you're beautiful."

His face lit up even more. "You do?"

"Yeah. Is... Is that okay?" Sheik bit his lip, causing me to look at it, and I longed to lean in to kiss him.

Slender arms wrapped around my neck while I was in my daydream and I caught a smile on Sheik's face before he pressed it into my chest. "Say it again."

I smirked and tucked white-blond hair behind Sheik's short, yet still pointed, ear. Slowly, I leaned down, or as best as I could with Sheik clinging to me, and whispered to him. "I love you, beautiful Sheik of the Sheikah."

Let's just say, I was Sheik's escort to every party afterwards.

* * *

**Yay! I got it done! I'm so pleased with myself. **

**Review. I really like reviews. They keep me going. **

**(Curious. I want to write a story where two people are pen pals and then meet in person, but I'm stuck on how I want to go about it and who would be involved. Should it be Link and Dark, where Dark is a bad boy that is nice in his letters/emails/messages? Or would we rather Link and Sheik, where Sheik is a loner that gets picked on by Link in school, neither knowing they are each others pen pal? I kinda like both ideas, but I don't want to do something similar if you guys don't want me too. And I have a story where Link and Sheik are in the same school and Link knows it is Sheik he is talking to, but Sheik doesn't know. Is that too close to what it is I want? Or is it okay because Link will be bullying Sheik and neither know? I could switch it up and have Link be a bad boy... But I don't write bad boy Link. Dark is just too perfect for that role. **

**Woah... That was a mini rant/confusion thing.)**

**Love and choices, (So many...)**

**~Annoying :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey, guys! I have something quite interesting here. It won't be everyone's cup of tea, but that is okay. I don't mind if you would rather not read this chapter after realizing what it is. If you do stick around...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

3\. Making History

* * *

"Do you understand?" I nodded and the elder sent me away.

I had been summoned to the elder's hut when the sun first left the sky. The Hylian king was harsh on my people and the elder had devised a plan to end our suffering. Have a Sheikah carry the prince's child. But not just any Sheikah. A male Sheik. The prince would not suspect that a male could possibly do such a thing, but there is a potion made back in the time of the Great Betrayal that allows such an occurrence. The number of Sheikah women had been low, so many got together to fix the problem and the result was that very potion.

I felt sick to my stomach. It had been decided that I was the best candidate for the mission. Not a child of important decent. In fact, I'm an orphan from a completely different village. One that had been burnt to the ground by the king's men. Everyone commented on how much like a woman I looked. High cheekbones, lush lips, curves where angles should be. Small, dainty hands and feet. Wide, innocent eyes. If anyone could make the prince sway in his sexual orientation, it would be me.

So, I was to travel to Castle Town and take part in the festival there. The prince often walked the streets at this time and I would offer myself to him.

* * *

The elder had the village come together with an outfit for me to wear to attract the prince. A white robe with light blue swirls on the sleeves and along the bottom. A sash of deep purple to keep the robe together. Black flats that were modeled after the Gerudo's. The only issue I had was that the robe was a bit too long and I kept tripping over it.

"Ah!" I stumbled when a rather big man bumped into me and watched the cobblestone street come closer.

"Woah there!" Arms wrapped around my waist and I sucked in a breath. I was set back on my feet and tucked a strand of hair nervously behind my ear.

"Thank you, sir." Blue eyes met mine and I practically died. The prince. I found him so quickly.

"Anything for one so beautiful." I'm sure I was turning more and more red by the second.

"You are too kind, your highness." He seemed to frown slightly at the title, but covered it up quickly.

The prince smiled kindly at me and I felt I could get lost in his gentle gaze. "Care to join me this fine day?"

"That sounds... lovely, your highness." Why was this so easy? Maybe the elder was right and the prince was swayed by my looks.

"You're a Sheikah, aren't you?" I cringed. Why did he have to figure that out so quickly.

Cautiously, but with reason, I continued the conversation. "Is that an issue, your highness?"

He smiled at my forwardness and I felt his hand run down my arm from my elbow to take my hand in his. "Not at all."

The prince guided me through the mass of people and over to the stalls where merchants were selling their wares. I spotted a few things I would love to have, but I knew I did not have the amount of money the merchants would ask for.

"Would you like something?" I was startled from my thoughts by the prince's voice.

"Are you sure, your hig-" He held up his hand and I stopped.

"Please, call me Link." It was warm in the prince's gaze. I never wanted to leave.

"Link..." I suddenly felt obligated to share my name. "My name is Sheik."

"Sheik... of the Sheikah." I bit my lip, waiting for the taunting words, but none came. "It fits you well. I couldn't imagine a Sheikah that looked more Sheikah than you. If that makes sense."

I giggled and the prince... Link... chuckled as well.

I ended up picking out a pair of silver hoop earrings with three chains that hung from the bottom, each with a different colored stone on the end. One earring had yellow, green, and red. The other blue, purple, and orange. They were lovely and I would cherish them forever. I would forever value the time I spent with Link.

"Sheik, would you like to try some festival food?" I nodded and Link placed a hand over my eyes. "No peeking."

I giggled and waited. Something was pressed to my lips and I opened my mouth to allow it in. I moaned at the taste. It was the sweetest thing I had ever had. "What is that?"

"The merchant says it is called cotton candy. It is quite popular in distance lands." Link's hand moved away and we shared the rest of the strange treat.

Soon, Link lead me over to the various games. There were many different kinds. A test of strength. Throwing a ball into a stack of bottles. A game with a bow and arrow. I looked all around and then back at Link. His eyes were lit up and I knew he loved this.

Suddenly, he turned to me. "Which prize do you want, Sheik?"

"Are... Are you sure?" Link nodded and I glanced around the games. I pointed over to the bottle game. A single flower sat in a pot on the table where the prizes were. "Can I have that deku flower?"

"Yeah!" Link practically skipped over to the game and the guy running it looked like he might die from happiness. I watched as Link paid for a game and then threw the ball fast, smashing the stack over. He pointed to the flower and the guy was all too happy to hand it over.

Link hurried over to me and presented the pot to me. "Here you are." I realized that Link did anything I wanted. The sun is starting to set and it makes me think about how he spent a whole day with me. I'd never had either of those things happen before. The people of my village always avoided me.

I started to wonder if Link cared for me. Maybe I could stay here with him... forget my village... I pushed that thought from my mind. I needed to get this over with as soon as possible. I was thinking irrationally.

"Link?" I tugged on his hand and the prince stopped.

"Sheik?" The ground was so much more interesting all of a sudden. "Sheik, is something wrong?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Can we...I mean if you want to..." My mouth was dry. I couldn't do this. But what about my village?

"Hey, if you need something-"

I'd punish myself later for interrupting the prince of Hyrule. "I want you, Link."

"Wha-"

"Please. I'm to leave tomorrow. I... I really like you, Link. I don't think I will be able to come back to Castle Town for a long time after this. I just want to be with you once, if you'll let me." I grasp his hand and try for my cutest look, if I have one. "Please."

"Y...Yeah." Slowly, Link leads me through the streets and into the castle.

* * *

We enter Link's room and I sit on the bed. It's a nice bedroom done in green and wood. It really seems like Link in here.

"I'll be back in a second, Sheik. I need to get something." I watch Link go and then I slip the vial of potion from within the sash. I stare at it for a moment before downing the contents. Here goes nothing. Time to let the prince of Hyrule take my body. The bottle disappears once the potion is gone and I thank Sheikah magic for not having to hide it as Link walks back in.

"I got it." He drops whatever he went to get on the end of the bed and makes his way to me. "Are you ready?"

I nod and then my eyes widen as Link pulls me into a kiss. My hands fly up to his hair on instinct and my fingernails dig into his scalp. The elder said a warmth would enter my body as the potion took effect, but it was more like being on fire. The heat was so great that all I could do was long for Link's cool skin. His hands worked the sash from my waist as his mouth moved to claim my neck. He seemed pretty practiced and I could feel jealousy try to take hold in me. But he wasn't really my prince, so what did it matter if he had done these same things to someone else. My toes curled as Link's hands wormed into the robe and explored my shoulders. They never got touched by the sun, let alone another person's hands. The feeling was incredible. His fingers ran down and brushed across my chest. Going lower and lower in the robe. And then he had it completely off my shoulders, barely staying up to covering my torso, yet his hands still went down. Until... he reached my crotch.

Then he pulled back. "You're a man?"

My hope was dashed as I nodded. "I-"

"It's okay, Sheik. That actually makes things easier." I sighed and Link's hands cupped my face. "Now I don't need to be as cautious."

The thing he had went to get... It must be something to stop women from getting pregnant. I wonder how that would feel, but I guess I would never know.

"Sheik..." His lips brushed my ear and the warmth spread further. Something strange ran down my thigh and I didn't get a moment to think about what it was before Link was working the fire further through my veins.

* * *

I woke to kisses being pressed to my neck and back. "Mmm... Morning."

"How are you feeling?" Link ran his tongue up my spine and I giggled.

"Wonderful." His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into his chest.

I laughed more when Link nipped at my ear. "Breakfast?"

I froze. Breakfast? I couldn't possibly... I had to go. But what was a few hours of daylight. I'd make it back to my village a little under three weeks once I set out, so did a few hours really matter? "Breakfast would be lovely."

"Good. I already sent a maid off to do just that." And a knock sounded. Link smile and pulled me into a kiss.

* * *

It has been two days since I first slept with Link. He keeps convincing me to stay. I wonder if staying here and raising a child with him would be bad. Probably not.

A kiss is placed to my temple and I look up into the blue eyes I know I'm slowly falling in love with. "I'm going to go take a bath, Sheik. You stay here and rest. I was a bit rough on you." I crinkle my nose at him and Link laughs. The door closes and I'm left with my thoughts.

I lay there listening to the bath water run. This is my chance. I need to get away now or I won't ever leave. I will myself to get out of the bed and pick up my scattered clothes. Link had the castle seamstresses make me an outfit each day. I'll probably take both, but end up wearing the robe and sash from when I first saw Link. My hand is on the doorknob and I hesitate. Why?

My hand goes to the earring in my right ear. Quickly, I undo it and lay it on Link's bedside table. I don't have enough time to write a note, but maybe he will understand if I only leave one.

* * *

2 days

* * *

"You're late, boy." I cringe at the elder's voice.

"My apologizes. It took a few days to convince the prince." It wasn't a total lie. I had to convince Link I couldn't stay forever. Not that he ever listened.

"Good. I suspect you got the job done?" I nodded. "Good, good."

My hand subconsciously went to my stomach. I had found myself doing that quite often these past few days.

"Sheik, dear boy." My attention focused back on the elder. "I need you to leave the village."

"What?" Did he only want me to do this so he had a reason to banish me?

"Calm down, boy." I fought the tears and listened to the oldest Sheikah in this village. "You cannot stay in the village. The king would surely seek you out to kill you before news can reach the public's ears. I simply need you to stay a safe distance from this place. A nearby Hylian town will be willing to help you, should you share our little secret with the old man in that village. He is a professor that lives on the outskirts of Lake Town, the place I want to send you. The townspeople listen to him about everything. Gain his trust and be safe."

* * *

3 weeks, 3 days

* * *

So, I was sent out of my village and made the eight day journey to Lake Town. My whole body hurt when I got there and I collapsed on the dirt road leading into the town. I guess someone found me because now I was in a strange room. Cages with creatures lined the shelves around the room and many bottles sat on a desk across the room with stranger things in them.

"I see you're awake." I almost jumped out of my skin at the old man standing next to the table. His back was hunch, but I bet he was tall in his youth. White hair stuck out of a blue hat on his head and wrinkled hands came out of a long blue robe to feel my forehead. "You're burning up, child."

"Am I in Lake Town? Are you the professor that lives there?" I tried to sit, but he gently pushed me back into the bed.

"Yes and yes. Now I need to hear how you are feeling or I won't be able to help you." He was trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I know what is wrong with me, if you'd care to listen." So I explained just as the elder had instructed me too.

"I see. I had one other patient like yourself. Beautiful man, he was. Came in here all wounded and told me to cut the babe from his stomach. That was... fifteen years ago." The kindness in the old man's eyes was beyond anything I had ever seen. "Say. How old are you, young man?"

I knew what he was really asking. "Fifteen."

"You're a Sheikah too. Have the same genetic trait." Genetic...

"You must be mistaken. I took a potion to-"

"Nonsense. That potion only enhanced the ability. I would know. I helped the Sheikah create it over sixty years ago." He grumbled to himself. "Besides, you look just like him."

He stopped mumbling and turned to me. "Do you know why the king destroyed that Sheikah village fifteen years ago?"

"No." Would I finally get to know the reason my village was slain. Not that I remembered, but I was always told of it.

"The king feared the Sheikah would grow too many in numbers. He learned of this amazing potion and sent his troops to massacre the village where the Sheikah males had the trait. All but one was killed. Your father." I gulped and shook my head. It couldn't be possible. "You really do look just like him... Sheik."

"How did you-"

"He told me your name before he passed on. I raised you from a small baby until you were too big for me to carry on my own. I bet some of the villagers remember you." The old man smiled kindly at me and I silently thanked the elder. He must have known.

* * *

1 month, 4 days

* * *

"I know you want to help, Sheik, but you really must stay off your feet." I laughed and kept the basket of fruits away from the man walking with me.

"I know you want me to rest, Andrew, but when have I listened to you." He shook his head, but I could see the smile on his face.

It has been almost two months since I first came to Lake Town. I stayed with the professor for a few days before my body was rested enough to move with no pain. Apparently, in my condition walking so long made me slightly ill. The villagers have been kind to me and many of the adults remember me. I even made a friend. The very person I was walking with.

Andrew.

I guess what made me notice him was his curly brown hair. I hadn't ever seen such a thing before and made sure to tell him so. He had laughed and it was like his smile warmed me from the inside out. Then Andrew's eyes crinkled and the odd quirk brought my attention to the fact that he was gazing back at me with emerald orbs. Something else I had never seen. Other than those things, he is a pretty average guy. Roundish face and tanned skin, but quite attractive.

"Can't you let me be a gentleman just once." He pouted at me and I snorted.

"You, a gentleman. Cuccoos will be nice creatures before you start being a gentleman." And I continued on my way as Andrew stood behind me with a shocked expression.

"I wish you would allow the other men to take care of this, dear boy." Joan stood at the door of her shop, holding it open for the men to carry in the baskets of fruit.

"Remember last week when I was forced to not work." She nodded her head and we shared a laugh.

"I don't think I've ever seen Dace quite as red as he was when you yelled at him. The poor man will never look at you the same." I chuckled at the memory. The men of the town had forbidden me from working, saying it would only cause me pain. Which had ended with me telling the head fisherman about the pain I endured to get where I am. It seemed that gays were not common in this town.

* * *

3 months, 4 days

* * *

"Sheik, I brought you something." I chuckled as Andrew walked into my bedroom.

"You're interrupting my book and it was a good one. What you have for me had better be good." I gave him a smirk and he smiled weakly.

"Well... We went hunting the past week over in the forest on the far side of the lake and the professor said you would like what we found." He dropped his bag to the floor and rummaged through it. "It's in here somewhere."

I gasped when Andrew took out what looked to be a bigger cuccoo. "Is that a guay?" My mouth practically watered at the sight. We cooked guay at my village on special occasions. The older Sheikah traveled rather far to the forest a few days south of the village. They were a treat and much tastier than cuccoo.

Andrew rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sure is. The professor wanted to teach us how to make it so he could surprise you, but the Sheikah recipe has left his mind after so many years."

"That's alright. I can prepare it." I quickly got out of the bed and motioned for Andrew to follow me. "First, we need a hole dug."

* * *

4 months, 1 week, 5 days

* * *

"Mmm. This is sooo good, Sheik." Andrew bumped into my side and smiled. The townspeople murmuring the same around the massive fire.

"I'm glad you all like it." I stood up and collected some of the guay on a plate. "I'm going to bring the professor some. See you all tomorrow."

My chest swelled when everyone waved and wished me goodnight. I think I want to stay here after the elder's plan goes through. I feel more at home in this town then I ever did in the village.

I reach the professor's home and knock lightly on the door. I chuckled when something smashes inside. He heard. The door opens and there stands the short, old man. "Ah, Sheik. I'm happy to see you."

I step in and walk over to set the plate down on his desk. "I brought you some guay prepared the way we do in the village."

"Mmm. I haven't had that since I last lived with the Sheikah over thirty years ago." He smiled and motioned for me to sit in the extra chair. I waited as the professor ate. My eyes wandered the room. So many weird things...

Out of nowhere, I felt like I would puke. I got up quickly, enough so that I pushed the chair to the floor, and hurried to the door. I flung it open and the cool evening air filled my lungs, but it wasn't enough. I tried to get far away from the house before I toppled over and expelled my dinner. My body shook and I shifted from the mess to curl in on myself.

"Sheik?" I shivered as the professor rubbed at my back and felt my forehead. My eyes fluttered closed at his warm hands. "Are you alright?"

"I-" My body heaved as I vomited more.

"I'll go get one of the men to help get you inside. Don't move." I tried to nod, but my head swam and I had to give up the idea.

The professor left and the night seemed that much colder without someone nearby. Pain started to shoot through my midsection and I cried out. Wave after wave crashed down upon me and I was forced to ride it out. It felt like I was dying.

"Oh, gods. He looks terrible." I heard an 'ouch'.

"Boy, he's in a lot of pain. Hurry and get him inside." Another bout of pain caused me to curl my toes and bite my lip as Andrew picked me up off the ground.

The warmth of the house grew closer and I suspect the professor had left his door open when he rushed after me. Then it surrounded me and the hurt in my bones seemed to ease.

"Put him in the bed." The softness of the professor's extra bed met my back and I struggled to lay flat so the professor could feel around on me. Gentle hands pressed into my stomach and I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming out in agony. "Does this hurt, Sheik?"

"Y-es." A hand gripped mine and I realized it was Andrew's.

"How about here?" The professor's hands moved lower causing me to whimper. "It seems that does."

Then he felt lower and the hands were removed altogether. It worried me. "Wh-What is i-it?"

"Here, boy." A second hand joined the professor's and I guessed it to be Andrew. "Feel that?"

"Yeah. What is it? Something bad?" Andrew sounded more than worried.

"It could be with the way Sheik has been treating his body." Andrew's hand was taken from mine and I wanted to whine, but I knew there had to be a reason. "Feel this."

I cringed as my stomach was pressed down in two different spots. "It... It feels the same as the other thing..."

The professor chuckled. "That's because it is, boy."

"Are those..." Andrew gulped and I wondered, through all my pain, what could make him do so.

"They are." And I blacked out.

* * *

It was dark in the house when I woke up again. It was a welcome surprise, seeing as the professor always opens his windows to let in the lake air. The room brightened for a moment as the door to outside was opened and then dimmed back to black as it closed. I heard a match being stuck and then soft candle light erupted from across the room.

"Are you awake, Sheik?" I sighed. Andrew.

"Yeah. What happened?" He made his way over and I blinked as he sat on the end of the bed.

"The professor told me not to tell you. Said he would explain things when he got back." He must have seen my annoyed expression because Andrew changed the subject. "Say, are you feeling better?"

"Much." Andrew stood up and walked up to the head of the bed. He ran the back of his hand over my forehead, most likely feeling for any type of temperature.

"That's good." He smiled and glanced over at me. "It was awful seeing you in so much pain. I... I really like you."

Even in the low light, I could see Andrew's blush. But I knew I was red as well. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." He chuckled lightly. "I've been wondering... Would you consider-"

"Please, don't. I can't." I looked away and felt his hand move from beside my face.

"Is it because of the man that you were with before? The one that is the father. Am I being rejected because you love him?" I bit my lip.

"Please, Andrew. I just can't." I could feel him bristle.

"Why? You need to give me a reason, Sheik. Cause I think I might love you. And if you don't want to be with me because of some guy that probably never wanted anything more out of you than sex, then you need to rethink some things." I sat up and gripped the sheets.

"He didn't use me! Understand! I was the one that wanted it! I practically begged him. And for what..." I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to hold back the emotions that wanted to take over. "To save my dying people."

"What do you mean, Sheik?" That's right. None of the villagers know the real reason why I'm here.

I sighed and motioned for Andrew to sit on the bed next to me. He did and I leaned into him. "I was sent on a mission by the elder of my village. Only it isn't really my village. I was an orphan that was taken in at a very young age. The professor told me that the village I came from had a certain trait that allowed males to reproduce. I hadn't known at the time that I was truly the only one who could do the job."

My nails dug into Andrew's arm through his shirt, but he didn't wince. "What was the mission, Sheik?"

I smiled weakly. "I was to go to Castle Town and seduce the prince of Hyrule."

"Why in blue blazes would your elder send you to do that?!" His voice shot up and it was almost comical how wide his eyes had become.

"I'm to have his child, the prince's first-born, so the Hylian king will be forced to treat the Sheikah with a little more respect. It was the elder's plan." I laughed dryly. "But it went wrong."

Andrew tucked a strand of my hair and caressed my cheek. "How did it go wrong?"

"I fell in love." I'm sure my face was one of bliss as I thought back to Link. "He was kind and I had never known someone to be nice to me. I was always avoided in the village. He showed me around the festival, even though he knew I was a Sheikah, and I slowly fell for him. I ended up staying longer than intended because he kept doing things that would draw me back to him. I think... I think he loved me as well."

Andrew's voice softened. "It was love at first sight, then?"

Tears trailed down my face. "Indeed it was. I actually thought about staying with him. It had crossed my mind quite a few times. But I reasoned that once he found out about me, he wouldn't want me anymore. Or, at least, that's what I told myself once I was out of the castle gate."

"So, you really are refusing me because you love him." I nodded. "What will you do after the plan goes through? Will you try for a relationship with the prince?"

"I don't really know. I believe the king would have me killed if I showed up in Castle Town. The child is all that matters. Link would have to run away with me, if he really wanted to be with me." A smile graced my lips, but it was sad and Andrew's eyes shown that he hated to see me so down. "But I don't think he would ever do that."

"I'd run away with you." I gasped as Andrew gave my cheek a kiss. "If I were the prince, I wouldn't think twice. Nothing would be worth giving you up, Sheik."

I was just about to respond when the door opened. "I see Sheik is awake."

The professor made it over to his desk and set some things down. "Boy, I brought the herbs we need. Mind getting a few things down off my shelf."

"Yeah. What do you need?" Andrew grinned and set about helping the professor. I was quite displeased when they let the sunlight back in.

* * *

"Professor, what is that stuff for?" I looked at the paste the old man was mushing up in a bowl.

He looked to Andrew and he nodded before excusing himself. Then the professor's eyes were back to what he was doing. "It's for your condition. It will help your body. That's all you need to know."

I was skeptical, but shrugged. It would only give me a headache if I argued with the old man. "Why did you tell Andrew not to tell me what is wrong with me? Don't I have a right to know?"

"I'm the one taking care of you, Sheik. So, therefor, I have the right to withhold, or make other people withhold, any information I don't think you should know at the time." He seemed to have dubbed the paste adequate. "Now lift that shirt and lower those pants. I need to be able to get to your whole belly."

I did as told and shivered when the cool substance touched my skin. "Can you please tell me why I suddenly hurt like hell?"

"I suppose." He set the bowl aside and I waited as the professor pulled a chair over to the bed. "It was an uncommon occurrence in the village for the men to have multiples."

"Multiple?" I gave him a weird look, like the professor had just sprouted another head.

"Yes, multiple. As in multiple children." I'm sure my face paled. "The use of the potion was the cause for it, but it still rarely happened. Only a handful of the men were... shall we say... fertile enough for the potion to make it happen. You are among those that, when using the potion, can have multiples."

"Wah! Ho-How do you know?!" He chuckled.

"I've felt them. Both of them. As did your little friend, Andrew."

"Both?" My throat hurt. That single word the only thing I could get out.

"Twins, my boy." I looked down at my hands.

"What do you think he would think of me... If he knew?" My nails bit into my skin as I clenched my hands, yet I didn't stop.

"The prince?" I nodded. "Hard saying. He could be overjoyed. By how you described him, he seemed like he was quite fond of you."

"The elder told me to stay here until this all passed over." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "But I want to see him. Even for a moment."

"Then let's go. I have a mule and a wagon." The professor ruffled my hair and I glanced up at him.

* * *

I heaved in the grass, then scooted away from it because I really couldn't get up on my own. That was the third time today we had to stop for me to vomit. The professor and Andrew are understanding beyond what I would have thought they would be.

"Need help back into the wagon, Sheik?" I shook my head, but ended up holding out a hand to Andrew. "That's what I thought."

Andrew helped me back into the seat and climbed up next to me. The professor barked out a word and the mule set into motion.

"We're making good progress, boys. We should reach Castle Town within the evening." The professor got this far off look in his eye and then turned to me with a smile. "This is really freeing. Being out of that town. I don't think I've been anywhere else after settling down there."

"I haven't been anywhere else." I looked up at Andrew. He noticed me staring and sent me a devilish smile. We had actually been getting along quite well since the argument. He is still set on marrying me and the like. Says he is going to buy a fishing boat with his saved up money so he can take care of me. I try to ignore him most of the time.

"Sheik, how about you take a nap. We have a full night ahead of us." I look at the professor and he grins. I'm suspicious, but I do end up taking him up on the offer.

* * *

5 months, 2 weeks

* * *

"Wake up. We're here." I blink my eyes and notice the sun is practically sitting on the horizon. It's quite a bit later than it was when I fell asleep.

"It's a festival, Sheik! Wow, the lights are so bright. It's amazing." Andrew's voice sounds like he is in awe. I wouldn't doubt that. My first time seeing Castle Town was much the same.

The cart is left near the stables and the mule is set off into the fenced area to roam. I notice the professor has no issues with leaving his things behind, so I suspect he has some sort of enchantment against thieves. "I have a bit of money saved up. How about we go have some fun." The professor gets that look in his eyes again and we are soon walking through the gate into the mass of people.

"Sheik, take Andrew with you." I'm handed a sack of rupees and before I can protest, the professor is gone.

"So, what should we do?" I turn and find myself on the receiving end of a lost puppy look.

"I- I'm not really sure. There are a lot more people here than at the last one." Not to mention I had, had the prince to guide me.

Andrew cheers and soon I'm being dragged through the crowd. "Look at that, Sheik!"

I glance in the direction he is pulling me and see a platform with two men up on it. One is turned away from us, green tunic unscathed, a gleaming sword in his hand. The other is a much bigger man facing our way, cuts along his face and a gash in his arm, but no sword in his hand. Then I hear a voice. And it feels like my heart stops.

"Is that all you have? I thought you said you knew what you were doing!" The crowd cheers as the blond haired man holds his arms up and then points his sword at his opponent. "This is hardly a match."

"Why you little-" Then I gasp as the bigger man runs forward, fist out in front of him.

The smaller back-flips up on the rope and jumps over the other man's head, slicing his sword down with perfect timing to cut a thin line in the man's brow. I would be cheering with the crowd if not for being blown away by how amazing he looks. Even after so many months...

I still love the prince.

* * *

The fight ends sometime after I force myself to walk away, intent on finding a food stand. But I make sure to keep my eyes on the prince as he jumps off. I refuse to let him see me. I wouldn't be able to get away if he spotted me. Andrew stayed over by the platform, engrossed in the fight, but now he was walking over to the bench I had been sitting on to eat.

"Watcha got there?" I hold up the caramel apple on a stick I had been munching on. Andrew smiles and sits next to me, taking the apple and biting into it. "Woah, this is great!"

I giggle and lean into him as Andrew dives into eating the rest of my apple. "Glad you like it."

"So cute." I gasp when he places a kiss to my cheek. My hand comes up to cover some of my flushing face.

He delivers another kiss to the back of my hand and I playfully shove him. "Andrew!"

"What." He smirks at me. I realize I'm having a lot of fun sitting here with him. Then his hand is under my chin and my face is being tilted up. My eyelids flutter as his warm breath lands on my lips. His hands are now cupping my face and our mouths gently touch. My fingers dive into his hair and twist in the small ringlets. My heart skipping a beat at Andrew's innocent kiss. I rejected him, didn't I. Then why does this feel so good.

Andrew pulls back and smiles softly at me. "Thanks, Sheik."

I blush and, having no words to say, look out into the crowd. Right at the prince. His mouth open in shock, I suppose. And I freeze.

"Sheik?" I cringe from Andrew's hand on my shoulder and rise from the bench, dashing through the crowd. Anywhere to avoid those hurt-filled eyes. I can hear Andrew calling out to me, but I ignore him. My chest is heaving, but I don't stop. The lights fade away as I rush out into Hyrule Field. There, I fall to the ground. Yet, I can hear him approach.

"Is it... Is it really you, Sheik?" I shake my head and hunch over myself. Then I feel a tender touch on my ear, fingers lightly tracing the earring I never take out. "Why did you leave me?"

"No..." I moan out as a sob takes me.

"Did you use me? Was I only a plaything? Is that man the one you really want? Or is he just another fool?" I cry out as if stuck and feel on the verge of vomiting.

Once again, I shake my head. "Please." I glance up to see the prince scowling at me.

"Stop with your pity party! I want the truth!" His voice is harsh. My stomach rolls and I surprise Link as I take off, falling to the ground several feet from him to expel the contents of my stomach. "Sheik!"

"N-No... Don't come o-over-r-r here." I plead, but soon strong arms wrap around me. Link helps me from the ground and walks me back towards the town a ways.

"Here. Wash out your mouth with this." I glance at the animal skin and then allow Link to hand it to me. I almost gasp at the taste of the strong liquor, but manage to rinse the nasty taste from my mouth before spitting it off to the side. Link smiles softly when I hand the skin back to him and I notice he touches my hand more than necessary.

"Are you okay?" I bite my lip, but end up mumbling out a soft 'No'. Link rubs my arms, over my shoulders, and down my back. It reminds me of the few days I spent with him. He was always massaging me. "Tell me what's wrong."

His tone of voice tells me he is not amused and won't take no for an answer. I back up a step and wrap my arms protectively around my stomach, turning slightly to the side. I'm thankful for the big shirt of Andrew's that he let me borrow. "It is no-othing I can't han-andle."

I yelp as his arms wrap around my waist. "Sheik... I know."

My eyes widen as I look up at him. "You..." Link's hands run up and over my bloated stomach.

"We got a letter from the Sheikah tribes some months ago. They swore one of their own was with..." His fingertips grazed my heated skin as Link lightly pushed my shirt up. "My child."

I cringe, waiting for the disgusted look and scorn-filled words. Yet neither came. Instead I hear a soft tune. "Link?"

"It hurt when I found your earring. I knew you would leave when given the chance, but I couldn't stop myself from collapsing into my bed. Tears falling from my eyes and hands clutching the only thing I had left of you." The prince kissed below my ear. "A whole month came and went before I realized why I missed you so much. Why I never wanted you to leave... I love you, Sheik of the Sheikah."

"Link, I-"

"Shh. Just let me pretend. Don't tell me you only did it because you were under orders. Let me have my fantasy." I could feel him shaking and wetness rained down upon the back of my neck as he nuzzled into my hair. "Lie to me, please."

I bit my lip and then I did just as he asked. I lied. "I don't love you."

"Wha-"

"The days we spent together meant nothing to me. It was torture to let you make love to me. When I left, I loved getting away from you. My life felt whole without you." I turned in his arms as his hold loosened. Link looked confused, but I gave him a soft smile while I spoke. My voice lowering to a gentle whisper. "Everything I say is true."

And then he smiled too. "I'm so upset to hear you say that, Sheik. I hated to be around a no-good-Sheikah. Your eyes staring into my very soul like a burning I wished would end. I hate you."

"I hate you, Prince." Then he leaned down, and I met him halfway, for a kiss.

"Leave me. And never come back." I giggled and grasped his shirt as Link picked me up to spin us around.

* * *

The professor was nowhere to be found when the prince and I had finally wandered back into the city. Andrew was still looking for me and I called out to him. Link introduced himself when Andrew got defensive about why I was with him. The prince had chuckled when Andrew didn't bow, but instead mouthed off about how I had been depressed without my prince. I ended up blushing and Andrew joined in on laughing when Link chuckled loud enough to scare the people near us.

Link had then offered to pay for a couple rooms at the best inn in Castle Town. Andrew took him up on his offer, since Link took my no's as yes's. It was a nice place, fit for nobles. And since most nobles stayed at the castle there were plenty of rooms. Link had frowned when Andrew offered to share a room and I accepted, but smiled softly when I accidentally let him know about my fear of being alone. Something I had not had before going to Lake Town. I guess it was going from no one caring to being around so many people that care for me that now I couldn't be alone. I even slept in the same room as the professor.

We had wished the prince goodnight and he had placed a gentle kiss to my brow before leaving.

"I guess I can let him have you." I was in the middle of closing the door and was so embarrassed I ended up slamming it the rest of the way.

Andrew chuckled when I practically pounced on him. "What!"

"The prince is a good guy, so I will give up. He really does love you, huh." I flushed further and went around Andrew to placed my bag by one of the beds.

"You... You think so." I patted out the tiny wrinkles in the bed.

"Yeah. I could see the love in his eyes when he gazed at you." I was red for the rest of the night.

* * *

A struggle was heard from downstairs and I bolted out of bed. I could barely make out what was being said, but I could hear the most important word. Sheikah. They had found me. I rushed around, getting my things. My voice a loud whisper. "Andrew! Wake up!"

He must have heard the urgency in my voice, because Andrew was out of bed in seconds. "What's wrong?"

"I think the castle guard know I'm here. I have to go." His eyes widened. "You can't come with me. If I can get away, I'll meet you by the river we passed to get here."

"Sheik, that's a whole day's travel back! There is no way-"

"Shut up!" I covered his mouth and glared into his eyes. "There is no room for argument."

I gasped as I heard a door down the hall being kicked in. Andrew's caught my gaze. "Go."

So, I did. My hands were swift as I unhooked the shutters and opened the window. Another door banged against the wall. I probably only had a few seconds to run. My bag was pulled up a little higher on my shoulder and I jumped. I could hear the door open, Andrew started to yell in anger, and the guards screaming for someone to go after me. But my Sheikah speed could not be beat. Even though my stomach was bigger and I had not worn my battle-suit for some time, I was still faster than most Hylians. The streets passed by as I tried to remember the way back out to the field. I caught a glance of the stalls and made a quick turn down that road, right into the square. I could find my way from here. The gates were a sight to see as I sprinted towards them. I was going to make it!

Then a single body stepped out and my blood ran cold. The king of Hyrule. Charles Nohansen. And he looked none to happy to see me.

"Sheikah." He growled and my ears drooped. "Come with me."

In that moment, I snarled. "No!" My feet taking me in the direction of my freedom and then I went to flip over him. That was the plan, but the king's hands shot up and he grabbed me by my ankles.

"You aren't running away from me, Sheikah scum." He hissed and soon I was being lifted up then thrown over his shoulder.

"Put me down you stupid, sorry excuse for a king." I clawed at his back, but the man just kept walking back into the city. I knew we weren't heading to the castle when it came into my view. "Whe-Where are you taking me?"

"Away from my son. I know you poisoned his mind with your filth." I was about to protest, but then something hit the back of my head.

* * *

"Sheik?" My head pounds and I try to shove the hands patting my hair away. "Hey, you need to wake up."

Gentle fingers graze my face and a warm pressure covers my mouth. "I can't get you out after this, Sheik. You have to wake up!" The voice changes from calming to urgent and I attempt to open my eyes, but they feel so heavy. I just want to sleep.

"Please, I don't want to lose you." Color floods in as my eyelids finally flutter open. The room is hazily, but I can see the faint outline of a man with golden hair.

Only one person looks so heavenly. "Link?"

"Yes! Gods above." That warmth is against my lips again for the briefest of moments and I realize it was Link kissing me. "We have a small opening before my father comes back. I have to get you out of here. He plans to..."

The prince looks away and I frown. "What will he do?"

"He..." My vision is slowly getting better and I can see tears unwilling to fall in Link's eyes. "My father plans to kill the child."

I can hear the pounding of my heart in my ears. "He can't. No." I shake my head and bite my bottom lip until it bleeds.

Link is rummaging in a small bag for something and I watch as he produces a key. "I'm going to be a distraction. You will leave and do not come back." I can see the solemn look on Link's face and I know it hurts him to say such things.

The shackles clink as they fall against the wall and Link is helping me up. The bag he brought is thrust into my hands and now I can see that it is my own. "Go straight down the hall and out the door, but be careful." He places a sweet kiss on my brow and then runs from the cell.

"I saw the Sheikah escape! He is running towards the west exit! After him!" Link's voice is strong and proud as he orders the soldiers away from my location.

So, I take the chance he has given me and follow my prince's directions. The late evening sun is barely lighting up the field, but I can see the lights of Castle Town in the distance. I know I should not go there, but I worry for Andrew. Then I remember, I told him to meet me at the river we passed. I wonder how I will get there in my condition, then I see a brilliant white horse. I make my way to the stallion and am surprised when he nudges into me before kneeling to let me on. I won't question why as I climb onto the beautiful beast. I lean down and whisper into his ear. "Thank you." And then he is up, hooves crashing against the ground.

"My horse!" I throw my head back in laughter at the King's voice, though I am slightly afraid that he was there. What will happen to Link? Yet, I can't let it bother me too much. Link knew of the consequences.

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Link turns from his father and smiles out into the field. Sheik had gotten away. That was good. And on his dad's horse, no less!

"Link James Nohansen!" The young prince scowled. His father was a cruel man. Link had no doubt in his mind that the near extinction of the Sheikah was his fault. Sheik's people. He missed the red-eyed beauty already.

Suddenly, a firm grip spun Link around. "Listen to me when I'm speaking to you, boy." The king's face was stern.

"Why? You said the Sheikah were uncivilized and disgraceful… But Sheik isn't." The man sighed. "He's beautiful."

"Back to the castle. Right now." King Nohansen's nostrils flared at his child's behavior. Hadn't he raised Link right?

The Sheikah loving prince crossed his arms and stood his ground. "Maybe I don't want to go back to the castle. Perhaps I prefer to be out here."

"If you don't want me to hunt down that boy and slit his throat myself, then I suggest you get your arse back to the castle. And don't you dare stop until you are up in your room." Link huffed, but he knew when he was beat.

"Fine, but I don't want to hear that you hurt him."

* * *

My nose twitches and I wipe a bit of drool from my lips. Something smells really good and a crackling fire is the first thing I see.

"Ah, I see you're awake." Everything tenses at the unfamiliar voice.

"It's okay, Sheik. She's a friend." My eyes rise to see Andrew walking over to the fire with a bundle of sticks in his arms.

"That's right I am." I let my gaze wander back over to the figure sitting across from me. She's obviously an elderly woman, probably around the professor's age. Wrinkles in her skin and gray streaks in her pitch black hair. But I find that she is beautiful. And was probably more so in her youth.

"Eat up, Sheik." I jump at the professor's voice and tears come to my eyes as I reach out to him like a child. He makes his way over and envelopes me in an embrace so calming that I sob more from the safety I'm feeling. "Shh. It's okay. I've got you."

"I was so scared... So scared." I look up into his eyes and an urge comes across me. A feeling that I can't keep in and words I couldn't hold back even if I wanted to. "Please keep me safe, Papa."

The professor's eyes water and his lips twitch up into the tiniest of smiles. "Of course, dear child." And I fall back into a deep sleep in the arms of the man that is the closest thing to being my grandfather. To being family.

* * *

6 months, 3 weeks.

* * *

"Sheik, you're back! How was Castle Town?" I smile as Joan hurries over to help me from the wagon.

"It was fine. There was a festival going on and we had a lot of fun." I shrug.

"That's good." She sees that I am tired and turns her sights on Andrew. I block out the chatter and hold my neck in pain.

"Sheik?" Madeline, the professor's ex-lover, places her hand on my stomach and sighs. "Let's go get you in bed. The journey seems to have taken a lot out of you."

"I'm okay, really." My statement loses some credibility when I take a step and almost fall, Andrew's sudden appearance being the only thing keeping me up.

"See you some other time, Joan." The shop keeper waves goodbye and I see Andrew blush. I'll get to the bottom of that later, the pain and burning of my throat taking all my attention. Andrew scoops me up gently and sets me back in the wagon.

"I really am fine, guys."

Madeline groans. "I'll believe that when this boy gets married." She gestures towards Andrew and I cringe as the giggle it brings from me makes my throat worse.

* * *

9 months, 4 days

* * *

"You're ready to pop. Aren't you, Sheik." I groaned as Madeline's hands kneaded into my back. How the old woman was still able to use her hands for massage was beyond me. It was an interesting situation. She demanded I lay on my side on my bed and I refused, saying I had to clean up breakfast dishes and the like. Never would I say no to her again. Madeline had me on the bed in seconds. Though she didn't hurt me, so I just decided to put up with her stubbornness. I was quite enjoying myself now.

"Yeah. Anyway you can speed this up?" She chuckled.

"I know you are in a rush, but those babes will come out on their own time. No need to hurry." Two firm kicks told me that my little babies agreed and I smiled.

"I guess you are right." A knock on the door caused my massage to stop and I almost pouted.

Madeline answered the door and I could have sworn my heart stopped. "Hello. Is Sheik here? The old man down at the edge of the village saw me and made sure to direct me this way. I just hope I got the right house."

My barefoot feet touched down on the cool, wood floor and I walked over to stand behind Madeline. Tears filled my eyes as I took in the prince in all his glory. The morning sun brightened his face and in that moment he was akin to a god in my mind.

"Link." Madeline chuckled and moved aside, allowing Link to walk in. We stood there awkwardly for only a second as, I'm sure, both our bodies had to restart. Then I was in his arms, his body shaking as he held me.

"Gods. I've missed you, Sheik." Link's hands came to rest on my stomach. "You've grown more beautiful since the last time I saw you. And to think you carry my child."

I giggled and nuzzled into him. Perhaps I should inform him that I was having twins, we were having twins, but my train of thought ended as he picked me up. "Link!"

He laughed, whole and happy, before waltzing right back out the door and heading toward the lake. "Let's go sit by the water. I have important news for you."

The water was crystal clear as we sat on the shore. I was in Link's lap, his arms around my belly. "Why are you here? How…?"

"The people found out about you. They were outraged at what the king, my father, wanted to do to you." Hands clutched at the fabric of my shirt, Link probably remembering the day he helped me escape from his father.

"Were you the one that told them?" I felt him nod nodded and I smiled.

"My dad didn't let me leave the castle for some time, but I got out one night. Ended up at a little place called Telma's Bar. I drank a lot that night. I was so drunk that I told Telma of you and, when morning came, she asked me about you. I confirmed that I had been speaking the truth and she asked if she could spread the word that I was in love with a Sheikah that carried my child." Here, he laughed. "Dad was furious, but the public wanted to meet you. So, here I am. I've come to take you back with me, Sheik."

"I'm in no condition to travel, Link. The public will have to wait to meet me and our children." He breath caught at this and I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Chi-Children?" I pulled his hands further onto my stomach.

"Yes. Twins." Link's lips pressed into my neck. I squealed and he chuckled.

"I can't wait."

* * *

It came as no surprise later that night when Link pulled me into the inn room he had rented and slowly undressed me. Madeline had made mention that sex wouldn't harm the babies over dinner and dang Link for taking advantage of the fact. But I would be a liar if I said I didn't need him that night. He made love to me gently and ran his fingers through my hair until I fell asleep. It was bliss to be back with Link.

* * *

Light. Sunlight. I yawned and stretched my arms up, toes curling in delight.

"Morning, Beautiful." I blushed.

Link's breath was warm on my bare shoulder blades. "G-Good morning to you."

"No need to be so stiff, Sheik. I would have thought we were far from strangers." He started to rub at my back and I was practically mewing. "You like that?"

"Yeah." My muscles relaxed further as Link's hands worked into them.

"I can only imagine how much you ache. Your stomach is at least twice the size it was when I last saw you." Suddenly, I was pulled up and into Link's lap. His hands caressed the bare skin of my swollen belly. "I love you, Sheik."

"I… love you…" And I drifted back to sleep in his embrace.

* * *

Excruciating pain. I rolled over onto my stomach to try and get up. _Where was Link?_ A scream tore from my throat as another spasm hit my body. Sweat ran profusely from my brow down into my eyes, mixing with the tears there. I grasped the headboard, trying once more to get up. I was on my knees, hands holding the headboard of the bed, when a particularly strong cramp made me gasp. It felt like I was dying. Water gushed down onto the bed and for a moment I though I had peed myself. But no. This was too much water. Then it hit me. I must be in labor.

"Link!" I screamed like I've never screamed before.

I groaned as a strange feeling caused fire to erupt in my groin. Slowly, shakily, I lowered a hand down to feel around _down there_. Something was happening. I'm not sure what, but it felt like I was opening, if that makes sense. It was almost like I was being ripped in two.

"Link!" My hand flew up to my mouth as I coughed, what felt like water seeping through my fingers.

The door flew open in the next instance and there he was. "Sheik!" I knew he would take care of me now. And so I promptly passed out.

* * *

My whole body froze. There was Sheik, beautiful Sheik, and I could see blood running down from his mouth. From the light in the hall, I could see the bed was drenched in... water? He smiled upon seeing me and I had to rush forward to catch him before he cracked his head on the bed. He was shivering and strangely cold for how warm it was in the room.

I knew I had to get him to the professor. Suddenly, somehow I was standing outside the laboratory. I don't remember how I had gotten here so fast, but I didn't think on it as I started banging on the door as loudly as I could.

"It had better be im-" Madeline stopped when she realized who I was. "Hurry! Get him inside!"

"Who is knocking at this hour?" The professor noticed me and then glanced at Sheik, whom I had set down in his bed. "Sheik!"

He hurried over to us and was quick to instruct Madeline what needed to be done. "Boy." I stopped focusing on Sheik and looked to the professor.

"Y-yes, sir." Tears filled my eyes when Sheik let out a scream, but I didn't dare glance at him for fear of breaking down.

"I have a special concoction on a shelf over by the fish tank. Has Sheik's name on it. Get it and rub as much as you can on his stomach." I sprinted over and was quick to grab the bowl.

I had started rubbing the sweet smelling substance on Sheik before speaking up. "W-What's it for? Will it help him?"

"It'll make him relax." I nodded and, sure enough, Sheik settled down.

Madeline had set up a tarp halfway over Sheik and the old man guided me over to the other side of it. "Now, Link. I need you to sit on the bed beside Sheik's head and soothe him. Under no circumstances, not even if he screams, do not look over the barrier. Understood?" I nodded and the professor smiled softly. "I promise he will be okay."

For the next few hours I stayed by Sheik. I wet a rag again and again to lay on his forehead. Softly sang to him. Told him of my childhood. Anything to keep his, and my, mind off of the pain he was going through. At one point, he started to whimper my name. Finally, as the sun was starting to come up, I heard a cry. A baby's cry. Soon followed by another.

"They're beautiful." Some fifteen minutes later Madeline walked around the barrier holding two bundles in her arms. She sat down by me on the bed and I leaned over to look at the children I hadn't planned on. But seeing them and then glancing at Sheik, I knew this was right.

"L-Link?" Sheik attempted to sit up, only to cry out in pain.

The professor came over and propped him up on a pillow, kissing his forehead lightly. "You did so good, Sheik. Your father would be proud."

"Ca-Can I see them?" Madeline passed a little one to me before walking around the bed to give the other to Sheik.

I smiled softly and sat back against the pillow with Sheik, lovingly taking in our children. The one in Sheik's arms had rich skin and golden hair, a little boy that looked so much like me. The other, a girl, pale skin and... silver hair? Sheik seemed just as confused as I was.

"The same color as your father's, Sheik." The professor looked on the verge of tears. "He would have been overjoyed to see you now."

"What are you going to name them?" Madeline had come back, two very small sets of clothes in her hands.

I glanced at the beautiful man beside me. "What do you want to name them, Sheik?"

He looked to me with wide eyes. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You deserve to name them. You are their mother." He blushed and elbowed me.

"Then... I want to name them..." His eyebrows drew down for a moment and then Sheik smiled. "Mayu and Rin."

"Wonderful names." I nuzzled into him.

Sheik yawned and leaned into me as his eyelids dropped. Mayu and Rin slowly falling asleep with him. I'd give anything to stay with them forever.

* * *

"I'm so excited to be going home, Sheik." Link grinned as the city came into focus. "But I will miss the little house by the lake the villagers took the time to build."

I smiled, thinking about the cute little house we had been staying in since Mayu and Rin were a month old. It had taken the villagers almost no time to complete the house. It was kind of sad to leave the quaint, homey town.

Link must have seen my expression, because he suddenly kissed me. "We can go back any time after I show my new family off."

"R-Really?" He nodded and I would have jumped on him had it not been for the babies in his lap. They really like to sleep on their daddy.

"I'm not first in line for the throne." Link shrugged when I stared at him wide eyed.

I was dumbfounded. "You... aren't?"

"Nope." His face split into a cheshire smile. "My dear older-than-me-by-a-few-minutes brother has that burden."

"Oh, Link. I... I'll be happy as long as I'm with you." He chuckled as I moved to lean on his shoulder, soft lips kissing my forehead.

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

Extra:

My throat constricted as the guards pushed the throne room doors open. I was worried about seeing the king. The last time we had talked was when he was carrying me over his shoulder to that prison. A squeal filled the room and I stared wide-eyed at the princess of Hyrule as she rushed over to us.

"Oh. My. Goddesses! Link, he is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" I feel like she would have tackled me to the ground if not for the child in my arms. Little Rin giggled and reached out for his aunt. "Aww! You guys are the most adorable family I have ever seen."

"Thanks, Zel." I bet someone could see Link's face from across Hyrule. It was that red.

"Boy." We both froze as the king walked up. He rubbed at his chin and then caught my gaze. "I... apologize for my actions. The Sheikah have always intimidated me and I would not stand for them to take advantage of you. But, I see that this one has taken your heart and I would hate to hurt the... mother to my grandchildren."

Anyone could see the way calling me a mother left a bad taste in his mouth, but I had a feeling he would warm up to it.

* * *

3\. Love

Never was the word love used lightly between Sheik and Link; so when Sheik spoke it, Link hushed to listen.

* * *

**Over 11k words. Umm... Yeah. If you made it this far, good job and I hope you liked it! I was thinking about taking the month/week/day stuff out that I was using to make sure I was in the right spot for Sheik's pregnancy, but decided to leave it in. Props to the people that understood what that was.**

**Review. I would like to have some feedback on this if that is possible. I've been working on perfecting it for months now. I know mpreg isn't for everyone, but I enjoy it. It allows me to have my favorite pairings and give them children! **

**Love and wow-this-was-long,**

**~Annoying :)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hello! Nice to see everyone! How have you been? Oh... wait. Off track. I updated. Er... well. You can see that. Umm... Nevermind.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

24\. Rebirth

* * *

_As he slipped from this world into the next, Hyrule's hero only had one wish. To be reborn in an era of peace with his love._

* * *

I looked around the empty halls of the Temple of Time. I had always felt a connection to this place. Gold peeked out from my bag as I made my way up the steps. Cool metal chilled my already cold hands as I lifted the lyre from my bag. The urge to take it from the Museum of History's Ancient Heroes section had been too much. It was said to be used by the guide to the Hero of Time. The golden instrument was barely scratched and it made me wonder if the guide had cared dearly for it.

My finger glided across the string, kept in perfect working condition by the museum. Songs came to life as I plucked the strings, yet not knowing where they came from having never played a lyre before. It was like a tragic love story was happening before my eyes. It started light and airy, like the wind rustling through the trees, then turned into a deep fiery passion matching the heat of a volcano. My breath was taken away as I played a soothing yet heartbreaking string of notes. Slowly, the song faded into haunting notes of regret and sorrow. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I finished the story with another melody that was like the couple had given up.

"Hey!" I jumped and turned, almost dropping the lyre, to run back further into the temple. "That belongs to the museum!"

My heart was racing as I hit the back wall and gave up, finally facing the man that followed me. "I'm sorry. It was just so pretty." I'm sure I looked pathetic and incredibly guilty.

"Who... Who are you?" I looked up into bluer than blue eyes. They looked familiar. Like I'd seen such amazing orbs in my dreams before. I could see the pity there as he looked at me, the obviously homeless boy, but also different emotions. Surprise and... excitement. And something a little more. Like he was feeling the same connection I was.

"My name is Sheik." I gulped when he stepped closer, but sighed when his hand gently cupped my jaw.

"I've... finally found you." Scenes flashed before my eyes in the moment our skin touched. Images of traveling with a man much like the one before me, but dressed in green and older. yet... younger inside. Cold nights forcing us to share each other's warmth. Getting to know each other over a great journey. Flashes of a great battle and my death as the love of my life whispered sweet nothings into my ear. But I could feel him go cold as we passed on together.

My heart felt like it would burst. I suddenly felt whole. Something I hadn't felt ever in my life. No, something I hadn't felt in this life. And I slipped into his arms. "You did find me."

* * *

24\. Depressed

Link was depressed when Sheik refused to let him nip at the smaller than normal, yet still pointed, Sheikah's ear upon seeing it after unwrapping his turban.

* * *

**Hey guys! I remeber what I needed to say. I have been getting request to write out Calm. (An extra story from a waaay earlier chapter.) To be frank, I actually wasn't going to. I had read over it a few times and found that I really liked the ending, but you guys are the readers and I have a soft spot for my readers. So I went back and read it again, then came up with something. I hope it isn't completely stupid. I sorta like it. **

* * *

"No!" I cling to Sheik's body as he falls forward, blood ruining my clothes.

_It wasn't suppose to happen like this, my chosen. I did not wish to shed innocent blood._

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I screamed out at Farore and dug my nails into Sheik's skin. More of his life bleeding onto my hands. But there was already so much of his blood on my hands. I killed him. It was my blade that pierced through his chest, ending his life.

"L...Link..." My heart stopped as Sheik's barely there voice hit my ears.

"No. Don't talk. I can fix this. I can... I can..." Earth-shaking sobs left me as his hand found its way into my hair, massaging my scalp.

"I love... you. My hero." He flinches and blood bubbles up out of Sheik's mouth.

"No!" Tears block my vision. "Someone do something! Please! Farore! Din! Nayru! Anybody!"

_I cannot, my chosen. My power is weak. He is too far gone for me._

My hands curl into fist and then I realize I am hurting Sheik as I tear away skin.

_But not us._

Two more voices enter my head, speaking the same words, and I gasp. "Din? Nayru?"

_It is us, child. We can save your love, but you must do something for us._

Eagerly, I nod my head. "Anything!"

_Swear that you will be reborn for us. Give your spirit to us, so you can be our hero again and again. Destroy the pact that your ancestor made with the late Goddess Hylia. Do our bidding and leave Hyrule. Leave Hylia's reincarnate._

I didn't understand what they meant about the Goddess Hylia, but I would leave Hyrule if it meant I could be with Sheik. So, I nodded my head and felt the familiar feeling of warping.

* * *

The late night sky was dark as I opened my eyes, but I wasn't cold. I could feel a fire to my left and turned to look at it, only to see Link sitting next to it cooking fish. He spotted me and set the fish down on the spit, hurrying to me. I couldn't help but notice how blood-shot his eyes were.

"You're okay. Gods, I thought you would never wake up." His shaking hands took one of mine in them and then Link was kissing the backs of my fingers.

"H-" I coughed, a metallic taste springing forth into my mouth.

"Oh! I'll get you some water!" Hero gently rest my hand on my chest and walked over to where I could see Epona's saddle. I suspect she was off grazing and would be back before we set off again. Where Hero was taking me, I did not know. "Here."

Link helped me sit up and sip some water from a water-skin. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you." I glanced around and found that I didn't know where we were. Much less, how I would have gotten here in my condition. I jumped up, though my head swam, and pulled my shirt up. No blood.

"Link, how?" His eyes were downcast.

"They saved you after I... after I almost killed you." A single tear ran down his cheek.

I leaned over and wiped it away with my thumb, cradling Link's face in my hand. "No. Farore almost did through you."

"But it was my sword through your chest!" He shook and I shushed him as I ran a hand through his golden locks.

"Link. Link, look at me." I made sure to maintain eye contact when Link finally looked up at me. "I love you."

A shaky gasp left my hero and then I was in his arms, Link's lips against mine and his embrace was close to crushing. But I accepted it and kissed him back with all the passion in my body. Soon, the blanket over me was stripped away and Link was trailing butterfly kisses down my chest. I knew we would be together tonight. Something as traumatic as my brush with death could only be over-shadowed by the ultimate act of love.

Link's voice echoed through the night. "I love you. I really love you. I love you so much." And he continued to whisper this over and over into my ear as we made love for the first time.

* * *

**Once again, I hope this wasn't bad. I also hope the original 100TC chapter was okay. It was just a little something I came up with the other day. I'm a little iffy on it as well. **

**Review. Tell me how I'm doing. **

**Love and Sheik's lyre, (Not his butt this time. Hehe.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**I'm finally getting this posted! So excited! I have been working on this for quite some time now. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

89\. Twilight

* * *

The Master Sword slid into the pedestal with ease. Just as it should be. I stepped back, job done. I was no longer the hero. I could go back to being Link, goat herder. But did I really want that after a full year of adventure. Maybe, maybe not.

I walked out of the old temple ruins and into the Sacred Grove. And something caught my gaze. I thought that on the left of where the stairs would be that there was an indent. But now I saw an opening. I've always been a curious person by nature, so I walked over to it and looked in. A spiral staircase went down and I pulled out my lantern. The stairs were in an almost perfect state. It reminded me of the old Temple of Time. But where did they lead. Surely these stairs weren't put here without purpose. And only showing up now...

They were dusty and it swept up into my nose as I made my way down. I was thinking of heading back up when I stepped and an echo reached my ears.

"Wha-" I had wandered into a huge room. It made me think of the temple above me. But it wasn't. This was much older. Ancient. The whole place had a layer of dust. The walls made of a beautiful white stone. The floor as well. A gorgeous red rug ran from what looked to have been the door into the darkness, too far for my lantern to light up.

"Amazing." It was so surreal. My footsteps making so much noise in this quiet place. I came to a small set of stairs and what looked to be a shrine? Pedestal? It looked to be missing something, but I wasn't sure what. So I moved on. Up into another room. Intricate carvings lined the floor. Several little steps up to a platform. And on that was what looked to be a table. But it was stone and the person on it captivated me.

Pale, flawless skin. A rounded softer face. High cheekbones. Straight, but delicate nose. Full lips, yet the bigger top overlapped the smaller bottom one. Thick, dark lashes. Lush, almost white, blond hair. Pointed ears that poked out of their hair and were little compared to mine. Build of a dancer, perhaps. Tiny hands that I trailed my fingers over. They were quite cold. I'd have pegged the body as a woman with the curves it held, rivaling any woman I had ever seen. But I knew _he_ wasn't because of the lack of clothing. Only a small cloth ran along his lower regions.

What could he possibly be here for?

The boy groaned and a delicate hand rose up to his forehead. I was shocked as eyes fluttered open and the color was red. A deep crimson. They locked on mine and his eyebrows drew together.

"Link."

I would have jumped back if not for the unsure way he said it. As if I looked like _Link_, but there were things that he questioned.

"That would be my name. What is yours?" He tried to sit up, but I could see his arms shake from the strain. "Here. Let me help you."

His body jerked back when my hands grabbed his shoulders and I ignored it, instead helping the boy into a sitting position.

"Sheik." His voice startled me. I wasn't expecting him to speak again.

I leaned in to try and hear him better. "What did you say?"

"My name... My name is Sheik." His hands grabbed for the bit of fabric that covered him in obvious embarrassment. I chuckled and removed my cloak, wrapping it around Sheik. He blushed and turned to look away. "Thank you."

"Sheik." His ears perked. "What are you doing down here?"

Sheik's body stiffened. "Down here?" I watched as his gaze traveled the room.

"Never mind. We can figure that out later. What is this place?" A small smile formed on his lips and I found myself grinning.

"This is the Temple of Time." A dreamy look crossed his face for a moment.

"This isn't the Temple of Time, Sheik. I've been there. This is under it." Sheik lightly shook his head and his hair bounced.

"Perhaps not of your time. But of mine." His legs buckled under him as my new companion tried to stand. I helped him from the floor and Sheik pushed my hands off. "Which way will lead us out?"

I snorted at his stubbornness and pointed back the way I came. "There's a little staircase over there."

His eyes flashed for a moment then Sheik nodded. "Understood. Let's go." He seemed set on going, but his body refused, causing the once sleeping boy to fall to the ground.

"I'll carry you." Sheik protested as I picked him up bridal style.

"I would rather walk, Hero." I frowned in confusion.

"Hero? Why did you call me that? And while we are at it, how did you know my name?" A soft snore reached my ears and I stole a glance down. He was asleep. I guess I could get those answers later.

* * *

_"Sheik, you don't have to do this! There must be another way!" He tugged on my arm, but I didn't look at him._

_"I'm sorry, Hero. This is the role I must play." Zelda and the sages formed a circle around the place I was to sleep._

_"Please. I just found you again. I don't want to lose you." Tears formed at the corners of my eyes, but I blinked them away. This was for the good of Hyrule. For the princess. For Link._

_I pulled from Hero's weakened grasp and steeled myself for what was to come. I would sleep until Ganondorf's spirit was truly gone from this world. My Sheikah body able to contain large amounts of magic and allow it to flow as it should. I was the perfect seal for his power._

_"Sheik, please!" Arms wrapped around my middle and I let out a strangled gasp. Why did he have to make this so hard? Why did I have to falter at his touch? Why did I have to love him?_

_"Link." He froze at his name. "I'm doing this for you, so please allow me to protect you and... and love you."_

_I was spun around and lips crashed into mine barely after my cowl was pulled down. Our tears mingled as the kiss deepened and my shaking hands tangled in Link's hair. His own clinging to the back of my tabard because we both knew we loved one another, but I would still go through with this._

_"I love you, Sheik." A moan passed my lips as he pressed kisses to the skin of my neck. "I know you won't stay with me, but perhaps next life or the one after. When Ganondorf is gone and you meet me again, promise me you will love the new me. Promise me you will try your hardest to love him as you love me now. To not hold back. A-And cherish him as I wish to do to you. Please, this is my only request."_

_It was a selfish request, this we both knew. In accepting, I would be dooming myself to a loveless life if his reincarnate didn't feel anything for me. But I loved him too much to deny it. __"Yes, Link. I will always love you. No matter the body that holds your spirit. I love you." His hands tugged my turban and I felt my hair spill down. I sighed as Link's calloused fingertips brushed my scalp._

_"You should go." I nodded. "I love you."_

_Link released me and I backed up, passing into the light that the sages' spell was giving off. My final words to him reaching Link's ears as I lowered myself to the place I would sleep for many years to come, "I love you."_

* * *

A wooden ceiling was above me as I woke. The soft sent of lavender in the air.

"Oh, hey! You're awake. I'll go get Link." I caught a glimpse of brown hair before the person, or perhaps child, was gone.

Go... get... Link...? Ah, yes! This era's hero. Strange how he shares Link's name. I suppose it is the work of the goddesses.

"Sheik! You're awake!" I yelped as the hero's body pins mine to the bed. My face reddening as he nuzzles into my hair. "I missed you."

He sits up and smiles down at me like a dog waiting for a treat. I groan. Did Hero have to be weird in every life? "Would you kindly get off me?"

Link's face falls and he moves to sit next to me on the bed, then grins like the cat that got the cream... Or perhaps the wolf that captured his prey. "Want some clothes?" My eyes widen.

"Get away!" I bunch the blanket up around me as best as I can with Hero sitting on it.

"Sheik, seriously. There isn't anything on you I haven't seen. I did carry you here." He has a straight face as he says it, but then Link's face brightens to a shade of red that reminds me of my Link.

I don't know what compels me to do it...

My hands grab at Link's hair and I pull him to me. His lips are chapped and slightly plump compared to my Link's. Hero lets out a gasp of surprise, but presses closer to me, hands caressing my sides and back. Hands that are not quite as soft and slightly bigger then my Link's. I moan as his tongue runs along the seam of my mouth and shiver when it is finally given access.

"Augh!" I'm pressed back into the bed and Link rubs his body against mine. I can feel his canine teeth grow as he pulls away and then I see them. What is wrong with this Link?! It's like he pounces on me. Teeth sinking into the skin of my neck and I realize something. This Link is nowhere near as innocent as mine! Goddess Nayru, what have I started!

His shirt is pulled off and then Link is attacking my chest, the blanket slowly worked down my body as he drags it away. An appreciative growl rumbles in his throat as I kick the blanket free of my feet. Lips run from my knee down my thigh and I cry out. Fingers working into Link's hair, tugging at the dirty blond locks. I can't help when my legs spread as his hand works me up further.

"L-Link... Ah!" His teeth sink into my inner thigh and I gasp. It is all so much, so good. And I realize I want to be dominated by this Link as thoughts of my Link leave my mind.

Then there is a knock on the door.

"Link, it's Uli. I heard Sheik was awake and decided he should eat." I paled and Link got up from the bed. He threw on his shirt and tossed the blanket back over me.

"You can come in." I watched as Link shuffled to his bathroom and didn't fail to see the budge in his pants. It made me snicker under my breath, even though I was having trouble down there as well. But I was a Sheikah and, therefore, could control myself better. So, in a few moments I was back to normal. Just in time for the door to creak open.

A kind-faced woman walked over to the bed. "Hello. You must be Sheik. Link has spoken quite a bit about you," Here she blushed and I suspect Link was not too subtle about how he feels for me. "But I would like to hear for myself. Tell me, where did you come from?"

I thought about lying, but this woman gave off a motherly feel, as did my Zelda, and I couldn't hold back. "I am sure Link told you of where he found me, though I am unsure of the location myself." She nodded.

"He said you were in a temple of sorts underground. He seems to think a temple was built over the one you were in for some reason." I take in the information and formulate an answer for Uli.

"I am from the past." I don't fail to notice the surprised look upon her face. "If what I believe is true, then Link is a hero, yes?"

"He traveled all over Hyrule. First, it was to save the children, then fight an evil man. He doesn't tell us much more than that." Seems like something Link would do. He doesn't like to worry anyone.

"I see. I was sleeping from a spell placed on my body. That evil man, Ganondorf, his power was sealed in the Sacred Realm and we knew we could not hold it for long without a proper seal. I became such. The sages of my time locked my spirit away in my mind and suspended my body in time. I was to act as a passage for magic. I was to wake when the world was finally rid of him. I suppose that time has come." I can see her going through the information I've given her and I know some makes no sense, but Uli is trying to understand.

"You are from the past, then. I see. Another question." I look at her so she knows I am okay with another. "How did you know Link's name?"

My mouth goes dry. How does one go about this... "The hero's spirit is reborn every time evil is to come. It is a curse placed upon a hero of old. Link is that hero."

"You were the hero's lover." I flinch and I know she sees it. "The hero of your time. It must hurt to see him again, but not really himself."

"Yes." I gulp, unsure if she will take what I say next well. "I made a promise to him when I was to sleep. I promised to find his reincarnation in the time that I woke and to love him as if he were my Link. I know he is my Link deep inside, but..."

I jumped when Uli's hand came to rest on my cheek. "You truly loved him." She wipes tears away and kisses my forehead.

"Yes." My voice is quiet and meek, but Uli smiles at the honesty.

"Here. Eat." A platter is placed in my lap and Uli leaves after I give her a soft 'Thank you.'

* * *

"Are you really from the past?"

"What was it like waking up to Link's face?"

"Did Link wake you with a kiss?"

"Why are your eyes red?"

I back away from the swarm of children and into a familiar scent. "Kids, you're overwhelming Sheik. Calm down a bit." Link chuckles as they pout, but go away.

"How are you liking the village?" I smile when Link takes my hand and guides me onto the small bridge over a tiny stream that runs through the collection of houses.

"It's quaint. I enjoy it very much." Link grins down at me and then pulls me into a sideways hug.

"I'm glad I found you, Sheik." I know he sees it when I blush.

* * *

"Isn't this the life." I chuckled when Link walked over to the barn and flopped down into the dirt, having been herding the goats.

"Yeah, if you like the smell of goat." I set the book I was reading down, turns out I have a lot of catching up to do when it comes to history.

Link turned to look at me and I had to gaze away to avoid blatantly staring at his exposed, quite muscled chest. "I do like the smell, thank you very much."

"You would, wolf boy." I rolled my eyes when he stuck his tongue out. I had discovered in the few days I have been here that Link is practically part wolf.

I could see his grin. "Nothing wrong with that."

That caused me to snort.

* * *

I crossed my arms and glared at this era's hero. "No."

"Ah, come on, Sheik. I've already seen all you have to..." He licked his lips. "Offer."

"Then I change my answer." Link's face split into a chesire smile. What I said smacked it off his face. "Hell no."

He stopped me as I headed for his door. "We're both male! What is wrong with bathing together?"

"I'd rather much like to keep my virginity, Hero." His eyes widened and then narrowed like a predator sizing up its prey.

"Oh. So, you are a virgin." I cursed under my breath.

"Why does that matter to you?" And with that, I pushed past him.

* * *

The spring water ripples and I can smell his scent. I know I haven't been in the water long, but it makes sense that he is here so soon. Guess he couldn't stay away. Or perhaps he could sense how much I did want to bathe with him.

"Do you need something, Link?" Arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a muscled chest.

"What am I to you?" My head falls over as Link's lips run a course from my collarbone to the tip of my ear.

He nips at the point of my ear and I flinch slightly. "I- I don't understand."

"You're letting me touch you like this, but is it really me you are thinking of." Link's hand come up to lay against my flat stomach. "Or do you pretend I'm him."

I'm not surprised that he heard all that I said what feels like so long ago to Uli. Just a bit started that he would wait until I was naked in the spring to talk about it. "You are him."

Link's breath is hot on my neck and ear as he speaks. "No. In fact, I'm not."

A hiss leaves me as his nails bite into my skin. "How so? You have his spirit, his very soul."

"Yes, but I'm different. I've heard about him in stories. Your hero was a child at heart. Made to sleep seven years away and never quite able to grow up even after being sent back in time." I whimper as Link's hands caress down my body and rest on my thighs. "I'm a man, Sheik. A man that craves you. He couldn't have possibly been able to give you what I can."

I shudder and moan as he pulls me back into him. "You are my hero. His spirit lives on in you and I love you just as I did-"

"No!" I gasp as Link turns me around and presses me against the wall of rock in the pool. "You don't understand. I don't want your love if it is only given because I am his reincarnate. I want it because you love me. Love how _I_ make you feel. Love the things _I_ do for you, do to you. Not him. I don't want your affections if they are truly for him. I don't want to only be yours if it means you are really his. Do you get it now?"

I blink, stunned for a moment before speaking. "Are you... jealous, Link?"

Hero backs up a ways and tries to hide his blush underneath a stern, serious expression but the cracking of his voice gives him away. "What! How did you come up with something so- so ridiculous!"

My hands land on his chest as I step forward, closing the distance between us. "I love you, Link. The past week with you has been amazing and I wouldn't change it for anything."

"What if you were allowed to go back and be with him?" My breath halts and suddenly I can't stop thinking of my hero. Would I go back in time if I could? Probably. Would it matter to me if this Link was heartbroken? I gulp because I'm torn. I miss my hero, but Link just feels so right to be with.

Link must take my silence as his answer because he pulls away from me. "That's what I thought." I watch as he wades through the water. And then my mind comes back to me.

"Wait, Link!" He doesn't stop and I try to hurry after him.

"Please, I want you." My voice is a whisper, but I can see his ears twitch. Link stops in the middle of the spring and I rush over to him, water splashing everywhere in my haste.

"Why?" I freeze at Link's dark tone.

"W-Why what?" My fingers touch his arm and he pulls away in a flash.

"Why do I love you? Is it all because I'm really him? Is he forcing his love for you onto me? Do I even love you?" I recoil and can feel tears well up in my eyes. Blood trickles from my broken lip as I bite it. Link's gaze is hard as he scowls at the shore. "I'm questioning everything. Do I like the forest because he did? Does being in water make me ill because he had a fear of it? Do I love horses because he loved them first? Are my skills from him? Is my courage even my own? Did my parents name me his name because he somehow put it in their minds? Maybe he is really pulling the strings and I've never truly been me."

My hand flies across his face and Link looks stunned that I was able to move so fast. "Don't you dare think such things. You are nothing like him. I know. I've been watching you. You're much more mature than he was, but somehow even more childish. Better-mannered, yet there is something about you that is wild and untamed, like the beast is ready to go crazy at any moment. You are your own person, Link."

I falter as I finally see what he means. "And I'm a fool for comparing you to him. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Did you mean it?" Those piercing azure orbs land on me, taking in the tears in my eyes and the panic in my stance. Almost like I expect Link to run at any moment. And I do. "Do you love me, Sheik?"

There has never been a time that I've reacted faster than in that moment.

Link yelped as he fell back into the water, my arms around his neck and my lips against his. Link easily swam us to shore, our legs still in the water as he returned my frantic kiss. Heat filled my stomach and lower as Hero growled before attacking the exposed skin of my torso. I knew he was leaving marks, claiming me over and over. Then I cupped his face and ordered him with my eyes to kiss me. He smirked and crawled back up to place a tender kiss to my cheek. I was a little disappointed, but didn't complain.

"I love you, Link. Not for being the hero, but for being my hero." A gasp left my lips as my hero nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and started to... purr.

"And I love you."

* * *

A golden wolf stood off in the distance, eyes fixed on the loving embrace. In a moment, the beast transformed. But not into the skeletal warrior form he had taken for so many years. Instead, he became a young man dressed in green with bright blue eyes. His love had kept his promise. The hero was finally able to pass on.

* * *

89\. Pleased

Link was pleased when Sheik swooped in out of no where and told the duchess lady, or whatever she was, that the hero was very much taken.

* * *

**Almost 4,000 words, this one. I am extremely pleased to be posting this. The idea popped into my head while I was in a TP phase sometime last year. I also read a few stories with time travel and love transcending lifetimes. Would you guys be surprised to know that the last scene (With TP Link and Sheik, not OoT Link.) is what started it all. That happens a lot with me. Hehe. **

**Review. **

**Love and lifetimes, **

**~Annoying :)**


	59. Chapter 59

**I don't really have much to say about this one. Not sure why... Oh well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

8\. Gateway

* * *

_They say that the eyes are the window into the mind, the gateway to the soul._

* * *

"Sheik?" I turn from the stall, but don't see any of the Gerudo. Strange… Who else would be calling my name. It sounded like a man. But why...

"Sheik!" There it is again.

"Oof!" A muscular body collides with my left side and I have to catch my breath.

The body practically wraps around me and I can hear soft murmuring. 'I knew you were real.' Over and over and over.

"Excuse me?" The man looks down and grins at me. It feels so familiar. "Do I know you?"

He scowls and it makes me want to take it back. He looked much better when he was happy. "Yeah. You do, don't you. Are you not Sheik?"

"I am." I realize my heart is racing as he takes my face in his hands.

The man studies my face for a moment before his eyes soften. "You really don't remember me." I shake my head.

"I'm sorry. If there is something I can help you with..." I trail off and he smiles weakly. I can feel my cowl slipping and it surprises me when he adjusted it as if he has done it many times.

"Walk with me?" He looks beyond happy to see me and seems to have no ill intent, so I agree. What harm could it do.

He leads me out into the field and I see the Gerudo campsite not too far off. The man starts to pace and I watch him cautiously. "I didn't think I would see you again, Sheik." He runs his fingers through his hair and it makes me want to reach out to do the same, but I hold back my urges.

The golden-haired man seems to be mulling questions over in his head. Then the man locks gazes with me and I know the next thing out of his mouth will sound weird. "Where have you been these last seven years?"

I contemplate this. Where have I been? I was technically in the desert. But as for where I really was. I would have to say I was in my dreams. The lush, vibrant forest. A smoky, hot volcano. Clear waters. Shifting shadows and watchful eyes. My home in the sand and the Temple of Din. A barren wasteland where the castle is. I decide to not tell him of how I feel like I have been so many more places than I know I have been.

So, I go with the simple answer. "I have lived in the desert as I always have." He frowns.

"You remember nothing, then." If possible, his frown deepens.

"Is there something you should be telling me..." I step closer and then chuckle. "Besides your name."

He gives me a weird look. "Don't you know it?"

"No. I've never met you before." He licks his lips, in thought once again.

I almost jump, if I weren't Sheikah I would have, when he lunges forward to grip my shoulders. "Come with me."

"What?" I flinch when his smile turns manic.

"We could get your memories back. I have a feeling you lost them because of..." He gets a very sour look for a second before continuing. "We can visit the temples. Do you still have your harp?"

His eyes widened and then he is stuttering. "I-I meant lyre. I remember when you hit me upside the head when I refused to call it that."

"How..." We were now staring at each other like idiots, so I turned away. "How do you know about that?"

"We used to play duets together." The man smiled softly.

* * *

I almost lost my balance as we landed in a meadow, the feeling of warping being strangely familiar but not any less nauseating. My fingers were wrapped in the man's tunic and he chuckled. "We're here. You can let go now."

I blushed and stumbled away from him. "So we are." My eyes widened as I took in the flora around us. The trees were tall and thick, making a protective wall around what looked to be a temple entrance.

"This is where you taught me the Minuet of Forest." My vision blurred for a moment and my head started to pound.

_"The flow of time is always cruel. Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it. A thing that doesn't change is the memory of younger days. In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." His eyes were wide as my fingers flew across the strings of my cherished lyre. I chuckled when he stood completely still. "You're supposed to play it, Hero."_

_"O-Oh." It was endearing to see him flustered._

"Are you okay?" My heart is racing as I come back to reality and the man is right in my face.

His breath warmed my face as my eyes focused. "Hero."

The man smiled softly. "You remember?"

"A little. It is fuzzy and not all there, but I remember some." I rubbed at my temple, kind of trying to get rid of the lingering pain but mostly wanting to avoid that crystal gaze.

"Should we go somewhere else?" I could see the excitement in his eyes. He really wanted me to remember.

I shrugged and stepped closer. "Sure." And we warped away to a song of regret.

* * *

The statue in the sand that acted as the Gerudo's place of worship simply took my breath away. I'd never been here as I was not allowed, but I had heard of it and recently dreamt of it. This was the place the women gave birth and not a place for a Sheikah male. It also housed all their treasure and some of the Gerudo didn't trust me even though I've been with them since I was small.

"Amazing, isn't it." Hero stood next to me. I had started calling the strange man such when we arrived and another memory hit me. This one had been sad and I had seemed to want a lot of distance between us. The reason, I'm sure, because it was the last time we would see each other before... I don't know.

"It is." The wind kicked up a bit of sand off in the distance and I could see a leever sink back into the dunes. I turned to Hero and frowned. "Why are we not going to the temples in order?"

"You noticed, huh." He grinned sheepishly then faced the desert with a serious expression. "I want to visit a certain place last and it is near one of the earlier temples. Let's leave it at that."

* * *

_I smiled out at the lake and could hear the hero drop down on the stone behind me. "Did Ruto want to thank me?"_

_"Yeah." I nodded to Hero to let him know I heard._

_"I see. We have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake, too. Don't we?" I held my hand out towards the lake, not waiting for an answer. "Look..."_

The memory fades away and I stare out at the filled lake.

"You didn't have to come to me when I was here. I always wondered why you did."

Even from the small amount of past I just saw, I could answer him. It was because I loved him and I worried. Instead of saying this, I shrugged. "Perhaps I will be able to answer you if we can fully recover my missing memories."

* * *

"How about we stop for dinner in Kakariko after this temple." Link, as he had started to make me call him, looked back at me as we walked through the crowd that was dying down as the sun sank in the sky.

We, really just Link, had decided to ride Link's horse across the field instead of warping. I had clung to the hero's back desperately, praying to not fall off. He simply laughed at my fear of horses and urged Epona into a full gallop. I bet he was still chuckling to himself over my not-so-manly squeal.

A small, private smile turned up my lips when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to walk next to him. "That sounds fine."

I was sure the Gerudo would be long gone by now. What was the rest of the day, if Link would be the one taking me home anyways. Or maybe I would have all my memories and he would beg me to stay the night. I was a bit curious as to where he now lived. If the memories were correct, and I hope they are, then Link decided to leave the Kokori Forest after the Deku Sprout spoke to him. Not that I eavesdropped on that conversation...

Our footsteps echoed in the expansive ceiling of the temple. I had been wondering why we went inside, usually the warp pads were outside, until I saw it several feet in the white stone structure.

"This is the first and last place I had seen you."

_"Don't worry, Sheik. Everything is according to plan." Zelda placed a hand on my shoulder and smirked at me. I wouldn't know how devious the person behind that smile was until later. "When he arrives, you will give him the speech and blind him so we can switch places. You will have your freedom from Blood Oath and I will go with Link to defeat Ganondorf."_

I clutched my skull as the memory skipped ahead.

_"And the last sage, destined to be the leader of them all..." I flung my hands up as tears steamed down my face._ Please, don't make me go! I love him! _But I had cast the spell and Zelda already stood in my place, I knew. I folded in on myself as I landed in Impa's home and vomited, the backlash being too much. That's where I lay for hours until she appeared._

"Sheik!" My body convulsed as waves of pain and panic rolled down my body.

I leap off Link, stumbled outside and, just like in my memory, I emptied my stomach.

* * *

I swung my legs forward and back as we sat on the fence overlooking the graveyard. I had already remembered the injuries inflicted to me by the shadow beast's attack. Yet, the memory wasn't nearly as painful as the one I experienced in Impa's home. That had caused me to black out from the sheer pain of Zelda breaking my bond to her and realizing that I would never see Hero again. Realizing I would never get my chance at his heart.

A shy smile reached my lips as Link scaled the wall and sat next to me. Zelda wasn't able to keep me from him though. I thanked the Three that Link found me.

"Here. It's fried deku nuts." I raised an eyebrow, but excepted the small basket from my hero.

"Thank you, Link."

* * *

A feeling in the heart... A righteous power... Grows over time... Becomes even stronger over time... Power of the heart... You will know which way to go. These words tumbled around in my head as I followed Link out of the crater. Do I know what to do with this feeling that has been building in my heart for far longer than this one day? Will the power of my heart be enough? Is it strong enough to last and grow into something beautiful? Or will it be cut down before I have the chance to nurture it?

"Hurry up, Sheik. This is the best view in all of Hyrule." Link grinned back at me as we walked out into the night air.

My breath was taken away by the beautiful view. Amazing. "You can see all of Hyrule from up here."

Link stood a ways off now, face tilted to the heavens. "We used to sit up here and talk about everything. This was where..."

"Where what?" Was it just me or was he blushing?

"Forget I said anything. It doesn't really matter." I didn't miss the sorrowful expression he wore.

"But it could help me get my memories back." It was an addiction really. All these memories of Link. The more time we spent together, the more I was desperate to gain them back. Link broke through my barriers quicker than anyone else ever had. In this time and the time that never was.

"Okay." Link walked over to me and seemed to be taking in the view as he thought. "It was dark. You had been showing me the constellations."

_"That's the twilight princess constellation over there." I pointed to the collection of stars that formed the long forgotten princess._

_He grinned upon seeing it too. "Amazing."_

"We had moved closer and closer because the night air was cold. I ended up pulling you into my chest because you refused to embrace me for warmth."

_"Come here!" I squeaked as Hero pulled me into his lap. "This way we can be warm and you can still show me things."_

"You kept trying to get away and I didn't want you to disappear. Before I knew it, you were underneath me."

_"Hero!" I squirmed under him, Link's powerful muscles working to keep me down. "We should head back into the Goron's City. We need sleep if we are to go to the Spi-"_

"I don't know why, but I didn't want you mentioning the Spirit Temple. Now I know, it was because you left me." He sighed.

"Link. That doesn't answer my question. What happened between us here?" I placed my hand on his arm and looked into those blue orbs. "Tell me. Please."

The once-hero bit his lip. "I kissed you."

_Chapped, inexperienced lips covered mine and I vaguely wondered how he moved my cowl so fast. The hero's fingers combed through the hair that he was able to unwrap my turban from. With my hands free, I reached up and knocked off that stupid hat. I'd hit myself later for leaning into the innocent kiss._

My heart was thudding in my chest. "You... Wow."

"I know. It was stupid, but I had loved you for so long. I couldn't help myself." He almost seemed upset with himself. "We were happy for that one night, Sheik. You curled into my arms and just let me love you."

_I couldn't stop myself from wanting to take his offer. To lay in Hero's strong arms through the night. I knew Zelda would be upset with me, but didn't I deserve a little happiness. So when he insisted we share a bedroll, to ward off the cold mountain wind, I complied._

"But then you acted like it never happened afterwards!" He pulled at his hair and plopped down on the cliff's edge. "I just don't understand. Did... Did you love me too, Sheik?"

He looked so lost and alone. The hurt-filled expression on his face as he turned to glance at me was heartbreaking. My hand came up to pull the cowl around my mouth down, baring myself to him physically and preparing to mentally. Tell him I love him too, but then Link spoke up one last time.

"Or was it only pretend to get me to finish the quest." The last of my self-control dissolved.

I grabbed the back of Link's tunic and pulled him away from the edge. Link couldn't protest before I was straddling him. He seemed a little surprised by my bare face, but smiled after a moment. Slowly, I took his face in my hands and leaned down, lips pressed into the hair above his ear.

"The princess would kill me for what I feel right now, _Hero_." He shivered as I practically purred my pet name for him. "She wants you for herself. But the idea of her having you makes me want to scream. I'd never let her have you. Not now that I have my freedom from her. I love you, Link."

Calloused hands guided my face in front of his and, with one simple kiss, the barrier holding all my memories bursts. I remembered everything.

* * *

Bonus:

I watched Zelda's hand fly around as she spoke. She always was a little over the top. Link looked as red as the inside of a deku baba's mouth. I could faintly hear his yelling. Something about how furious he was over Zelda lying to him even though he knew I was real. And then she turned to wave me over. I stepped through the servant's entrance to the throne room to make my way to them.

My hair shielded my face from view as I dipped my head in respect to the princess. "Your highness. It is a pleasu-"

"Stand up, Sheik. I know you remember, so there is no point in acting like this is the first time we've met." I glanced through my locks at her. She was smiling down at me, though it was slightly forced.

"I apologize, Princess." I straightened up and wearily smiled back.

"There is no need to apologize to _her,_ Sheik." I was surprised as Link came to stand by me, his voice and posture stiff. "As you no doubt know, Princess, I will be leaving Hyrule with Sheik. As much as you tell me you won't, I have my suspicions that you will try to separate us again."

Zelda's face fell and she sighed. "That is... understandable, Link."

"Good." A hand found its way to mine and I shyly smile up at Link.

I could see the disgust in the princess's eyes, but ignored it. She was barely able to keep up her small smile now. "Safe travels."

Link could tell she didn't really mean it and wasn't afraid to voice it, much to my surprise. "As if you care." And with that, we left the throne room. Who knows what fate had in store for us now.

* * *

8\. Soft

Sheik's white-blonde hair was released from it's cloth prison, undeniably soft in Link's calloused hands.

* * *

**I'm a little iffy on this, but I still like it. I wouldn't have posted it otherwise. I mostly don't like it because of how Zelda turned out. I wanted a bit more confrontation, but I kinda didn't. Though I didn't want Zelda to be a complete rip, but I didn't want her to accept their relationship. So we end up with a trying to be nice Zelda. If only to save face. **

**Review. I likes them.**

**Love and mountain views,**

**~Annoying :)**


	60. Chapter 60

**I feel bad for not updating, then I think about it and don't. Why is that? Well... Life. That happens to the best of us, yeah. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

15\. Seeking Solace

* * *

"Sheik Shadiah! Get out of that bathroom!" My father's thunderous voice felt like it shook the room. I was scared. I didn't want him to hurt me anymore. The bruising that covered my body was just starting to disappear.

I look into the mirror and see the bruises that haven't fully left my face. My fuller lips are finally healed. One of my red eyes no longer has the evidence of a black eye. My nose has never been broken and for that I am thankful. I wouldn't look the same if my button nose was crooked. I know my platinum blond hair covers the bruising on my neck and I don't dare look. That place is always the worst.

"No! I won't!" I get into the bathtub and pull the shower curtain shut. I looked at the drain, trying to concentrate on anything but his shouting. Maybe if I wished hard enough, I could escape this place. More banging on the door rattled me down to the core.

"Fine! Don't come out! See if I care!" Oh, he would care. His 'friends' had come over and wanted me. They always said that they wanted me, but my mother was always there to protect me. Her screams were all I could hear as I thought back to the previous nights that they had come.

But now it was different. She was gone. They wouldn't give him what he wanted till he finally gave away the last thing he had to give and the only thing they had ever wanted. I wouldn't go. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the phone my friends had got for me.

I knew it was too late to get anyone, they would all be asleep, but I had to try. I dialed the number for my friend, Link. He was always up playing video games, so I figured he was my best bet. The phone rang a few times and I felt on the verge of crying. Finally, after what seemed like forever he answered.

"Hey, Shadow. What goes on?" The nickname was welcomed this time, unlike usual.

"Li-ink! Oh Th-hank the gods you're aw-wake!" The absolute terror I felt filling my voice.

"Woah, woah, woah! Sheik, calm down. What's wrong?" I took in a couple of deep breaths to try and calm my breathing. "Tell me. I can help." The sincerity in my friend's voice almost made me burst into tears of joy.

"My d-dad is back. The men that come around every s-so often are here. Link, I'm scared. I don't k-know what-t t-to-" I couldn't finish as I heard footsteps getting closer to the door.

"Sheik, calm do-" The door clicked and I screamed. The bathroom cabinet I had in front of the door wouldn't last long.

"Link, they are coming in! I'm s-sca-ar-red!" The banging on the door increased and I freaked. The window seemed my best bet and while I was trying to get out of the tub, I dropped the phone. As the door was opening, I bolted for the window. The two story drop seemed better than whatever they had planned for me and I jumped through.

I hit the ground and it hurt. Oh Goddess, did it hurt. I wanted to scream, but I kept it in. I sprinted as far as I could get. Just a few blocks and I would be somewhere safe. That was the only motivation I could think of. There wasn't anything of importance in a few blocks, but I figure they would give up after a while.

I ran down the street and heard a horn from behind me. I dared to turn around and the sight I saw was heavenly. Link had come for me. Never had I been so happy to see the rust covered station-wagon. I walked to the car, my energy spent. I could feel myself losing the battle to stay awake and upright. I collapsed into something warm and inviting.

* * *

I felt myself waking from the best sleep I had ever had. The absolute bliss of the warmth around me was incredible. I could just stay like this forever. But alas, something told me I would have to open my eyes soon.

"Hey, Shadow. You awake." The warmth I felt was shifting, so I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed for it and pulled it back against me. A laugh rang in my ears. It was full of life and made me relax.

Everything was clear at that moment. Link. I was asleep, or had been asleep, on Link. My heart sped up as I remembered last night. The men, jumping from the bathroom windom, running, and then... Link.

I mumbled something into what I could only guess was his chest. "You gotta speak louder and perhaps not into my body. Can't really hear you." He moved away and I whined. Okay. Not the best thing to do. But I will not let him get away. The boy's body was what I wanted at the moment, and not in a weird way. I just needed someone.

"Sheik." I snuggled in closer and he sighed. "I need to look at your injuries, come on." Reluctantly, I moved from him and opened my eyes, taking in his face.

I don't know why Link stayed friends with all the misfits for so long. He was quite handsome. A strong, square jawline. Deep blue eyes that were narrowed in determination and mischief letting you know for sure that he is the troublemaker of the group. A straight nose and completely kissable lips that curl up even when he isn't smiling. But what I loved most was his golden blond hair. Best thing to wake up to ever.

"Fine." I run my fingers through his hair. It isn't weird. I do this every time I see him. But this time feels different, because he shudders. So, out of curiosity, I do it again. Same result. I love the response I am getting, especially since this is the boy I have had a crush on for Goddesses knows how long. "Hmm." He can see the wheels turning in my head.

"Sheik." He gets up from the bed and starts backing away. "Don't. You. Dare." I leap from the bed and land like a cat stalking its prey. Link is halfway across the room, but I know I can catch him. So I do.

I sprint the short distance and tackle him to the ground. I realize I am straddling him, but I don't care. I lean down close to his ear. "Prepare." I pause and move my hands to his sides. "To Be." I run one of my hands down his side. "Tickled."

It is an all out tickle war from there on. Somehow through it all I ended up on bottom. Not that I cared. I was laughing and having fun till a pain registered in my side. I winced.

"See. I told you." His voice was on the brink of sounding like a parent. "Come. Let me have a look." We moved into a sitting position and Link went to lift my shirt. The blush on my face could put a tomato's red to shame.

"L-Link. Is that necessary?" He nodded. Thankfully, he didn't look at my face.

"You might have a couple bruised ribs." He sighs, "I would have gotten you to the hospital, but you wouldn't let go once I got you into my bed." He blushed at that. I only snickered. "Not what I meant and you know it." Teasing was second nature to me.

"Oh, but it is what you want, isn't it." I wiggled my eyebrows at him. "Me in your bed for all the right reasons." That earned me a poke in my ribs, causing me to hiss, but that wouldn't stop me.

"Sheik. Please. Just stop." I looked at him. The blush was running down his neck now. How cute.

"Why? I was only playing." Liar. I wasn't playing. I was hinting.

"Teasing me about something I want is not right and-" He broke off what he was about to say. I didn't care. I heard all I needed to.

"So you do want me?" I wasn't feigning innocent anymore. The teasing was set aside. I was dead serious to figure this out.

"Well. Y-yeah." He stuttered. Oh. My. Goddess. I couldn't help it anymore. I stretched up and kissed his cheek.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted you to say that." The butterflies finally decided to make their appearance as I, for once in my life, felt safe.

* * *

15\. 15. Joy

Emotions ran rampant within Sheik as Zelda let him go to his hero, but none more clear than joy.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. This has been in my story collection for five years now. (Which makes it a story I wrote when I was an angsty teen. Hehe.) Why is it that it hasn't been posted before this? Cause I just didn't feel like switching the characters over into Zelda characters until... well... now. Yep, this wasn't originally a Zelda fanfic. It was a random bit of story that has been in my google docs forever and that I realized would make a great Shink story. **

**Review. **

**Love and safety, (Everyone needs a place they feel safe.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	61. Chapter 61

**Wow. It has been a month since I updated. I'm so sorry. I meant to, but every story I worked on just got longer and longer. Now I have many long stories with no endings in sight. I had to shorten this one majorly, and not write anymore on it no matter how much I wanted to, to get it done in time to post today. Hopefully, I can finish up many of the stories and start posting them. **

**I included another story after this one as my way of apologizing for not updating like I should. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

53\. Future

* * *

"I want him, Sheik."

My mouth grew dry. "I know."

"Give him to me." Zelda turned to me, face full of resentment.

"But-"

"What would father say if he knew you were trying to deny me?" She always holds that over my head.

Zelda's dad, I won't say the arse-hole's name or call him my dad cause I hate him for reasons I won't go into, screwed around with my mom when his wife died. She passed away a year ago and I got stuck with Zelda's dad because I had no other family. Well, there are my aunt and grandma. But Impa moves around too much to allow for me to have proper schooling and my grandma lives in a rural area with no electricity. I swear though, once I finish school, I will beg Impa to take me with her when she travels or move in with my grandma, Impaz. A million cats is better than living with Zelda. So. Freaking. Whiny.

But, since they practically saved me from living in the streets, I am entitled to do what Zelda wants so her father allows me to stay. "Of course. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

And she patted my head like I am a dog. "Good boy."

* * *

"Sheik, what a pleasant surprise." I sighed at Link's happy-go-lucky smile, knowing it was seconds from falling off his face.

"Hi, Link." His eyes flickered for a moment at my monotone.

"What brings you to my house?" Link's smile was like the sun. Warm. Blinding.

And it physically hurt to see it fade away. "I can't be with you anymore."

"What did you say?" I could hear the waver in his tone, almost like he didn't believe I had just said that. That I would ever say it.

It was hard to not break down into tears and beg for him to forget I was breaking up with him. "This relationship isn't working for me. I want to break up."

"How can you say that? I thought... I thought you wanted to be with me." Hurt. That's the only thing I could see in his eyes. But we couldn't get through this unless there was more. I needed to push him to the brink and then off the cliff. Our hearts had to be shattered if I was going to be able to leave him completely.

Years of being his friend and then his boyfriend told me just how to bring out my love's anger. "It was fun, but I have to move on. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Link's face lit up and I could feel the rage now pouring off his being. "Inconvenience?! Is that what this is?! It feels more like your ripping out my heart!"

"Link, please. Calm down. You don't want to disturb your family." I rest my hand on his shoulder, half in comfort and half in the selfish desire to touch, and Link jerked away from me.

"I have every right to! The greatest thing in my life, a.k.a. you, is telling me they don't want me anymore!" Tears streamed down his face, the lips that I love turned down into the biggest frown I've ever seen.

My heart was slowly dying. "I'm sor-"

"No! I don't want to hear that! What I want to hear is a reason!" Arms wrapped around my shoulders as Link pulled me into a tight embrace. "Please."

Moisture was collecting on the neck of my shirt as he nuzzled into the soft cotton sweater. "Being together with you has lost its value."

I gasped as Link pushed me away, his hands balled into fist. "Oh, so now I'm not worth your time? Is that it?!"

"No, we can continue to hang out and be friends, but I refuse to go beyond anything platonic." My mind was coming up with less than innocent images of screaming Link's name as he made love to me. How could I go back to being friends after being as close to the one I love as can be? I'd have to try.

"Why?!" Everything fell apart as Link sank to the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry." I hang my head and turn to walk off the porch.

His broken voice reaches my ears. "That's just it, then. Three years together means nothing to you."

"Link, don't-"

"Don't what? Make this a big deal. Sheik... We... We've been together since you turned fifteen. I can't just give up on us. I love you." Slowly, he was breaking my resolve. "At least tell me why."

And the dam holding in my emotions crumbled. "I just can't! Alright!" I clenched my fist as I screamed back at him, not daring to turn his way.

This seemed to revive Link's anger as well. "Do I really mean so little to you, Sheik?! Why would you throw away our relationship?!"

Tears covered my face as I spun around and stormed up the steps to yell right at Link. "Because Zelda's happiness dictates my entire life!"

"Yeah right." My face contorted as Link ran the backs of his fingers along my jaw. "It isn't like you are her slave or something."

"Her dad agreed to pay for my schooling, but only because Zelda asked him to. If he finds out that I am the cause for her not being completely happy, then he will take it all away." Link's face suddenly turned grim. "I can't afford that, Link. I need his help to get away from this place!"

"You want to get away from me?" He gently took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. I knew he was trying to convince me that we could still be together.

"No." I could feel my sadness and frustration dripping from my chin even as Link wiped new tears from under my eyes with his calloused thumbs. "I love you."

That spark of life was back in his eyes now. "Then why go through all this effort of keeping me away from you."

"Because she wants you and I won't throw away my future." It took every bit of self-control to pull away from his hold and ignore the emptiness I felt from not touching him.

"So, that's it, huh?" Link snorted. "I'm not worth enough to you."

"Link..." I licked my lips and sighed, avoiding his azure gaze. "You're asking me to give up on my dream."

"Can't I be your dream?" My breath caught in my throat and I was unable to speak. Link must have seen the opportunity, because he grasped my hands in his. Silently urging me to look at him, which I did. "My family is rich too, Sheik. I can help you just as much as they can. Maybe more because I have every bit of faith in you."

That only left one big, extremely serious question. "What if you leave me?"

Link chuckled like he was explaining something simple to a child and they just didn't get it. I suppose the situation wasn't too different. "I love you, Sheik. I love you so much. I'd fall to pieces if I lost you."

"What do you expect me to do, Link?" This was it. My last bit of effort in trying to get away. "How can I just walk away from them? Their power over me won't go aw-"

"Marry me." A fresh wave of tears built up in my eyes as Link dropped to one knee, his hold on me not wavering.

"W-What? You can't be serious. That's a big step and what will your parents think of y-"

"I don't care what anyone thinks except you, Sheik. If getting married before I planned, and I had planned to marry you, is what it takes to keep you with me, then marry me. Make me the happiest man in the world and just say yes." I took a few deep breaths and shook my head, not believing this. It couldn't be happening. Link must have taken it the wrong way because he was slowly standing back up, hands leaving mine.

I guess it took him by complete surprise when I pounced, wrapping my arms around his neck and barely whispering 'yes' in his ear over and over.

* * *

53\. Abused

Sheik thought it was funny to see Link beg for a kiss and abused the ability to do so.

* * *

"Which movie do we want to watch, guys?" Sheik turns to the group of friends from the shelf of movies.

"Let's watch a romance movie." They all couldn't help but give Link strange looks. He chuckled and shrugged. "What? I like a good chick flick. Something wrong with that?"

"Cause you're gay." Dark coughed on the last word, but they all heard it nonetheless.

"Sheik is gay and you have had your fair share of arse, dear brother." Dark's current girlfriend, Malon, snuggled into his side chuckling. "So, is there a problem with that?"

Dark's ears lowered and he glared around the room to make sure no one else laughed. "Not at all."

"I picked one at random. Get seated and I'll get the popcorn." The red-eyed beauty walked out of the room, not realizing a certain golden-haired male watched him go. Or his rounded behind, to be more accurate.

"Would you just tell him already." Aryll smirked. Link was a sissy when it came to Sheik.

The black-haired twin groaned. "My gods. Watching the two of you make googly eyes at each other is driving me insane."

"There's a back room and we can turn the volume all the way up." Nabooru grinned as Link's face went red. "Sex it up, kid!"

Everything seemed to quiet down as the Sheikah reentered the room. "I made caramel, extra butter, and cheddar popcorn bowls. Where should I..." Sheik paused, finally realizing all eyes were on him. "Okay, why am I being stared at? Did Aryll show you guys those pictures?"

The youngest in the room jumped up from her spot and scowled. "I did not!"

Sheik chuckled before handing the bowls he had been balancing to whoever reached for them first. "Good."

It was a madhouse of grabbing the snack until Link's curiosity got the better of him. "What pictures?"

The secretive boy's glare could kill. "None of your-"

"I want to know!"

"Aryll! Show us!"

"Let me see!"

Blue eyes were pleading with red. "Come on, Sheiky."

"Don't you dare." But it didn't matter, because Link had snuck across the room and grabbed his sister's phone.

"Got it!" Sheik jumped over the six people squished together on the couch and tackled Link.

"Give me that!" The older boy laughed as he wrestled Sheik to the ground, taking many punches, and sat on his torso. "Don't look at them, Link. I swear I will rip your balls off with my bare hands."

Link's eyes grew wide as he found the folder on Aryll's phone filled with the pictures in question. The room hushed as they waited for some sort of response. The blue-eyed boy got off of Sheik and walked over to his sister, handing her the phone. "Could you send me those?"

Plan unfolding, Aryll grinned and spoke in a cheery tone. "Sure."

Sheik was outraged. "What?! You can't be serious! Those are... not..." He trailed off, unsure how to explain what they were without making everyone question his relationship with his best friend.

"So, wait. Does Aryll have Sheik porn on her phone?" Nabooru looked genuinely confused.

The girl nicknamed Bird by her brothers snorted. "No. I was making some cosplay costumes and asked Sheik to model them. The pictures came out nicely."

"Then why does Link want the pictures?" Everyone turned to give Link all different kinds of looks.

"Because all the costumes were revealing and feminine." Aryll let that set in for a moment before speaking again. "And my brother is too chicken to ask Sheik to dress like that himself."

Sheik caught Link looking his way. The pair stared at each other for a minute and then Sheik had a smirk on his face, slightly scaring Link. "You could have asked. I'd dress, or undress, for you any day, Big Boy."

Poor Link could only image how amazing it would be to have Sheik in his bed wearing one of the outfits from the pictures. And the Valentine's Day after they got together fulfilled this wish.

* * *

Bonus:

Link couldn't get that catchy tune from a movie he went to see with Sheik out of his head. It just kept playing, over and over. Maybe that was why he didn't notice Sheik sitting on his bed until he almost flopped down on him.

"Sheik?! How are you- What are you wearing?!" The blond took in the lacy white apron over the too short, black, puff-sleeved dress along with the curled hair pulled into a sloppy bun with a lace tiara. Link's breath was stolen as he realized something. His sometimes prude boyfriend was dressed as a maid!

"I heard you had a secret desire and decided, 'Hey it's Valentine's Day. Why not surprise the perv that takes up residence in my bed every so often.' Not that I mind when you _come_ over." The red-eyed boy giggled as Link scrambled to get off the bed. "What's wrong, Linky? I thought you wanted to _experience_ me in this."

"Well, we haven't gone that far yet. I just..." Link gave Sheik a serious once-over. He didn't seem nervous, but it wouldn't harm anything to ask. "Are you ready?"

Sheik blinked in surprise. It was times like these that made him think about how sweet Link really was. A soft smile lit up his face as he reached out to pull Link into the bed. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

Link complied and climbed over his small lover. "Okay."

It wasn't long after this that the whole house jumped in surprise as Link found that Sheik had gone all out on the costume. The lacy underwear were later burned.

* * *

**And there we have it. Two stories for your delight. My plan is to post more frequently, but I do watch kids everyday and have problems with knowing where to stop on my stories. So, we shall see. **

**Review. I guess I'm just asking people to review if they are still there. I wouldn't like to work my butt off posting faster if no one is reading anymore.**

**Love and promises, **

**~Annoying :)**


	62. Chapter 62

**Hello my lovelies! (Still need a name for my readers. *Grumble grumble*)**

**Sorry I didn't update like I wanted to! I had the first story halfway ready and was sure I could finish it in time, but then life happened. So, I ended up being late on it, which made me want to add a second story. And the process repeated. But it is here now! Hopefully, this next update will be more timely. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

7\. Eternity

* * *

"And they say that every year on this night that the lovers rise up to meet on that very bridge." As Link finished telling the story, Aryll squealed and jumped sideways off the log I was seated on as Dark ran a finger up her spine.

She spun around, face covered in tears, to glare at her brother. "Dark, how could you?!"

"It was funny, Bird. Don't blame me for not wanting to miss the opportunity to scare someone." He pulled her to sit on the log once more and then plopped down next to me. "Forgive me?"

Aryll pouted, but nodded. "I guess so."

"So, who is going to the bridge at midnight?" Link leaned forward and I couldn't help but notice the sliver of skin showing from his loose shirt.

"No way." Aryll crossed her arms and glared at Dark.

"Too scary for me." My half-sister, Zelda, pouted and cuddled into Link's side. Did I mention that she is going out with my crush? Yeah, it sucks.

"Aww. Come on, Zel. You can't miss it if anything happens." The golden-haired boy chuckled lightly.

"I would rather not get killed by some vengeful spirit." She pinched Link's cheek and he sighed, obviously giving up.

"You goin', Sheik?" I glanced to the side at Dark, his face splitting into a wicked grin.

"Only to prove that ghost don't exist." I crossed my arms and gazed around the fire at our small group. It's a shame Saria, Darunia, and Mido couldn't make it. Of course, Mido didn't come because Saria got sick with the flu and the poor boy is like her puppy. Darunia had family matters to attend to. Some cousin, Darmani I think, died recently.

Dark playfully punched my shoulder and I scowled at him, causing the dusty-red eyes to crinkle in laughter and the boy that owns them to shrug. "They do, though. You, of all people, should know that. Eh, Mr. Sheikah." Hmm. I guess I forgot to mention that I'm half-Sheikah.

"The only thing I got from my Sheikah blood is my eye color, which I hate and you know that. And I doubt my ancestors could see spirits anyways." I sighed and got up from the ring of logs to head over to my sleeping bag. Might as well get some sleep before these morons keep me up the whole night. "Wake me up when you decide to head out."

* * *

"Hey, Sheik. Wake up." I groaned and rolled over to glare at Dark. He only smiled. "I'm here to tell you to get ready. It's almost midnight."

"Fine, fine." I sat up and rubbed at my eyes for a moment.

Dark was chuckling and I tried to ignore him, but he got down on my level and poked my cheek, eyes full of mirth. "You should probably do something with that bedhead for yours. It's worse than Link's."

I groaned, but turned to dig in my bag for my hairbrush. Yes, I'm a guy with a hairbrush cause I have longer hair than most girls. Bite me. So, I took my hair out of the tight braid I had it in and brushed it before putting it back up in a sloppy bun. Cause I can't be arsed to do better right now.

Seconds after I was done, Dark was pulling me to my feet and hurrying our little group along excitedly.

It took much longer than we thought to get to the bridge. But we made it a few minutes before midnight. Dark had flopped down, stating he was tired and passed out within seconds. It was strange. Dark barely ever did that. Link could, sure, but Dark was never able to learn the ability to sleep on command. I didn't question it though, because I was rather sleepy.

So, I stood before the bridge over Gerudo Valley and waited. And waited. And waited.

"Hey, Sheik." Link's hand landed on my shoulder and I tensed in surprise, having completely forgotten Link was there.

"Huh. What?" Intense azure eyes felt like they were staring into my soul and I blushed before turning away again. "D-Did you ne-eed someth- Eeh!"

Link's arms circled around my waist, his torso pressed up against my back. "I know that this is not what you want, but can you please let me have this moment to hold you."

His voice was on the verge of being broken and held a serious undertone that I had never noticed before, so I was hard-pressed to refuse him. "O-Okay."

Warmth hit my ear as Link let out a sigh. "Thank you."

We stood like that for some time before Link pulled away, leaving me feeling cold. My body moved on its own as he backed away, an ache like none I had ever known in my heart. "Please, stay. I can't part from you so soon." I found myself speaking words that were not my own.

"Love," He cupped my face and spoke softly. "We have not much time to be together, but I can feel that this will not be the last I see of you. The body in which I have been dormant for so long has a longing for you just as I."

"And the young Sheikah pleads secretly to belong to you as I did." A tear slid down my cheek, though not mine, as I lowered my face from view to hide it. But Link's thumb traveled up to wipe it away, yet I could tell it was not his action. We were merely observing strangers masking as each other.

My head lifted up and our eyes locked. Strangely enough, I could see two different people in the crystals before me. The carefree overtone that was surely Link and the deeper, darker undertone of sorrow that was the being speaking now.

"It is so hard to not pull you against me and make love to this body that is so like yours was." I moaned as Link pulled me close, his lips ghosting across my neck.

"I know, but we must not. It wouldn't be fair to the young men in which we reside." My fingers traced along the skin my crush's shirt moved to reveal. "Let's cherish this night. That is... if they will allow us to."

I knew the spirit was talking to us now. Urging us to let them use our bodies. A bit of tension left my mind as I relaxed and silently accepted the idea. I could see by Link's face that he was conversing with the being in him.

"Thank you, young Sheikah." My voice was a whisper as the ghost possessing my body spoke only to me. "You have no idea what it is like to spend an eternity away from your lover. And do not worry. I will not misuse this opportunity or your body."

Suddenly, we were tackled. Link was perched on our stomach, a new light to his eyes. He leaned down and soundly kissed our lips, a small smile splitting our face as we thought of how silly he could be. He pulled back and the grin on his face was the most beautiful thing we had ever seen. The love in our love's eyes was enough to take our breath away. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

I took a moment to let what I had been thinking sink in. We. Our. I had just called myself and this spirit such. But why? _'Because we are one.'_ I would have gasped if I was in control of my body.

However, Link gave me no time to respond to the spirit as he attacked us once more. His lips worked ours open and sucked lightly on our bottom lip, growling faintly. "You taste as wonderful as always." I recognized the first, almost deeper voice as the spirit, but then Link's was whispering in my ear. "Just like I thought you would."

We giggled at that and pulled him over to kiss us, reveling in the feeling of having him so close. He was everything we wanted and remembered. A gasp left our lips, allowing him to sneak that sweet tongue into our mouth, as his fingertips grazed the skin of our hip and worked their way up into our shirt. As if our pleasure urged him to, Link crawled down our body, abandoning licking all our teeth, and started to lifted the fabric from our toned stomach.

The love of our lives bit the skin below our naval, tongue teasing the dip we had a hard time recalling what to call. Oh, yeah. A belly button.

"L-Link!" I knew this to be my voice, not as tight and secretive as the other part of me.

"We like it when you moan, you know. It makes us think of all those sleepless nights next to Zelda after refusing to have sex with her because we were thinking of you." Their voices together was intoxicating as it hit our ears and we desperately wanted more, but he didn't seem to notice our craving as he nipped again at our stomach and we cried out in bliss. That was our secret, the place that drove us wild, and he knew of it.

My mind, which had been merged with the spirit's, was now my own once more. The tone of my voice slightly off as the being spoke. "Please, stop. I cannot take anymore of this horrid foreplay without being one with you and we should not force them into something they are not ready for."

"I know, but I love you so much and I didn't get enough of your skin when we lived." As if to make his point, Link's mouth latched onto the skin pulled tight by my hipbone and sucked. The sensation was almost enough for me to urge the spirit in myself to give in and take all the ghost lover had to offer.

Luckily for me, Link made his way back up to cradle my head in his hands, kissing my lips softly and nudging his forehead against mine.

A small, shy smile reflected back at me in Link's eyes. "Perhaps another time."

* * *

I blinked as the sun rose above the surrounding cliffs. A groan alerted me to the warmth that was wrapped around me and I bit my lip as I watched Link slowly wake.

What would he think of last night? What did I think of last night? How would we deal with being reincarnated lovers? Does that mean that I am right for loving him all this time?

Just when I thought Link would open his eyes and shove me away, he pulled me closer and tucked his head into the crook of my neck. "Why does the sun have to rise so early in the day?"

My breath was caught in my throat. Does he realize its me, not Zelda, he is holding? I cautiously speak up. "Link... Do you remember-"

"The crazy ghost crap?" He sighed as I stiffened. "Yeah, obviously. Now, can I go back to sleep?"

"Shouldn't you go back to my sister?" My arms refused to come free as Link tightened his hold further on me.

He rubbed his head against the underside of my chin and I swear Link was purring like a cat. "Sheik, I just found out that the guy I have had a crush on for a year now is practically my soul mate. Why the hell would I leave you?"

I'm sure you could see my eyes from across Hyrule Field with how big they got. "W-Well... I just thought-"

Link made me yelp when he placed a kiss to my collarbone. "Shut up and go back to sleep."

"I-"

I felt Link snort as I tried to formulate a reason for needing to be up. "Sleep, Sheik."

Nothing came to mind for how to get away from him, so I gave up and closed my eyes. "Okay." My crush showed his contentment with another kiss to my skin, which I tried to pretend didn't happen.

We would have been happy to lay in each other's arms forever, but all good things have to end.

"What is going on?!" My heart raced as Zelda's shrill voice interrupted the calm. "Link?!"

I sat up slowly, pleased that Link was stunned enough for me to complete the action, and rubbed my eyes, pretending to have just woken up and glanced down at Link with a blush. "Oh... I guess we got closer for warmth."

My sister seemed to calm down at that. "I-I see."

"Man, I wish someone would have cuddled with me last night. I was freezing my ball bags off!" I snickered as Dark crawled over to lay his head in my lap. "Sheiky, warm me up."

"It is supposed to get hot today, so you won't have to wait long." Something poked my side and I spared a tiny look in the direction it came from. Link was glaring at Dark and then at me. His eyes clearly said, 'what is the meaning of that?' I shrugged and moved the black-haired boy out of my lap, where he had slowly spread out like a cat to bathe in the morning sun, to stand up and stretch.

"Sheiky! Warmth!" I ignored Dark and began my walk back to our campsite. This whole ghost mess was something I was just going to forget. Link was simply making himself believe he was in love with me because a spirit forced it upon him.

"Hey! Sheik!" I groaned as Link popped up beside me. His voice grew low and he practically hissed at me. "Why are you pretending nothing happened last night when you know something did?"

"Are you talking about the ghosts? Because, if you recall, I do not believe in them. Therefor, nothing happened last night. We were simply delusional from lack of sleep." I kept my head high, not letting him know that this was affecting me, and continued to walk. "You should go back to your girlfriend."

My gaze drifted over to Link after a few minutes of silence to see his mouth agape. "How... How can you do that?"

"Zelda will be missing you, Link. Do not make her more suspicious of you then she already is." I almost yelped as Link shoved me into an indention in the rocks.

"I don't care about Zelda." He snarled, teeth bared. "I have been hoping this whole time to get you to fall for me. Being with her was just for convenience."

I blinked, taking in this information. "That makes no sense, Link. How would dating Zelda get you closer to me?"

"Because you live in the same house." Link said it like it was obvious. "Why else would I accept dating her so suddenly when I have always denied her?"

"I didn't know you had been denying her." It was clear that the blond was getting annoyed by my mono-tone.

"Well, I had been." He sighed. "I can't stand it when she tries to hint at having sex, but staying the night at your house gave me more chances to talk to you."

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't really talk to me."

"Because she is always there." My crush clenched his fist in my shirt. "Listen. I found out that Zelda was terrified of ghost and planted the seed of coming here in Dark so I could have some time alone with you. When Dark suddenly passed out, I thought I had my chance to confess, but then I found that my actions weren't my own."

"Not that I'm complaining about last night." A deep moan had me throwing my head back as Link's fingernails dug into the spot under my belly button. "I found out quite a few things about you."

"Link-k... please don't." Blood oozed from my bottom lip as I bit it in hopes of quieting myself as Link casually toyed with my stomach.

He lapped up the blood about to drip off of my chin all the way to my mouth and then sucked gently on my bleeding lip. "Who would have know that no nonsense, prude Sheik was dominated by simply touching him. Right. Here." My toes curled in delight at the pleasure rushing through me.

I took a breath, trying to calm my body and spat, "You're an arse."

"Mhm. You have a lovely arse." A soft 'ah' left me as Link grabbed said body-part with his right hand, the left still in my shirt. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Please, stop. What if Zelda sees?" I searched frantically behind him, but Link moved to block my view of the path completely.

"She knows I don't want to be with her. Why else would she be so lovey." My crush licked his lips and I inwardly cursed myself for focusing so much on the simple act. "Now, will you let me kiss you?"

"Why?!" I squirmed, hoping to break free of his hold.

Link's eyes grew cold at my struggling and a deep frown twisted his mouth. "I don't understand you, Sheik. We like, maybe even love, each other, so why can't you accept it."

"You're just deceiving yourself by thinking we should be together, Link. All because of some strange happenstance that I would rather forget!" If possible, his face darkened.

"If you can truthfully tell me that you feel nothing for me, then I will give up." My lips were ready to tell him I felt nothing, but then Link was kissing me. His mouth pressed further against mine, filling the dip of my mouth like he belong there. Perhaps he does. All self control faded away as his tongue pushed its way past the lips he was slowly making swell and bruise.

I gasped as Link moved back, a strand of saliva connecting our wets lips and I watched it break in slight despair. Deep, blue eyes stared down at me, daring me to make a move. Fingers tangled in Link's golden mane as I pulled him back down and wound my arms around his neck, a delighted moan leaving me as Link pressed me into the rock wall. I took notice of how perfectly we fit together.

Playful orbs accompanied a grin as Link smirked. "Is that your answer?"

I rolled my eyes, not realizing I was pouting and Link loved it. "Smart-arse."

He chuckled deeply. "As I said before, you have a nice arse."

* * *

Zelda's face grew somber as she watched Link practically run after Sheik. It was only a matter of time before her brother gave in to the golden-haired boy. And where would that leave her?

"Why do you stay with him?" Blue eyes caught dusty red.

Dark's lips were curved down into a frown and she focused on the dimple in his right cheek as she spoke. "I guess I like to pretend that he really wants me."

The taller teen sighed as the first tear fell and quickly pulled the distraught girl into a hug. "Did you ever think there was someone looking at you the way you look at him?"

"R-Really?" Zelda sniffled and glanced up at the man that was so much like the one she wanted.

She'd never know that the view of her face, covered in ruined make-up and tears, took his breath away. "Yeah. Now, let's go work all this out." And he wouldn't find out that his hair looked like a black halo in the morning sun, making him her fallen angel.

* * *

"Sheiky boy!" I gasped as Nabooru picked me up the second I made it to our campsite. I forgot she made plans for us today. And 'made plans' meant she forced me into them. She spun us around and laughed. "Shopping day! I get to see you naked!"

You would have to be blind to not see how badly Link bristled at that. Luckily, no one was facing him but me. I grinned. "Okay, okay. Put me down."

"I already got your bags and the girls are in the car." She set me down and walked over to hang lewdly on my best friend. "Is the lovely Dark going to be joining us today?"

"Actually, I have plans. Perhaps Link could go. Poor Sheik needs a guy to help him get dressed and since I won't be going..." He trailed off and winked at me.

"That sounds like a lovely idea! Maybe Linky will try on some clothes as well." Link cringed when she glanced back at him. Nabooru pouted at that. "Or maybe not. Well, let's not waste time! Come on!"

"Let me just say goodbye to my boyfriend before you take him." I watch as Zelda walks over to Link. I expected her to kiss him or something, but instead she puts her hand on his shoulder and leans in to whisper in his ear. A deep blush forms on his cheeks and then a moment later his eyes widen. My sister pushes him our way and waves. "Dark can bring me home, so don't worry about me."

* * *

"Try on this and this and this first. Then come back out for these." I sighed and turned to escape into the private dressing room, a pile of clothes in my arms.

"And don't forget Link." Aveil piped up, causing me to look over my shoulder and glare at her.

Link smirked and stepped forward happily. "Dress-up time. Heh, Sheik."

"Yeah. Whatever." I acted like I wasn't nervous as we stepped into the small space.

The door clicked shut, closing us off to the rest of the store, and Link attacked. His hands easily lifted the shirt from my body and unbuttoned my pants before my brain caught up with me.

My back hit the wall as I pulled away from his fingers that were caressing the skin of my lower torso. "What the hell are you doing?!" I knew the girls would be listening for any 'action', so I made sure to keep my voice a low hiss.

"Undressing you. What else?" Link stuck his tongue out at me in playfulness, his eyes full of mirth.

"I can do that myself." I slipped out of my pants the rest of the way and made to get the others, but then Link's hands were on my hips and his torso was against my back.

"But I was told to help you." His husky tone had me wishing we had ditched the girls.

My toes curled in delight as Link nibbled at my neck. "L-Link... nuh." I was breathless as he bit harder and unable to catch it.

"Zelda broke up with me before we left the campsite. Said she was surprised this morning when she saw the massive hickey on your hip. Thought we had sex, you know. Wish we had." Calloused fingers tangled in my hair and pulled, causing me to moan. Why did I have to be half-Sheikah, the number one masochistic race. "So, now you have no reason to deny me."

"B-But-"

"Tell me what you really want and I'll take your cute little body back to my house." That was a very tempting offer. Not that I would tell him that.

I mock laughed. "A-Are you trying to convince me with sex, Link?"

"No. Just prolonged cuddling with the guy I love." I couldn't detect anything but affection and caring in his voice. Of course, he had to ruin that. "Perhaps a little arse grabbing."

His hand was conveniently on my arse and I couldn't remember when it got there, so I rolled my eyes. "Pervert."

"And you love it." I couldn't tell him otherwise, but I refused to admit he was right.

* * *

7\. Wrecked

The room had become a war zone, no part was un-touch, every bit wrecked from Sheik's frantic search; but Link's face when he spotted Sheik across the massive ballroom was worth it.

* * *

**Here is my little apology to you guys, my lovely readers, for my lateness. **

* * *

Midna had never seen two people quite as in love as her friends, Link and Sheik. And to find Sheik sleeping on Link in the school courtyard was too cute for words. "Aww."

Link scowled at her as his best friend shifted in his lap. "Shh. Don't wake him."

"How did this happen?" The orange-haired girl smirked.

"He was tired and I offered my lap." The golden-haired boy shrugged like it was no big deal, but he was beyond happy. Sheik didn't like to be touched. So, to have him want to lay on someone, let alone sleep on them, was a feat.

The older male subconsciously ran his fingers through the younger's hair, causing Sheik to snuggle closer in his sleep. If possible, Midna's smirk grew. "It's like he's your cat."

Link paled. "Never tell him that. He'd kill me."

"And dance on your grave." They both laughed at that.

"Exactly." Blue eyes softened as they roamed over platinum hair and pale skin.

The Twili girl plopped down next to her two friends and plucked some grass from the ground, only to throw it at Link. "You guys really should get together. If nothing else, this proves it is meant to be."

Link sputtered. "W-Why do you think that?"

"Sheik hasn't slept well in a month. I would know, we've been sharing a room." It had been a long month sleeping in the boys' dorm room with the restless Sheik.

Curiosity had always been something Link couldn't hide. This was proven to be fact as he leaned closer to his second closest friend. "And?"

"You get back from vacation and he finally passes out on you." Here, Midna poked him in the chest. "Might I add that he stopped sleeping like a normal person the night you left."

Link thought about this. "I guess you have a point."

Midna smirked once more. "I always do."

The golden-haired boy waved his hand in the air like he was discussing something mundane like the weather. "What do you want me to do?"

The Twili girl could see he was trying to act like it wasn't a big deal and her smile widened. "Confess, Link. Tell him how you feel. The worse-case scenario is he doesn't feel the same."

"What if he doesn't want to be around me after he knows?" It felt like a heavy rock had dropped onto Link's chest, making him feel like he weighed a ton.

"You'd both fall apart if that ever happened." From the looks of them, they had already started doing so just from being apart for the time Link went home to spend with his family. Something he had been refusing to do for some time because he didn't want to leave Sheik alone. "Tell me. How much have you been eating since you left?"

A blush lit up Link's cheeks as his stomach grumbled. "I've been eating."

Midna's face showed that she obviously heard and wasn't convinced. "Often enough?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"Don't lie to me, Link. Anybody can see the bags under both yours and Sheik's eyes." The boy flinched as Midna stuck her finger right under his eye. "Proper rest and nutrition would keep those from showing up."

Thy Hylian batted her hand away. "Okay. So, I skipped a few meals. No big deal."

Blue met red, the emotions running through both sets of eyes intensified as Midna spoke. "Sheik's nightmares came back, you know."

Link gulped. "How bad?"

Midna recalled the worst night where she held Sheik for hours. "He woke up the entire hall."

"Gods." Golden hair fell around his face as Link's head dropped into his hands.

"He screamed for you to come save him, but you never did." The horrors of his nightmares had been so bad that Midna actually had to hold Sheik down to keep him from hurting her and it only made him scream more. "Not even when it happened."

The boy's eyes were brimming with tears when he lifted his head. "How was I supposed to know, Midna?!"

Sheik stirred at Link's raised voice and the two were silent until his breathing evened out again. "You could have been there."

"Yeah, blame it all on me. I didn't mean for-"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just want the old Sheik back. I'm frustrated with half-arsed smiles and hidden anxiety." They both remembered their friend running around the school yard laughing and throwing water balloons with them one second, then shivering and clutching his head the next. Yet, Sheik acted like it hadn't happened when anybody got close. "He can't even walk past that classroom. Two years after and he still takes the long way."

"It's all my fault. I made us like this." Link started to shake and Midna could tell he was trying to hold back to keep from waking Sheik. "You know, I look back on that day and see a million different things I could have done to prevent it. If I had just walked him back to the dorms like I usually did and refused the offer to hang out with the older guys. But I wanted to be cool and so I let it all happen. I can't beat myself up enough now because I can see how they used me."

"Gods, I was so high off that goddess dang drug that I couldn't even run to help him." The Hylian and Twili didn't notice when sad red eyes stared up at them. "He screamed for me and I didn't even move. What kind of moron, no-good, dumb-arse idiot does that! I let him, the person I claim to love, get raped so many times that day! By people I would have liked to call my friends!"

"Link, calm down." Midna tried to help Link relax by placing a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"And I didn't even know it happened until I was waking up in the hospital, the doctor telling me I had almost overdosed on those good-for-nothing stamina berries!" At this point, Link was red in the face. "I am the cause for us being as messed up as we are!"

A different voice, softer and obviously underused, caused Link and Midna to jump. "You almost died that day, Link."

Link was able to recover from his shock and looked embarrassed. "Sh-Sheik?! How- What all did you hear?"

Neither noticed as Midna got up and left to give them some privacy. "I don't think you're an idiot. Nor, have I ever blamed you."

"How can you not? Midna said you'd been having nightmares an-"

"I've been dreaming of you. What if something happened to you while you were away and I couldn't stop it or help. Our roles would be switched and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt." A shy smile lit up the smaller's face and Link's breath was taken away by how beautiful Sheik looked. "I didn't dream while resting in your lap because I had you right here and I knew nothing would happen to you."

"I love you, Link." When Sheik's eyes met Link's it was like the world didn't exist. Everything became them and nothing else mattered. "And it makes me so happy to know that you care for me as well."

Link gulped, his throat drier than he ever remembered it being. "You really don't blame me?"

Sheik giggled, airy yet happy. "No. I really don't."

* * *

Bonus:

Midna smiled when she came back to find the two curled up together under the big deku tree. They would need the blanket she thought to go get, because the Twili girl had a feeling they would be there a while. She couldn't help but think that love can be painful at times and the hunt to find it is hard, but the reward of being with the one you love is too great to let a little heartache deter you.

* * *

**And how did I do on both of these stories? The ghost one is a little strange, I know. But I have been wanting to write out that idea for forever now. I'm pleased with how it turned out. It was supposed to be odd! **

**As for the other one, I just can't help myself when it comes to making tragic backstories to my stories! The original idea was to make a story where Sheik fell asleep on Link, but then I got to thinking... Why would Sheik ever fall asleep on Link? And this little beauty was born. **

**Review. I'm not as late as last time (I think.) and I gave you guys a second story to make up for it!**

**Love and I'm-trying-to-not-be-late-on-my-stories,**

**~Annoying :)**


	63. Chapter 63

**Looky! I updated on time! (I think. Maybe a day early or a day late. Whatever.) Isn't everyone happy! I am. Hehe. I hope I can keep up this streak, but I may post early/late depending on when I go on vacation. I want to update the day before I go on vacation and the day after cause I will be gone a week. I like weekly updates if I can do them, so I need to get on the ball and. Write. Write. Write! **

**Anyways. This is a little bit on the sad/morbid side of stories I do, but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless and I would like it if you guys like it to. So, without further ado,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

19\. Tears

* * *

I shivered and huddled into the corner of the room further. The wall bites into the scratches that crisscross my flesh as I try to disappear. I know bruises mar the skin of my arms and hips, put there by the supposed love of my life.

"Sheik?" More tears run down my cheeks as I look up at the golden-haired man above me.

"Please... no more." I whimper as he leans down.

"Gods, why can't this just stop." A shudder runs up my spine as I flinch from the fingers touching my cheek. "How long have you been here like this?"

I shake my head and bury it in my knees, trying to hide from him. I don't know if we can make it past the pain he has put me through. Not this time. Not when he has hurt me in the worst way possible.

"Sheik... please. Talk to me." Link is pleading with me, but I just want to run away. How can I be with a man that can't control himself? Each of his episodes is worse than the last. And this one is ten times worse than any pain I have ever been put through. The searing ache in my lower back warns me of what my supposed lover is capable of.

He sits on the floor in front of me and sighs. "Tell me what I did this time. Please, I want to help."

Blind rage blocks my fear and causes me to look at him with hatred. "Oh, you can't tell! You raped me!" I can see the panic my words put into his mind, but I don't care.

"I... No, no, no... please..." Link is clutching his head and whimpering.

"This won't go away, Link. You... you need help. And I won't be around to make sure you get it. This nightmare has to end. I can't stay here and be tortured by you any longer. I can't! It's tearing me apart!" The words leave me as a hiss, yet I know I won't stop. He needs to hear this. "And by your own hands. You're ruining me and I'm breaking."

* * *

Three years later...

* * *

"Come again." I smile as the last of my customers leave the quaint store I work at. My apron is hung on the hook in the small closet behind the counter before I grab my bag, ready to head home.

The bell signaling someone opened the door rings and I sigh. Maybe I should have turned the sign to closed before getting ready to go. "Sorry, but we're clo-" My breath halts as I come face to face with Link.

His smile fades as I scramble for the pepper spray I have carried with me since I started work here. It had served me well on more than one occasion on late nights like this one. He holds up his hands when he sees it held out at him. "W-Wait, Sheik! It's just me!"

"I know who you are, Link. That's exactly why I'm prepared to use this." I bite my lip and curse under my breath. Why now? After so long of not being in my life. "I still have that restraining order against you, so I suggest you leave."

Link's eyes roam up and down my body causing me to shiver. "You... You look good. Time has only made you more beautiful."

"Yeah. No thanks to you." My words come out in a hiss. How dare he think he can look at me.

I see the hurt in his eyes at this, but ignore it. I shouldn't care for this man. I shouldn't. "My therapist gave me the okay today. Says the 'other me' is gone. I had hoped we could talk."

He steps closer and I flinch, raising the spray higher. "You better stay back. I- I'll use this. I swear."

"I won't hurt you anymore, Sheik. Please, give me another chance." I couldn't comprehend why he thought I would ever give him another chance.

"How could- Why-" Tears spilled down my cheeks and I lifted my head to try to keep them at bay."You raped me, Link! You may not remember, but I sure as hell do! I can't be with you! I can't be with anyone!"

It felt like my heart was breaking again, like it had so long ago. "I have so many issues now. If it had been anyone but you, then I think I could have moved on. But not with you because you were supposed to be the man I loved. You shouldn't have ever hurt me. I loved you, Link!"

"I still love you so much." I lowered my head and locked eyes with Link. My arms dropped as my resolve started to crumble under his azure gaze. "But I don't want to love you anymore. Please, make it go away. I want to hate you and I just can't. It's been three years and I've felt so lost without you by my side. I love you."

My body tensed as Link hopped the counter and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Don't say you don't want to love me. I've changed, I swear. I'll only be good to you now, Sheik. So, please forgive me. Please."

I clutched the fabric of his green shirt in the hand that was no longer holding the pepper spray. "How is it possible for me to be with you when all you've ever done is cause me pain?"

"I swear he's gone. Dark Link doesn't exist anymore. I've beaten him and I..." My throat tightened as Link kissed down my face and neck, his tears wetting wherever he went. "I want to marry you some day, Sheik. And be with you forever. And I swear he's gone. I swear."

He just kept mumbling those last two words over and over as he nuzzled into my tear-soaked skin.

"Maybe." My once-lover perked up and I got to see the mess he was, snot and tears causing his face to be red and gross, but I thought he never looked more like the boy I fell in love with. "I'll lift the restraining order and we can start over. You won't be allowed in my house and I won't go to yours until I'm sure, so we will have to meet in public places. If you ever show signs of reverting back, then I will never want to see you again."

I thought perhaps he would have problems, but Link just smiled, big and beautiful. "That all sounds perfect."

* * *

19\. Holding

Link imagined holding Sheik, but as a warm and vibrant boy, unlike the dead and cold one in his arms.

* * *

**I was tempted to do an extra/bonus to show what Link acted like when he was Dark Link, but I liked the idea of you guys imagining it instead. That way everyone could make him their own. Perhaps you guys will leave me a review on telling me how you think he would act. And maybe I will pick the one I like most and the winner will get a prize. (A.k.a. a gift fic with their choice of pairing/topic/scene. You get the idea.) I would announce the winner in the next chapter, naturally. (You know, if the review system starts working normally for me. For some reason, I can't see new reviews unless I go and look at the story as if I was a reader.)**

**Review. Tell me about your Dark Link! **

**Love and tears, (Happy and sad.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	64. Chapter 64

**I don't have much to say other than who won the Dark contest thing... I didn't pick a winner. I figure you guys can all give me ideas and I will write them all. Cause, I don't mind having more ideas. **

**Anyways, let's get on with the story stuffs. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

11\. 33%

* * *

Being a triplet is hard. Being a triplet that has social anxiety and two flamboyant, over-the-top brothers that bring attention to you whenever they can just to spite you is extremely hard.

* * *

I sighed and made sure to avert my eyes from the cute blond sitting across the mall cafeteria before my brothers could see me staring. There was no way I would live it down if they saw me acting like a love-sick puppy to Aryll's best friend.

"Fries for m'lady." I rolled my eyes as Dark plopped down onto the bench. He grinned wider a second after our eyes locked. "Poor Linky doesn't like that, huh."

My other brother scooted into the booth next to me, pushing me over into Dark. "You know he hates it when we point out how much of a pansy he is."

Would I never get to rest while around these two?

"You should go grab that guy's arse, by the way." Ravio pointed a fry in the direction of the guy I had hoped they would't notice me looking at. "I saw how you were staring at him. Sheik, right? Bird's friend? Nice guy, but quite... odd."

"Perfect for him then. They can sit in Linky's room and avoid people." They chuckled together and I desperately wanted to go home and hurt a certain little sister that begged me to drive them to the mall... Not to mention having a cute guy friend... It's what I get for actually trying to get, and receiving, my driver's licence.

"How about we go say hi." My eyes widened and I shook my head as I was suddenly lifted from the booth.

"G-Guys!" They smiled back at me, at the same time, at my hushed whisper. "Please, don't do this!"

"You need to get laid, Linky."

"Talking is good for you, Link."

I gulped as I was set down a few feet from Sheik. He turned, looking somewhat startled and extremely cute to see us so close.

"Nice to see you again, Aryll's friend. Anyways, as you already know, this is Linky. You two should fu-"

I almost laughed as Dark got a face-full of Ravio's hat. "What my lovely brother is trying to say is you should help us break our brother out of his awkward shell because he seems to have an interest in you."

Sheik bit his bottom lip lightly, and adorably, as he glanced at me. "Y-You like me?"

My mouth was dry at this point. So, I nodded. If possible, my crush looked even more surprised. Then he gave a light giggle and it was my turn to be surprised as he took hold of my hand. "I like you too, Link."

Embarrassing as it is, I fainted shortly after. But it was worth waking up a few minutes later to Sheik fussing over me.

* * *

11\. Inspiration

The goddesses didn't bless Link with the ability to draw, but seeing Sheik stretched out for the evening sun gave him great inspiration.

* * *

**Don't forget to give me those ideas and I will get to them after I get back from vacation!**

**See you guys in two weeks! (Hopefully.)**

**Love and summer, (Woo!)**

**~Annoying :)**


	65. Chapter 65

**Get ready for some very obviously in love, but completely oblivious, Link and Sheik. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

56\. Everything For You

* * *

I gulped as we pulled up to the Fortress. "Link... I think I changed my mind. This place is far too expensive. I can't help pay for this."

"You aren't helping me pay for anything, Sheik. This is my treat. And I will not take no for an answer." His blue eyes locked with mine and Link tapped my nose. "You'll love it here."

I got out of the car and Link tossed his keys to the valet. Gods, this place was far above my budget. But Link's... I doubt there is anything he can't buy. My best friend is loaded. Like five-mansions-by-the-ocean loaded. Did I mention his private airplane and island? Seriously! And the wildlife on the island is just... Amazing. I found my mind drifting to the guitar Link bought me for Christmas last year. Signed by every one of the Desert Thieves. I flipped out. Or maybe I should mention the first year we knew each other, when Link bought me a bouncy house. No joke. It was like a bouncy castle, those silly things we all played in as kids, only it was a house. With beds and stairs and a roof! It was one of the coolest things I had ever seen. It's a shame that girl popped it...

"Yo, Sheik? Hyrule to Sheik." I started from my daydreaming and almost fell backwards. Link was right there! His face inches from my own! Holy Din! I could lean forward and- "Where do you want to sit?"

And my intelligent response was. "Huh?"

Link laughed and gestured to the empty building. "I bought every table tonight, so it could be the two of us. Where do you want to sit?"

I blinked a few times. Was this really a date or did Link just not want anyone around? Perhaps a little of both... I spotted a table up on a balcony-ish area. It looked perfect. It was then that I realized why the building seemed weird. The restaurant was inside an old opera house. Wow.

"I guess the one up there..." I pointed up at the balcony and Link grinned.

"I thought you would want to sit there. The table is already ready." I looked around the room. Sure enough, none of the tables were set. How... How did he know me so well?

"Sheeeeiky!" I gasped as a busty girl pulled me into her chest. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Umm... Who are you?" I smiled at Link's question and wrapped my arms around the exotic beauty.

"Hey, Nabooru." I looked up to see her golden eyes shining. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You've gotten so cute, Sheiky. What say you and I..." She trailed off suggestively, completely ignoring my question, and then cackled for whatever reason. Turns out, as I glanced at Link, that he was sending her a death glare. And his face was the brightest red.

"Nabooru, perhaps you should learn when to keep your hands to yourself. It appears Sheik is already called for." My ears twitched and I glanced over Nabooru's shoulder as best as I could. Dang the woman for being so much taller than me. "Besides, he is much too small to take the reins in any bedroom activities."

"Aveil!" I yelped as Nabooru was torn away from me and a much smaller, as in breast size, woman was hugging me.

Laughing reached my ears and I glared up at the almost orange gaze of my old friend. "Hi, Sheik. It's been a while. And as for why we are here. A couple of the girls decided they wanted to open up a restaurant in the big city. Nabooru and I got tugged along for the ride. Nice place, huh?"

I was about to respond when- "Devil woman!" Link hissed from his position on the floor, a giggling Nabooru having tackled him.

"Don't mind them. Now, tell me about your handsome boyfriend." I swear I choked on air in that moment.

"He- He isn't..." I blushed. How could these women read me so easily. You would think that being away from all the Gerudo for years would allow me to be able to keep my emotions hidden from them. But dang them both for their ability to push my buttons like they used to.

"Oh, come now. He rented out the whole building, just to have you all to himself. Maybe he planned to confess tonight. Neh?" I bit my lip as Aveil cocked her head to one side.

"Goddess Din! Let me go, you witch!" I pulled away from Aveil and walked over to where Link was being held down. In one swift motion, I had Nabooru by the ear. A tactic I learned from my aunt when the woman was being a pain.

She swiftly got off Link to focus her efforts on prying my fingers from her ear. "Ow, ow, ow! Sheik! Stop acting like your aunt! I hate that woman!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, cause I believe that. What about that wonderful one-night-stand? Did you get over your crush on my aunt after that?"

"Yes! I did! But, by Din, if she isn't an animal in bed!" I let her go, the mental image of Nabooru and my aunt not leaving my mind.

"Goddess Nayru, Nabooru! I'm going to have to sear that imagine from my mind!" She cackled as Aveil picked her up and started to head for what I assumed to be the kitchen door.

"We will be going now. Have fun with your boyfriend, Sheik. And tell me how the sex was some time." I was red as another Gerudo, I believe her name is Kaura, lead us up some stairs to the table.

"I'm sorry about th-"

"There's no need to apologize, Kaura. I've known them my whole life." The girl looked flustered and confused at her name for a moment and then her eyes lit up.

"I remember you now. We used to play together. Wow, you've grown into a fine young man." Link growled and she shifted closer to me. "W-Well, I'll just go get your drinks. Umm... What did you want?"

I reached across the table to put my hand on Link's arm and calm him down. "Two Blue Potions, if you have them."

"Of course." She nodded and hurried down the steps.

"I didn't know you knew so many women, Sheik." Was that jealousy in his voice? I hoped and prayed to the Three it was.

My eyes roamed the room for a moment and then I looked back to my friend. "Why should that matter?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" His face reddened and he pouted. "That woman was right, Sheik. I... I wanted to tell you I liked you tonight. I wanted it to be perfect, but now it isn't."

Once my heart caught up with what he had just told me, I took his hands in mine. I was close to laughing at the size difference. My hands barely went around his. "Everything doesn't have to be a certain way, Link. Tonight feels perfect to me as long as I'm with you."

"S-So you..." My best friend bit his lip and then leaned closer. His azure eyes sparkled with new life. "You like me too?"

I giggled and tucked some hair behind his ear. "Yeah."

* * *

56\. Glad

Link was beyond glad when Sheik, his guide, coughed up the water from his lungs and swiftly punched the hero in the face.

* * *

**It was quite hard to post something this time around. I'm down to writing on stories that are super long again and wanted this one to be so much more! But alas... I had nothing else to post. So, here it is. Don't criticize me on how obvious they are. Or at least, how obvious Link is. That was the point of the story. If you don't like it, go read something else! Like a previous chapter, hehe. **

**Anyways...**

**Review. I really need to finish up those long stories, but I am a sucker for new ideas and have no issues with you guys leaving them for me to take. **

**Love and Vacation, (I had a really good time. Hope everyone else has a great summer!)**

**~Annoying :)**

**(P.s. Working on the Dark Link ideas. Might be a few chapters for those. I want to post them together.)**

**(P.s. again. The cont. of 33% is in progress as well. I love, love, love how it is turning out and hope you guys do to! Hopefully it will be ready to go on the next chapter as a bonus!)**


	66. Chapter 66

**You know how hard it is to wrap up a story when you know it could be sooo much longer? Well, I had this problem with this story. It leaves me a little unsatisfied, but I really needed to cut it off. Almost 4,000 words... I hope it isn't as obvious that I sped things up to you guys as it is to me.**

**(Sorry for any mistakes, beforehand. I don't feel well today.)**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

12\. Dead Wrong

* * *

I nearly dropped the groceries I was carrying as I walked out of the supermarket. A man with bright blue eyes and shining golden hair was sitting on another man's head. He saw me, a surprised look on his face surely matching my own. He floated over and I felt like I was losing my mind. This was not happening. I panicked and made for my way home.

_You must have a migraine Sheik. Yeah, that's it. Just go home and sleep._

"Wait!" I froze as the guy floated down in front of me.

Luckily it was early in the morning, not a lot of people were out, or they would have seen me fall on my behind and hold my hands up towards a guy I'm sure no one else could see.

"You can see me?" I shook my head and started to gather the bags sitting on the ground around me. "Oh... Well dang. I thought-"

I was already down the sidewalk a ways before he let out a curse. "You liar! You can see me! Wait!"

I'm sure my face was paler than ever before as his hand passed through my shoulder. A shudder ran up my spine at the sensation, yet it was a good shudder. I almost wanted him to do it again.

The guy wandered in front of me and seemed to be looking at me in wonder now. "That was cool. People don't usually know I touched them. And that feeling..."

So he felt it too? I cleared my throat and finally spoke to the... Ghost? Spirit? Demon? "Please, go away."

"What?!" I winced as he yelled.

"Please." He pouted and I took that as a sign that he wouldn't follow me, so I started to leave.

"Wait!" I stopped this time, the ghost guy obviously not expecting me to as I felt him go completely through me. I took off in a run as I felt my stomach flip, bile rising up in my throat. He was right on my heels, but I kept going. My legs gave out as I finally got into my house and shut the door.

"Why all the running?" I squeaked and bashed the back of my skull against the door I had been leaning on.

"You okay?" My stomach pushed its way up, or so it felt, as I realized he had tried to poke my face and simply passed through again. That was my breaking point and I fell to the floor, out cold.

* * *

I rubbed at my eyes and looked around my room as I sat up. Everything in place. Wait... I thought my aunt had told me to go to the store. How did I get home? My muscles groaned in protest as I got up. A smell reached my nose and was I worried Midna came over to cook. But I didn't think her cooking was that bad. Then I realized it was me that smelled. I glanced down and found dried vomit on the collar of my v-neck.

Ugh. Wonderful. Now I need a shower. And I don't even know where I threw up at.

I trudged across the hallway and into the bathroom, flicking the light on. The water took a few minutes to heat up and I finished stripping down as it finally started to cause steam to rise. Slowly, I stepped into the water-flow and sighed in bliss. I lathered soap on my skin and was rinsing it off, ready to wash my hair, when a head popped through the shower curtain.

"Hello. Shower going well." I will forever remember this as the single scariest moment of my life.

I swung the shampoo bottle like a sword, but only hit air. The guy chuckled and I suddenly recalled the strange ghost-person I met earlier. "That wasn't very nice, Sheik."

"H-How do you know my name?" I squealed, remembering my state of un-dress, and hurried to cover myself with the shower curtain.

"No need to hide. I've already seen everything." I blushed and it felt like my face became a miniature sun.

"How?"

"I had to get you to your bed somehow. I err..." Here, he looked embarrassed. "I took over your body and walked you to your room. And while I was inside your head, I saw quite a few memories. One of which being the... ah... first time you touched yourself and another was of you looking at that picture you took of yourself for your boyfriend. Nice one, by the way. I bet he would have liked it if he hadn't-"

"Broke up with me seconds after I took it." I sighed. How awkward. I now had a ghost around me that liked to intrude in my mind. "Could you... Could you go away? Please. This is too much to handle."

He pouted. "Aww. But I want to..."

I yelped as he leaned forward, tongue out, to lick at my exposed chest. "Dang. Can't feel that either."

"Why would you do that?!" I pulled the curtain more securely around myself and glared at the being.

"I've been wandering for weeks, wondering if I did something to not deserve to be let into the sacred realm. And when I finally find someone to talk to, he is the sexiest, smartest, most amazing, prude I have ever met. Not my fault I want to possess someone just so I can feel you." A shiver raced down my spine at the idea of sleeping with this guy. If he was alive, that is.

"That's... kind of you to say, but I would like it if you didn't do that."

"Typical virgin."

"What?!"

"Don't bother overreacting, Sheik. I know all your secrets. I even know that if you press on the third vertebrae from your neck, that you climax right there no matter what. I wonder if that is a Sheikah trait, hmm." He flashed me a grin. "I know you wonder that too. Just like how you don't have a gag reflex."

"That is quite enough." I'm sure the water was sizzling as it hit my flaming face.

"I'm curious. Would it turn you on if I took control of your body and got you off. It would be me touching you through yourself. Sounds kinky, no?" I groaned. _How did I get stuck with such a perverted ghost?_

* * *

"Don't go to bed, Sheik!"

I scowled at the ghost boy lounging in my bed. "I'm tired."

"But I'll be bored without you!" He sighed loudly, if ghost could sigh. The whole not having physical lungs thing is hard to understand.

My anger was getting the better of me. "Then go haunt someone else!"

He rolled his eyes. "No one else can see me, so what fun is that."

"Out of my room!" I pointed to the closed door that I knew he could pass through and sent him a withering glare.

Ghost boy, Link as he had told me his name was, did not wither. "At least let me watch you dress for bed."

"No!" The blush heating my face would put lava to shame in both heat and color.

"Please." His pout was pretty cute.

Perhaps a little compromise would help. "Will you leave me alone if I do?"

"For tonight? Yes. For the rest of your life? No." A shiver went down my spine at that.

"Fine." So, I began to undress and was self conscious all the while.

My shirt hit the floor. What if my chest is unappealing? No muscle mass that can be seen or a woman's 'rack', as those popular guys put it. Link must have sensed my feelings because he spoke up. "You're so pale and flawless. Simply beautiful." I flushed, that part of my body suddenly acceptable.

Next was my pants. Is it weird for my legs to be hairless? I guess one can't do anything about family traits. Stupid Sheikah blo- "Those long slender legs drive me wild, Sheik. Cover them quickly before I go mad." I smiled and pulled on a pair of red and black checkered, fleece pajama pants and a long black shirt.

It felt kinda good to have someone complement me. "Goodnight, Link." I hoped he didn't see the stupid grin I couldn't get rid of as I got into bed.

"Night, Sheiky." And of course he did, if his playful tone was any indication.

* * *

"No, no, no." I finished packing my lunch and headed for the door.

Link flung his arms out and floated before the archway of my kitchen. "But I want to! Sheiky!"

I gave him a look that clearly said, 'stop being a defiant child.' "I can't talk to you in school, Link. What would you do the whole time?"

"What am I going to do here the whole time?" I raised an eyebrow. He had a point.

"Ugh. Whatever. But don't pester me." Link laughed as I pointed up at his face with a glare, but he would probably say I looked more like I was pouting.

"Yes!"

* * *

"Freak."

"Blood-eye."

Link's mouth was open as I walked through the hallway, various insults flying my way. A few people actually spit in my direction and some went as far as to push me into things. We made it to my first class and I plopped down in the seat closest to the teacher. Thank the Three my first hour was with Ms. Spirit, the only teacher that likes me. And the only other non-Hylian on the entire campus.

"Why- How do you- What the hell just happened?!" I would have laughed if not for the situation as Link looked at me with his hands on his hips.

"You've seen the color of my eyes." My hair had a few tangles from where a girl had grabbed it and pulled me backwards, so I got to work getting them out with my fingers. "This was an all Hylian school until a few years ago. I'm the only student of a different race to stay and they all hate me for it."

"They have no right treating you like that! Why don't you leave or at least say something to the principal! They have to do-"

"Nothing would come of it. The school only allows non-Hylians because of some new law. The staff wouldn't help me."

"Why not leave then? Surely, there are other schools in the area that would except you."

"The only problem is the government pays for me to go to this one because I'm practically an experiment to them and I can't afford to switch. They would want to be compensated for the time I have been here and the money it took. So, I just deal with it."

"That's ridiculous! If I was alive, I'd beat some sense into these jack-arses!" I smiled at Link form's of caring. It was nice to have someone around to make me feel better about myself, because I sure was doing a bad job of it.

* * *

"The answer is B." I inwardly groaned.

Link grinned as I looked down to see his head under my desk. Again. "Stop that. And no, it isn't. This is a true or false quiz."

He pouted at my hushed yelling. "Dang."

The bell rang and I pinched the bridge of my nose. I hadn't finished. Ms. Spirit looked up as I placed my unfinished paper on her desk. "Huh. That's not done, Sheik."

"I know, Ms. Spirit." Link at least looked shameful when I glanced at him, though it looked like I was gazing out the window.

"Take it with you." My head snapped back to look at her, eyes wide. She smiled. "I know you, Sheik. You're my best student and you wouldn't cheat. Just bring it back at the end of school.

I smiled and picked up the paper. "Thank you."

* * *

My face reddened as another hand landed on my behind. "Nice arse, Freak."

"Why are you just letting them do that?!" Link threw punches at the guys harassing me in the locker room, even though his hands went straight through them.

I shrugged and closed my gym locker, making sure to lock it. Everyone else could keep their's open and no one would bother touching their stuff, but I leave mine open one time and everything disappears.

"Tell someone! That's sexual harassment!" My ghost boy's face took on a red tint and he clenched his hands.

Finally, the room was empty. I flopped onto one of the benches and sighed. "Who would believe me? Especially over a Hylian boy."

"That's ridiculous, Sheik! Someone has to do something! You could sue!"

"I can't get kicked out of this school, Link." And I got up to go to my next class.

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah. I can't believe Groose went on a rage like that."

I scowled, ignoring the gossip. Where was Link?

"Hey, Sheiky." Blue eyes blinked innocently at me. I knew he was anything but. He grinned sheepishly at my glare and sulked the whole way home as I ignored him.

We finally got to my house and I turned on him. "What did you do?"

Link blinked. "Nothing."

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. "Did you have something to do with Groose?"

"Okay." He held up his hands in defeat. "So, I maybe took control of his body and beat a couple of guys senseless. What's the harm?"

Of course. I'm not even surprised. He had been quiet for the last week. I knew he was planning something. "You're insufferable."

I expected Link to pout or something like that, but instead he smiled softly. "I'd do it again in a heart beat."

One of my eyebrows raised and, if I was in a better mood, Link would have commented on how I had the pure 'Sheik' look. "Why?"

"No one gets to touch the guy I love." I blushed and mumbled something about him being stupid. To be frank, I couldn't remember what I said.

Who knew Link was so protective?

* * *

Life went on as normally as possible from that point. Link promised to never possess someone again. Groose and his buddies disappeared off the face of Hyrule. I tried a few odd foods because Link swears that in life he loved them. He kept attempting to sneak into my showers. Ghost boy found out that I can't sing to save my life, but I'm great at any instrument. We tested that salt trick and it works, leading to me leaving him home while I went to school for a week. Which made Link quite upset when I had to explain why I had hickeys down my neck. Luckily, the school had to do something about that incident after Impa threatened to get the authorities involved.

But above all...

In the following months, I fell hopelessly in love with the guy haunting me.

* * *

"I wish I could touch you." A shiver crawled up my spine as Link spoke into my ear. The whole not having air hit my ear with the sound was still weird.

I don't understand why he had to make it to where I couldn't study. Couldn't he just leave me alone. "Why would you want to do that?"

My breath caught as I felt his hands dip into the skin of my thighs. "To make you feel good."

I swallowed nervously. "W-Why?"

Gods, Link's soft smile was so irresistible. "Cause I love you."

That snapped me out of my daze. "You're ridiculous. We barely know each other."

"Haven't we gone over this, Sheik. I know everything about you. And you've had plenty of time to get to know me." That got me thinking. I did know a lot about him. We've known each other for months now. If he wasn't dead, we would probably be dating right now.

Tears tried to form at that last thought, but I forced them away. The only thing his presence was doing now was making it to where I can't be with anyone because he will always be there. And I will never love someone or be as close to them as I am with him. "I need to study, Link."

I refused to watch his smile dim. "Why do you do that?"

"Do wh-"

"You shut me out. I know you, Sheik. Don't be afraid to talk to me." If he was alive, he would have nuzzled my face. Instead, he just went through. "Tell me what's bothering you."

His soft voice broke me and I stood from the chair. I had no doubt that my face was red and tears tracks were quickly covering my cheeks. "How am I suppose to live my life normally when the person I love isn't alive?! You died before we got to meet! I can't kiss you! I can't touch you! I can't run into your arms when I'm scared and have you tell me everything is alright because you're dead!"

I sank to the floor, head in my hands and cried as Link tried to calm me.

* * *

Two days later, my aunt's plane crashed and the realization that I was alone didn't sink in until after the funeral, almost a week later.

* * *

The cracks in my ceiling were slowly losing my interest as the tears stopped falling. "Can I just die too?"

Link was suddenly at my side. "W-What?!"

"The only other person that I cared about is dead, Link. Why should I go on living?" The razor in my aunt's bathroom had looked so pleasing when I packed her things away as I got ready to move into a foster home.

"Live for me then! I'm already dead, Sheik! The least you can do is enjoy life for me!" My heart ached as I turned on my side and tried to fall asleep. Why was my life a living hell since meeting Link? Was he a curse or did I just not know how bad things were until I had something good?

* * *

"Sheik?" I bit my lip and turned from Link as he faded away. I should have expected it. He's been getting fainter for a month now.

"I can't, Link. Please, don't make me watch. I've already been through one loss. It will break me when I lose you."

"Look at me, Sheik." I did and felt my blood run cold. I could barely see him.

"You... You're almost gone." Fresh tears fell and Link's hand came up to cradle my face. Surprisingly, I felt the warmth of Link's skin and gasped.

When I looked into blue eyes this time, I could see the happiness there. "It takes a lot out of me, but I can finally touch you."

A sob shook me as Link angled my face up to him. A feather-light kiss was placed to my forehead. "I love you, Sheik."

And he was gone before I could say it back.

* * *

I spent the next months in and out of foster homes. No one wanted the freaky boy that couldn't sleep and talked to himself. Finally, a nice family in Kakariko took me into their home.

* * *

"Thank you for fostering me." I ducked my head low in a sign of respect.

A hand landed on my shoulder and the man, Charles, smiled down at me. "No need to act so formal, Sheik. You're part of the family as long as you want to be."

My heart soared at that. Part of a family. Me? It had been so long since I was part of an actual family. Impa didn't stay at home and simply made sure I was provided for. "But... Why did you pick me?"

"To be honest, it was a selfish reason on our part." The woman, Marin, looked shameful. "We have a son around your age that recently woke up from a coma and my husband and I both need to go back to work."

Charles wrapped his arm around Marin's waist and rubbed at his chin with his other hand. "We thought it would help the both of you to spend time together."

* * *

The door opened soundlessly and I stepped into the room after Marin gave me a 'go on' gesture.

"Mom?" I swear my heart stopped.

I was stuck in the doorway until Marin guided me into the room. "Yes, Honey. Your father and I brought someone to meet you."

Blue eyes were narrowed at the tv. "I don't want to see anyone." And then they glanced over at me.

My legs decided to work and I sprinted to his bed. Link's bed. His arms opened wide and I was in tears before I was in his embrace. "You're alive. I can't- I- How?"

Shaking hands ran up and down my back as Link spoke. "I was in a bad car crash, but I didn't die. I thought I did though."

I pulled back and combed my fingers through his hair. Gods, it was softer than I thought it would be. Our gazes were locked and then I looked down. "I never got to say it."

"Say what?" My heart thudded in my chest.

Azure eyes, the ones I love, studied me as I worked up the nerve. "I love you, Link."

He gasped and then I was being pulled down into a gentle kiss. "I love you, Sheik."

* * *

Bonus:

Link's parents had no choice but to believe us when we told them how we met. How would their son know a boy that lived in the next town over, Castle Town. The very town that he almost died in. Marin was overjoyed when she realized her son had found his someone, because how else do you explain what happened between us. And Charles was already giving Link the 'talk'. No sex before marriage, even though we had no chance of pregnancy. It was a decency thing, he said. Link rolled his eyes, commenting about how he had already seen me naked so what was the point, and I hit him over the head. His parents decided I was just what he needed.

* * *

12\. You

It took Link's breath away when Sheik turned and answered his question with a simple, 'you'.

* * *

**And a little something to make up for the cutting off of this story. Plus, I am really looking forward to what your guys think.**

**The Cont. of 33%**

* * *

"Ready, ready, ready, ready!" Dark tugged on my hand, pulling me along with my crush, Sheik. "Let's go!"

Sheik seemed just as flustered as I was feeling as he spoke. "W-Where are we going?"

My wonderful, black-haired brother grinned back at us. "On a date, of course!"

"A date?!" I struggled to free myself and when I did, I felt Ravio's hand at my back.

His large grin did not help my nerves. "Just go with it, Link. You know how Dark is."

So, I had to allow my insane brothers to drag my crush and I to a local restaurant in the mall. With the threat of them watching us from a nearby table, our date began.

Sheik ducked his head when I glanced at him and I watched a blush take over his face as he tried to hide behind his menu. "Have you... been here before?"

I looked around the small room and shrugged. "A few times."

"What's good to eat?" Our gazes locked for a moment and we both averted our eyes.

My throat felt like it was closing off, causing me to stutter. "I-I... I usually get the Kakariko Special."

"Oh." Sheik shifted to hold his menu closer and I scowled. He noticed and smiled shyly. "I forgot my glasses."

"I see." My eyes widened and I covered my mouth in embarrassment. "I mean- I hadn't-"

"I understood what you meant, Link." It appeared as though my goof-up had earned me a giggle. It was so worth it.

Trying to save a little face, I leaned forward. "You want me to read things for you?"

"Please." We awkwardly scooted our chairs to one side of the table and I read things for Sheik as he pointed them out.

"What can I get y- Linky!" My entire body stiffened up as my least favorite person glomped me. A rather loud kiss was placed on my cheek and my toes curled in disgust. "What brings you to my work? How did you know I worked here? Are you stalking me, my yummy Linky? What a naughty boy you are!"

"Ze- Hey! St-" I couldn't get a word out or a breath in as Zelda, the girl I try to avoid like my life depends on it, and it probably does, peppered my face with kisses. She just didn't understand that I was not playing hard to get.

Thankfully, Sheik cleared his throat. The next few moments went by in a blur. All I know is that one second Zelda was strangling me and then holding my date by the front of his shirt, death clear in her eyes.

"What are you doing here with him, Sheik? I thought I made it very clear that I wanted you to stay away from Link." My poor little crush looked like a deer in the headlights and, for some reason, it made me act.

Zelda looked back at me as I placed my hand on her arm. "Let go of him. Now."

"But Link!" I sighed inwardly. Maybe I should try something else. Something a bit more drastic.

I physically removed the golden-haired girl from Sheik and glared at her as she backed up from the table. "I don't want you laying a hand on my boyfriend, Zelda."

She seemed stunned for a moment and then tried to look over at Sheik, but I just moved to block him causing her to huff. "This isn't fair! I told him to leave you alone! You're mine, Link! Mine!"

Suddenly, Zelda was picked up from behind and Dark grinned at me while Ravio spoke. "That is quite enough." I had never felt so relieved to see their faces.

"Zelda, dear. I'm going to have to tell you to leave." Or Telma, the woman that volunteer's at the same animal shelter as me. She smiled kindly at me. "Nice to see you finally confessed to him."

I sputtered and everyone laughed. "W-What?"

"Sugar, you talk to yourself when you feed the animals." I blushed harder at her wink. "Now go back to your date and don't bother paying for your meal. It's on the house because of the trouble my employee put you through."

I sat back down and the situation set in. My heart started beating at the speed of light and I turned to my crush, face as red as red can be. "I hadn't- I meant- I'm sorry." Sheik's tiny hand landed on my cheek and I was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"You can call me yours, Link." A blush that rivaled mine took over his face. "I-If you want."

"Yes, please." A thousand butterflies erupted in my stomach and, in my confidence high, I kissed Sheik. Seconds later, I pulled away, the whole room cat-calling and wolf whistling at us. Someone shouted that they won a bet and I dropped my head to the table in shame.

Cool fingertips made me lift my chin and then it was Sheik's turn to kiss me. He moved away after a moment and bit his lip. "It's okay to k-kiss me, Link. You are my boyfriend now, right?"

I nodded and watched Sheik's nose crinkle up as he smiled bigger than I've ever seen him smile.

* * *

Bonus:

Seven months after getting forced to go on a date with my crush and here we are, laying on the couch in my family's den watching a movie. Funny how it didn't take long for us to warm up to each other. But I guess I have my brothers to blame for that.

I looked at the Sheikah boy almost asleep on my chest and smiled, gently nudging him. His head moved so he could look at me and I grinned at the pout I was receiving. "What?"

"Kiss me?" I puckered my lips and made an obnoxious noise causing Sheik to giggle.

"If you insist." He crawled up to place a sweet kiss to my cheek and I laughed, quickly pulling him down to really kiss me. When we pulled away for air, Sheik sat up and poked my cheek. "Now what did you really want?"

I sighed. How did he always know when I was thinking deeply. I scratched my chin before voicing my question. "How did Zelda know you liked me? You guys are hardly friends."

"Oh..." It's been a while since Sheik has been truly nervous around me. I was discovering how cute he was when he was again. "I accidentally left my diary in the office when I was delivering something for Ms. Spirit and Zelda found it."

"Wait." I sat up and found it satisfying when Sheik slid into my lap. "You have a diary?"

"What does it matter to you?" I grinned at his pout.

"You get cuter every day, Sheik." He yelped as I nuzzled into his neck. Slowly, his mood changed and the boy started to purr. Like a cat! It's one of my favorite things to do to him. Seeing a prime opportunity, I attacked. Sheik barely had time to blink before I had him on his back, my teeth grazing his skin.

"Link! Stop! Ah! That tickles!" My boyfriend giggled and squirmed until I got a hold of both his wrist in one of my hands and pinned them above his head.

"Aha!" He glared up at me and I leaned down to nip at his ear. "Now, let me see your diary."

"No." I ran my fingers up his side and he squealed. "Stop!"

I made sure to give him my puppy dog eyes. "Let me see it, Sheiky."

Sheik groaned and, if he had control of his arms, I'm sure he would have crossed them. Or punched me. "Why?"

"Cause I want to see it." Our eyes stayed locked until Sheik looked away and I knew I had won.

"Ugh. Fine."

* * *

**What did we think? Leave me some of those sweet, sweet reviews. Oh, and would you guys mind answering a question for me. I have recently come across a few of my stories that would be better if the characters cursed. But I don't curse and am not a big fan. So, the question is: Would it be alright with you guys, as my readers, if my characters did?**

**Tell me how I did on the cont. of 33%. The bonus was more for my amusement than you guys, but I added it in anyways. **

**(Also, I'm working on the request you guys are leaving me. It just takes time cause my stories keep getting longer and longer. I wouldn't mind if you guys left me reviews telling me which request are more important. Cause I can't quite remember all of them.)**

**Review. **

**Love and ghost, (And spirits and such. Boo!)**

**~Annoying :)**


	67. Chapter 67

**Just a short little something. My week has been full of babysitting, so I haven't been able to sit and write a whole bunch. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

93\. Simplicity

* * *

"Hey, Sheik. That cloud looks like a skulltula." I followed Link's finger and, sure enough, saw the cloud he was talking about.

A shiver went down my spine. "Well, that's kinda creepy."

"Remember when you called me and had me come over to kill that one." He turned and starting plucking grass from beside me before throwing it on my head.

"It was huge, Link." I rolled my eyes and threw some back at him.

My lips quirked up when he rolled his eyes back. That was my thing. "I could have squished it with the tip of a pen."

Link chuckled as I crawled over to lay on his chest, shaking the grass onto him. "Liar. That thing covered the entire drain of my shower."

"And what a lovely place to be." His voice took on a seductive purr as he winked at me.

"Pervert." I knew I was becoming red.

My lovely cloud watching companion suddenly flipped us and then placed kissed all over my face. "It's that creepy thing that brought us together, you know." I sighed in bliss when he finally pecked my lips.

I shrugged, but moved up to kiss him back. "I guess."

Link grinned wide and then rolled off me. He pointed to the sky a moment later as he glanced over at me with lust in his eyes. "That cloud looks like a strawberry."

I blushed.

* * *

93\. Tears

Tears streamed down the hero's face as his guide walked down the isle to him and nothing had ever felt so perfect.

* * *

**In case you don't read my other stories, (and if I forgot to make the announcement here) I'll tell you what's up. I decided to update once a week. As in, one story a week. This week happened to be this, but next week will probably be something else. Thought you guys should know to go check my other stories if this one isn't updated. **

**Review. I was trying for mindless fluff. (Something that was requested of me since my stories as of late have been non-fluff, I guess.) Not sure if I got it, but I tried. **

**Love and clouds,**

**~Annoying :)**


	68. Chapter 68

**Hello, my dear readers! Just a warning. This chapter has that there self-harm and character death stuff. Which means it is sad. You have been warned. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

88\. Possession

* * *

I am his. Nothing will change that. My heart belongs to him. So, it hurts when he walks out the door and I know he is going to see her. I lay in our bed and wait for him to come home, back to me. But I know that he will never be mine. Not like I am his.

"You still awake, Sheik?" I nod and turn over to watch as he removes his shirt.

This is the part where I pretend. Pretend I don't know. Pretend he loves me and that he only ever wants me. "Long shift?"

"Yeah." He crawls into the bed and pulls me close. "But I'm happy to be back here with you."

Lies.

I clench my fists in his shirt. "I love you, Link. You know that. Right?"

"Of course." He smiles and kisses my cheek. A year ago, it would have been my lips. He would be telling me to not question his love and repeatedly telling me that he loves me. I can't remember the last time he said those three words to me.

"Link." Tears build up in my eyes and I shift closer to him, burying my face in his chest.

"Sheik?" He rubs slow circles in my back, the only gesture of comfort I have received in weeks.

"I know you're tired, but can we be together tonight." He groans as our hips press together. "It's been so long since you've touched me."

There is nothing gentle in the way he rips my clothes from my body and enters me. It all hurts, but I hold him close to me because I want him. Need him. Once it is over, there are no soothing words or sweet nothings whispered in my ear. He stopped caring whether I was in pain long ago. I curl into a ball as he drifts off and try not to scream as my muscles shift. Blood is staining my spot on the bed and I will make sure to wash the sheets before he can see such a thing.

Sleep eludes me and I decide to take a shower to help my aching body. It takes many attempts to rise from the bed and walk across the room. And when I'm finally at the door, I don't dare look back to see the trail I left behind. Just another thing I would clean before he noticed.

Hot water pours over my head and down my back. Its heat drives away some of the fire and numbs the rest. I spot a razor, pink and barely used, sitting on the small built-in shelf and I grab it as I slide to the tile floor. It must be her's. My fingers are cut as I pick the plastic from around the blades until finally I have one free. The rest is tossed to the floor as I bring the razor to my inner thigh, somewhere he won't notice a scar. Blood bubbles to the surface as I drag the blade down, causing a small cut. A hiss leaves me at its bite, but I switch to a spot only an inch over to cut back up. Again and again, I break the skin.

The water continues to rain down on me as I repeat the process on my other thigh. I watch the blood drain away, grim satisfaction in my eyes growing heavy. Soon, I'll finally be free. No longer will I be his. Because I did this for me.

* * *

Bonus:

Sunlight peaks through the thin curtains in my bedroom. My hand reaches out to feel Sheik beside me only to be met with air. My eyebrows scrunch in confusion, but then I hear the shower running. I smile, planning to surprise him. I wasn't exactly the nicest partner last night and he deserves better. Deserves better than me. But I'm too selfish to let him go.

I sit up and stretch, but then my eyes lock onto something in my green sheets. My eyes widen at the dried blood indicating how rough I was last night. Why didn't he say something? My hands clench into fist as I notice drops of blood all the way to the bathroom. Some areas are splattered with more and I know these were the spots he struggled to stay standing.

I throw on a pair of fleece pajama pants and walk to the closed bathroom door. Something tells me to prepare myself for... I'm not even sure what. I have to hold my nose as a stench threatens to make me vomit. It isn't like I don't know what the smell is, but my mind ignores it as I call out stupidly. "Sheik?"

I knew he wouldn't respond even before I found him in the shower stall, a razor clutched in bloodied hands, and nothingness in his once bright crimson orbs. My stomach jumped into my chest as I fell to the floor, emptying anything left in my stomach until all I could manage to work up was bile. _I was the one to push him to this._ These words kept playing over and over in my head even when someone found us who knows how long later; me clutching his dead body and mumbling 'I love you.'

* * *

88\. Feelings

Sheikah were not good with emotions and feelings, but Sheik tried his hardest to tell Link how much he loved him even if it meant baring his red face while he did.

* * *

**And to make up for this sadness, another fic! **

**Quick note: Darunia's last name = _Gor_on+Sa_g_e+F_ire_+Deat_h_+Mount_ain_ = Gorgirehain. Kinda long, but it was the only one I liked that I invented. So, meh.**

**Another quick note: In case it doesn't come out strong, Link and Sheik had a relationship of sorts before this story took place. It was mostly of the friendly type, but some things happened. **

* * *

I sighed and hiked my backpack up a little higher. I hated that this field trip was mandatory. Sure, the school paid for it, but I really, really, really, super duper really didn't like to be in caves whatsoever. Ever. And to be stuck down in a cave with the number one person I disliked for one huge reason just made me hate it all the more.

"I see you back there, Sheik." I groaned and Mr. Gorgirehain, the teacher conducting this whole nightmare, smiled. "Keep up! Would hate to lose such a good student."

He laughed, my classmates joining in. "Yeah. We just love having you around. Don't we, Link." Linebeck, a popular guy, grins as he nudges Link, a.k.a. the guy I hate.

I pull my hood up to hide my blush and quickly walk until I'm ahead of everyone except our teacher. Darunia, Mr. Gorgirehain's first name that he practically orders us to call him, glances in my direction, but doesn't say anything. I'm thankful he doesn't pry. Especially when several of the guys start to wolf whistle and howl.

It isn't until they start to make not so decent comments that he gets onto them.

"Nice arse, little man."

"I wonder, does it feel as nice as your mouth?"

"That is quite enough." The cave feels like it is shaking as Darunia's booming voice bounces off the walls. "Any further remarks will result in a failing grade for the entire year and I know what that means to some of you. No football and no scholarships."

I hear whispering and, thanks to years of training with my aunt, can make out what they're saying.

"Teacher's pet."

"You're lucky we're not alone."

"Slut."

If possible, I shrink further in on myself. I suppose I deserve this for trying to fit in. How could a Sheikah get along with Hylians? I mean, really, we were their slaves until a little under one hundred years ago. At least the Gerudo can fit in because they are mainly women and Hylians are perverted pricks with cocks for brains. The Kokiri, which consist of the Deku Tribe and the Fay, people's only difference is being that tiny bit shorter and some Hylians are that short. And maybe the slight glow Faeries give off depending on their mood. The Rito clan just has big noses and Demons are a bit lighter in skin tone.

Zoras and Gorons are perhaps the only ones who possibly have it hard, but then I think about it. The Zoran people are beautiful and could be mistaken for aquatic Hylians with blue tinted skin. And the Gorons are relatively the same, but with ultra tans and tougher skin on their shoulders.

Not to mention my out-casting was made worse because I was so gullible. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Ten minutes later, we stopped and Darunia spoke. "Okay. Time to take a break and eat. Everyone that didn't pack a lunch needs to come get one."

I sat off to the side and dug through my bag quietly, hoping to not draw attention. It appeared as though my effort was for not as Link made his way over.

"Hey, Sheik." Link's eyes caught mine and he looked apologetic. "I didn't know the guys gave you such a hard time."

"And whose fault is that." I hissed and shifted away from him.

He obviously didn't take the hint that I wanted him to leave because he touched my shoulder. "I'm sorry, okay."

"You can't just apologize for what you did. That isn't enough to fix the hell you've put me through." Tears welled up in my eyes and I wiped them away furiously.

"Then what can I do? I swear, it wasn't my intention to cause you heartache." He looked genuine, but I have been wrong before.

I snorted and turned away. "Yeah, because shoving your cock down my throat and bragging about it wasn't on purpose."

"If I had know you would hate me for it later, then I wouldn't have." Link's husky whisper is not what I was expecting a moment later. "But you seemed to be enjoying yourself just as much as I was."

My anger grew, as did my embarrassment, and I stood up. "I was drunk."

"Alcohol doesn't make you do things you wouldn't normally do. It just gives you courage." I brushed off his hand that was trying to make me face him.

I walked a short ways to distance myself from him. "Whatever. None of that matters now. I'm the laughing stock of the school and whether I was willing or not doesn't change that."

He sighed and grabbed my hand, effectively making me face him. "Let me talk to everyone."

"And tell them what? That I'm easy when I'm drunk." I didn't realize it, but I stepped too far back, the rock starting to give way. "Cause that won't change anyth- Ah!"

I held my breath as I felt myself falling. And then I hit, but it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

"Oww." I gasped and hurried off of Link, quickly working to get my flashlight off the key ring attached to my belt.

"S-Shit. Link, you dumb bastard. Why did you- What the fuck were you thinking?!" I grabbed his hand and cradled it close to my heart to try to stop myself from panicking. There was blood running down his face and I could see a bit of a cut peeking from under his hairline.

I shivered when the fingers of his other hand caressed my face. "Good. You're not hurt."

It felt like my heart jump-started. "Fucking hell. How are you... Why are you worried about me when you just took that fall for me?"

"I care for you, Sheik. Guess I didn't make it that clear with the- the drunken stuff." I attempted to push him back down as Link sat up.

"Lay down, dammit." A gasp was pulled from my already breathless lungs as Link grabbed the hair at the base of my head and pulled me into a sloppy kiss. My struggle was in vain as Link was still strong enough to easily hold me in place. Then he let go and I scurried away from him, thankfully not dropping our light source. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"We didn't kiss that night. I made sure of it. Didn't want our first kiss to be while we were drunk. Like you to much for that." He breathed in deeply, body jerking as he did, and coughed. "Ah, fuck. That hurts."

His hand came down and I bit my lip as it shown red. "L-Link?"

"I bit my lip when we fell. It's okay." I shook as he laughed lightly.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the area we were in and our teacher's voice traveled down. "Sheik? Link? Are you okay?"

I was about to speak up, but Link did before me. "Fine. Just a little shaken up."

"Well, it's an hour walk back to the start of the cave in order for me to have signal on my phone. I can make better time if I go alone. Will you be fine until I get back?"

I cleared my throat and spoke. "C-Can you lower my bag down? Link has a cut on his forehead."

The light flickered as our teacher moved to get my bag. "Sure thing."

My bag was soon lowered and I tended to the injury in Link's hairline.

Calloused fingertips brushed my temple and then Link was running his hand through my hair. "You didn't have to do this for me."

I shrugged, trying to play off the fact that I wanted his hand to never leave. "It's the least I can do for taking the fall for me.

"I've been a terrible person to you, Sheik." He took my hand in his and I looked up into those blue eyes.

"So have I." Link leaned in to place a kiss to the corner of my mouth and I allowed it. But I would be a fool to admit I wanted more. "I'm just so frustrated with being treated like I'm not even a person. A-And..."

I wiped tears away with the back of my other hand. "It's hard to not be accepted because of something as stupid as my race."

"I've never judged you for that." His nose crinkled as he laughed lightly. "If anything, it made me notice you faster. Your eyes were just so... alluring."

I shyly glanced to the side and gasped as I noticed Link's leg bent behind him. But it wasn't his leg I was suddenly worried about. It was the swelling and bruising around his uncovered ankle.

He seemed to realize what I was looking at because he shifted into my line of sight, effectively hiding his broken leg. "Don't wo-"

Blue eyes remained calm as I hit him on the shoulder. "What the fuck, Link?! Why didn't you tell me your ankle was broken?!"

Link rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug, obviously trying to stop me from staring. "It's fine, Sheik. Calm down. I doubt it's broken."

I could feel him chuckle as I nuzzled into his chest. "H-How do you know?"

He smoothed down my hair and ran his fingers along my ear, tucking strands of my platinum locks. "I've sprained my ankle before. This feels quite a bit like that."

My heart ached as guilt set in. "When did it happen?"

"I probably just landed wrong when we fell." A thousand tiny knife twisted in my gut and I had to hold back from vomiting as I fought with myself. 'When we fell.' No, Link... You mean, 'when you jumped down to cushion my fall.'

I stood up and rushed to the other side of our small area to dry heave.

"Sh-Sheik!" Link was making a great effort in coming over. I could hear that much from his almost silent cursing and the groaning of his sneakers on the cave floor.

I held up a hand. "I... I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Okay. Could you.. umm... come back over? It's pretty dark now."

"Yeah." My head swam a little as I made my way back over, purposely shining the flashlight at Link.

"What the hell, man?!" He squinted his eyes and scowled, but it wasn't effective because he couldn't tell where my eyes were.

Link tried to glare as I lowered the flashlight, but I could tell he was still seeing spots. "You said it was dark."

"Yeah, not 'shine the damn light in my eyes!' Geez." I laughed and Link smiled softly as he brought his hands up. "Come here?"

I hesitated for a moment before tossing the flashlight his way and rummaging in my backpack for snacks to avoid going to him. I turned to find Link giving me a confused look as I bit into a granola bar. "What?"

"Was I just ignored for food?" I shrugged, handing him the rest of the bar, and undid the clips that kept the small blanket I brought on my bag. "You planned for everything, huh."

I ignored his question for a moment to unhook the lantern from my backpack and dig for the matches in the pocket next to where it was hooked. The small area we were in lit up as I placed the lantern by him. Link watched me unfold the blanket and I sighed at his determined look. "Okay, I'll tell you. Just... stop watching me."

We huddled in the blanket, because dang the cave for being so cold, and I took a moment to compose myself. "When I was younger, there was this cave near my house. The older kids told me that deep in the cave was a graveyard and an old structure known as the Shadow Temple. They made me promise to go in the cave with them one day and I was so little, so naive, that I did. While we were in there, something scared them and they left me... In the dark... Alone. I wasn't found for an entire day and there were-" I cut myself off and pulled at my hair.

"I'm gonna sound like I'm crazy saying this, but there were voices calling out to me the whole time. Telling me terrible things about Hyrule's past." I didn't notice as I started to shake or when tears filled my vision, but then Link had his arms around me. "They spoke of bloodshed and war and I could feel their hands touching me and I tried to get away, but they followed me! And it hurt! My head hurt and I could do nothing as they screamed for me to die in horrible ways!"

"Shh." Link's calloused fingertips ran up and down my back as I moved to cry into his collarbone. He whispered reassurances in my ear and held me close. "They aren't here. It's okay. They can't get you. I'm here. It's going to be alright."

"I didn't want to come on this trip, but i-it was for a big portion of the grade for Mr. Gorgirehain's class and I didn't want to fail." I smiled weakly up at Link. "So, I packed anything I thought would be even remotely useful."

"That's good, because we will probably be down here a while." I nodded and leaned my head on his chest. "Got anything for entertainment in that bag of yours?"

"Some cards, a couple books." I yawned and felt, rather than heard, Link's chuckle. "Other odds and ends that I brought just... cause..."

My eyelids lowered and I realized how tired I was. Apparently, Link did too. "You can take a nap. I don't mind."

His breath was warm on the back of my neck. "Mmm. Really?"

Azure eyes shined as I looked up at him. "Yeah. You had a panic attack. It can take quite a bit out of you."

My eyes narrowed. "How do you know? You don't seem the type to have anxiety."

Link laughed, as if he knew I would question him on it. "Naw, but my sister does."

My interest was peaked. "Why?"

He grinned because he knew he had me. "Will you go to sleep if I tell you?"

I pouted. "Yeah."

"Okay." Link shifted against the rocks behind us to get comfortable and pulled me closer. "It was a hot day and we were out swimming."

* * *

My back popped as I moved upwards on the comfortable pillow I was laying on. "Uh, Sheik."

It felt like my heart would burst from my chest as I pushed myself off of Link. "Sorry!"

"No, no. It's okay. Come back." His lopsided smile was sleepy and warm as he beckoned me over with an outstretched hand. "You took the blanket with you."

I blushed and crawled over to curl back up, but this time at his side. "Sorry."

"You know, you snore." The comment completely threw me off and I sputtered for a response. Link patted my head. "Don't worry. It was rather cute."

He kissed my forehead and I could hear my bag being dug through. "You passed out before I even got anywhere in my story, but that's okay cause I took a nap with you. Time says we were asleep for twenty-ish minutes. So, I guess we still have over an hour before Darunia gets back. Do you want to go back to sleep? Or perhaps play cards?"

"Cards is fine." We decided upon War and a half hour later, Link was calling me a cheat.

He eyed me warily. "I just don't understand how you can be so good at a game that is pretty much luck."

"Ask the goddesses." I picked up the cards to put them away when Link's hand landed on mine.

Our eyes locked and I was drowning. "Then I'll defiantly ask them how they made you so perfect."

"Y-You- No! I'm not-" He shushed me, his finger against my lips.

"You are." I almost didn't notice how he flinched as he accidentally moved his foot.

"But I caused this to happen!" I gestured around us. "I'm the reason we fell! And the reason your leg is-"

Link watched as I fought to regain my composure, but it didn't work.

"I'm so sorry, Link. This is-" I hiccuped and wiped at the tears running down my face. "This is all my fault and you got hurt and I'm such an idiot for not seeing how great you are and I'm so sorry!"

"I won't accept your apology." My throat constricted and I was unable to speak, but then Link was talking again. "But not because you caused us to fall down here. I can't accept it because it took this event to get you to talk to me since that... other time. And you did more than simply talk this time. It felt like I've gotten to know you for real and that simple fact makes me think that this as a blessing. So saying sorry for it is like wanting to forget how close it brought us to each other."

My chin was lifted and Link was gazing at me with a look of utmost adoration. It felt like my heart was swelling. "And I can't stand the thought of forgetting how much I love you, Sheik." His lips were soft and welcoming as Link leaned in to kiss me. It took my breath away how gentle he was. When he moved back from the first, he instantly shifted forward to kiss me again. And again and again.

Slowly, he was melting me and before I knew it his tongue had slipped past my lips. The taste of strawberries, of all things, filled my mouth as he coaxed me into a battle of dominance. Which I lost, obviously. My hands were carding through his hair as my stomach was doing somersaults when his arms wrapped around my waist and Link growled deeply as he stopped kissing me. "Those other guys are fucking bastards for thinking they could say such things about _my Sheik._"

The possessive tone in his voice threw me off guard and I whimpered. "They can look, but not touch, right."

His nails tug into my thick jacket, but I could still feel the desperation to keep me close. "Even looking is a gift."

I'd say it was hours before we drew apart, but it was defiantly less than that as Darunia's voice drifted down to us. "Boys, I'm back. Are you still alright?"

I glanced at the guy I understood a little better to find he was watching me. Softly, his voice reached out. "More than alright."

* * *

Bonus:

"You goddess damned bastard! I told you it was broken!" Sheik sat down on the end of my hospital bed and glared.

"Fine. I give. We should have wrapped it or something." He pouted and, ah, those lips looked so good I could eat them.

"This just proves you should listen to me." My head filled with not so nice things at the idea of listening to my cute boyfriend when it came to _certain things._ Not that I would tell Sheik about any of them.

"_Come here, Sheik._" I smirked at the shiver that shook him and the bed, as well as me.

His glared hardened, but he got up and walked over to stand by the head of the bed. "Don't use that voice!" Ah, yes. I'd learned that he was susceptible to a tone of voice I was prone to when jealous or angry. The guys in our class also learned to not touch what is mine. I'd bet Linebeck has a black eye.

I reached over to drag him into me and nuzzle that radiant hair. "You love it though."

"Have I mentioned how much of a bastard you are?" I could hear the softness under the distaste and it made me happy.

Sheik yelped at my teeth on his earlobe but it turned into a soft, and extremely erotic, moan as I nibbled said ear, which I found was actually pierced. When did he get that done? "It has come up here and there."

I'd have to say this is my favorite thing in the word. This being turning Sheik into jelly. When I voiced my thoughts, he pinched my cheek. "Jerk."

* * *

**I admit that this Sheik has become my favorite to write. He has spunk! I'm a little low on time to add an authoress note here. I apologize. But please tell me what you thought about either/or both of these stories in a wonderful...**

**Review. **

**Love and suicide is a serious issue, (Everyone can help prevent it by sharing the love.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	69. Chapter 69

**Here we have it. I've been working on this puppy for months now. The motivation has come and gone, but it is finally here. **

**(Btw. It takes place in a AU where Navi doesn't exist. Cause I just didn't feel like having her in the story. Deal with it.)**

**Warning: Mistakes may be present. Be aware. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

9\. Death

* * *

It is said that death tears lovers apart, but it brought them together.

* * *

"Watch over him and stay hidden." My princess pulled up her hood and mounted her horse. "But above all, Sheik, be safe."

I nodded and she took off back to Impa. The hero was to wake soon and I to guide him. It was the reason my soul had been pulled from the River of the Dead. As a shadow warrior, I would forever serve the Royal Family. No matter if it cost me my life again and again. Like a shadow in the night, I weaved through the streets of what was once Castle Town. My destination being a tall, white building close to the castle. The core of my being beat faster and faster as I got closer to the boy that I would call master until I died once more. Excitement built up at the idea of serving someone so worthy and I slipped into the temple, my feet not making a sound on the tile floor. It was like a great weight was lifted off my shoulders as I walked up the steps and into the far chamber.

A blue light descended from the heavens and the soon-to-be hero came forth in an array of magnificent light. It was time.

* * *

"Did I do the right thing, Impa?" Zelda paced nervously in the cave she called home.

The once-nursemaid ran her thumb across her sword and deemed it battle ready. "I cannot tell you what is right and what is wrong when it comes to emotions, Princess."

"But was it a good idea to not go? He'll lose him either way... Surely watching him die will be harder then knowing he never existed, that it was me the whole time." The princess bit her lip and wondered if, in all her infinite wisdom from her Triforce piece, she made the wrong choice.

"It is too late to be having what-if's, Princess. You have completed the spell, Sheik is serving his new master, and the hero has already awoken." Red eyes locked with blue. "Ganondorf will be watching Hero too closely for you to take Sheik's place."

Zelda sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do. At least Link would get to know his true love and not some illusion. "I know."

* * *

"Soooo, what you're saying is: You have to listen to everything I say." I rubbed my temples and tried not to scare the hero with the growl in my voice.

"Yes, Hero." He flinched anyways and the bond between us felt like it pinched my heart in retaliation.

"Are you coming with me?" Azure eyes sparkled and I felt my whole world light up. This is what I was made for this life. To protect and serve this boy.

"If that is what you wish." I got down on one knee, baring the back of my neck to him had it not been covered in fabric, and placed my hand over my heart in a symbol of respect among my people.

Large hands pulled me up to stand and my breath was taken away as I got a closer look at my master. "Please, don't do that. I-I'm just me, Sheik." His face flushed a cute pink and I recoiled as I registered my own thoughts. A servant was not allowed to see their master as anything but a god. He should be majestic, supreme, and grand in my eyes. Not cute. And yet, he was so cute as he rubbed his chin awkwardly.

I brushed Hero away and stepped back, crossing my arms. "We must begin your journey in Kakariko, home of my tribe. There, we will get what you need to enter the Forest Temple."

"And save Saria." I nodded and Link smiled, big and beautiful.

* * *

I grabbed my master's arm and tugged him over to a different path. "Not that way, Hero."

"Oh, I remember now!" He went running off down the corridor I set him on and I couldn't help a smile when I heard his triumphant call. "Yes! The final door! Hopefully!"

I easily caught up to the hero and we went through the doorway together. Dampe grinned at seeing us. "I see you didn't get lost this time. Your prize is in the chest."

"Thanks!" Link hurried over to open the box and I stayed back.

The ghost floated over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I wouldn't mind if you stayed here with me, Sheikah. I could use some _company._" I tried not to cringe at his tone of voice.

A second later, Link was at my side and had a bottle in his hand. "Nope, nope, nope. We are not dealing with perverted ghost anymore." And scooped the dead gravedigger into the bottle, a wicked grin splitting his face. "I bet the Poe Collector will be pleased to have you."

My jaw dropped and Hero laughed, deep and full. "What. He's been ogling you the whole time. No one ogles my Sheikah but me."

"I- Uh-"

Link placed a hand on my head and grinned down at me. "I'm kidding, Sheik. But he was ogling you and I figured you didn't like it."

I relaxed and let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "Thank you, Hero."

* * *

"Gonna need several more baths to be clean. That's the last time I willingly run into a redead nest." Hero toweled his hair dry and then flopped down on the bed next to me. "Good book?"

I cringed, hoping he wouldn't ask why I read so much. How could I tell him I was reading the history of what happened between the last time I was alive and now. "I suppose."

Link turned over to lay on his stomach and rest his head in his hands, legs bending behind him and giving him a signature child look. "You like to read?"

"It passes the time." My gaze flickered to his for a moment and Hero smiled.

"I like watching you read." I could feel my face redden. "You look really happy."

And I smiled, sure Link could see it because he grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

"So... I... I'm not..." An ache appeared in my heart and I knew I was feeling Link's sadness.

"I'm sorry you didn't know sooner." The deku sprout's branches lowered.

"I guess that's why a fairy never came to me, huh." Hero wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up. "B-But that's okay. I'll still save everyone. Right, Sheik?"

He turned and smiled at me, his eyes shining. I nodded. "We should head to the volcano, Hero. It is where the next temple resides."

"I'll stock up on arrows before we go." And he set off to do just that.

I was about to follow him when the sprout spoke. "You don't have much time left."

My shoulders slumped. "I know." I could feel my body growing colder as the days went on.

"I can extend your life for some time, but you must promise to not get closer to him than you already are." Those all-knowing black orbs stared me down. "He deserves that much."

I looked down the path Link had disappeared down. "It is hard to distance myself with him. He's so full of life."

"Then think about how he will feel when you fade away." My heart clenched at that.

* * *

"What do you mean you won't come with me?" Link's jaw locked and his eyes narrowed. "You helped me in the Forest Temple. Why is now any different?"

"You must complete the trials alone, Hero. I have already stepped out of line by helping you so far." I backed up and pulled a deku nut from the pouch at my hip. "We will meet again."

"Wait!" Our bond stopped me, the deku nut being clenched in my hand. Link was reaching out and he seemed a little stunned. "W-Why would you leave me like this?"

The bond snapped at my heart and I bit my lip. "It is better this way."

"No! I refuse to except that! You're coming with me into this temple." And I couldn't deny his order for a reason other than the bond.

* * *

Link and I stepped into Darunia's room, Hero looking exhausted. I hurried to catch him when he stumbled and he collapsed in my arms. "We did... We... Fire... Temple... Done..."

I nodded and half-carried, half-dragged him over to sit against the wall. He hissed as I poured red potion on the burns covering his arms. "We will head to Zora's Domain after you have healed and rested."

"Why... are you in such a... a hurry?" He tried to sit up more, probably to intimidate me, but I kept him down with ease.

My heart, or what was acting as it, pounded harshly and I had to force myself to not tell him I was dying all over again. "It is my duty to guide you along in your role in destiny."

Link's hand came up to cradle my jaw and I could feel the hard callouses through the thin cloth. "That doesn't answer my question, Sheik."

"Then perhaps you should be clearer." And with that, I stood. "Rest. We must make haste to the next temple if we are to ever rid this land of the Dark Lord's touch."

* * *

I had just finished leading Hero through the Ice Cavern and was making to leave again.

"Don't run away!" My body froze, Link's hand coming down to rest on my shoulder. "Please, Sheik. Tell me why you are distancing yourself. Don't you feel how badly it hurts me."

And I did feel it. But I knew the pain of watching my being waste away would be a thousand times worse if I let this go on. "We have a mission."

"You're avoiding answering me again. W-" I gulped and turned, pushing Link across the ice in one fluid motion. Tears shown in his eyes as I threw the deku nut down.

* * *

The lake filled with water once more and I grinned. "You did it, Link!"

I could feel Link leave the sacred realm and show up on the warp pad behind me.

"Oh..." He walked up beside me and I could see how worn he was. "Hey, Sheik."

I nodded my head in his direction. "Hero."

"I told you not to call me that." I almost laughed at the disgruntled look he adopted.

"You did well." His eyes saddened as I moved closer to the lake and held out my arm to it. "Thanks to you and Ruto, the lake is once more filled with life."

"She didn't really do much. Had me carry her around everywhere again." This time, I could not hold in a chuckle.

My eyes widened and I was immediately trying to cover up my laughter. "We have to return Hyrule to its original state. The next temple is-"

He grabbed the side of my tabard. "Please, don't run away again."

I blinked. Once. Twice. "W-What?"

Those deep blue orbs looked close to tears. "You're doing that thing you do when you're about to try and leave me."

I spoke lowly and softly, his words confusing me. "And... what is that?"

"You talk all proper and focus on the quest." A single tear escaped his watery eyes. "And ignore everything I say."

"We must rid this la-"

Hero stomped in front of me and grabbed me by my shoulders. "No! I refuse!"

I tried to keep the nerves from my voice. "You can't refuse, Hero."

"It's Link! My name is Link! Not Hero! Just Link!" My heart raced as he pulled me into a hug. "Please, stop distancing yourself from me."

I was about to speak, but then a message was pushed into my mind. _Kakariko. Help. Shadow beast. _"Hero, we must go."

"Don't try t-"

My eyes hardened and I made sure he was close enough still before pulling a deku nut from my wrist bindings. "I fear that Kakariko is in danger. We must go now." And then I slammed the nut down to carry us away.

Smoke was rising into the sky and I took off the second we landed before the steps.

"Sheik! Wait!" I knew it would take Link a moment to right himself and come after me, so I was determined to subdue the monster that was once one of my own.

People were running from the village center and I could feel the dark energy emitting from the ground we walked on. Fear gnawed at my insides. What if I didn't make it and the beast escaped its prison. The well came into view and I placed my hands on the trembling stone. My eyes widened. I hadn't made it in time.

"Sheik!" I cursed under my breath.

"Link, get back!" I threw my hand behind me, trying to get him to listen for once. And then hell broke lose. The beast emerged, the well broke apart, and I welcomed darkness.

* * *

"Sheik, wake up." A light tapping was slowly making me return to the world of consciousness. Once I had started to really wake up, I realized it was not a gentle poking but a rather hard slap over and over.

I tried my hardest to get my eyes to open so Link would quit. "I'm awake. Now stop hitting me."

"Oh, good. We should move you inside. It's starting to rain." Before I could speak, Link had picked me up bridal style.

"H-Hero?!" I struggled, but whined in pain as it caused one of my ribs to shift.

"Calm down. No one is outside right now. Just a couple of morons stuck in a rut." I glanced around, looking for said 'morons', only for Link to laugh. "I meant us."

I'm sure my face was becoming red. "Oh."

"You're pretty cute, you know that." Now, I'm sure I was red. "Blushing only makes you cuter."

This was the instants I realized my cowl was down. I yelped and tugged it back up. "H-How much did you s-s-see?"

"Hmm. Well..." Link looked down at me then his hand was pulling the fabric down and fingers tracing my face as he spoke. "Just your cute button nose, these soft yet prominent cheekbones, and plump lips that you purse when you're mad."

I scowled and Link chuckled. "Yeah, like that."

"So everything, huh." I buried my face in his tunic to hide my shame, but then I realized I could feel Hero's warmth through it, causing me to snuggle closer.

I heard a door open and shut before I was sat down. "Now, let's check those ribs."

Hero earned a hiss from me when he prodded the one that had been bothering me. "Thank the Three for healing fairies."

* * *

It had taken a little time to heal, but then we set out for the Temple of Time. Link had learned of a Sheikah artifact that he could get from the bottom of the well if he was smaller in size. I was beyond worried. "And you'll be safe?"

"Of course. When am I n-" I raised an eyebrow and Link caught himself. "Don't answer that!"

"I'm be waiting for your return then, Hero."

"It's Link."

"Sure."

It was barely a day before Link was back in this time. I had decided to not accompany him into anymore temples. Not that I wouldn't leave supplies and assist wherever I could.

* * *

Ominous moans came from the temple entrance and I calmed my heart as I stepped inside. Link had entered the temple eight days ago. I expected him to be done with it in less than a week like all the others. I poured magic into the stone and the bottomless pit covered long enough for me to walk over it. It would not be my first time traversing this temple.

Hours later, after searching through rooms, I found him. Hero was curled up against an invisible wall, though I knew it was there because of my sight, and whimpering softly.

"Why? Why do you keep leaving me? I just... Don't go!" He reached out and grabbed my wrist as I leaned down. He seemed surprised by how solid I felt and pushed me away to cover his ears. "You aren't real! It's a lie!"

"I am real. I mean no harm. Look at me, Link." He glanced up, eyes drifting to beside me, and screamed.

Link gripped the sides of his head. "No, no, no! Please, somebody help me!"

"Hero, it is only an illusion." I waved my hand where his eyes kept straying to. "Whatever you are seeing right here isn't real. But I am. Trust me."

"He... He killed you." Link trembled and I worked to untangle him before pulling him into my arms. "I'm scared, Sheik. I don't want to lose you. Please, don't make me lose you."

"You won't lose me, Link. I'm right here." The lie was bitter in my mouth, but I knew he needed it.

* * *

"Stupid Sheik and his stupid disappearing act." I held in a chuckle as I watched Link kick the sand. I had helped him through the rest of the Shadow Temple, including the boss fight, but made sure to keep hidden after he returned from the Chamber of the Sages.

"Why are you so stupid, Sheik?!" My eyes widened as, within minutes, Link was surrounded by Gerudo guards.

It was nighttime before I crawled up the fortress wall and into the cell with the intent to rescue Link.

A low chuckle sounded as I dropped down. "I guess you saw what happened."

I nodded and tossed Link's equipment bag to him. "Make haste to the temple."

"How did you get my stuff back?" His voice was breathless and I suspect it was from surprise.

I shrugged. "It was not hard. I am trained in the art of shadows. No Gerudo can match up to a Sheikah."

"You're amazing." Link dug through his pack until he came across a water skin to which Link drank deeply. I tried not to watch how his throat moved or the way the moonlight coming through the window made his skin glow.

"I thought I was stupid." And with that, I threw the deku nut down.

* * *

The harsh desert winds whipped my unbound hair all over and I cursed the same wind for taking my head wrappings with it when I tried to get the sand from my locks not hours ago. I attempted to tie it up, but the ponytail still whacked me in the face and I sighed in defeat.

Link would be leaving the temple any second and I was waiting to speak with him. Then I heard the familiar footfalls on ancient stone. A golden head came into my view and I jumped from the Goddess of Sand to stand before Link, my back to him.

"Sheik." He sounded breathless.

I brushed off the almost keening tone and turned to him. "You must travel into the past once more to obtain that which a child cannot wield."

"Can we talk?" I glanced away when our eyes locked and Link spoke again. "When I get back, then?"

I nodded, but I knew we wouldn't.

"Temple of Time, here I come." He smiled sadly and I bit my lip. Soon, I would be gone and an ache like none I had ever known throughout any life embedded itself in my heart.

* * *

Link took a day to come back from the past last time, so I did not sleep. But this time, he had been back in time five days and sleep took me like an assassin in the night.

Next thing I knew, I was waking up. My arms were above my head and, as I tried to move them, I realized they were bound. My breathing picked up as I immediately thought one of Ganon's men had found me, but then a familiar voice sounded to my side.

"Finally awake, Sheik." Hero's hand came down on my wrists and I sucked in a breath at the contact.

He smiled, as if he wasn't holding me captive. "You look really cute when you sleep."

"H-Hero-"

"Shush." My eyes widened as I stopped talking, the bond picking up on that barely there command. "It's been three days since I got back. Don't know how long before that you passed out, but I guess this is a hint that you need to sleep more."

I gulped. I knew I could go days without sleep, any Sheikah can, and that it was my body telling me it was starting to give out that caused me to pass out. But I would never tell him that.

"The Gerudo found me stumbling through the desert, by the way. Nabooru told me to go get a treasure and I did, but then she got taken by these witches. I couldn't do anything in my child body. I felt helpless." His blue eyes filled with tears and I wished dearly to embrace him, but pushed the desire down. "So, I did something stupid and walked into the desert."

I cringed as Link laughed dryly. "Ran out of water two days in and then woke up in the fortress. They were pretty kind, but made me leave after I was well enough to walk. Then I went to Kakariko."

My heart stopped for a moment and my blood ran cold as Link's eyes hardened into a glare. "They said they had never heard of you, Sheik. Why? I don't understand."

I breathed in deeply. "Because I wasn't there seven years ago."

When his eyes relaxed, I was able to look away. "Where were you then?"

I dreaded this conversation, but I could do nothing to stop it. "Meeting the princess."

My mouth formed a grim line. "Can I get up now, Hero. My arms are hurting."

"Oh." He blushed and I sat up after he let my wrists free from the bindings. "Sorry. I just didn't want you to avoid me again."

And it was understandable. I would have left before he even knew I was here. "It is okay, Hero. You meant no harm."

"So... I guess I'm going to the next temple." He sighed and then his hand was on my thigh. I tried not to bristle and instead stared at the floor next to my other leg. "Wait for me at the fortress. The Gerudo already know I had someone with me. They knew a Hylian couldn't have gotten my pack."

He stood and a small piece of leather was left on my leg. I recognized it as his Gerudo membership card.

* * *

I shift away from the hand trying to... ahem.

"Aww. Come on, Sheikah. You are beautiful, no?" I remained a safe distance from the Gerudo. "You would make strong and pretty children."

Another passed through the doorway. I knew she was the current leader, Aveil. "Perhaps a little short, isn't he?"

"Not like he would be taking charge." My instincts kicked in as the woman lunged at me. She blinked as I looked down on her from the rafters. "Where did he go?"

"May you never know." Aveil winked at me. "Poor boy keeps getting molested."

"Naw." The other, I think her name is Cavei, flopped down on a one of the many chairs in the great hall. "No one has been able to catch him yet."

"Here we were wondering who Link had with him. To find out it was a Sheikah." I watched as Aveil scanned the bookshelf that took most of the long wall. "And a trained one at that. I feel no shame in not being able to detect him."

Cavei grumbled. "Damn fine Sheikah."

"I think he is a little girly, don't you." Aveil moved her hands down in a curved line, most likely to symbolize my body shape. I tried not to take offense to it, but my hands did go to my hips in embarrassment.

"Because we have issues with girly! Ha!" They both laughed and I sighed. Gerudo never change.

"This is all besides the point. I think Link likes Sheik anyways." My face felt like it was slowly being set on fire.

"Oh. I'd love to see that night of passion. All sweat and muscle. Our little Linky working the stone-faced bastard into a mess of nerves and making him scream as he-"

Aveil coughed to get the other's attention. "If you want to fantasize, do it elsewhere. I'm trying to find something."

"Don't tell me you don't want to watch them get it on." I rolled my eyes as Cavei rubbed up against Aveil's side.

"To be truthful, I'd like nothing more, but that is also besides the point." The leader pushed Cavei away. "Shouldn't you be at your post. Your watch is next."

"Uhh! You are no fun, Aveil." I dropped down as the woman left.

"So, do you return the young hero's sentiment." Now I was sure my face was on fire. "I see. Why have you not told him?"

"W-Wh- We-Well, I-"

Aveil chuckled. "Afraid he does not feel that way, because I assure you he does."

I shifted from foot to foot nervously. "How?"

"We asked him how he got his bag and, bless his soul, the boy is a terrible liar." She laughed. "He finally admit to having help and the way he spoke of you..."

Aveil shook her head and seemed to come back from somewhere. "He described you little, but the small gestures were enough. The way he smiled when he almost spoke your name or how he blushed when the girls asked if you were attractive."

"He has mentioned that." Aveil's eyes practically begged for me to tell her more. My gaze settled on a blue vase across the room. "He calls me cute."

"Aww. That's so innocent." I jumped away at her hand on my shoulder, but the Gerudo took it in strides. "What holds you back?"

"Many things." I smiled sadly.

"Surely not something that could keep you from-"

My gaze hardened. "You know nothing of my situation. If I say there is no possible way, then I do not lie."

Her hand softly caressed my cheek as her eyes shined. "But he loves you."

I pulled away. "It will pass."

"You know nothing of love. If I say there is a possible way, then I do not lie." I glared even more.

"This is far more than you under-"

"It can't possibly be enough to stop you from lo-"

"You're just like him!" I advanced on Aveil, her back quickly hitting the bookshelf. "Why can't you get that I just want to protect you!"

Golden eyes watched me with sadness. "What are you hiding?"

"I'm already dead." Tears spilled down and I didn't wipe them away. "Each day I get closer to dying again and I will not make him go through that."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." I glanced away at her eyes that were pitying me.

"No, you shouldn't have."

* * *

Relief filled me as Link walked through the desert gate, but I would not go to him. He looked worn and I knew the Gerudo would take him away to fix that. Then, to my surprise, he looked up right at me and his voice rang out. "Meet me in my room, Sheik."

I froze, but then I was forced to head to his room. It was where I had spent the week and I cleaned up my breakfast before Hero arrived. Twenty minutes later, Link came in. He tossed the wet towel that had been around his shoulders to the side. I looked away from his bare chest, but then he was right there.

"I missed you." My breath hitched as he pushed me down on the bed and took the space around me.

"H-Hero?" He hugged me closer.

"I keep losing people, Sheik. I'm scared." He clung to me and then I found my cowl being pulled down. "Tell me the truth, Sheik."

My brows furrowed. "W-What?"

I gasped as Link shoved me further into the mattress, his legs now on either side of me. "Are you going to leave me?"

"Someday." I refused to meet his gaze, knowing the guilt would show through. I had let him get too close.

His hopeless voice made my heart squeeze. "Soon?"

"Yes." A sigh from Hero.

"How soon?" I studied the cracks in the ceiling, not wanting to answer yet trying to find one that would satisfy him.

Finally, I spoke. "I'm not sure."

He nudged my forehead with his. "Days, weeks, hours?"

I sighed. "That depends."

"On what?" I had to close my eyes to stop seeing his crystal blue.

"Many things." Like when I'll die or how long it takes us to get to the temple, but I wouldn't tell him this.

He moved back, but his breath still warmed my face. "Will I ever see you again?"

I shook my head. "Probably not."

"But there is a chance?" I opened my eyes and was mere inches from his face, expression hopeful.

"Perhaps." Only if the princess brings me back once more.

"Will you stay if I command you to?" I bristled, the bond between us flaring.

"No." Impossible.

"Why?!" He jumped from the bed. "You promised!"

I remember the words I told him in the Shadow Temple. I knew he wouldn't have forgotten. "It was a necessary lie to get you to continue in the quest."

Link grabbed at my lowered cowl. "Is that all you care about!"

I scowled. "Of course not."

His grip loosened. "Do you care about me?"

My throat felt dry and I forced my real answer down. "You are my master."

"Just your master, huh." Link chuckled dryly as he walked out of the room.

I choked on a sob and held my knees to my chest. "So much more than that. So much more."

* * *

Hero was sitting against the gate to the desert when I found him after pulling myself together. I could see the tears in his eyes. He caught sight of me and turned away quickly. "What do you want?"

I tried to stay emotionless. They only get in the way and make me hurt him more. Focus on the quest. "We must travel to the Temple of Time."

"Why? So you can disappear." His words were clipped and I had to hold back from asking for his forgiveness.

Those icy eyes shifted to me for a moment as I spoke. "You are needed, Hero."

"Is that all I am to you?! A damn hero!" I winced at his cursing. He has been around the Gerudo too much.

"Please, watch you lan-"

He cut me off. "Fuck you, Sheik!"

The emotions I had been bottling for the past months came out in word vomit. "No, fuck you, Link! The world needs saving and you are the only one that can do it! So stop being a goddess-damned child about everything!"

Link's face turned red and he stood up, stomping over to me. "Then stay with me. I refuse to do shit if you won't."

"I ca-"

I winced as he grabbed my shoulders. "What is so important that you have to leave?"

"That doesn't ma-"

"Yes, it does!" He shoved me. Hard. "So, tell me!"

I gritted my teeth and defied a direct order even though it hurt. "No."

"See, you can not listen to me! We can be friends!" He wiped at his eyes and smiled faintly. "You don't have to leave."

I had to deny his logic. "No! You are my master! And I will not be around once this is over!"

"I won't allow that! I don't want a slave! I want a friend, Sheik!" His eyes watered. "Please, be my friend again. Don't leave me. You promised."

"I'm following or-"

"Whose orders? Yours? Cause they aren't mine." His jaw locked and my eyes widened at the anger flooding our bond. "If I'm your fucking master, then shouldn't you have to listen to me when I tell you to never leave my side!"

My heartbeat picked up and I had to resist the urge to move to Link's side like he wanted.

"W-We must go, Link. Please." His eyes widened as I spoke softly, tears steaming down my face. "I have little time left and I wish to see Ganondorf's fall, to know you have a future, before I go."

Hero's hands were gentle as he took my face in them. "Why do you not have more time?"

I almost gasped at the feeling of wholeness I only ever felt when he touched me. "Because that was the deal I made."

Our eyes locked and I tried to convey everything I felt in that moment. "Please."

* * *

"And the seventh sage, destined to be the leader of them all..." I lifted my hands and called upon Zelda's magic that was deep within me. The core of the spell that allowed me to be in the land of the living. I tied it to the princess, hiding a message in its works.

And then I shattered it.

* * *

"Dammit, Sheik! Come back to us! Please!" My ears twitched. Zelda?

"We won, you bastard! You wanted to see that arse defeated and now that it happened, you won't even wake up!" My body was lifted into a heaving chest and I felt that completion in my soul that was Link. "Fucking jerk! Wake up so I can punch you!"

A harsh cough caused air to rush into my lungs and I was clinging to Link as he soothed me, tears in my eyes from the pain of breathing.

"Gods... Y-You're alive." Those rough fingertips were brushing along my face and scalp and shoulders and back. Everywhere. "Don't you dare ever do that again, Sheik. Scared me half to death."

I blearily tried to open my eyes, but all I saw was blurs of color. "T..ir..."

Warmth flooded into our bond as a light kiss was placed to my sweat-covered forehead. "Sleep. You've earned it."

* * *

I wrapped the thin robe further around my body as I emerged from Impa's house and took in the sights of a community coming together to rebuild.

"Finally awake." Blue eyes stared down at me and I wondered how the princess was so tall. Or maybe I was short. I'd never thought about it.

"Somewhat." I nodded in her direction. "Thanks for the soup."

"Oh, I didn't make that." At my puzzled look, she chuckled. "You should know I can't cook, Sheik."

"Then..." I bit my lip, already knowing the answer, but asking anyways. "Who?"

Zelda confirmed my thoughts. "Link. He has been at your bedside everyday."

Then why had I not seen him yet? "W-Where did he go?"

"I had to send him to Zora's Domain not long ago. They needed help heating up water for the newest batch of eggs." She ruffled my hair. "He is probably in a hurry to get back to you. Poor boy has been a mess all week."

My eyes widened. "W-Week?"

"Yeah. You've been asleep seven days, Sheik. That's what a week is." Zelda winked at me and then started to herd me towards the door. "How about we go inside and you tell me how you wrapped the Hero of Time around your pretty little finger."

And I turned red.

* * *

I had finished telling Zelda of my journey with Link. She had sat back and was making a sour face. Then she put her hand to her head and groaned. "I should have told you to not hold back."

"Wh-What?!" My heart raced. Here I was telling the princess of my love for her hero and she tells me I should have openly loved him.

"Sheik... I have something to tell you." Zelda's voice lowered and she seemed more serious.

I sat up a little more and focused on her.

"You are Link's soul mate. But your soul was born into a different time, so the Three placed you into the River of the Dead to keep you from passing on completely and hoped the Royal Family would bring you back to be with him, however short. When I received the Triforce of Wisdom, Nayru spoke to me. She told me of you, how you were Link's love, and gave me a choice." Here, Zelda stopped to chew her lip. "I must admit my options were limited. You were either to die again in front of Link or I would pretend to be you. Either way, Link would be heartbroken. Obviously, I chose to let him be with you in hopes that you both would be happy, however short."

"But something amazing happened. When you shattered the tie between us, another's magic reached in to take its place." Zelda caressed my cheek. "Link's."

I recoiled in shock. "Wh-What?"

"I'm not sure how, but it was like it was waiting to take over. You didn't disappear, but your mind was lost for a time as your soul weaved itself into the new magic." Tears collected at the corners of her eyes and I could see her shake. "He... Link broke down after Ganon finally fell. His anger was amazing, Sheik. It was only by telling him that you were still alive that he stopped screaming at me. Then he held you close and sobbed. I don't know how much you remember of when you woke for that short time, but..."

I gulped as she regarded me sadly. "He swore to the Three that if you died, he would throw the Master Sword into the lava and doom generations of heroes."

"How could he even thi-"

She held up her hand and I stopped. "Because he loves you, Sheik."

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Tears freed themselves and a sob raked my body.

Zelda rubbed at my back. "No, it was always meant to happen."

* * *

I was sipping at a semi-weak cup of tea when Impa's.. well, mine because the Shadow Sage passed it to me... door opened and my hero stepped in. I watched as he set down an armful of wood by the door after shutting it with his foot. He grumbled something as he threw one of the logs over into the hearth, the fire already consuming it, and started going through the cabinets.

Various spices were stacked on the counter along with a container of what looked to be meat, a small sack of potatoes, and a head of cabbage. My mouth watered at the thought of what he was making.

Link didn't seem to realize I was awake, so I enjoyed the pleasure of watching him cook the meat, then cut up potatoes and cabbage to throw in the large skillet with it. A warm, homey scent filled the space as he whistled a song I remember from many lifetimes ago. My original life. A bright woman and fierce battle coupled with a soft voice.

And when Link began again, I couldn't help but sing softly the words long forgotten.

_"En dajevu nobe jundu,"_ His eyes were wide as he turned to me. _"Tye jutu kewenu saje."_

_"En dajevu nobe duju,"_ My lips quirked into a soft smile as he neared me. _"Tye jutu nobe dezu dotje."_

"Sheik?" I leaned into the calloused hand pressed to my cheek. "You... You're really from another time, aren't you?"

I nodded and reached up to wipe a single tear from Link's eye. "Zelda told me you weren't meant to live long. She explained the spell that brought you back from the river or whatever. I didn't really understand."

"I yelled a lot. A-And Zelda didn't deserve it. But I was so pissed off. I hated the Three for putting you through hell and..." He quieted as I brought my finger to his lips.

"Shush. Regretting will not change the past, so you must move forward into what is now and what is to come." I shifted back into the plush chair and dropped my hand down to hold the still warm, but empty, cup. "We are here now because of you, Link. I thank you for it."

The wooden legs groaned on the floor as Link's knees pushed against the chair. He took my face into his hands and my eyes fluttered as he drew closer. "Nothing binds you now."

Finally, after so long of waiting and wanting, our lips met. I sighed happily at the completeness I felt. Link didn't seem quite so satisfied because he pushed closer, his tongue swiping at the crease of my mouth and teeth gently nipping my bottom lip. I gasped at the sensation, one half of my mind curious as to how this would turn out and the other wondering how Link learned to kiss so well.

His fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled tight, causing my head to fall back. Shivers raced down my back over and over as he left sweet kisses down the newly revealed expanse of skin. Then, Link was practically crawling into the chair with me, my cup being knocked down and a loud shattering sound could be heard.

I tried to push him off and look, but Link didn't budge. "L-Link, Zelda is going to kill me when she sees I bro-"

He growled and teeth nibbled my ear. "Let her complain to me. I'm the one that felt it was a nuisance."

"B-but-"

He pushed me back. "Hold still, dammit."

"The cup-"

A throaty moan passed my hero's lips as I tried to get up again and shifted against him. "Geez, Sheik. Why does the cup fucking matter right now? Wouldn't you rather worry about it later and continue _this._" He purred the last word.

"I-I-" My heart thudded in my chest as I took in the position we were in. How did I end up straddling Link?!

"You don't want this. Is that it?" He stared into my eyes and I looked away.

"Maybe..." I licked my lips and pushed on his chest. "But it feels too fast."

"Too fast? I was sure I loved you when that bastard of a shadow shown me my heart's true desire in the Water Temple and then killed you before my eyes. Sure, it wasn't real, but I still can't get the thought of you dying out my head." He ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck, you almost did already. And what could I have done to stop it. Fucking nothing. That's what."

"I'm still too weak, Link." My hands shook as I placed them on his upper arms. "G-Give me some time."

He sighed. "Not too much."

I pursed my lips at his grumbling and then decided to change the subject. "How is your food coming along?"

Link jumped away within the blink of an eye. "Shit! I forgot!"

I giggled and he turned back for a second. "Cute."

* * *

Bonus:

The night air was cooling as I watched the stars appear in the sky.

"Din's Tear is bright tonight." Link's hand captured mine as he sat beside me.

I nodded and leaned into him. "Did you come up here to talk to me about stars, Hero?"

"Ah. Don't call me that." He playfully ruffled my hair.

I shoved him away and then offered to share the blanket when he shivered. "What should I call you then?"

Those crystal orbs rolled as he joined me in my pocket of warmth. "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps my given name."

"Mmm. But everyone calls you that. Aren't I special?" I fluttered my eyelashes, causing Hero to stutter.

"Y-Yea- Yes! Of course!" I chuckled and laid a kiss on his cheek which made Link purr. "Special."

_"Hero."_ A shiver not caused by the cold raced down his spine at my whisper.

"Sh-Sheik?!" Our breath mingled as he knocked his forehead against mine.

Innocently, I moved closer. "What's wrong?"

"Yo- Uh-" He groaned and ducked his head down. "Shit. I'm aroused."

My eyes widened. "O-Oh..."

He grinned wide as his gaze caught mine. "Take care of it for me, Sheiky."

Embarrassed, I looked away. "I'm not sure I know how."

A light touch made me stare into Link's eyes once more. "We can figure it out together."

I smiled. "Together."

* * *

9\. Cold

Hyrule's great hero couldn't understand why his beloved Sheikah loved the harsh cold.

* * *

**And that's the game! Er... Not quite right. Oh well. Anyways, tell me what you thought. I wanted to add more scenes to this because it feels a bit rushed, but it is so long already (Over seven thousand) and I would have to make it its own story if I went ahead with writing more scenes. So, we will just leave it as this and you can imagine what happened in the temples and such. **

**Review. I like reviews. I have another long-ish story to post to here and I will make it next week's update if I get wonderful reviews. Hopefully, my bribery works. **

**Love and long stories, (Don't we just love them. I know I do.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	70. Chapter 70

**Not sure what this was going to be when I first starting writing it, but I have a feeling it turned out waaaay different from the intended. Oh well. I like it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

35\. Forgotten

* * *

I was left to my music once again. Another had found that I just wasn't worth anything. This was nothing new. They usually forgot about me afterward. It happened again and again with anyone I trusted. Everything worked out just fine until I was no longer of use to them. When I had outlived my usefulness. So, I sat on a swing in the park contemplating my existence in this wide, wide world. Wondering if I was really worth something, if anything. If no one wanted me so far, then would I ever find someone that would.

It was times like this that I really thought about my value. I was like a green rupee in a see of a million colors. People would use me if there was no one else, but I would be the one they forget if they acquired others. My confidence fell as more walked away without me. Or left me to go on with their lives. Never would I be the top choice. No one would collect a lowly green like myself.

The rocks shifted as I toed them around. They were like me. Easily manipulated. And yet I do nothing to stop it, just like them. We are nothing if not for all the others like us. Our simplicity is our downfall. One cannot do something alone and without the help of another. I clenched my hands and looked up across the park. Warm colors filled the sky as the sun set, ready to let the moon take its place.

My music switched to a different track. It was a love song. I had thought I was in love once. But then he had left me behind. They all leave me, really. Like the food in the fridge that gets overlooked for something better. Left overs. Someone will come along that does do something with me, yet they never stay long.

Shame filled me at times because I would reason with myself that if I just gave everyone my everything, then maybe they would like me. I could be like the girls that get around. They feel love in some form and isn't that better than none. A car speeds by and I sigh. What am I even thinking. Really. Not a single person in that hell of a school would want me in that way. Perhaps if I was a girl...

My phone rings in my pocket and my thinking stops. I glance at the number and can't help the small smile it brings on. Midna. Her voice rings out as I answer. _"Yo, Sheiky! Where are you? I thought you were coming over to my place. I made popcorn and cleaned my room."_

I chuckled. "Sorry. I got caught up with watching the sunset." It wasn't a total lie.

_"Well, now you need to get your arse over here!"_ I heard the phone drop, an almost silent curse, and then Midna was practically yelling in my ear. _"Sorry! Cooking! Love you! Bye!"_

"Don't burn the house down. Love you. Bye." My chest felt lighter as I hung up. Midna was the only person to stay around me, but that didn't surprise me. She was kind of obligated to. But that was another story...

I got up off the swing and decided I should head in the direction of Midna's place. I was on the west side of the park and Midna lived near the south, which was a mile from where I currently was. It would take me a little while to get there if I started now. My feet dragged as I went to change the track. I really should remove those stupid love songs.

"Oof!" A very solid body ran into me and suddenly the world was tipping as I fell.

I landed with a thud in the grass and sat up. Blonde hair blocked the person's face from my view, but it didn't keep them safe from my rage. "What is your problem?!"

"You're the one that didn't look where he was going. It isn't my fault I ran into you." The guy, guessing from his voice, glanced up at me. Bright blue eyes gazed into mine and then we both turned away. _Stupid Sheik!_ I cursed myself and rose from the grass, more than ready to get away from Link. _Only you would literally fall because of your crush!_

"I apologize. Please forgive me for my rudeness." I shifted my bag onto my shoulder and went to walk stiffly away.

"Hey, wait!" I inwardly groaned. Did I mention that this guy is the son of the principle at my school. A school I only got into because I studied my butt off for weeks. When he finds out a scholarship student knocked his son down...

I give him my best smile. "Do you need something?"

He rolled his eyes. "Great. Now you are being all nice because you are afraid I will tell my dad to kick you out." Link stomped off and I blushed when he screamed quite a few profanities to the sky. Then he walked back and I flinched when he came right up to me. More so when Link brought his hands up to cup my face. And it surprised me even more when he leaned down to kiss me.

My body was frozen in horror. I mean, really, what does one do when the most important guy in your school kisses you. I'd be killed by his fan girls if they found out. His father would have me shipped out of the country. I would be even more outcast then I am now... Then why did I find myself curling up in his arms as he pulled me closer. How did I feel so safe in the embrace of a guy that could and probably would decide I wasn't good enough for him some point down the line. When did I feel it was okay to tangle my fingers in his hair and softly moan as his lips traveled to my neck. What crazed part of my mind thought of whimpering and letting out a squeal as his hands came down to grab my arse.

"You're so cute, Sheik." I gasped because he knew my name. I didn't have to tell him. He remembered.

Link pressed a kiss to my lips once more and I sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Cause I want to." His nose ran along my jaw and I was practically mewing.

I caught my breath and pressed my face into his chest, to avoid him really, as Link leaned down to kiss me again. "But why me?"

"I don't really think I need a reason." He buried his face in my hair and I could tell Link was smelling me.

"You need a reason when you ignore my very existence for a year and a half." I could feel him flinch at that.

"Maybe I was too scared." I snorted.

"Scared of what? Rejection?" I didn't expect him to answer, but he does.

"Yes." And his voice is so small and feeble that I can't help but think he isn't lying.

I lift my head to look up at him and Link shifts to lock gazes with me. "Why would you be afraid of that?"

"Cause you're kinda beautiful." My lips part to let in a gasp and I can feel my face heating up.

"Y-You really think so?" I tuck a strand of hair nervously.

Link grabs my hand and lightly lays a kiss on my palm. "Mmm... Yeah."

My heart feels like it will burst from my chest at any moment. What are the odds of my crush liking me? A one in a million chance, really. I mean, no one ever wants me for any reason. But what if he is lying like so many before him. What if he dumps me for someone else when the chance arrives. I'm suddenly scared. If he asks me out, I have no doubt in my mind that I will say yes. Then what do I do when he leaves me. I don't think I could stand anymore heartbreak. I might as well cut off the head of this cat before it gets out of the bag.

I push against his chest and Link scowls. "Sheik?"

"I can't do this." I shake my head as he tries to get me to come closer again.

"Why not?" Link succeeds in taking my face in his hands, but I refuse to meet his eyes.

I notice he leans in when I start to whisper. "I don't want to be hurt again."

His lips come to rest on my temple and I have to hold in a whimper. "I won't hurt you."

"That's what they all say." I can feel tears running down my face. "When have they ever kept that promise?!"

Link must sense the anger rising in me. "Are you oka-"

"Why should I believe anyone about anything?! Would she have come to my rescue time after time if she wasn't the one to sell me out? No. Does he think about me when he sleeps with my sister? No." I was shaking and the tears just wouldn't stop. I was being irrational in front of someone I shouldn't even be talking to. But did I care? No. "Would you still want me if you knew the things I've done? Does anyone still want me when they realize how screwed up I am? Do I even want to be me anymore...?"

"Hey, there is no sense in-"

"I'm surprised I'm even alive. Gods!" I pulled my shirt up, exposing the scars along my stomach. "Do you think I'm worth anything now? Would you even touch this? Is it considered beautiful? No! It isn't! It's an ugly mess of shame and disappointment!"

Then I was wrapped in an earthy scent, arms around me and hands running up and down my back. "Shh. Calm down."

I sank to the grass and Link came with me. My hands covered my face as I tried to stop the panic attack. "Not... worth... anything..."

"I think you're worth everything." I shuddered as the last of my anxiety left me, hands dropping to my thighs, and then I was awkwardly in Link's lap. "I'd never hurt you, Sheik. Believe me. I... I care for you even if I never let on that I do. I was just so nervous."

I keep my gaze down when Link's eyes roamed over my face. "I'm sorry."

"What is there to be sorry for?" Link's brows drew down and his mouth changed into a frown.

"I can't do this." I shook my head and tried to get up. "Link... I need to go to my friend's house. She will be looking for me soon."

"But I don't want you to go." His lips caressed my ear and I was afraid of what I might do if he didn't stop. I never wanted to relive that pain. "Come home with me. I'll treat you right, I promise."

"How do I know you won't force me into things? How do I know you really mean what you say? I... I don't even know you." I leaned into his shoulder as Link's fingers worked the knots from my back.

"Then get to know me. I'd be more than happy to get to know you." My phone went off in my pocket and Link huffed. "Why must we be interrupted."

I giggled, then ignored Link's awed gaze as I answered my phone.

_"Where are you?!"_ I cringed at Midna's overly loud voice deafening me through the speaker.

Once I was sure she was done screaming profanities to me, I put the phone back to my ear. "It hasn't been long enough for me to make it to your house, Mid. Calm down."

_"Not long enough, not long enough! It has been fifty-eight fucking minutes! I thought you got bloody kidnapped!"_ I checked the time on my phone and paled. She was right.

"Look, I'm sorry. I ran into a guy and we got to talking..." I trailed off. Unsure if I should mention the guy being Link.

_"Ooh! Is he cute? I bet he is cute. You always get the cute ones."_ I flushed at her words. Perhaps every guy that I have been with has been cute... but they aren't nice. That's what matters to me.

"He is quite cute." I noticed Link straightened up and my face reddened further.

_"Well, bring him over!"_

* * *

"Sheiky!" I yelp as Midna jumps on me and we fall to the floor.

"Please get off me." I can feel something pulling in my side, most likely a self-inflicted wound that didn't heal right.

"So, where is the gu-"

I hissed as Midna grabbed at my shoulders, hauling me up from the floor and then tugging me down the hall to her room.

Her door was slammed shut and she turned on me, a feral look in her eyes. "Link?! Of all people! Are you serious?!"

"He's been nothing but nice to me since I ran into him, literally." I shyly studied the floor.

"You really think he cares?" I nodded, not willing to see the disapproval Midna would have for my choice. My best friend sighed. "I guess if you truly believe it, then I have no reason to suspect he is false."

Later, Midna would tell me that the smile I sent her way reached my eyes. Something she hadn't seen in a long time. "Thanks."

* * *

A few weeks went by and Link hung around almost everyday. He continued to profess his love for me and I ignored most of it as I wasn't quite ready to trust him. Then the wonderful day came that my best friend decided to bake. Of course, I had to make sure she didn't burn down half the city and Link joined in.

I took a bite of the finished product which happened to be cake. "Wow, this is actually good. Bravo, Mid."

My best friend sent me a death glare. "Jerk."

"Are you guy always this fun to cook with?" Link cocked his head to the side, an amused look permanently on his face at this point in the night. How could he look any differently after watching, and slowly participating in, a powdered sugar fight.

"I guess. Once, she threw balloons filled with pudding at me after we spent all day making it." His eyes widened and then he was looking at Midna, obviously silently asking if I was lying.

She gave him her trademark smirk and threw her hands up slightly. "Hey, at least it was chocolate flavored."

"Yeah. You had a fun time licking my face clean, devil woman." I shivered just thinking about it.

"I think Link wishes he could have been here to lick all of you clean." Both Link and I blushed deeply at that. Of course Midna just had to keep going. "Remember how I stuffed that purple one down the back of your shirt. I bet it would have been hot to watch him hunched over you, licking your shoulder as he ground into your cute little behind."

"Midna!" I squeaked and scooted my chair away from the table to stand up awkwardly, almost losing my balance.

"What? It wouldn't be the first time someone did that to you." She said it casually, but all our eyes widened. Link looked at me like I had grown a second head on a second head.

Tears collected in my eyes as I stormed from the room.

I could hear Midna enter the living room after me. "I thought we promised to not talk about that." My hands, that were balled into fists, shook.

She shrugged. "Well, he had to know."

I turned to her, rage in my eyes. "Now he'll misunderstand and think I'm some whore!"

Midna matched my fiery gaze with a calm one, but I could see the sadness deep within. "Do you want me to go back in there and tell him I was in the room as you were severely beaten and raped? Cause I can do that."

"I don't think you're a whore, Sheik." Midna seemed more stunned than I was as Link walked over to place a hand on my arm.

"Wha-"

My heart skipped a beat as Link embraced me. Midna gave a small smile and waved before backing out. "Rumors went around, but I never thought they were true. So, you really... Wow."

"Go ahead and leave. No one wants to be around after they know how soiled and broken and pathetic an-"

"Shut up." Suddenly, his lips were against mine in a passionate kiss. Link took my breath with him as he pulled back, a look of utter adoration in his eyes. "I want to be the man that changes how you see yourself."

"I want to wash away any fears you have with my love." He grabbed the back of my shirt and I could feel him shaking. "To kiss every bit of skin that has been scarred and make you see that I think it is beautiful."

"And perhaps one day I can show you that sex feels amazing when it is with someone you want to be with for all the right reasons." My eyes closed as he kissed between them. "Maybe on our wedding night years from now."

His hands cradled my face and my eyes fluttered open. "I admit that what I feel for you may have started out as simple curiosity or lust, but I can feel it growing with each of your smiles, laughs, or silly little quirks. I want to know and love all of you, Sheik."

I bit my lip. "You... really mean that?"

Our eyes locked and he looked sincere. "Of course."

My stomach was slowly being filled with butterflies. Could I actually be with Link? "And you won't leave me when someone better shows up?"

"There is no one better for me than you." He nuzzled my cheek and then pulled back to stare into my eyes intently. "So, will you except that I really do love you?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "I don't doubt you anymore."

Link smiled softly. "Good, because I don't think I can love anyone as much as I love you."

* * *

In the years to follow, Link really did make good on his promises. He loved me like none other had before or ever will. Not once did he stray from my side, even staying with me through all my break-downs and hospital stays. Eventually, my mental health got better and I was able to see myself as a recovering victim of terrible crimes instead of a piece of trash that deserved all of it.

He made me feel amazing the day I swore myself to him and he to I. The scars never went away, but he made them seem so minuscule with his love that I was finally able to look upon myself with confidence. And when he saw every bit of my skin, I didn't worry that he would think it was ugly because I knew he thought all of me was beautiful.

You know... He once told me that green was his favorite color.

* * *

35\. Delight

Sheik was Link's greatest delight and he made sure he told the Sheikah every day.

* * *

**I was a little sad that I got no reviews on my last update. Perhaps because I don't update the same story week after week... But who updates their stories once a week, really. Not many. **

**Review. I'll still post stories if I don't get reviews because I have five already ready to go, but I may not get any further than that. Motivation and the like, you know. Plus, new baby in the house. Not mine, but I'll still end up caring for the little guy. I'm trying to say I need reviews to make me want to work hard on updating. Otherwise, I'm just writing for myself. **

**Love and Link's favorite color is green, (Why else would he put up with a green dress... er, tunic... game after game.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	71. Chapter 71

**Almost didn't update today because I forgot what day of the week it was. Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

40\. Knowing How

* * *

"This hand goes here." I breathed in deeply, trying to not reveal my nervousness to Hero as he positioned my hands on the bow. "And this one goes here."

"Thank you." The arrow flew straight and true as I let go. We repeated the process until Link didn't have to help me get the positioning right. But he still stayed close.

"I'm surprised you don't know how to use a bow, Sheik. I was under the impression that you knew everything." My lungs finally got air as Link stepped away.

"And I am astonished with your vocabulary, Hero. When did you learn impression, hmm?" A hiss underlined my voice, caused by having his arms around me all afternoon and not having the courage to confess.

"That hurt." I turned to find Link holding both hands over his heart and pouting until he saw me, to which he grinned. "I don't think I've ever heard you joke before."

I scoffed. "It was not a joke."

"Oh, come on, Sheiky. Don't be so mean." I tensed as he draped himself over me.

"Get off, Hero. I have not the patience." I shoved him away and tried to calm my rapidly beating heart.

"And why not?" He whined. Of course, he had to whine.

I held my tongue for a moment, having almost blurted out that it was frustrating to be near him. Instead, I ran my hand through my fringe. "It is hot today."

"Why not take off some clothes?" Was that a flirting tone in his voice?

My face felt hot and I knew I was blushing. Undressing in front of Link... I would never. How embarrassing would that be. He is akin to a god and I'm a lowly Sheikah with no noticeable muscle mass or masculinity. I've been mistaken for a woman so many times.

I shook my head and walked over to the target to retrieve the arrows I have shot again and again. "It is against my customs."

"Liar." My head snapped up at how close Link sounded. He grinned at my surprise and leaned against the target. "Impa and I were talking the other day. She says you only cover up because you're embarrassed to be seen."

I gulped and backed up. "Y-You-"

"You've run out of excuses, Sheik. Zelda hasn't ordered you, Impa doesn't make you, your culture isn't against it. Hell, the Gerudo have told me you didn't dress like this with them. I figure, the only reason you stay covered is because of me. Why? Don't you trust me?" My heart clenched at his vulnerable expression.

I looked away in shame. "How can I show myself to someone that is so far above me? I pale in comparison."

Link lifted my chin and I was lost to endless blue. "Why would you say that?"

My hands clenched and unclenched at my sides in slight frustration. "Farore didn't bless me with height nor bulk."

"But you're the perfect size." Why did he suddenly look so mischievous? I was beyond suspicious.

My curiosity got the better of me. "For what?"

"This." He pulled me into a hug, his chin resting on my head.

"And this." Then my face was tilted up as he moved back only to duck down and kiss me, cowl still on. Not that he didn't rip it off a moment later and shove his tongue down my throat, but I digress.

* * *

40\. Jolly

After the seven year long war was over, Link seemed to gain back the jolly, child-like nature he used to have.

* * *

**I really liked this one. I hope you guys do as well. It was a fun little thing to write. **

**Review. Tell me what you thought.**

**Love and I really should pay more attention to what day it is,**

**~Annoying :)**


	72. Chapter 72

**This scene doesn't really take place anywhere specific, so you can come up with the scenery. Have fun with it and perhaps tell me where you put them. Have fun and...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

52\. Stirring of the Wind

* * *

"Hurry up, Sheiky!" My wrists were grabbed and I scowled at Dark as he tugged me along.

Link eyed us strangely as we walked over, Dark's hand holding mine, and I wondered why it was a look of hatred at Dark only. Not a single hint of disgust at the gayish act. My mind seemed to catch up with the fact that I was willing holding my dumb friend's hand and I hurriedly pulled it away before pushing him down.

"Hey!" The black-haired twin gaped up at me while the golden-haired one laughed.

"What have I told you about touching, Dark?" I smile innocently, even going so far as to flutter my lashes, but I knew my glare was like daggers.

Dark winked, noticing my anger. "That you want me to strip you down and touch you all over before sliding my dripping co-"

He 'oofed' in a way that would have been comical had I not been red with anger and embarrassment as I kicked him in the chest. "No. That is not what I said at all. The exact opposite, in fact."

He pouted and stood up, dusting himself off. "Aww. But I want to make you scream, sexy."

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "And I'd like to throw you off the nearest cliff."

"Only if you come with me. Then we can be ghost lovers for eternity." Dark grinned in a way that would have won over anyone else's heart.

I, however, am not like the people that would fall for him, so I snorted and turned to walk away. "Dumb arse."

"Prude." I yelped as he pinched my arse.

Dark didn't see it coming as I suddenly faced him, hand flying across his face. "Pervert."

My friend chuckled... well... darkly. "Woman."

I swear my eyebrow would fall off it twitched so violently. "You are the most insensitive, egotistical, sorry excuse for a man I have ever met!"

Dark grabbed handfuls of my arse this time and I shot away from him with a squeal. "Maybe, if you un-lodged that stick that is shoved up your arse, then I wouldn't seem so bad."

"Yeah, you want me to loosen up so that I will have sex with _you_." I spat the last word as I make to stomp off, making sure he knew I hated the idea. "Not gonna happen."

The ground was harsh as Dark tackled me. "But we have been best friends for years! Best friends have sex with each other at least once in their lives! It's a way of nature and makes the friendship that much closer!"

He flipped me over and I gave him a stern, deadpanned face. "I said no."

"Is this because you don't want anyone to know your gay?" Dark sat back on my torso, effectively straddling me.

I crossed my arms once more, though it didn't hold the same effect as when I'm standing. "Well, I don't broadcast it to everyone, so perhaps I don't want to give them a reason to want to know."

Suddenly, I was the one on Dark, positioned between his legs. "Would you have sex with me if I let you top?"

My face was on fire as I jumped up. "Gods no, Dark!"

He waved his hand around like he was discussing something mundane. "Soooo, you admit to wanting to bottom! Hell yeah!"

My hands clenched into fist at my sides. "Not to you!"

Dark pouted and then looked up at me with a serious expression. "Then who?"

"Anyone but you." I answered automatically, not realizing the predicament I was putting myself into.

"So, Link?" Dark smirked from where he was still laying. That smile of his said tons to me, but the most important thing was, 'How are you going to get around explaining your little crush?'

Carefully, I spoke. "Is he you?"

"No." Dark's eyes narrowed in spite. He knew I had dodged that bullet.

So, I smiled happily. "Then sure."

Dark sat up only to flop back down. "That's mean, Sheiky! Why does Link get to have sex with you, but I don't!" I inwardly groaned. He was trying to get me again.

I thought it over for a moment, trying to come up with an answer that doesn't scream, 'I have a massive crush on you and have wanted to have sex with you since I knew what it was.' Dark flinched as I appeared calm. "Because he doesn't whine like a child and he is a sensible person that I don't mind being around."

Link chuckled, finally joining the conversation. "Thanks, Sheik."

Dark got up and then gazed at Link, addressing him. "What do you think of that, dear brother? Sheik has given you permission to have sex with him. Would you take that offer?"

"I didn't ev-"

"Yeah, you did." My best friend interrupted me and I could see that his face was split in a chesire grin as those orbs locked back on his brother. "Come on, Link. I want to hear that answer."

My crush chuckled at his brother's antics. "Well, he is attractive. So, sure. Why not."

Dusty-red eyes brightened. "I'm telling Zelda."

The blue-eyed male shrugged. "Eh. Whatever."

Dark glanced at me for a moment, our eyes locking. The same question in our gazes that Dark voiced. "Why don't you care?"

"She's..." Link sighed, but it wasn't sadly. Almost... in longing for something. But what? "I've been thinking of breaking up with her for a while now."

I stepped towards him slowly. "Why?"

"I found someone else that I like more." Was it just me or was Link looking at me with desire? He seemed to notice that we were still staring at each other, because he coughed lightly and looked away. "A-And Zelda is too high maintenance."

"Link, I've been wondering something. I just can't figure it out." Dark hooked his arm over Link shoulder a bit awkwardly, seeing as they are the same height, and chuckled before saying, "Are you a guy's guy or a girl's guy?"

It was clear the tanned one had no idea what his brother meant. "What?"

"Meat or fruit?"

"I don't... uh..."

"Would you like to pitch to a guy or a girl?"

"Woman shouldn't be in sport with men for their saf-"

"Or would you be a catcher?"

"You aren't making any sense."

There was no way I was going to stand around so Dark could tease Link with phrases that the poor boy wouldn't understand. Hell, I wouldn't understand half of them if I didn't practically grown up with Dark attached to my hip. "Oh, for crying out loud. Dark is asking if you're gay."

Link blinked slowly. "Hmm. I never thought about it."

I could tell that Dark was getting impatient. "Well, think about it now. Do you prefer women or men?"

"Perhaps, a pick of both." My heart clenched at that. Did this mean I have a chance?

"Then what gender is your little crush right now." I snapped out of my thoughts as Dark's question hit my ears.

Link's answer wasn't what I thought it would be as he pushed his brother away, glaring at Dark as he muttered. "I refuse to answer that."

My best friend and I shared a look, then spoke at the same time. "It's a guy."

Link's eyes widened as he looked between us, stuttering out a response. "Wha- Why... I- How?!"

Dark sighed, taking a step closer to pat his brother on the head. "You didn't want to say it was a guy and freak the both of us out. Well, that ain't gonna happen. I've dominated more guys than you can count on your various appendages and Sheiky is gay."

"Yeah, I heard you guys talking. I just..."

Dark interrupted his mumbling. "Well, tell us who you like."

"I-I-"

It was my turn to stop Link from stalling. "Come on, Link. You can tell us. No judgments here."

"You." He smiled weakly at me. "Sheik."

"W-What?" I covered my mouth in shock and could feel my face heat up.

The awkward silence was stopped by Dark whistling. "Well damn. I didn't expect that."

I rubbed at my neck and rolled my shoulders, trying to get my body under control. "N-neither did I."

"Sorry." Link looked guiltily at me. "I shouldn't have said anything."

I reached forward and grabbed his shirt sleeve. "No!"

My heart skipped a beat and I let go. "I mean... I-I- You really like me?"

"It started out as simply wanting to sleep with you, but Aryll was talking a couple weeks back about her boyfriend and how she felt for him. A-And I thought of you how she spoke of him." Link stepped closer and I felt his hand at my chin lifting my face. "I think that means... No, I know it means I love you, Sheik."

"Perhaps." I suddenly felt confident and fluttered my eyelashes. "Would you like to make sure?"

Link's face erupted in a bright blush. "You feel the same?"

I'm sure my face was just as red now. "I wouldn't offer otherwise, Link."

* * *

52\. Broken

Sheik didn't think he could ever feel as broken as he did when he refused to comfort his hero.

* * *

**Not much time to write an authoress note here. Sorry. And I apologize for any mistakes in this. I've no time to write or edit anymore.**

**Review. **

**Love and time to watch children, (Ugh.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	73. Chapter 73

**I guess I have a thing for Link bullying Sheik. Eh, whatever.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

27\. Lost and Found

* * *

I groaned and rubbed at my temples. The lost and found of this school was a mess. How was I ever going to find my scarf in this? Not to mention, my Signpad was in the pocket stitched on it. I really needed to find that. Who knows what would happen if that fell into the wrong hands. My secrets would be exposed and the school would laugh at me. Biggest one being: An outcast, me, having a crush on the most popular guy in school. I'd have to put up with hell until I graduate.

My heart soared as I spotted my scarf and practically climbed in the box to get it. Then my stomach dropped as I realized my device wasn't in it.

* * *

I chuckled as I scrolled down the list of stories in the Signpad I found in the music room. There were some really good ones in here. Quite a few had me in them. And the ones that had me had this mysterious guy named Sheik paired up with me. I contemplate not finding the owner until I read all of them.

"Link, my main man!" I quickly slid the device into my pocket as Vaati made his way down the hall to me. "We're all going to egg that nerd's house tonight. You game?"

"What nerd?"

"Ah... I don't know his name, but he's the one with red eyes and is a total teacher's pet. Remember?" The boy named Sheik has red eyes. "Link?"

I started out of my thoughts. "Yeah, sure. When are we meeting up?"

"Dem says around eleven at your place. It is a short walk to the nerd's house from there." He lives close to me? "The big blue and grey one tucked back behind the willow trees."

Oh, yeah. I know that one. Perhaps I could go see this so-called nerd before then. "Okay. I'll be there."

* * *

I hear the doorbell ring, but I ignore it. Impa is in her office on the main floor until five when she goes to work, so she will get it.

The big door groans on its hinges and I smile. Right every time. Then Impa's booming commander voice hits my ears. "Sheik, a boy is here to talk to you."

A boy? Here for me? Who would be here for me? I flip my sketch book closed as I hop off my bed. "I'm coming!"

I take the stairs two at a time. Maybe it's Dark coming to harass me again. A guy catches you naked one time and never lets it go. "Hey, Sheik."

Link Courest is standing in my foyer. Correction, Link Courest is standing in my foyer holding my Signpad out to me. My heart races as I jump the last four steps and reach for it. Only for Link to hold it above his head. I try to act as normal as possible. "Thank you for bringing that to me, Link."

Suddenly, Link is right up against me, his lips pressed to the slight point in my ear. "How about we go up to your room and talk." I realize his eyes are darker then usual.

"O-Okay." I nod slowly and back up until my heel hits the first step, then I turn to sprint up them. Of all the people to find it! Why him! I grab up anything I don't want him to look through and stuff them in a desk drawer. This includes my sketchbook, journal, and notebook full of story notes.

"Nice room. Watcha hiding?" I swallow and bite my lip to keep from screaming. How had he gotten right behind me without my knowledge!

"Nothing." Link's hand comes around to open the drawer and he reaches in to grab the object on top, which happens to be my sketchbook.

"This is nothing?" I turn to find him pulling out my desk chair to sit in. My pencil is still in the book on the page I was working on and Link smiles softly when he sees it. "It looks like me."

He flips through the book slowly, eyes wandering over each picture. Most are decent, but a few are rather obscene. Not all are of Link, but the ones that are provocative are and that makes it so much worse. Finally, he finds the one of us tangled together. The paper tears easily as he pulls the picture out and then he looks to me with a smile. "I like this one. I think I'll take it."

My tongue finally decides to work. "What are you really doing here?"

Fierce azure eyes catch mine and calm to a cloudless sky blue. "I wanted to meet the boy that writes the stories on this." He hands me my Signpad and I hold it against my chest.

"Thanks. You didn't tell anybody, right?" I gulped as he smirks.

Then Link is laughing, deep and throaty. "Naw. That would spoil the fun."

"F-Fun?" My crush stands from the chair and starts walking towards me, making me walk backwards. I yelp when my legs hit the edge of my bed and I fall back on it, Link quickly closing the space above me.

He grins and I'm reminded of a wolf. "You get to be my personal slave."

* * *

"Hurry up, Sheik. I don't have all day." My arms ached as I sat down next to Link, books falling all over the table. "Now do my homework for me."

I would have let my mouth drop open, if I wasn't sure he would grin smugly back at me. So, of course, I did what any smart kid would do when faced with some jock telling them to do their homework and got to work.

Though, it was rather hard when said jock was breathing down your neck. "L-Link."

His lips brushed the tip of my small, pointed ear. "Yes, Sheiky."

I brought my hand up to my mouth to bite lightly at my thumb nail; not enough to break it, but enough to ease my nerves. "S-Some spac-ce, please."

"You mean," I squeaked as Link's picked me up and placed me in his lap, then whispered huskily in my ear. "Like this."

"N-No! Far from this!" I wiggled, but it only made me fall further into him.

When Link spoke again, he was borderline purring. "Maybe if you quit being so cute, I wouldn't have to do this."

I shifted to face him enough to where I could hit him in the shoulder. "I'm not trying to be cute!"

Link's calloused hand suddenly cradled my jaw as his other gently removed my glasses. "Kiss me." His thumb played with my bottom lip as I decided whether to obey or not. Those lips did look rather nice...

And before I knew it I had placed a soft kiss to Link's mouth before pulling back, face on fire from my blush. My eyelids fluttered open, I hadn't realized I closed them, and I looked up into my crush's eyes. "H-How was that?"

A new emotion was flickering in the azure gaze I loved so much and I couldn't decipher what it was. Then Link was pulling me back in to kiss him again, this time deeper and more passionate, a single word falling from his lips. "Perfect."

I didn't know whether he was talking about the kiss or me in general.

* * *

The stove clicked off as I turned the knob and started to scoop the meat I had just finished cooking, and seasoning, into a clean bowl. Now to just feed the impatient guy in my dining room. Curse him for interrupting my shower after we... Err... Correction, I had finished our homework. I'll never be able to live down the fact that I have a birthmark on my arse. Or that I squeal like a girl when you catch me naked.

I rubbed my eyes before picking up the bowl and heading into the other room. Not my fault he got hungry and stormed into the shower with me. Now the jerk is wearing my biggest shirt and pajama pants. And they both hug his toned muscles so deliciously.

"Finally!" Link pounded his fist on the table as I set the meat down. "Make me a taco, Sheiky! With everything on it!"

The chair scratched against the floor as I tiredly dragged it backwards and flopped into it, groaning at the puppy dog look my crush was sending me. "Make your own taco."

"I guess I'll just post those stories to Gossip Stones." My heart hammered in my chest as Link unlocked his phone.

"No!" We stared at each other, both realizing I had grabbed Link's phone from his hand.

Suddenly, Link had this serious face. "Then make me a taco."

A few minutes later and I was munching on my own food, a taco salad, yet I couldn't help but notice Link staring at me. Finally, it got to be too much. I set down my fork and crossed my arms, glaring at him. "Okay, why the hell are you looking at me like I'm the weirdest thing since Ruto shaved half her head?"

If someone had told me that I was going to make Link blush for any reason, I wouldn't have believed them. But, sure enough, he was blushing and his eyes were now glued to the table. "It's just... You make this super cute face when you eat and you look genuinely happy."

I rubbed at my cheek awkwardly, trying to comprehend how Link could sound so sweet. "Well, thank you. I guess."

It wasn't a minute later that I was pulling my fork from my mouth, having made sure to get all the delicious juices off it, and he was back to staring. I tried to ignore him, but his face was different this time. "Now what?"

"I just thought it was a little strange how far back you can put things in your mouth. How do you do it?" The small pattern in the wood of the table is so interesting all of a sudden.

"I don..."

Link leaned forward at my whisper. "What did you say?"

"... don't have a..."

"Seriously, Sheik. Just tell m-"

"I don't have a gag reflex! Okay!" I covered my mouth and shrank back into my seat.

Link seemed stunned, his eyes wide. "O-Oh."

Slowly, I moved forward to hunch over my food and poke at it, appetite gone. "Can we just go back to eating now."

All I got from my crush was a dazzled look and slurred words. "Sorry, what?"

I huffed and got up from the table. How was I supposed to be able to deal with being around him?! Not even one day and he already uncovered many of my well hidden, depending on who you ask, secrets.

Link must have realized he did something wrong when he heard the dishes clanging together as I began clearing the table. "Wait, Sheik!"

My stomach felt like it was going to explode as I walked past Link, arms full and ready to put away leftovers.

We both stared down at the hand on my arm until Link pulled it away, at which point we locked gazes. "Would you just hear me out?"

My hands clenched on the tray I had stacked the bowls on. "Go ahead and make fun of me like everybody else does. It won't make a difference."

"I swear I wasn't go-"

"What else would you do! I'm a freak! It only seems logica- Nnn!" Link leaned down to kiss me, stopping my rant before it would take off.

His lips tugged mine lightly as he pulled back and I licked them slowly as Link took a deep breath before talking. "I think it is extremely sexy that you don't have a gag reflex, so I was imagining not very innocent things. You can guess what."

I rolled my eyes as Link's mouth stretched into a wicked grin. "I bet you would give great b-"

I hurried off to the kitchen, mainly to hide my blush and avoid Link. His laughter followed me and then arms wrapped around my waist as I set the tray on the counter. "Why do you have to run from me, Sheik. I just want to act out your stories." I yelped as he bit my ear.

* * *

It was dark when I woke up and noticed Link was no longer snuggling up to me. To say I was confused was an understatement. Maybe everything had been a dream. Then my door opened slowly and shut quietly, Link carefully crawling into my bed.

He was getting comfortable again when I spoke. "Where did you go?"

I felt him jump and the fact that I spooked him would have made me grin any other time, but I was slightly worried. "Geez, Sheik. You scared me. Uh..."

Link rubbed at the back of his neck as he turned to face me more. "A couple of my friends wanted to egg your house. I had to convince them not too. No big deal."

"Egg my house?! Are you ki-"

A soft kiss was pressed into my lips. "I stopped them. You don't have to worry."

Once the excitement from the kiss wore off, I was suspicious. "How... How did you know about it?"

"I was supposed to join them." He must have seen my pursed lips, because Link shifted closer and took my face into his hands. "B-But I didn't know who the school nerd was and now that I kinda sorta know you, I would never-"

"No, Link. As long as I'm your faithful puppy, you won't do anything to me." He flinched back when I glared at him. "Don't you dare say it is because we are friends or any other bull like that."

"S-Sheik-"

I cut him off with a finger to his lips and rolled over, making sure he didn't see the tears forming in my eyes. "I'm going back to sleep now. I have something to do tomorrow."

* * *

The sun was barely rising over the hills and my bowl of cereal was half-empty when a knock sounded at my door. I groaned and trudged from the sun room, through the kitchen, and into the foyer to get the door.

"Sheik, babe. Nice to see you today." I swear this moron is going to drive me insane.

"What do you want so early in the morning, Dark?" I crossed my arms and he grinned sheepishly.

"Aww, baby. Don't be that way. I just thought I would come by and see you. Maybe we could go see a movie or take a walk on Lake Hylia's shore or have sex. You know, the usual thing." Dark's eyebrows wiggled at the last option. Why am I not surprised.

Now I was pinching the bridge of my nose. "You know I hate you, right."

Dark wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke. "It turns me on when you hate me, Sheik."

Of course, he didn't react when I sent him a heated glare. "You're insufferable."

"But you can't help but want me." I raised an eyebrow as Dark moved his hands down to rest on his thighs. Probably trying to get me to look at a certain area. "I'm godly.

"And you are sinfully gorgeous." Suddenly, I was pulled over to Dark, my back against his front and his hands running down my body. "Let's get together. It only makes sense."

My voice came out as a hiss as Dark leaned around to catch my gaze. "I'd rather eat a dozen raw octo."

"But aren't you allerg-"

"That's the point, you idiot." Now I was struggling to get away from him. "So, let me go."

In one fluid motion, Dark spun me around and pressed me against the door frame. "One date is all I ask. I'm serious, Sheik."

His deep, ruby orbs looked pretty sincere. And I had lied to Link, telling him I had something to do today. It would be more convincing if I actually did.

* * *

"So..." I watched Dark swirl his straw in his Blue Potion soda and looked up at me nervously.

I shrugged and sipped my drink slowly before speaking. "It was an okay date."

Dark practically jumped out of his seat in excitement. "Does that mean you'll go out with me?"

I shot him down in an instant with a glare. "Why are you so determined to date me? What is so special about me?"

"You're you. Sweet, intelligent, kind, cute, an awesome cook." I blushed as he spoke and Dark grinned. "Need I go on?"

Cautiously, I spoke up. "And seeing me naked has nothing to do with it?"

"It does help that you have the best body I've ever seen. But, no, I really do like you for being you, Sheik."

"What if I was interested in someone else...?" I bit my lip and straightened the tiniest of wrinkles from my shirt.

"You can do whatever you want. I just want you to know I'm serious about you if you wanted to be with me. I wouldn't just sleep with you and then leave you." Dark made me look at him, his touch feather light on my chin. "I'm not that kind of guy."

* * *

The door clicked shut and I sighed in relief.

"Where did you go, Sheik?" Links voice broke the silence and I flinched. He was sitting on the couch, shirtless and dripping wet. A towel fell down from around his shoulders as he got up to come over. "That's a familiar black car pulling out of your driveway."

I tried my hardest to glare up at him. "Why is it any of your busi- Nhh." Butterflies erupted in my stomach as Link devoured my mouth, his hands pulling my hair tight.

His scent was intoxicating as he stopped kissing me and I had to refrain from catching the lips speaking against mine. "I'll ask again, Sheik. Where did you go?"

"None of your business." In an instance, Link's eyes narrowed and he scooped me up. "Link!"

I let out a squeal as I landed on the couch, Link quickly taking up the space above me. "Your business is my business. Because if I don't like something you do, I'll share you sick little fantasies with the whole world."

His voice became a low growl. "So, tell me why you thought it was a good idea to go on a date with my brother."

"Maybe I like him." I crossed my arms and turned my head.

I yelped and scowled at him as Link licked at my ear. "Then why is he not in your sketch pad. Or your stories. Tell me how that makes sense."

"I-"

"You don't have an answer that is good enough, Sheik. I'm the only person that gets to touch you. The only one you are allowed to be alone with." My stomach felt like it was twisting, but in a good way, as Link nipped the skin of my neck. His fingertips brushed my shirt up and I cried out in bliss as he moved down to take a pink bud into his mouth. My body was heating up in delightful ways as he flicked his tongue over it and sucked lightly.

"You are mine now, Sheik. And I don't plan on letting you go any time soon." His breath was hot on my chest as he spoke. Our gazes locked and I groaned with desire. Nothing my imagination could come up with compared to this.

A chershire grin stretched Link's face and his hand wandered down to cup me firmly. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. "Please, stop."

"Why? You like it. And this is what you want." That's right. This was what I wanted. But...

Tears collected in my eyes quickly and spilled over. My stupid stories are the only reason he's doing this to me. He thinks it's amusing and nothing more. My body shook as a hiccuping motion took me and I covered my mouth to keep in a sob.

"Sheik?" Gentle hands cupped my face and, when Link looked into my eyes, I could see the regret there.

* * *

A whole month has gone by since that hellish weekend with Link. He hasn't told anyone about my stories, that I know of, so I don't understand why he stopped messing with me. I keep expecting him to show up and force me to be his little servant again.

"Pay attention, Sheik." I blinked, coming back to reality, and Ms. Spirit was beside my desk.

I rubbed at my eye and picked my pencil back up. "I'm sorry."

"You look flushed. Perhaps you should head to the nurse." Her golden orbs were kind as she smiled down at me.

"N-Now that you mention it, I don't feel very good." My stomach flipped as I got up from my chair, but then the world was suddenly spinning.

"Sheik!"

* * *

Bright florescent lights were the first think I saw as I woke up, squinting my eyes.

"Ah, you're awake. Let me just turn those off." The lights flickered off and I blinked slowly, getting my sight back. "How are you feeling?"

The nurse, Ms. Fay, put her hand on my forehead and I sighed from how cold it was. "It's hot."

"Mmm. I see." She ran the thermometer across my forehead. "You have a pretty high temp. Anything else bothering you?"

My voice came out as a croak. "My throat hurts."

"I'm going to call your aunt, right? Impa?" I nodded and she walked out into the main room.

I heard the phone ring, but couldn't make out the conversation as I fell back asleep.

* * *

"...rry about. He'll be fine."

"I guess. But just to be sure, can I stay here and watch over him." The place I was laying shifted.

"That would be a big help. I actually have to go back to work."

"Okay. Bye, Impa." A door closed and then a light was being turned off. "I guess I'll let you sleep, Sheik."

A calming sensation ran up and down my back a few times before going away. I whined and moved backwards in hopes it would start again. "Huh? A-Are you awake?"

"M'little." I wiggled slightly, silently asking for Link to continue rubbing my back.

A sigh came from me as his hand went back to massaging. "You're okay with me touching you after what I did?"

My strength was returning and I flipped over and caught his gaze. "I've missed you."

"R-Really?" I giggled at his flustered expression, though it made me cough a moment later.

"As much of an arse as you are, yeah." I bit my lip and sighed. "I was really worried you were going to reveal me, but then you didn't. I kinda missed how you teased me."

Link's breath warmed my neck. "Someone's a masochist." And then he nipped my ear.

I squealed to hide a moan. "Link! I'm sick and you're going to catch it!"

"I've got a great immune system." His tongue ran up my cheek causing me to shiver. "Like that, do you?"

"I'm serious, Link. I don't want you to get sick." I tried to push him away, but my arms shook.

"You're too weak to make me leave." He curled around me, grinning all the while. "I think I will stay right here."

"Fine, but if you catch this, it isn't my fault." I tried to sound stern, but ended up whining.

Link snorted. "Yeah. Whatever you say."

* * *

27\. Zeal

The guide was surprised with how much zeal the hero had for saving people, including himself.

* * *

**Meh. It could do with a little more. Like how the 'popular' people react to Link and Sheik dating, but I'm far too lazy to write it right now. **

**Review. I got one the other day. (From Sokkalovr1. Thank you, btw! It made me so happy that I'll gift you a fic. Just leave me an idea and I shall get on it.) Haven't had any since, though. Almost seems like people aren't reading my stories anymore. **

**Love and baths are nice, (I got one today and an idea popped into my head during it!)**

**~Annoying :)**


	74. Chapter 74

**Whelp. This is the last of the things I have stockpiled for this. Which means I probably won't update this for a few weeks unless requested to do so. That means if you want me to work on this story collection instead of something else, you have to tell me! Seriously.**

**Warning: This chapter may be absolute crap. I'm super judgey, though, so it might actually be okay. But just okay.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

20\. My Inspiration

* * *

"I swear, Midna. There is no way in hell I am going anywhere near that pompous brat of a singer." I roll my eyes as my friend huffs.

"But, Sheik! Link is a dreamboat!" Midna, a six foot woman, pouts.

"I take it dreamboat is you trying to say he is attractive, yes?" She nods slowly as if my words stunned her. "Too bad. Looks are not all that matter. I doubt he is as nice a person as he looks."

"I'm kind of upset about this. Such a cutie thinks bad of me." I freeze and turn to face...

Oh, sweet mother of the night. Link Trifave. The singer we were talking about. And he is pouting at me.

"Oh, my." His eyes widen. I cringe as Link leans down to look at me closely. "You're so adorable. Wanna go out?"

I take a step back and then turn slowly away. In mere seconds, I am running through the crowd and away from that lunatic.

* * *

"I'm coming!" Geez. It isn't like I can teleport to the door the second someone knocks. I open the door and push the hair currently in my eyes away. "What do you need, Midna? You realize it is-"

"Hi, Sheik." My best friend winks at me and sprints away. No doubt to avoid the hate I would be sending her way as none other than Link stands on my front porch.

"What the hell do you want?" I groan and step aside to let him in. It is far too hot to be outside today.

Link grins and follows me into my house and over to the kitchen after gently pushing the door shut. "It took me a bit, but I found you... Or your friend found you for me after I got in contact with her. Funny how we live in the same city, but I guess Kakariko is Hyrule's second biggest city. So... I'm going to stop talking now because your glare is killing me inside."

I nodded and grab a glass from the cabinet to fill with water. So freaking hot out today. Link shakes his hands and head at the same time when I offer it to him. It looks a little silly. I ignore the look he gives me and take a sip. "Anyways. I really want to date you, Sheik." And choke.

"Wha-What?! You cannot be serious." The hand towel on the stove handle is grabbed and I wipe my mouth.

"I am. You are quite the interesting person. Not to mention, I want you to fall for me." I cross my arms and Link pouts.

Then it hits me. "I wounded your pride."

"We-Well, yeah. Okay, yes. You did. It kinda opened my eyes to the fact that not everyone worships the ground I walk on." He bites his lip and I see the nervousness rise in him. Then Link mumbles something that shocks me quite a bit. "And I have fallen for you."

"You... have fallen... So you're saying you love me?" He nods. I take in this new information. "I see."

"So you will-"

"Get out of my house." Link shrinks back and I frown.

"But I thought maybe we could-"

"Did you not hear me? I said to get out. I won't date someone just so he can prove everyone falls for him." I pinch the bridge of my nose, thinking. Knowing this guy, he won't give up so easily.

"I guess I'll just see you tomorrow." He grins and heads for the door.

Then that registers in my brain. "What!?" I grab Link's shoulder as he makes it to the door.

He turns and smiles at me. It is almost manic with how crazy happy he looks in that one moment. The next thing he says is matter-of-factually. "I don't plan on giving up on you, Sheik." I gulp.

* * *

"Sheik!" I groan and am tempted to go back inside my house to hide.

"What are you doing in front of my house this early in the morning?" A sigh leaves me.

Link skips over to me. "I came to pick you up, so we could go do stuff. I don't know what stuff, but we are gonna go do it!" I face-palm from his stupidity.

"Actually, I have things to do today. A car would just be in the way." I stare up at the clouds and hope it doesn't rain. She didn't like rain.

"Oh, I'll go with you." I watch, a little surprised, as Link goes to turn off his car.

"Are you sure? It is a long walk." He stretches down to touch his toes and jumps up.

"Yeah. I've got this. My sister, Aryll, is in a wheelchair after an accident when we were younger that I couldn't save her from." Link's face falls and I wonder what happened, but don't dare ask. "I push her around the park near my house when she comes to visit. Aryll really likes the birds."

I place my hand on his lower back and Link gazes at me with a smile. "Let's go."

* * *

I knock lightly on the door of a big blue house at the end of my road. If I look close enough, I can see the sign in the yard slightly covered by weeds that says, 'Welcome to Kakariko Mental Institution'. A voice sounds from behind the door and slowly it opens to reveal Anju, the caretaker of the 'cuccos', as the locals call them. "Oh, Sheik. Did you come to see-"

I stop her. "Yes, I am. Is he awake?" She nods.

Link looks at me in confusion, but I just head inside. I take the stairs and walk down the hall. One... Two... Three... Forth door on the left. I push the door open lightly and...

"Sheik?" I smile.

"Hey, Ghira. How are you today?" Ghirahim smiles up at me and motions for me to come in for a hug.

I chuckle as he pulls me in tight. "Better now that you are here."

"Yeah... well... " I bite my lip and pull on my ear. Ghira sees this.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to make you nervous. How did your weekend go? Was Link as awesome as I told you he was?" Oh yeah. I went to that concert because Ghirahim couldn't. He is a big fan of Link.

"He was cool, I guess. You know how I am about music though." Ghirahim rolls his eyes.

"You are the pickiest person alive." He says it in monotone and I know he watches for my nose to twitch. Apparently, it does that when I find something funny.

A voice that is not mine ask a question I didn't dare ask Ghirahim. "Would you like to meet him?" Ghira looks at me with wide eyes and I sigh. Link really had to walk in.

"Oh. My. Goddess. You're Link Trifave... I think I might die now."

* * *

I finally pull Link from Ghirahim's room and out of the house. "You really had to do that, didn't you."

"Well yeah. He is a big fan." Link gets this soft smile. "I like to make my fans happy."

I almost think he is a good person. Almost. "Yeah. Not to mention, it boost your ego. And you made Ghirahim push your relationship option onto me. I refuse to be your anything."

"I'm curious, Sheik. Why is Ghirahim in here? He seems perfectly normal." I cringe. He just had to ask.

"Ghirahim has multiple personality disorder. It wouldn't be that bad if the other him didn't want to kill people for his 'master'. We had to stick him in a home a couple years back when he attacked my sister, Zelda." I wasn't going to mention the fact that Zelda has been in a coma since then. If he followed me, Link would figure it out.

"Oh. I see. Is she alright?" I was shocked by the amount of concern in his voice.

"I... don't really want to talk about it." We walked for a good twenty minutes before the hospital came into view. Link stayed quiet as the woman at the front desk waved at me. I bought a new vase of flowers for her room at the gift shop as was my weekly tradition, and we headed up to Zelda's room.

Zelda's nurse was leaving as I walked in. "Hi, Sheik. She is doing well today." I smiled and nodded.

Link stayed back as I went to change the vase out. The old one would go back to my house with a card saying what week it was from. I want Zelda to know I was here all the time when she wakes up.

A hand landed on my shoulder, Link silently asking if I needed comfort, and I turned to cling to him. No one comes to see Zelda anymore. Not even Groose and I didn't like him, but I wish he would. So I usually cried by myself. Not this time. Link pulled me into his lap and allowed me to cry into his probably-expensive shirt.

"He bashed her in the head." I mumbled it after my crying had ceased and my nerves were calmed. "It was my fault. I wanted Ghirahim to meet my sister. I saw the way he looked at her. I knew he wanted Zelda dead, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything to Ghira. He was... is my best friend."

Link holds me tight as I start to cry again.

Some time later we leave the hospital, but Link refuses to let go of my hand.

"Where to now?" I wipe at my face, trying to get the redness to go away.

"I have a couple more stops and then I go back home." Link follows me down the sidewalk until I come across the little convenient store I stop at on this day every year. I buy the same things I buy every year. A bottle of Kakariko hot sauce, two packages of Six Sages playing cards, and a chocolate Shadow Medallion.

Link is beyond confused, his expression tells me so, but he says nothing and follows me.

It starts to rain and I sigh. It's like nature knows what day this is. We walk down the small path in the cliffs around Kakariko to the graveyard. I run my hand across the big stone in the front and can hear the whispers of my people. I know Impa is among them. I fall to my knees in front of the grave, fingers finding her name with ease.

Link's fingers massage the tensed muscles of my lower back and I look over my shoulder to see him smiling softly at me. For a second, I'm concerned over his clothes getting muddy. I know he probably wants to know why we are here, who we are here for, so I bite my lip before beginning to tell him.

"She was on her way to celebrate our birthday. Impa was my aunt, but she was also my godmother. We shared a birthday and she always told me that I was the greatest gift she had ever received." I place the bottle of hot sauce under her name.

"It was raining. My aunt didn't like the rain." The packs of cards were set against the bottle.

"I never got to celebrate with her again. They said she died instantly. The car was a mess and she had to be cremated because there were so few remains. My other relatives refused to tell me why she wasn't coming until the day of the funeral, almost a week later." The tiny piece of chocolate joined the other gifts and I broke down. The same things I had bought her all those years ago with what little money I saved.

"Happy birthday, Auntie." I hunched over and cried for the second time that day. It physically hurt. I missed her so much.

Link seemed to pick up on the cue to not mention my birthday being today as well. Instead he scooped me up into his arms and started walking out of the graveyard. "Come over to my house today."

"Wha-"

"You obviously can't deal with life today, so how about you come over to my place and we... I don't know. Play a board game or something..." I sighed and nuzzled into him. It felt good to have someone here with me, on the day that all of my events lined up and maybe more. I fell asleep to the sound of Link's heartbeat.

* * *

"Welcome to my place. Make yourself at home." I gaze around the massive loft apartment. Art is hanging on strings from the exposed beam ceiling and I see some that is... mine? Link sees me looking and smiles. "That's my favorite. I bought it at a yard sale a few years ago. Always liked art. I never understood why the family was selling it."

My eyes water. It was a painting I had made my aunt for one of her birthdays. The stone halls of my aunt's favorite place were painted in vibrant colors. I couldn't have been more than twelve when I made it. I had set it in front of her grave under a purple umbrella, but it disappeared one day. I chuckled. "I wondered where that had gotten off to."

"What?" Link glanced over at me, obviously confused.

"That's my painting. I made it for my aunt when I was younger. It was in front of her grave, but I guess someone took it." Link looked stunned. Probably because he might have bought it off the people that took it.

"D-Do you want it back?" I watched as Link got a ladder that had been propped against the wall and was rushing up it to get the painting down.

"No!" I blushed when he looked at me. "No... You can keep it."

"Are you sure?" He made his way down and slowly walked over to me.

"Yeah. Aunt Impa would have wanted it to be with someone that cares for it. Besides, I have plenty of paintings at home." I shrug and Link frowns, but I ignore him. "Could I possibly get a shower?"

Link chuckles and I notice he has a slightly crooked smile.

* * *

Soft guitar notes hit my ears and I sigh. It was peaceful today. This would be the seventh time I've been over at Link's apartment. He shows up everyday and we do something, but sometimes he just wants to stay home and play his guitar. I find I enjoy anything as long as Link is around, but I'd never tell him that.

"What's that song?" Link stops and I can see his blush from across the room.

"Just something I've been working on." His shy smile makes me feel good.

I hum the short bit of notes Link has been playing for a week now. "You play it often."

"D-Do I?" I nod.

"Yeah. And you hum it when you think about something. Sometimes I hear you sing a few words when you cook." My lips curl into a grin when Link's blush deepens. I know I said I wouldn't fall for him, but Link dropped the issue and I slowly did just that.

"It's your song." I flush as Link's voice pulls me from my musings.

"Wh-What?!" I bring a hand up to cover my mouth as a stupid, love-struck grin takes over my face.

Link walks over and sits beside me on the couch. "I was losing my way in all the fame. I lost my drive for things and just went along because that's what everyone wanted of me. But I know my music got worse and people didn't connect with it as well."

My heart was thudding wildly in my chest. Link was leaning closer, his guitar set aside. "That was until I met you. I want to make music you will love. You're my inspiration, Sheik."

Link's face was right there. A tiny dip of his head and our lips would touch. "I love you."

And my body flew into action. Fingers tangled in Link's hair as our mouth met. His arms wrapped around me and I never wanted to leave his embrace. A tongue licked at the seam of my lips and I greedily allowed it in. Fingertips worked into the muscles of my back and I shifted ever nearer to Link.

I pulled back for air and Link pressed his forehead against mine. "I truly love you, Sheik. Really. I may not have before, not to this extent, but after getting to know you and your beautiful heart, your wonderful soul... Please say you love me too or I don't know what I'll do. I can't live without you. Not anymore."

Butterflies were threatening to make me sick, but the feeling of flying was worth it. "Link..."

I bit my lip. This would change everything. I'd be with Link, right? We would be an 'item', as people call it. The press would be all over us. Did I want that? Or, really, was I okay if that happened? I knew it would, but could I stand it to be with Link. I looked into his deep, blue eyes and I knew. "I love you."

* * *

_"So you said yes?"_

I sighed. "Yeah, Midna. Is that a problem?"

_"No, no! Not at all. I'm just surprised you of all people would date a celebrity."_

"You can't help who you fall in love with." She would have hit me if she was able to see my eyes roll.

_"Has the press found out?"_

"Hopefully not. He doesn't want to put me in that situation, so he refuses to do anything romantic out in the open." I blushed at the squealing coming out of my phone speaker.

_"Aww! That is so cute! I'm so happy for you, Sheiky."_

Another eye roll. "Yes, I know. You keep telling me."

_"Does Ghira know?"_

I inwardly groan. Why did she have to ask? "Ghirahim was the first. He had us hurry over there so he could share the news with Ghira."

_"How bad was it?"_

I mentally prepared myself for Midna's next reaction. "Ghirahim wants to be the godfather to our first child."

_"Bahahaha! Oh, Goddess! Give... me a... sec... haha..."_

"I know. Very funny." I roll my eyes. Again.

_"Hehe... Yeah. Ghira does know men can't-"_

The wind blows my hair into my eyes and I have to run my fingers in it to make the strands somewhat lay down. "With his crazed mind, I doubt it."

_"So where is your man?"_

"You know I can't say that out loud, Midna." My eyes dart around, anxious that someone will hear.

_"Are you going to meet him?"_

"I'm headed to Telma's to pick up some lunch." Hopefully, she caught the hidden message. I was getting lunch, but for Link as well.

_"I see."_

She caught it. "Mhm."

_"Well, I'll let you go. Have fun, Sheiky! But not too much fun. It would be awkward if Ghira became a godfather at nineteen."_

I blushed. "Midna!" And she hung up before I could reprimand her.

* * *

"Are you ready to go in?" Link whispered in my ear as he wiped the snot from my nose with the edge of his shirt.

I nodded numbly. "Y-Yeah."

A head of golden hair turned to look at us as we walked in the room. "Sh-Sheik?"

I stepped closer slowly, not quite believing what was happening. "Is it really you, Zel?" I licked my lips before biting them lightly.

She tried to laugh, but the sound wasn't quite there. "Mhm."

"You're awake." New tears rolled down my cheeks as I finally made it close enough to take her hand. "I've missed you, big sis."

Zelda gave my hand a tiny squeeze, probably giving it her all. "Missed you too, little brother."

"Do you... I'm so sorry. This was all my fault." The guilt was building up and I was helpless to stop my body from shaking. Link's firm hand on the small of my back gave me the strength the ask the question I have been wondering all this time. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"No need." It happened quickly. Suddenly, I was in Zelda's embrace. And I couldn't help but laugh. For having just woken up from a coma, my sister had quite a bit of strength. Or perhaps she is just that stubborn. "I love you, my little shadow."

* * *

"I never would have thought that you would end up with a celebrity." I blushed as Zelda gave me a who-are-you-and-what-have-you-done-with-Sheik look.

"It wasn't planned. Midna is to blame for the most part." That annoying sound you get when you try to drink the last bit of a cup with a straw hit my ears and I realized I had finished my milkshake. Guess I'd have to ask Link to go get me another one.

"So, you lose your virginity while I was asleep?" My eyes shot out of my head and I whipped around to gawk at my sister. She giggled. "I'll take that as a no."

"We haven't even been together a month, Zel." I twirled my hair as I turned back to look at Link. He had become a fast favorite of the hospital's rehab floor and helps every time we come. Today was Saria's turn. She was actually getting close to Zelda because they both had been in comas and were relearning how to do various task. It made me happy to know that even when I'm not here my sister has a friend. Even if that friend is a decade younger.

"That never stopped me." My sister chuckled.

I groaned and covered my ears. "Please, Zel. I do not want to know what your sex life was like."

"Yeah. Was." I was quick to pull her up out of her wheelchair and into a hug, tears in both our eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Zelda cooed to me and promised it wasn't my fault until I was finally okay enough to let her go.

* * *

"Happy birthday, dear Zelda! Happy birthday to you!" I smiled as my sister blew out her candles. Finally, a birthday she was awake for.

"Sheik made the cake, but I put the candles on." My boyfriend pointed at himself with both thumbs, a wide grin on his face.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Yeah, cause that was the hard part." We shared a good laugh. Things were really looking around.

* * *

"Hey Bird. I brought someone for you to meet."

"Woah. Really?" I gulp as Link pulls me into his sister's bedroom. "Oh, Link. Is that- He is-"

"Yeah. This is Sheik." My heart rate picks up as Link nuzzles into my hair. "The guy I love."

"Come here." The small girl motions me over and I walk over to her bed. "You've really made an impact on Link."

"All I've done is love him." I duck my head as a blush wins the fight for my face.

Aryll, as I have been told is her name, gently lifts my head. Her sky blue eyes stare into my own blood red. "You don't know how special that is, Sheik. He really needed it."

* * *

"Mmm. W-What brought this on, Sheik?" Link moaned as I sucked at his pulse point. "Not tha-that I'm complaining!"

I pulled back and smiled innocently at him, as if I hadn't been grinding down on the hardness developing between his legs. "Do you know what day it is, Link?"

"How the hell would I know anything at a time like this?! I'm so far beyond ready to tie you down and have my way with you." His head fell to the back of the couch and I admired my handy work on his neck. "But I guess it must be important if you are doing this to me."

"It's our six months."

His eyes lit up at the implications. "Ah. Makes sense."

I licked my lips, satisfied when my boyfriend, or love puppy as he had begged me to call him after a certain slip-up, watched with intense concentration. "Mhm. Now, I've been talking to Zelda and I have a surprise for you."

"What are you-" I moved back to sit down in the floor between his legs. "Oh sweet goddesses in the sky. Are you serious, Sheik? Please, tell me you aren't going to lead me on."

The button of Link's pants came apart with ease and I slowly worked the zipper down as I looked up at Link with a coy smile. "Am I serious?"

* * *

"You should have seen his face, Zel." I groaned as Link and my sister practically squealed at the kitchen table. When did Link start calling her Zel? "His cheeks were flushed as his cute mouth wrapped around m-"

I was at my breaking point and slammed the pan down on the stove to get them to pay attention. "Please, can I cook in peace?"

"Aw. I wanted to know all the details of my baby brother's first-"

"Enough, Zel. Please." I turned and pointed the spatula in my hand at Link. "And you! If you think for one second that there will be a repeat of that if you tell my sister anything, then you are sorely mistaken."

"So, if I don't tell her, then you'll do it again soon." I flipped him off and went back to cooking, but not without a blush heating my face.

* * *

_"Link, tell us who left marks on your neck!"_

_"Can we meet your lucky lady?"_

_"Is it Ruto Zoran?"_

I turned the tv off and flopped down on Link's couch. I knew this would happen. It was just a matter of time. Link had taken quite a leave from touring and such, but had to make an appearance every now and then for a concert or two. This time he happened to have hickeys down his neck. Who was I to know he had a concert to be at a few days after my little treat. And they were still asking him about the marks a month later.

A wet towel dropped on my head and I squealed. "Would you stop watching that. It doesn't matter, Sheik. They don't know and I won't let them know."

"But you should have told me not to! We could have completely avoided any of this! Now they will want to kn-"

I gasped as Link leaned over the couch to kiss me, his tongue licking at my bottom lip as he pulled away. "I love you."

I'm sure my eyes were clouded over with lust as Link hopped over and pulled me into a sloppy, yet passionate, battle of teeth and tongue. When he stopped ravishing my mouth, I found myself laying under him on the couch, my one leg up on the back to allow for Link to easily rub against me lewdly.

"You look so sexy like this. Gods, Sheik. I could take you right now." His eyes roved my body and I was tempted to shy away, but didn't.

"Then why don't you." I watched as Link's eyes widened and then his eyelids lowered as he realized I was serious and desire took him.

* * *

"I know that limp! Oh my goodness! Sheik isn't a virgin anymore! Aww!" I tensed as Zelda clung to my side. "How did this happen? You just got beyond kissing the other day! How did you convince him to have sex with you, Link?"

I rolled my eyes at Link's smug grin. "A master never reveals their secrets."

"Moron." My boyfriend's face shifted to a pout quickly as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

His breath was hot on my ear as he whispered to me. "That's not what you called me last night."

I turned on him like a snake and hissed. "We will never speak of that again."

"Sure." I moaned as he grabbed a handful of my arse and bit my ear. "My little sex kitten."

And Zelda laughed as I tried my hardest to catch my jerk of a lover.

* * *

"It's getting really close now, Zel."

"Yeah, I know."

"I just want him to be happy."

"I'm sure he will be happy with whatever you get him, Link."

"You know what he spends that day doing, right? How could I possibly overshadow that?"

"You'll find a way. I know it."

I knew what they were talking about while I was supposed to be sleeping. Impa's birthday wasn't far off. Which meant coming to terms with mine this year because I knew they wouldn't allow me to ignore it again.

My heart ached as I thought about her.

* * *

Muscled arms tightened around my waist as I shifted, eyelids fluttering open and gaze locking with deep blue.

"Good morning." Link kissed my lips and I had to admit it was nice to wake up in his arms. I still wasn't used to it and I had been sleeping at his apartment since the night I gave myself to him fully.

I smiled and moved closer, the dull ache above my tailbone reminding me of the previous night and my lips stretched into a wide grin. My voice was a purr as I spoke. "Morning."

Link tucked a strand of my hair and pecked my lips again. "You seem happy today."

A soft smile pulled up one corner of my mouth. "I like waking up to you."

"The feeling is mutual, Love." I squealed, quickly covering up my mouth as Link's eyes got huge. "Wh... What was that for?"

He patted down my mess of hair as I nuzzled into him. "I... I just... I love you."

I could feel his heart beat pick up and I pulled away to look up at him. He was biting his lip softly, but stopped when he realized I was looking at him. "H-Happy birthday, Sheik."

Tears built up in my eyes and I clung to him as they spilled over. "She... She would want me to... to be happy. Wouldn't she?"

"Yeah." And I shifted up to kiss the man that had given me so much, changed me so much, loved me so much, in a single year.

* * *

Bonus:

It was raining when we arrived at the graveyard. Link held one of my hands and Zelda the other. We had stopped at that little store to get Impa's usual gift. Just like a year ago, I sat in front of the slab of stone to set it all down. And then Link was next to me, his own gift in his hands.

"I want to thank you, Impa. Sheik is who he is today because of you and your love. I hope you will look out for him and, in turn, me because I never plan to leave him." My eyes widened at the carved statue of a Weeping Eye. "Hopefully, I can make him happy for the rest of our lives, but if I don't, please beat me in the afterlife."

I couldn't keep in a soft laugh. "You better take good care of me then, Link, because Impa will take you up on your offer."

Azure eyes looked down into mine. "I bet she will."

Link leaned down to kiss me softly and then the pit a pat of the rain hitting the umbrella stopped. Zelda's voice rang out. "It seems like she is finally at peace knowing you are happy, brother."

The sun shown down and I smiled at the clearing sky. "Yeah."

* * *

20\. Defeated

He had won, bringing peace to the land, yet Link had never felt so defeated.

* * *

**Let me just start off with this. There are so many loose ends in this story and it is be-a-utiful. In a writer's point of view, that is. I can go in so many directions with this. Like, what happened to Aryll when Link and her were younger. Or, flashback to the time in which Ghirahim bashes Zelda in the head. Or fast-forward to down the line when the press find out about Sheik and Link's relationship. Or showing how Zelda deals with sleeping so long. There is literally a boatload of stuff I can write from this and it is good and bad. **

**Review. **

**Love and I-ran-out-of-time-to-spend-on-this-and-I'm-sorry-about-any-mistakes-it-had-in-it,**

**~Annoying :)**


	75. Chapter 75

**Hello readers! Wow... That's such a generic welcome. Let me try again. Hi, my lovely fanfic looking at person that I want to thank for reading my stuffs. Hope you have a good time with this story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

98\. Game

* * *

"Wanna come over to my house and play some video games?" I watched him shift from foot to foot nervously.

"Come again?" He flushed.

"Would you like to-"

"I heard you. Sorry, I'm just confused." I ran a hand through my hair and couldn't help but notice his eyes following it. "Why would you even be talking to someone like me?"

"I just... I've watched you practice your gymnastics and it really turns me on. Not that I am inviting you over for sex!" He held up his hands at my surprised expression. "I want to get to know you and thought... Ah geez! My explanation sounds so stupid."

"No, that's okay. I think I get it." I look closely at the guy that is speaking to me. Link Courest. Popular. Straight A student. Talk of the school. Why would he be interested in me? But I'm not going to pass up playing a good video game. So, I shrug and sip at my blue potion soda before speaking. "Sure. Why not."

* * *

My jaw practically dropped as I viewed the massive collection of games before me. Not to mention all the systems.

Link walked up beside me, grinning ear to ear. "So, what do you want to play?"

I must have looked like a kid in a candy store because Link laughed as I walked up to the rows of games.

* * *

Almost thirty-two hours later, we finally crashed on Link's king-sized bed. Our energy from several Stamina Flower drinks catching up with us and pounded down like a thousand cucoos. I ended up finding out that Link sucks at platform games, but rocks at first person shooters and puzzle games. It is a strange combination, yet somehow it fits him.

Now we are sitting in Link's kitchen, tea with tons of sugar in my cup and black coffee in his, but still unable to wake up.

I rubbed my aching head and groan. "How long did we sleep?"

Link turned to check the clock on the stove. "Well... It's eleven. So... About twelve hours."

"Ugh. Remind me to never come to your house again." Not that I would listen. Link is actually loads of fun and the game selection is incredible. I sipped my tea and cringed. "I feel like someone is bashing my skull in."

"Fine by me. I need my sleep and I can't do that if you are pointing out a new game every few seconds." We give each other straight, serious faces before breaking down into laughter. Link is the first to recover. "I really don't have an issue with you coming over, Sheik. It was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I'm a little surprised I had so much fun." Link's hand was suddenly on mine and I froze at his serious expression.

"I know it may be a bit sudden, but..." He chewed on his lip a moment and then grinned. "Would you like to be my player two?"

I brought my other hand up to my face to hide my blush. "You do have a wide variety of games. I suppose I have no reason to decline."

"We can learn each other's play styles and favorite games." My heart beat faster as he brought my hand up to press a kiss to the back. "And you can fall in love with me the more we are together."

I gasped and shoved him. "Link!"

He laughed. "What can I say, that lover's comfort buff is really doing wonders for my charisma."

* * *

98\. Reflect

Truthfully, stabbing Link was not something Sheik would reflect on, because he had a very good reason for doing so.

* * *

**It was short and nice, this one. Has a bit more I can do with it if I want and you guys requests. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. **

**I may be a day late, but... Happy Thanksgiving! Hope everyone had a good holiday. **

**Review. Tells me what you thinks. **

**Love and ham, (Ponyo loves it. I loves it. Tis good.)**

**~Annoying :)**


End file.
